Destiny: A New Beginning
by Cher Zephyris
Summary: GS Destiny fic. A figure comes to the rescue when things get out of hand with Junius seven's movement. It turns out to be a SHE? And was friends with Athrun and co! OC, main ShinnXOC, with the other regular couples. This fic follows the Destiny storyline.
1. Cher Zephyris

Well… this is my first attempt in writing a gundam fic… hope it turns out fine. This is a GS Destiny fic, continued from when junius seven started moving… which is about the 6 or 7 episode in the actual anime. I had lots of opinions about the new characters in the anime, namely… Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke. They kinda gives me the creeps. In my story the could become worst(in my opinion) and kinda exaggerated some characters or my original. Hope you don't mind me. 

The italic part is a part from the song lyrics taken from Gundam Seed Destiny, Fields of Hope by Tanaka Rie. One of my favourites. This story would follow some of the original storyline, with some edited summary. Well… to the story, enjoy urselves.

**Disclaimer: None of the Gundam characters belong to me. If they did, I wouldn't have to write this fic! I own only Cher Zephyris and her Gundam Lucifer!**

**Phase 1 : Cher Zephyris**

Junius Seven's orbit has changed. Plant sent out the Jule team to destroy the moving meteorite before it become a menance to the people. Minerva's captain, Talia Gladys and the chairman Gilbert decided to help. Thus Cagalli and Athrun's return to Orb will have to be delayed. Just when they were about to install the meteorbreakers to destroy the meteor, a number of strange modelled Ginns came out and interrupted them. Soon, the Earth Alliance was involved, thinking that Plant had move it, began attacking then Jule team.Athrun requested for a mobile suit as he cannot just sit and watch. The chairman, Gilbert had return first-hand, back to Plant.

In the shadows is a mobile suit, deep indigo in colour, with red eyes and shades of dark grey. A pair of pure black feathered wings sprouted from its back.its pilot, a female with dark violet hair and silver eyes. She had been observing the lot of them for quite a while…intending to see how far they could do. Alert for any changes and unpredicted events that may happen. After observing the Minerva pilots in their battle with the Earth alliance, she had quite of a conclusion. Except the white Zaku, the other two obviously needed more intense training and skills. Frankly speaking, she knew that Yzak and Deakka were out there and Athrun was on board Minerva. Now, the mobile suits from Minerva are coming out.

Soon, a battle started between the 3 sides. It turns out that the Ginns are the old batch of coordinators that still believe in Patrick Zala's ideals. They wanted the naturals to have a taste of their feelings when the nuclear bombs hit Junius 7.

While Deakka tried to defend the meteor breakers with his team, Yzak launched his Gundam. When Chaos, Abyss and Gaia came out, Impulse, red Zaku and Athrun faced them. In a matter of moments, Athrun had disarmed Chaos. Not long after, the Earth alliance finally understood the situation, retreated their Gundams. Minerva also gave their retreat signal. But Athrun stayed to aid in the last part, Shin stubbornly stayed too. Just then, they felt a dead heat. They had entered the Earth's atmosphere.

Just at that time, the winged Gundam emergedfrom its hiding place and flew at lightning speed towards them…

" I can't watch this any longer…" a girl's voice sounded over the intercom channel.

Everyone was stunned…a girl was out there? How? When? Why? And they did not even notice! Little did they know that someone actually knew her.

" That Voice! It couldn't be…" Yzak exclaimed.

" It's been years since we last saw her" Deakka added.

But, everyone saw a dark blur sped to the meteor. The black figure immediate grab hold of both the falling Impulse and Ginn, dragging them away from the meteor while Minerva fired its tanhausier. With a few more blasts, the falling pieces of Junius Seven broke into smaller bits… but still continued their journey to Earth… Minerva prepared itself for the atmosphere.

On the other hand, Shinn and Athrun was rescued by a mysterious Gundam. A figure then appeared in the intercom channel. Dressed in a bluish-green pilot suit.

" Athrun…" a soft melodious voice rang out.

Athrun stilled… that voice… could it be? Then looking at the figure in the intercom, deep violet hair… silver eyes… there's no mistake!

" Cher? Is it really you Cher?" Athrun asked, only to be replied with a grin.

" What's the matter Athrun-san?" Shinn interrupted suddenly.

" Well… talk later, gotta find somewhere or place to land" Cher said to them.

" Eh? What do you…" Shinn began but was interrupted by Athrun, " It seems so"

By then, Shinn had a bewildered look on his face. What are they talking about? Cher, seeing his look, elaborated.

" To your information, we are currently in the middle of the atlantic ocean… are you trying to land here?" she said.

Defeated, Shin did not say another word. Cher then took flight, looking for a place to land. Then they spotted Minerva.

" Minerva!" Shinn exclaimed, relieved.

" Cher, do you suppose you could bring us there?" Athrun asked.

" Of course my friend" Cher replied, moving her black Gundam towards the ship.

When the crew of Minerva saw something approach them… they were shocked and Talia was about to give order to bring it down when Meyrin suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

" It's Impulse! And the Ginn too!" Meyrin said to Talia.

" And…" a voice said, it turns out to be Yzak, " If you do anything to that Gundam…" Deakka finished his sentence for him, " We won't forgive you!"

The scene then changed to the bridge where 3 mobile suits stood. Shin jumped out of Impulse and was surrounded by his friends. Athrun landed, was immediately embraced by a frantic Cagalli, Lunamaria stood pouting a few paces away, clearly unhappy about Cagalli's actions. Finally, the pilot of the mysterious Gundam landed, Athrun move towards the Gundam, Yzak and Deakka stood anxiously and Shinn and the others gathered around curiously.

The figure in bluish-green suit then move towards the group, removing the helmet on the way. Dark deep violet locks fell down the figure's form, shorter locks framing around the face, silver orbs observe the group carefully. The whole of Minerva's crew gasped, it's a girl!

Scanning around, silver orbs found 2 other familiar faces, which, in turn, stare widening at hers.

" Yaa… Yzak, Deakka…" she raise her hand as she said it.

" Cher? Really the Cher we know?" Yzak anxiously asked.

A small smile grace her lips as she soften her gaze.

" It's me alright…" she replied as the 2 rush towards her.

Yzak embraced her unexpectedly, causing them to move a few steps, nearing Athrun. Even Athrun, Cagalli and Deakka, who was his best friend stare at him stunned. Cher stood unmoving, or in other words, stunned, too surprise to do anything.

" Yzak…" Deakka began, finally getting into sense, " I think u should control yourself…"

With a jerk, Yzak pull back, blushing a little. There was a moment of silence before Athrun broke it, pulling Cagalli with him.

" Let me introduce" Athrun said, " This is Cagalli Yula Atha" pointing to Cagalli, " and this…" pointing to Cher, " is Cher Zephyris" the 2 shook hands.

"I've heard about you, the leader of the neutral country who stood by their beliefs" Cher replied, tilting her head to look at Cagalli better.

Cagalli blushed, smiling awkwardly. But she had the feeling that she was a best friend to have. All along the conversation, Shinn scowled at Cagalli. Cher then turn her gaze towards the Minerva crew.

"I suppose ur the captain of this ship…" she said to Talia, who nodded. "Well then, could I have the permission to board?" she asked and saluted to Talia who return the salute, granting permission.

After which, they were given time to rest. Yzak and Deakka led Cher, Athrun and Cagalli to the guest room. The others return to their units to rest. After changing back to their Zaft uniform, Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey, Meyrin and the rest of the crew went to the now 'open space' on the deck. Yzak and co were already there, looking at the vast endless space of the ocean, enjoying the sea breeze. Cher was dressed casually in black pants, a black tight-fit and a sea-green long-sleeved short blouse on top. A red cloth tied around the waist, a silvery item hung from there. A silver circlet around her forehead, choker on neck and her hair flowed about her due to the blowing sea breeze. Shinn found that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Then they heard Cagalli talking to Athrun, about the aftermath of the meteor storm. This got Shinn agitated. He shouted at Cagalli.

" What do you know? What do you know about the sufferings of the people?! You Athas are only good at saying pretty words!"

Athrun look away and Cagalli had a sorry look on her face. It was then Cher stood out, eyes narrowing.

" Don't judge people by their names" she said as she walk closer, " you had always said that Cagalli knows nothing. What about you? Do you really think that you know everything?" she continue as she walk further away.

Shinn was about to retort when a sudden song rang out. Cher was singing. Singing for the many people who lost their homes, their loved ones. Feeling the sadness from the people, knowing their pain. She sings of sadness…

_**konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
**__**anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
**__**inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
**__**chiisana hikari ga terashiteta**_

_**anata no yume wo miteta  
**__**kodomo no you ni waratteta  
**__**natsukashiku mada tooku  
**__**sore wa mirai no yakusoku**_

_**itsuka midori no asa ni  
**__**itsuka tadori tsukeru to  
**__**fuyugareta kono sora wo  
**__**shinjite iru kara  
**__**fields of hope**_

As soon as the song ended, Cher walk off, followed by Yzak and Deakka. Athrun and Cagalli followed them after awhile, the rest stood in silence, nobody made a move for some time.

On the other hand, the few went back to their rooms. Athrun stayed with Cagalli, reminded of what the older coordinator whom he fought, said about his father. Cher back to her own guest room. Probably thinking about the past as she sat on a chair near the desk and stare out the window at the sky. Yzak stood outside her room, seemingly in deep thought as he lean on the wall, Deakka laid in his bed. They were all reminded of the past, the nuclear bomb on Junius Seven, the war between coordinators and naturals, and how peace finally was achieved, because of the sacrifice of many loved and dear ones…

This ends the first chapter. How is it?? I'm anxious to know… I would be nice to receive some reviews grins. Thank you to all who read and reviewed!


	2. Coordinator

I'm back for the second chapter! Personally, I like olden types of weapons like swords and bows; they seemed more appealing to me than guns… so I included the usage of these weapons in the fic. In this chapter, there will only be the use of Kunai. If you know what that is, good for you. If not… basically, it's a diamond-shaped sharp object with a thin long hilt that has a loop in it. Or better still if you people know about ninjas… it's their weapon. Thank you all who bothered and took the time to read and review my fic. Now to chapter two…

Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny and any character that you recognize**

Phase 2: Coordinator

After about an hour in the guest room, Cher finally got fed up. It was a long day and there were nothing that she could entertain herself with in the room. Standing up from the chair, hands pressing onto the table top, she finally decided on what she could do. Swinging back some of the stray locks of her hair which had fallen over her face, she turned and exited the room.

Yzak was outside Cher's room, leaning against the wall and was staring into space when he heard the door open. Turning his gaze over, he found himself face to face with Cher, both was practically staring at each other before…

"Eh!?!" both teens nearly shouted.

"What are you doing here?" Cher asked recovering from her shock.

"Well… I've nowhere to go for the moment, and there's nothing to do" he replied with a shrug.

"That's what I've been thinking too…"she stop to think, "how about we stay with the Gundams?" she suggested, "Machines seemed to be more appealing to me than mixing with strangers"

"Sure thing. I could use some company" he said mockingly, the girl smiled a little.

The both of them then strolled down the corridor. On the other hand, Athrun was walking aimlessly about. Cagalli had gone for a talk with Captain Talia. A sudden sound of shooting caught his attention. As he move closer to the source of the shooting sound, he could see four figures outside on the deck of the ship. The four figures, namely Shinn, Rey, Lunamaria and her sister, Meyrin. Rey, Lunamaria and Meyrin were busy shooting at the target boards while Shinn stood near the entrance and was looking at them. Just when he was about to turn back, Shinn saw him.

"Athrun-san!" he said, more like questioned Athrun, "What are you doing?"

"Well… I was just walking about…" he replied, the others had stop practicing, "Excuse me, I need to go now"

"Athrun Zala, right?" Lunamaria spoke up, "Could you show us your shooting skill?"

"No… I am…" Athrun started but did not get the chance to finish.

"We all know quite a lot about you" she continued, "Athrun Zala, pilot of model ZGMF 09A Justice. A member of the special defense group. Everyone knows of how you killed the pilot of Strike! You are our goal"

At the mention of him 'killing' Kira, Athrun expression instantly hardened, but it went unnoticed by them. Lunamaria was trying to pursue him into showing his skills, which he was reluctant to do so. He was no more a soldier. But the hyper-active red head was practically pestering him. Just before things get out of hand, two other figures entered the space.

"Cher? Yzak?" Athrun turned his attention towards them.

"Is anything wrong?" Yzak asked, totally unaware of the situation.

Athrun was about to explain himself when Cher suddenly spoke, she had understood what had happened.

"Interesting isn't it?" she said, looking over at the few target boards, Yzak followed her gaze and immediately understood.

"Yeah… well…" Athrun stammered, "But I am…" the sentence was left unfinished.

"It's doesn't mean anything… besides, it's just a practicing board. And its been such a long time since I actually tried it and, it's a good way to check our skills right?" she said, turning her silver eyes on him, "Even though we are no more a soldier, we still can't afford to get rusty, danger's lurking everywhere. I've neared one not long ago" she finished, winking at both Yzak and Athrun.

"Since you said it" Athrun said, his face softening into a much cheery one, "It wouldn't hurt."

"Well then, let's have a competition!" Yzak said enthusiastically.

"You never change, do you Yzak" she was clearly amused.

All the while, the others were listening to their conversation. Some questions clouding up in their minds. Was… the girl a coordinator? How did she get to know Athrun? Lunamaria was most displeased, she had failed to get Athrun to show her despite her many words, praising him and Cher… the girl had just simply with a few sentences, talked him into showing!?! Just who does she think she is? Who is she? Lunamaria then made a point to challenge her, just to make her feel embarrassed in front of them, confident that it would be herself who would turn out to be the winner.

The few stood aside, watching the on-going 'tournament'. Cher was acting as the judge. With a wave of her hand, she signaled the start of the competition. Both teens readied their guns as the target boards were put up. A straight ring of gunshots rang out, neither slowing down. The guns were fired without hesitation, one shot after another, as if the bullets had a will to reach the target by their own. After a series of continuous shooting, it ended. Cher went to check the boards, seemingly, sighed before announcing…

"I really hate to say this but…"she said, both Athrun and Yzak knew what that means, probably but they simply refused to believe it, "You two tied again…" she finished, preparing for the outburst by first covering her ears.

"What?!" both teens couldn't help but exclaimed. How many times had that happened!?

Unbelieving, the few Minerva crews went closer to look at the boards. Both sides had bullet spots directly strucked in its target, there was no flaw. They turn back their attention to the trio and saw that they seemed to be debating something.

"It's your turn now Cher" Athrun stated simply, looking at her.

"Don't do it on purpose!" Yzak said, "We can stand the results"

"Fine…" she said, removing the silvery item on her belt.

"And what are you going to do now?" Lunamaria said mockingly.

"Practicing" was the simple reply she got.

"Practice? Without a gun?" she questioned with a tint of sarcasm in her voice.

By then, the remainders of the Minerva crew were looking at Lunamaria strangely. What is she trying to do?! While Athrun and Yzak shuddered at her look, fearing the worst. That girl doesn't know what she is getting into.

"I need not guns" Cher said, her expressions hardened to something incomprehensible, " I hate guns" Lunamaria almost had on a triumph look about agitating Cher, but it was smack right off her face.

Cher had move behind her, the next moment, something was embedded into the target board, right at the center. It was a kunai, similar to those used by ninjas, a perfect instrument for throwing. Lunamaria was stunned, standing there gaping at Cher like an idiot, not to mention, the others are no better off. Athrun and Yzak were surprisingly pleased at that. But deep in, it was a relief. At least… she did not snap. The mention of things such as guns and nuclear bombs in front of Cher was equal to suicide.

"I use old types of weapons" Cher said in a voice as cold as ice, "If that is fine with you" Lunamaria was speechless…

Finally, after she managed to get back her senses, she realized that, instead of embarrassing Cher, she had embarrassed herself. Her face flushes into a lovely shade of red, both from anger and embarrassment. The other few who had also been observing the entire event simply could not believe their eyes.

Silver orbs lingered on the few for a moment before its owner turn to leave. Yzak followed right after her. Athrun was also about to leave the area when someone voiced a question.

"I heard that Minerva was going to reach Orb" it belonged to none other than Shinn.

"Ahh…" Athrun replied him while heading for the exit, not turning his eyes on him.

"Are you going to return to Orb?" came another question.

"Orb is my country" was the simple answer he got.

"Why does someone like you stayed in Orb!? What do you do there!?" Shinn blurted out, feeling agitated.

Instead of giving him an answer, Athrun just walk right pass him, leaving the area. Cagalli was calling him from one of the higher levels. During the rest of the journey to Orb, the few Minerva characters stayed quiet. Cher was constantly seen with Yzak and Deakka, the two could practically be called her bodyguards. Athrun spent his time with Cagalli. In this short time, Cagalli had grew very close to Cher, their relationship seem to accelerate to those of sisters. Cagalli was much cheerful thanks to her.

Now, Cher was sited in the cockpit of her own Gundam, busying typing furiously away on the keyboard. Yzak and Deakka were doing the same on their own Gundams. Athrun and Cagalli just happened to pass by them. Curious, they went closer to see.

"What are you doing in there?" came the cheery voice of Cagalli as she stared up from the ground.

"Nothing much" Cher replied, pushing the keyboard away and leaning out of the cockpit, "I'm just reprogramming the Gundam"

The couple took the elevator up, to Cher's height near Lucifer (which is her Gundam's name…).

"But this mobile suit sure is impressive" Cagalli breathe as she took in the full image of the Gundam. (Try imagining the Wing Zero Gundam, with indigo body and bluish-green limbs. Its wings are a rich shade of black. Although Lucifer does not look entirely like Wing Zero, you guys will have to make do with this description, because I failed at describing Gundams.)

Cher smiled warmly at Cagalli. She was almost like a sister; Cher was strangely protective of her. That was when she notices Shinn Asuka glaring in her direction, full, hated eyes fixed on Cagalli, before shifting to Cher. He met the full intensity of her gaze, warning him to keep away. Turning, he strode off. Moments later, Yzak and Deakka came to join them; they had finished with their work. Together, they began their discussion on the few issues on hand. What would be the world's reaction to this incident? What could be done at Orb, after reaching it, and how Plant may be involved in the situation. But the more they tried to find a solution, the more hopeless and situation seemed to have become. Giving up for now, they went for a rest.

It was not long before Minerva finally reached Orb's territories, there were a few Orbs' fleets roaming around its ocean territory. Minerva was escorted by these fleets to the military base in Orb. Minerva's pilots and crews remained on board; Shinn was having a major issue of being inside Orb. He simply hated this place. This was where his family had met their doom, and he had the idea that the Atha family was the main culprit drilled into his mind.

Meanwhile, Captain Talia, the second- in-command, Arthur was standing outside Minerva. Cagalli, Athrun, Cher, Yzak and Deakka were also present. The few Orb's officials and representatives stood across them. Two of which was Unata and Yuna, his son.

They greeted each other, Talia and Arthur formally thanking them for letting Minerva into Orb for repairs. The Orb members started explaining the current world situation to the few on board Minerva. There was serious damage everywhere people were utterly upset by this incident that happened because of the movement of Junius Seven.

Yuna gave a haughty glance towards Athrun from his current position. After which, he ran with open arms towards Cagalli. It was obvious what he had intended to do, hug her. But, unfortunately, just before he could come in contact with Cagalli, something stopped him. A hand, which was placed directly and perfectly in his face. It belong to Cher, everyone was staring at her. Cher gave a wink to Cagalli, who return her a grateful gaze. She then moved her hand a few inches back before pushing forwards with full force. Yuna was seen stumbling back, falling heavily on his backside

The few coordinators had to suppress their laughter, the scene was hilarious! Cagalli was seen snickering, controlling the laughter that might replace it. Athrun smiled, Yzak and Deakka were chuckling behind him. Cher maintained her expressionless façade, even though she was practically exploding which laughter inside. Talia and Arthur had on a shocked expression while the rest of the Orb members were gaping at her.

When Yuna had gotten up from his position on the ground, his face was a shade of red. How dare she make fun and embarrass me! And there were so many present! He stalked fumingly to Cher, who stared at him blankly.

"What do you think you're doing!?!" he exclaimed out loud.

"Protecting her" was the answer given.

Yuna was jumping in a fit. He swung out his hand, attempting to reach Cher. A blurry item was fished up. The next moment, you could see Yuna standing in shock and fear, with a blade pressed into his neck, on the other side of the blade is Cher, her face held no more kindness. Athrun, Yzak and Deakka nearly jumped, the situation is not good… not good at all…

"If you want to test me" she said in a cold voice, "Then so be it!" as she finished, she tightened her hold on the blade.

Yuna was frozen in place, simply terrified by Cher, as were the other Orb members. He then sent a pleading look to Cagalli, who, despite her dislike for him, does not wish for him to die.

Walking up to Cher, she whispered some words in her ear and moments later she released him, all tension gone. The three sighed in relief. The others looking at her incredulously, no one spoke.

The silence was broken when the Orb members told Cagalli of an urgent meeting held in a few minutes. She look to Cher, who returned her glance with a small smile, Cagalli was led away by the members, pulling Cher along with her.After then, Talia and Arthur returned back into Minerva. Athrun led both Yzak and Deakka to his house for a rest. Too much had happened lately and they were tired.

Back at the meeting, Cagalli and Cher were informed that those who started the moving of Junius Seven were Coordinators and there were even photographs of it. Also, all the other Orb members were thinking of allying themselves with the Atlantic Federation, as they think that the Junius Seven event was entirely Plant and the Coordinator's fault. Despite her attempts to explain, it was in vain, even with the support of Cher.

Cagalli insisted on maintaining their neutrality when Unata said something.

"Are you going to be like your father and blow up the entire Orb again!?!"

She stopped short, Cher, now looking worriedly at her. They did not understand, and they did not want to understand. It was because there were no other choices, no other paths to take…

Without another word, Cagalli left the hall, returning back to her room, Cher following behind. She broke down in the room, with only Cher to comfort her. Her father made his sacrifice to prevent further lost of lives, why do the people not understand?

**A/N:** Well… the end of another chapter. I hope it's as good as the first. Enjoyed it? Leave me a review, they are all appreciated! Till the next chapter then.


	3. When the Future becomes the Past

I started this chapter with some questions clouding in my mind… as for the reviewers, a big thank you; all the reviews are very much appreciated. I will try to make some changes accordingly, but dun expect it to be much P. A very big question in my mind is… what exactly is Mary sue? Although I've read a number of fics… I still can't figure that out (.). Could anyone tell me please?

In this chapter, you will know more about Lucifer's creation and a little of Cher's family background, though it may seem… silly… but oh well… a mistake in my previous chapter, Yuna's father is called Unato not Unata. Guess I'm out of it>. back to the story.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny and its characters do not belong to me. I own only some of the plot and Cher Zephyris.

**Phase 3: If the Future becomes the Past**

The whole of Minerva's crews were called together for a notice. Everyone gathered near the bridge. Talia came with Arthur just as the last of the crews file into the area.

"We will be staying in Orb for some time because of the repairs being made to Minerva. And, without any of the Orb's permit, you are to stay inside the ship until it is granted for us to have free access into the country" Talia announced.

Groans of disappointment could be heard from almost all the crews. Almost all, all except Rey who was indifferent about the entire incident and Shinn who was simply pissed off about having to come to Orb at all. He dreaded stepping into this country, all because, his family had met their doom here, in Orb. And it was also due to the fact that a war between the Earth Alliance and Orb's militaries.

'It's all Atha's fault!' he thought, 'If they did not keep their silly beliefs about being neutral, preventing the war, the Earth Alliance wouldn't send their troops here. They wouldn't have died…' bitterly, Shinn walk off.

By this time, everyone was dismissed. Rey cast a look in Shinn's direction before leaving in the opposite direction. Lunamaria, on the other hand, was complaining to her sister, Meyrin. Why they were not permitted to wander into the country while Cher, Yzak and Deakka could freely do so! Feeling displeased, she stalk off, pulling Meyrin behind.

Meanwhile, Shinn stopped in his steps, was standing right in front of a Gundam. A bluish-green Gundam with black wings, Lucifer to be exact. 'Why did I come here?' was a question he couldn't answer. So, instead, he took to admiring the Gundam's magnificent. 'How was it made? How could anyone produce a mobile suit this excellent?' he mentally asked himself, reaching out his hand towards Lucifer.

In a flash, Lucifer had swung down its fist, attempting to crush anyone near it. Shinn was a goner… or so he thought when he felt someone jerk him away. He fell shakily on the ground, a good meter away from the offensive Gundam. Looking up from the ground, he saw Cher standing beside the Gundam's offending arm. She was… caressing it, just like what one would do to comfort another. With a few whispered words, the Gundam returned to its original position. Shinn stared in amazement!

Cher then turned her attention back to Shinn, who was looking at her…in some sort of amazement. And by the expression on his face… he didn't seemed to be able to snap out of it soon…

"What are you doing?" Cher said in bewilderment. That seemed to work well in bringing him back to the world around him…

"What?" Shinn replied, looking at Cher, though he was still stunned.

Cher walked towards him, stopping only a few steps away from him. Shinn didn't like her looks, which was one between furious and bewilderment.

"Do you realize that it could blow up this place! Not to mention in a matter of seconds!" she snapped at him.

Either, Shinn was ignoring her or, he was simply too shocked to answer…

"What happened! Why did that mobile suit just move? No one's inside!" he blurted it out in one breathe.

With a sigh, Cher reaches out her hand towards him. Shinn grabbed it without hesitation, standing up with her help.

"Let's go somewhere more private, too many people here…" she said as she led him out of the area, to her room.

Upon entering her room, she gestured for Shinn to sit down while she moves towards the table, pouring two cups of water. After handing one cup over to him, she sat down on her bed, fingering her own cup and looking at Shinn, who was sitting across her on the chair.

"How did that happen?" he shot the question at her, "Why was a pilot-less mobile suit able to move?" he demanded, staring intently at her.

Cher took a few small sips from her cup before looking up, meeting Shinn's eyes. With a sigh, she decided that it was necessary to explain.

"Well, for one, Lucifer isn't a normal Gundam" she said, "It was especially designed for me" she lowered her gaze to the cup in her hands, seemingly found interest in it. "It was made by the Zephyris family, the most respected family for their influence and power in technology"

"Zephyris? Isn't that…" Shinn asked, but was interrupted midway.

"Yes, it's my family" she replied, "Lucifer was made with the newest technology advancement my family invented. It was able to move without the use of boosters and there is no need to charge its energy. It was also designed in such a way that… except me, no one else is able to get near it without getting themselves killed. There is this defense system installed so that it will attack any intruders at any cost. Lucifer was able to feel and sense my thoughts, it acts almost like a friend to me" she finished, rubbing the cup with her hands.

Shinn was practically dumbfounded. This kind of technology existed! Why doesn't the mechanics in Plant aware of it?

"If this technology was so advanced, why not let Plant use it in the making of mobile suits?"

"Correction. The technology had once existed, now it does not exist anymore, except for Lucifer" Cher corrected.

"It will be a great help to the military, why not give the data to them?" he was anxious.

"Like I said, its existence was gone, from the surface of the world" she said, clutching her cup. "The data was gone, together with the rest of the Zephyris family"

"What do you mean…" Shinn was confused.

"My family… they're involved in… the Junius Seven incident. The data is gone, the nuclear bombs took away everything I have" she was shaking.

"Are… you alright…?" Shinn asked uncertainly in concern.

"I was the sole survivor… because I was at Plant at that exact time…" Cher dropped her head lower, the shorter bangs of her violet hair shadowing her eyes.

Shinn did not know what to say. He felt sorry for her. She had also lost her family. But, if that is true… then why wasn't she in the battle of Yakin Due? He was just about to voice his question when her voice sound out once again.

"I know you must be thinking that I have the right to participate in the battle against the Naturals" she said, looking up at Shinn, her silver orbs unwavering, "But by doing that, I will be breaking my family's beliefs"

"Breaking your family's beliefs?" he repeated, with a tint of confusion in his voice.

"The Zephyris family had firmly believed that, by maintaining friendly relations with everyone, there will be peace. Or, in other words, is equal to saying that, Coordinators and Naturals can live in harmony" Cher said, turning the cup around.

Shinn did not know what to say. She had apparently forgiven the Naturals. Suddenly, Cher stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm leaving the ship" she said before turning to face him, her silver eyes boring into his own red ones. "Let go of your hatred, it wouldn't solve anything. It is not unusual for people to die in wars. Either you kill them or they kill you. Open your heart, as long as you remember them, they will always live in your heart" with that said, Cher left the room, leaving Shinn to his thoughts.

Maybe… maybe, she was right, he thought, I cannot go on hating people forever. Shinn returned to his room and laid on his bed, fingering his sister's mobile phone and thinking of his long gone family.

Meanwhile, Cher met up with Athrun, who was going to visit Kira. Yzak and Deakka were left behind back in his house. The two got into Athrun's car and he drove them to the beach. He stopped the car when he saw the few figures by the shore, which belonged to none other than Kira, Lacus and a few of the other children. Quietly, the two made their way to them, Cher sneaking behind Athrun all the time, intending to give Kira and Lacus a surprise.

Just a few feet away from their destination, Kira turned his head around, noticing Athrun. Lacus looked up at him, the children stopped what they were doing. Athrun waved awkwardly.

"Yaa… Kira, Lacus" he greeted them as Kira called out his name and Lacus gave him a nod. "I brought a surprise here today…"

When Athrun finished, he turn around and met Cher's eyes, she gave him a thumbs-up. Athrun turned his attention back to Kira and Lacus, who seemed confused. Then, Cher came out, stepping beside Athrun. There was a moment of silence…

"Cher…" Kira whispered, caught by surprise.

"Is.. it really you? Really Cher? The Cher Zephyris we know?" Lacus said breathlessly, she could not believe her eyes.

"The one and only" replied Cher with a wink.

Kira and Athrun watch as Lacus ran over to Cher and gave her a hug. Both girls were very close, almost, like sisters, ever since Signel Clyne, Lacus's father, adopted Cher, who had lost her family. They shared the same passion for music, songs, and peace between Plant and Earth.

The boys left both girls to themselves, moving nearer the shore, the children were playing not far from them. Athrun told Kira of the problem now.

"It seems… that the war was ready to start once again…" Athrun said, Kira did not reply. "One of the Coordinators I fought with at Junius Seven said this…" he started, Kira looked at him, "Why do we have to suffer when the ones who did this were laughing in peace?"

Athrun clutched his hands tighter, "That, Patrick Zala's way was the only one for the Coordinators…" Kira saw his pain. "Did you remember? Last time, in Orb, I asked you, 'For what reason and why are we fighting?' and you said, 'Let's find the answer together'"

"Um…" Kira responded.

"But, I have still yet to find it" Athrun said, his face shadowed by his hair.

Not far away from the boys, Cher and Lacus saw where their converstion was leading and the silence between them, they decided to lightened up the atmosphere.

(**A/N:** Once again… it's a song lyric, Find the Way by Nakajima Mika. For the full lyrics and translation, look for the link in my bio page, I'm too lazy to type them out P)

**_Doushite kimi wa chiisa na te ne_  
****_Kizu wo seoou to suru no darou  
__Dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide_**

_**Doshite boku wa mayoinagara  
**_**_Nigedasu koto dekinai no darou  
__Nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo_**

_**Find the way  
Kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo  
Hibiku ai dake tayori ni  
Susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara  
****You'll find the way**_

The song caught the attention of the boys and the children, they turned towards the singers. Both Cher and Lacus, were trying to enourage them, there will always be a way.

The next day, Athrun was going to Plant to try pursuing them for a peaceful resolve. Cher, Yzak and Deakka was also going with him. Cagalli stood at the doorway. It was then, Athrun gave her the ring and they shared a kiss, which send the few, namely, Yzak and Deakka blushing and Cher laughing at them. Cher promise Cagalli that they will be coming back to her side. After which, they took off. Yzak and Deakka riding in their Gundam. (**A/N:** I think I forget to mention that, in my fic, they are still using their old Gundams, not the Zakus) Athrun in a spacecraft. Cher called Lucifer to her.

In Minerva, Shinn was on his way to the deck when he heard some outburst. He rushed inside immediately, only to see Lucifer moving out and taking off, several mechanics tried running after it while the rest stood in shock. He knew since that conversation with Cher that, she had called for it.

After boarding Lucifer which came to her shortly after, the three Gundams and the spacecraft took off for Plant.

In the Moon base, which belonged to the Earth's Atlantic Federation, Jibrill, the new leader of the Blue Cosmos had come to a decision with the military. Nuclear weapons were send out once again, in Plant's direction. And Plant had sent out its troops against this attack.

It just so happens that… during the crossfire, the few Coordinators was caught in the middle of it. They were dumbfounded, it had started again, without any warning.

In return to the Nuclear weapon used by the Naturals, Plant used a counter weapon which was much like Genesis in the Yakin Due battle. After which, the Earth's militaries retreated. The few then continued to Plant, with a sense of dread.

After reaching Plant, Yzak and Deakka excused themselves by returning back to their quarters. Cher followed Athrun to his meeting with Chairman Gilbert. It was arranged such that, they were to wait in the lounge until Gilbert came to him. The two had only just reach it when they heard a very familiar voice, very alike to… the two teens searched for the source of the voice.

They saw a girl standing at the top of the stairs that leads down to the lounge. Long pink hair… it seemed like… at that moment, the girl turned towards them. Lacus! Cher and Athrun's minds were practically screaming in shock.

With a all too high-pitch exclaimation of Athrun's name, the girl ran down the stairs and hugged him. When she pulled away from the immobile Athrun, she noticed Cher beside him and regard her closely.

"Who are you?" she asked Cher, who narrowed her eyes at the question.

"I'm having the exact question for you" Cher said, looking at the girl.

"I am Lacus Clyne" the girl replied, "And you are?"

Athrun had a strange look on his face. She is Lacus? But then again, how could Lacus not know Cher? And they had just met her yesterday!

"You are not Lacus Clyne" was the icy reply Cher gave.

The girl's expression immediately change to those of horror, and her eyes darted from the ground to Athrun and to Cher timidly. She was relieved when someone called her away.

"We'll meet again, Athrun!" she turn to them a last time, casting a look at Cher which showed of dislike.

Almost immediately after the girl went off, Chairman Gilbert came into the lounge. He found Athrun still looking at the direction the Lacus had went. Then, ne saw another figure beside him, a girl, with Deep violet hair and silver eyes which was now, staring at him. He felt as if those eyes were boring through him. When Athrun noticed him and gave his regards. He took the chance to look away and led them to his office.

Along the way, Cher's chain of thought had not ceased in the least. Nuclear bombs… war… and now, a girl just came out of nowhere and called herself Lacus! There was a plot, it seems that someone had obviously planned something.

**A/N:** Another chapter completed! Phew… at least I managed it before Chinese New Year… and I probably will not be updating for a few weeks, due to the upcoming Chinese New year here. I'm taking a break. But nevertheless, I'll try to get chapter 4 up in at least 2 week's time! Until then, see you all guys


	4. In Memory of the Dead

Hello everyone! I'm back again for another chapter. Once again, thank you those who read and reviewed. I'm messing with the Seed character's name ., Lacus's father is Sigel… not Signel. Oh well… this chapter is quite the one which you will find out about how and why Cher knows the few coordinators. They were actually childhood friends! I've exaggerated a little by saying that Cher had composed all the songs . . Although, all of you out there knew that it wasn't true, regardless, let's get to the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny… (It's only the fourth chapter and I am already getting tired of typing this . I wonder how the authors who wrote it for the entire series felt…) 

**Phase 4: In Memory of the Dead**

Chairman Gilbert led both Athrun and Cher down the hallway to his personal office. Upon reaching, he dismissed the few bodyguards and officers who had been following them and invited the two teens inside. As the two settle themselves in the seats, Gilbert sat down before them.

"I am really glad that you came to Plant, Athrun-kun" Gilbert said, smiling at Athrun.

"I am Alex Dino, not Athrun" the latter stated bluntly.

"Either name is fine with me" Gilbert said as he look at Athrun, then turned his gaze over to Cher, who was looking around the room. "And…" he said, getting both teen's attention, "May I ask, who are you?" aiming the question at Cher.

Cher stared at him intently, and then turned to look at Athrun, who gave her a nod.

"My name is of no importance. But if you must know, it's Cher Zephyris" she stated simply.

She waited for a reaction from the now still chairman. Athrun looked curiously at him, thinking of how the chairman would react to hearing the name of the family which had practically invented almost all the technology that are being used today.

As if on cue, Gilbert stared at Cher in total bewilderment. Before he stood up and strode to Cher's side, offering his hand to her. She looked from his hand to meet the chairman's eyes.

"I offer my gratitude to the Zephyris family" he stated with utmost respect as he bowed to her.

Cher them took his hand, stood up and bowed back.

"It was nothing, my family was obliged to take this job and we were proud to do it" she replied, releasing her hand from his.

After they had once again, settled down, Gilbert then began to inform them on the current situation. The Atlantic Federation was getting violent, accusing Plant of setting the Junius Seven ruins to move down towards Earth. Moreover, the Earth Alliance had just sent their military out with the nuclear bombs heading for Plant, with the full intention of destroying it. Not to mention, both Athrun and Cher had witnessed the scene with their own eyes.

Athrun stood up abruptly. He had come here in hope of maintaining peace with Plant. But, what has it turned out to be now? Gilbert then replayed the new earlier, which the reporter had stated that, because PLANT had rejected to the Atlantic Federation's requests, they are to be eliminated. As they sat back down in their seats, Athrun had a solemn look on his face, beside him, Cher kept silent though in her mind, thoughts are racing. Orb was in an uproar. Cagalli had not expected this. Back with Kira and Lacus, they stared in apprehension, simply could not believe it.

"Even though it wasn't like I had not expected this..." Gilbert started, getting both teen's attention, "But I'm still shocked. To be attacked without any warning. And have nuclear bombs sent in our way a second time… the Earth Alliance are indeed keen on clearing us off"

"Why has it got to turn out this way" Athrun said, head bowing down, Cher looked at him in concern.

"Alex-kun…" Gilbert began, but was cut off halfway.

"I am Athrun Zala!" the latter said out loud, clutching his fist. "The son of Patrick Zala who caused the previous war foolishly!" Cher winced at the tone of his voice while watching her friend continue with his words. "And now… even now, my father's words have fuelled the start of another war…"

He would have continued in his self-reprimanding had Cher not chosen to intercept. She put her hand on his shoulders, the other turning around to look at her, clearly surprised.

"Do not say that" she began softly, her silver orbs looking at Athrun's green ones, "It wasn't your fault. Nobody wished for war to happen, Chairman Zala is Chairman Zala, you are yourself Athrun. Do not let your father's reputation or deeds affect your own beliefs" she finished.

Athrun managed a smile, looking at Cher who returned his smile with slight nod. After hearing her words, and was aware of the comforting hand that was still resting on his shoulder, he visibly calmed his own feelings. Her presence had always been comforting to everyone.

Gilbert, who sat right across both teens, looked at them intently. That girl sure has a way with people, he thought.

"I, myself is not keen, at all, to have another war started" he spoke again, drawing both teen's attention back to himself, "But the people would surely shout in anger, 'Unforgivable!' It is most important to calm the people. And that is why I have no choice but to do something so pretentious. I do not feel honored with such act…" he said while standing.

Gilbert moved closer to a screen nearby, gesturing both Athrun and Cher to follow him, and then switched on the screen.

Almost immediately, a figure appeared on the screen. A certain someone with long pink hair and blue eyes. The girl showed within the screen spoke, "Everyone! I am Lacus Clyne"

At that exact moment, both Athrun and Cher were practically staring at the screen in shock! Then, moved their gaze back to Gilbert.

"I am left with no choice, her influence was immerse, even more so than my own" he sigh and turn to face Athrun, "But I'm sure you can tell, right? Athrun-kun…"

Athrun turned back to the screen. The seemingly Lacus look-alike was preaching to the people, to contain their hatred, to stop the start of another war like the last. Cher looked at the girl in the screen. Sure… she was made to look just like Lacus… almost exactly like, if not for the fact that she wore a star-shaped clip instead of two lightning ones and the fact that… her clothes were a little… too… unlike Lacus, if you knew her in person. Then, the girl started singing Lacus' song, titled 'Mizu no Akashi', and Cher certainly looked displeased.

After the entire Lacus show ended, Gilbert turned his gaze upon them again.

"I would like to show you something, Athrun-kun. Zephyris-san is welcomed to come with us" he said, leading the way.

The three entered the lift and arrived at a level that was indicated with a big 'RESTRICTED' sign. With a signal, the door opened and Gilbert led them in, stopping midway in the dark area. With a snap, the lights turned on, revealing the surprise installed for them. Athrun stared at the mechanism, Cher was expressionless.

"This mobile suit, ZGMF X23S, Saviour was made around the same time as Chaos, Abyss and Gaia" he then turn to Athrun, "If I were to say I am entrusting this mechanism to you, what would you say?" he smiled.

Athrun narrowed his eyes, looking at him. Beside him, Cher was considering the entire situation, seemingly deep in thought.

"Are you trying to get me to join back in ZAFT?" he said tonelessly.

"That is not the case" he said, shaking his head, "It's just that, if the war was to start again, I would like you to be in a position with power. Therefore, I am entrusting this mechanism to you" still smiling at him, he turn to head back to his office. "I hope you could reconsider this offer"

With that said, Gilbert left the area, leaving the confused Athrun with Cher. She turned to look at Athrun; he seemed to be struggling with his own inner conflicts. Without a word, she wound a comforting arm around her friend's, disturbing his thoughts. Giving Athrun a slight smile, she pulled at his arm, leading him away from that place, as the latter let her do so.

It was already dark outside in PLANT, the two then decided to return back to the hotel for the night. Upon entering the hotel, they saw someone sitting in the lounge seats. That someone had pink hair… and the clothes she wore added up to showed that she was that girl… whom they had saw back at the headquarters and in the screen… the Lacus look-alike.

The girl immediately turned over, noticing them, and then run with extended arms over to Athrun, mouthing a familiar too high-pitched 'Athrun'. She wrapped her arms around the shocked Athrun; Cher could only look at her with a raised eyebrow. The girl turned to look at Cher, acknowledging her presence before turning her full attention at Athrun.

"Mia" she said.

"Eh?" Athrun was confused.

"Mia Campbell. But please call me Lacus when in front of others" she winked, "You haven't eaten dinner have you? Let's eat together then!" she exclaimed, giving Athrun no chance to reject. "Athrun is Lacus' fiancé right?"

Cher stood unmoving as she watched Mia pulled Athrun by his arm. Then, he turned back at Cher, Mia look at her moments after.

"If you can, please come with us" she said in an all too high-pitched voice, though, one could detect some fear in them had one be more sensitive.

Mia then, pulled Athrun with her, heading towards the restaurant, Cher, who seemed kind of zone out, followed slowly behind them. The few settled down at a table near the rear of the place, which one could probably see the now dark sky, separated from the outside by only a glass window.

As they sat down at the table, Athrun and Cher on one side, Mia sat across Athrun. Holding up the menu, she took a glance before setting it down on the table.

"What would you like to eat? Fish? Or meat?" she continued blabbering about the food.

Athrun was not paying attention to her; he looked out into the night sky. Beside him, Cher suddenly found interest in her own hair, pulling at a strand and twirling it around her finger. It was not long before Mia finally decided on the menu for the night.

As the food was set before them, Mia started talking again.

"Athrun" she said as he look up at her, "Did you see my performance today? Was it like the real one?" she continued enthusiastically.

At the question, Athrun looked away; Cher did not give any respond. Mia then flustered.

"It wasn't convincing is it?" she asked with a tint of sadness in her voice.

Athrun started from his trance, he immediately replied, "No… it was convincing… almost everything was like the real one…"

Mia then clasped her hands together, twisting a little from side to side, swinging her head as if in bliss, "Ah… I'm so happy that Athrun said that!" she exclaimed, then asked them suddenly, "You know a lot about Lacus-san right? Could you tell me more about her?"

Athrun had some flashbacks on Lacus, her smile, how she maintained her beliefs despite the fact that it was not accepted, her strength… there was a moment of silence as neither friends said anything. Mia then broke the silence.

"I was a big fan of Lacus-san" she said, "She is pretty, strong and gentle. I loved her songs so much that I started singing them all the time. Everyone said my voice was like hers. Chairman Gilbert then asked me to help him in this act. He said 'Now, I needed your help'"

"So… that's how you ended up in this situation…" Athrun said.

"Yes. But I'm happy, happy to be needed to the people" she replied.

"Who he really needs is Lacus, not you…" Athrun stated bluntly, Mia lowered her eyes.

"That's right. Lacus-san is needed now… no… Lacus-san is always needed by everyone. Mia is not necessary" she said in a lower tone of voice. "But even now it is fine with me. Let me be of use to the people" she finished happily.

Athrun had on an incredulous look while Cher, who had not really been paying attention to the conversation, finally looked at Mia. It seems that she might be just helping on the situation, I think I'm too harsh on her earlier on, she thought. For the first time in the entire night, she spoke.

"Before you said that" Cher said as both Athrun and Mia turn to her, "You should act more like Lacus"

"Cher…?" Athrun asked as the latter gave him a wink.

"What does that mean?" Mia asked curiously, all fear of Cher gone.

"For one… it would be a dead giveaway if anyone saw that 'Lacus' doesn't know me" she said, giving Mia a rare smile.

"Should Lacus-san know you?" her curiosity got bigger.

"She is…" Athrun said suddenly, "Lacus' adopted sister"

The three words struck a nerve. Adopted sister! Mia thought. Then, she gave a wide grin towards Cher.

"It would be my pleasure if you would give me your name" Mia chimed in ecstatic.

"Cher Zephyris" was the answer given to her.

Mia's eyes widened for a moment before she burst out…

"Eh! Isn't that the name of the…" Cher and Athrun nodded, the sentence was left unfinished.

"And…" Cher said, moving an index finger to and fro just inches beside her face, "It was an event the entire world knows"

A few hours passed before they finished their dinner, which, is actually more of a chat than eating. After bidding a goodbye to Mia, who waved jubilantly at them, they continued their way to their rooms. It was unusually quiet between the two; Cher decided to speak her thoughts.

"Thinking about the Gundam?" she said, drawing Athrun from his thoughts.

He looked into her eyes; she could see that he was still struggling with the events. With a sigh, she placed a hand over his.

"Frankly, I see no problem if you were to accept that mechanism" Athrun seemed surprised. "I know that you do not wish for war to break out, but from this current situation, it seemed to be inevitable. As long as you don't lose your way, I will support you" she gave him a warm smile before heading to her room.

Athrun watched her disappear behind her room door before slowly making his way to his room, finally making up his mind.

The next morning, Yzak and Deakka were seemed waiting in the lounge, just as Athrun and Cher came down from their rooms.

"We have the day off…" Deakka said, giving them a pat on their shoulders.

"Actually…" Yzak stated, "We were ordered to keep you two company" Athrun and Cher both raised an eyebrow, "Where would you like to go?" he muttered, facing the door, clearly embarrassed at the look the two gave him.

"If that's so…" it was Cher who spoke, "I would like to visit them…"

The four Coordinators then made their way to the graveyard, where the dead rests in peace. They first stopped at a large, grand looking tombstone, with the name 'Patrick Zala' engraved on it. Athrun, Yzak and Deakka saluted, while Cher raised a hand to her left side of her chest. The one after was Athrun's mother, which they gave their prayer.

They walked to the furthest end of the graveyard, a corner decorated with flowers. Two tombstones stood inside the ring of flower, with the names 'Carl Zephyris' and 'Nina Zephyris' engraved on them. Cher's parents.

Cher knelt in front of both graves, closing her eyes and raising her both hands in a clasp, in a prayer. The others bowed. After which, they left the corner, headed towards the tombstone of their decreased friends, Rusty, Miguel and stopping in front of the last one. 'Nicol Amarfi' was the name on the stone. Cher recalled when Nicol had insisted on learning the Piano. She gave her own to him, as a present, and the two were engrossed in piano pieces.

The group of Coordinators arrived at the Amarfi mansion, Nicol's home. Nicol's mother answered the door, leading them inside, where Nicol's father sat. Both adults were surprised to see her, especially when she just left all of a sudden when the former Chairman Zala announced war towards the Naturals.

They were allowed to wander around the mansion. They entered Nicol's room, which was still preserved in condition, nothing had changed, the piano placed near the glass window.

Cher move towards the piano, sitting down in front of it. The others simply stood around the room. She ran her fingers across the all too familiar piano keys before she started playing. It was the piece she had composed with Nicol, the latter's favourite piece.

Once again, the music brought back memories. Years ago, when they had all entered the military training, which was necessary for all. They were assigned in a team, working towards their goal. The good times they spent together, how they enjoyed their competition, the smiles everyone had on their faces… was now all gone.

Everything was in the past; nothing was ever going to bring them back. Their dead friends… they could only live on in their hearts. As the piano piece ended, Cher lowered her head, as did the others, her deep violet bangs shadowing her eyes, as a single tear fell onto the piano key.

_They would always be in my memories…_

**A/N:** Phew… another chapter completed! Quite a long-winded one. It would take longer for me to upload the later chapters, as… my 'O' level results are coming… . I'm dreading the result… and also, I had to finish watching newer episodes of the anime before I can match up the fic with the storyline. Nevertheless, I will try to keep this fic going. See ya next chapter


	5. The Alliance

I'm glad that you people enjoyed reading my fic. Another thanks to those who read and reviewed! I've just received my results… and its… very depressing… considering how much work I have put in. Darn the stupid results! Anyway, now to the story. (**P.S:** Dun be disturbed by my mood) This chapter will be mostly about the events in Orb… considering how I've been neglecting them…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny does not belong to me…

* * *

**Phase 5: The Alliance**

****

In the now still neutral country of Orb, Cagalli was still debating with the other Orb members on the incident of the culprits who set the Junius Seven's ruins to Earth and about the alliance that the Atlantic Federation had requested Orb to join. Despite the fact that Cagalli had been to PLANT and had told them that it was definitely not the Coordinators in PLANT who tried to drop the Junius Seven ruin on Earth, as she was one of those who witnessed the entire incident when it happened. The other Orb officials and members simply refused to believe that. Especially Yuna and his father Unato. The father and son seemed bent on going against her.

It was then, one of the Orb officials brought up the matter of having an alliance with one side. Cagalli's eyes widened at the mere mention of it, 'How could I let this happen!' she recalled what her father said before he sent her off to space… before he perished together with the other loyal Orb officials, with the entire Orb country. Not letting Orb fall into the hands of the Earth Alliance then who had allied themselves with the Blue Cosmos leader Azreal, wanting to use the space track installed in Orb to get into space.

'Damn it!' she thought, 'Why can't these people understand! Is using their brains to analysis this situation too difficult of a task for them! Orb is able to stand tall because this country IS neutral!' her mind screamed. Cagalli had nearly shouted the same exact words that have been ringing in her mind earlier, all at them.

The other Orb officials were arguing amongst themselves. Yuna and Unato seemed to be the leading actor in this show, seemingly loved to side with the Atlantic Federation and ally with them. They kept prompting about the recent Junius Seven incident and the damage it had done. Clearly and simply giving all the credits of being the culprit to PLANT. (**A/N:** Seems to me that Yuna and Unato held a dislike to Coordinators. Maybe I'll make them be one of those in the Blue Cosmos! Isn't it a great idea! evil grins )

Finally, having heard enough of arguments and stupid ideas from the officials, Cagalli slammed her hands on the table. Everyone's attention turned to her.

"That's enough!" she shouted at them, "I have already made it very clear that the Junius Seven incident has NOTHING to do with PLANT. Stop being so prejudiced against the Coordinators!" Yuna was about to open his mouth to make some comment about the alliance with the Atlantic Federation when Cagalli chose the exact time to cut in. "And, I want to make it clear here. Orb will NOT alliance with either side, be it the Atlantic Federation or the PLANT!"

After she had finished her words, she turned and stormed out of the meeting room. 'That's it!' she thought, 'I'm not spending one more minute with those idiots!' she screamed in her mind as she finally entered her own office. It was already very stressed with the damage of the bits of Junius Seven still a problem, and now those idiots wanted to ally with the Atlantic Federation! Sitting in the chair behind her table, she finally give up for now, sprawling across the table, head to the left. She then lifted her hand up; looking at the ring Athrun had given her.

"I must not give up now" she said to no one, getting up suddenly, "I have to work hard to maintain this peace. For the sake of Athrun, Kira, Lacus… Cher and everyone who wishes for peace!"

Suddenly, she straightened herself and began flipping through the piles of files beside her. Trying to get more information on the situation now and thinking of ways to solve them.

On the other hand, the crews in Minerva had finally gotten the permission to go into Orb. All the crews were elated, well, almost all… except Rey who was indifferent about the entire incident and Shinn who simply loath being here. Everyone was excited and went about preparing themselves. Talia and Arthur were outside the ship, surveying the repairs being made on Minerva. The mechanic in charge of the repairs came over to her. It turns out to be Murrue Ramias, the Captain of Archangel who played a major part in having the peace now. She introduced herself as in another name. Andrew Waldfeld stood in the upper regions, supervising the repairs. Murrue told Talia about the extent of the repairs and reports on the damages of the ship. The two chatted for some moments before they separated.

As for the Minerva crews, they were free to roam in the country. Lunamaria and her sister Meyrin practically became shopping freaks as they went from shop to shop, as if trying to buy everything. Rey wandered around much quieter districts. He happened to pass by a café that has a piano in it. He found interest, sitting down and began to play. It was evening when Shinn reach his destination… the shoreline. This was where his family died. Looking ahead, he could see another teen, just about his own age, standing beside a stone tablet.

The other teen then turn over, he had brown hair that were a little untamed at the ends and purple eyes. He wore a black leather set of clothes… Kira! Fortunately, Shinn does not know that.

"What is that stone tablet for?" he asked Kira, "Is it a memento for those in the last war?"

"It seems so" Kira answered, "There used to grow flowers around here, but they are all washed away by the waves"

"No matter how pretty the flowers are, they still can't hide the ugliness the people hold" Shinn said suddenly.

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Lacus who just happened to came here at the exact time, singing her own song. Confused, she looked from Kira to Shinn. As if he was just slapped by someone, Shinn jolted to his senses and apologized to them.

"I'm sorry, I was out for a moment" he said before he turned and went away.

Kira and Lacus stood in the sunset, looking at the ocean, unmoving.

Meanwhile, in PLANT, Athrun and Cher were back in Gilbert's office. This time, Mia was present too. Athrun had made his decision… he decided to accept the mechanism. Cher stood by his decision. Gilbert then produced a badge shaped like a wing.

"Chairman…?" Athrun started, but never finished.

"I wanted you to have this. This is the mark of FAITH members. Faiths acts on their own beliefs. I want you to stay true to your beliefs" Gilbert said.

Athrun accepted the badge. Gilbert then turned his attention to Cher standing beside him.

"If it is possible…" he said, Athrun and Cher looked at him intently, "Zephyris-san, I ask for you to help and assist Athrun-kun as one of the FAITH"

Cher by then had on an expressionless face. While Athrun's was that was hopeful, wishing for her to do so, Mia was totally shocked.

"Chairman…" Mia said, "Are you serious in this?"

"Yes I am" Gilbert replied, "After all, the ace of the previous war's generation isn't just a rumour"

Mia was totally confused, looking around desperately, wanting someone to give an explanation.

"That was merely during the trainings. I have never been involved in any battles of the war" Cher said, "Besides, I do not wish to be held back by something, especially things to do with militaries"

"You may have permission to not put on the ZAFT uniform. I just wish for you to assist Athrun-kun in anyway you could" Gilbert immediately said.

She stood in silence, deep in thought. Athrun glance up at her, and then sigh.

"Cher" he called as she turns her focus at him, "Would you mind doing me the favor?"

Nobody spoke or move for some time before the said girl gave a small smile, indicating that she had agreed. After all, she could not possibly leave her friend to whatever the future as for him alone. Instead of wearing the ZAFT uniform, she has special permission not to, putting on only the FAITH badge.

The same very day, Athrun and Cher went to the deck, where both their mechanisms were stored and boarded them, switching on the programs, preparing for takeoff. They had been asked to find and stay with Minerva.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching!" Athrun said as he started the engines of his new mobile suit and flew out the base.

"Cher Zephyris, Lucifer, take off!" the girl said as she too, maneuver Lucifer to fly out with Athrun.

Both Gundams then were on their way to Earth, on their mission to locate Minerva.

Back to Orb, the other Orb officials seemed to be clearly bent on the decision made by Yuna and Unato, allying with the Atlantic Federation. Cagalli tried again and again to talk them out of the alliance but to no avail, they were supportive of the father and son. Yuna then took the chance to make the final decision of allying with the Atlantic Federation by himself, Cagalli looked at him in disbelieve.

Finally having enough, she left the room, knowing very well that no one else will listen to whatever she would be saying next. No one knew, that the father and son had ulterior motives, to get Cagalli to marry him, thus, gaining all the authorities as her husband.

Yuna had tried all ways to get close to Cagalli, trying to distance her from the few Coordinators in the country. Scowling at the sight of the ring that was given to her by Athrun. He had even resort to telling her straight in the face that she was to marry him, and that the plans and preparation for their wedding was already starting. Taking the initiative of executing everything before announcing it to her, giving her no chance to deny.

In Minerva, they were receiving an odd intercom. It was actually Andrew Waldfeld, trying to tell them about the decisions of the Orb officials despite the words of Cagalli. Telling them to get out of Orb before trouble finds them. Talia, after she was finally convinced with his name, gave orders to the entire ship to prepare for takeoff the next morning and that all pilots are to be on standby the moment Minerva leaves Orb.

The next morning, just before Minerva was about to take off, Cagalli had her driver drove at full speed, reaching the ZAFT spaceship in time. She then hurriedly entered the ship, intending to find the captain, Talia. On the way, she saw the ZAFT pilots, namely, Shinn, Rey and Lunamaria. As she went pass them, she did not miss the glare and scowl cast at her from Shinn. Dismissing it for the moment, she hurried on.

When she finally got to see Talia, she offered her deepest apologies for the foolish decision made by the officials. The captain understood her difficulties. Without much delay, Cagalli then left the ship. As Minerva slowly move away from the Orb's dock, Cagalli could be seen standing at the edge of it. The wind caressing her hair as she watch Minerva until the ZAFT spaceship was out of sight.

_Why does it always have to turn out this way…

* * *

_

**A/N: **Finally completed this chapter, one hell process, considering how my brains nearly screwed trying to type this particular chapter. A pretty boring chapter too. Well, I just hope you people continue reading and reviewing my fic: ) . Well then, see you guys next chapter, which may not be out so soon… course of the ideas of doing another fanfic swirling inside my mind… : P


	6. When Chaos Reigns

Once again, a big thank you to my till now loyal reader, emiho! I'm back again for another chapter. Please note that… the review signed with my name… is actually my sister who was giving the review, not me… (Just because I forgot to log off my account… and the next moment, she was using…) Well, without further delays, lets get on with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny! Or the anime episodes would have showed exactly what I have been writing in this fic…

* * *

**Phase 6: When Chaos reigns**

As soon as the ZAFT spaceship left Orb, Yuna immediately have the Orb military's vessels move from their original position to just outside the sea borders of the once neutral country. Trying to prevent Minerva from getting into the country for a second time. Cagalli was still standing in the same position she had been moments ago, watching the ZAFT spaceship's leaving shadows. It was then she saw something suspicious, she could see a whole group of vessels, which does not belong to Orb, heading towards Minerva.

It was not long before the situation was registered in her mind. The Atlantic Federation… Earth Alliance! Pushing herself away from the metal pole she was currently leaning against, she took off at full speed towards the Orb's military base. Panic was now the main emotion Cagalli was feeling.

At the ZAFT spaceship, Minerva, the situation was not going well with them. It had only been moments after the ship left Orb's territorial waters when the worst happened. Although, it was not as if Talia had not been expecting the Atlantic Federation to attack them, she and the other crews were still stunned. To have the Earth Alliance ambush them right outside Orb's territorial waters, it was obvious that the members on board the ZAFT spaceship clearly had not been expecting that.

Just when the Earth Alliance's vessel fleets surrounded Minerva and Orb's vessels blocking the ZAFT spaceship from returning to Orb's territorial waters. Talia then immediately gave order to the ship to enter battle mode. The pilots then gathered first-hand at the deck, standby to launch. Shin was fingering a certain item in his hand, while sitting inside the cockpit of his Core Splendor. A kunai… Cher's kunai to be exact (A/N: If anyone had read chapter 2 of my fic you would know : ) ) the one she had thrown at the target board in a fit of anger. She did not retrieve it, and it was Shinn who had kept it after the incident.

By this time, Shinn was having a major conflict with himself. To kill... or not to kill? One part of his mind was about the Naturals, how they had discriminated them, how the war starts, how his family died, while the other part of his mind thinks differently. The other part was about what Cher had said, about letting go of his hatred. But this time, the raging part of battling won and he cast the other thought to the back of his mind, slipping the kunai in his pocket quickly, he concentrated on the on-going battle that lies ahead, just beyond the walls of the ZAFT spaceship, Minerva.

It was then the battle started. With the Earth Militaries sending out mobile suits and their vessels firing at the ZAFT spaceship. Minerva waste no time in launching the mobile suits. The red Zaku that belongs to Lunamaria took off, the white Zaku of Rey following soon. Soon, Shinn launched his Core Splendor, which flew out with a leg flier and a body flier. All three parts combined in midair to form Impulse, his Gundam. As the three ZAFT pilots readied themselves for battle, they charged at the Earth Military troops. Just as the three ZAFT mobile suits were busying fighting the Earth Military, the spaceship was not idling either, they were constantly being attacked by the missiles launched by the Earth vessels, Talia tried her best to conduct the ship to avoid the missiles. At this time, Cagalli reached the Orb's Military base, she was absolutely bewildered when Yuna gave orders to attack the ship if they come close to Orb, but they simply ignored her pleas for them to stop.

But unfortunately for Minerva, they were not able to avoid all of the missiles, some parts of the ZAFT spaceship was hit head-on by the incoming missiles, causing Minerva to sway out of its original route, nearing Orb's territory. Another mobile suit was then sent out by the Earth Military. Just when Minerva fired its Tanhauser, the mobile suit conjured up a shield and evaded the attack. Shinn then moved his Impulse to take out the mobile suit, but was set in a pinch himself. At the very moment, the strange mobile suit clamped its pincer-like arms around his Gundam's leg, breaking it in the process. It was then Minerva hit Orb's territory, with Orb's fleets firing immediately at the ZAFT spaceship. When Shinn saw the situation, he was completely agitated. He broke his seed, turning into another person as he commanded Meyrin in Minerva to send out a spare set of leg flier and equipments, shifting into another phase of his Gundam. He then unsheathes his sword and swung it mercilessly at the offending troops, destroying the mobile suits and fleets successfully. When Minerva had finally cleared off the attacking troops, Shinn was then recalled back to the ship and they took off to a safer area.

Back in the deck of the ZAFT spaceship, Shinn came out of his Gundam, he was immediately surrounded by a whole group of the other crews who had looks of admiration on their faces. They questioned him about the sudden change of attitude during the battle, but he himself, did not knew that it was because of the SEED, just gave them a satisfactory reply, which the lot seemed to agree with. In the main control room where the commanding crews and Talia sat, Arthur was very pleased by the pilots' performance.

"But Shinn superb, he defeated the entire enemy. Maybe he's even stronger then Freedom" Arthur chimed.

"Ah… Maybe we could play the role like one of the Archangel in the last war" Talia said, and the two laughed.

Back in Orb, Yuna was simply furious that the ZAFT spaceship… Coordinators got away unscathed, while Cagalli gave out a sigh of relief. 'Minerva was safe' she thought. Time passes quickly and soon, it was already midnight. Outside of Earth, in space, two Gundams were heading down to Earth, one painted red and the other in indigo and green. Their respective pilots, Athrun and Cher were now on a mission to find Minerva and assist it in anyway they could. They were just about to enter the Earth's atmosphere when Lucifer's wings stopped flapping all of a sudden, slowing the Gundam to a stop. Athrun sensing that the other Gundam did not move, maneuver his own Saviour over to Lucifer's side.

"Cher? Is something wrong?" Athrun asked through the intercom.

Through the intercom screen, Athrun could see that Cher was quite shaken, but he could not see the reason for it. When Cher finally looked up at Athrun, she had calmed herself enough for words.

"I have a bad feeling" she said as she look at Athrun through the intercom, "I think something bad is going to happen to Lacus…" solemnly she completed her sentence.

As Cher had been Lacus's adopted sister, the two had been very close with each other, to the point that they are quite able of sensing what the other was thinking and if something had happened to the other. Athrun did not doubt her feeling one bit. He too, had a very bad feeling… although he could not name it.

"Let's hurry" Cher suddenly said as she pilot her Lucifer to flap its wings, ready to continue their journey.

With a quick nod of his head, Athrun powered Saviour's booster and soon entered the Earth's atmosphere with Lucifer. Meanwhile, at Kira and Lacus' in Orb, some shadows are sneaking around their house. Sensing someone, Andrew Waldfeld sprung out of his bed. Together with Murrue Ramias, the two was invited to stay with Kira and Lacus. He readied his gun and went out of his room softly. Just when he was outside, he saw Murrue coming out of her room as well, gun in hand. She had also noticed. Nodding to each other, they went separate ways. Andrew went to distract the intruders while Murrue had the job of waking and protecting everyone else.

Kira, having heard the commotion outside, woke up. He was greeted with Murrue's presence just at his door. Seeing the gun she held in her hand, he just about understood the situation. After which, he went to Lacus' room, waking her and the children. They then proceed to the shelter underground. Along the way, the intruders shot at them without hesitation. After much work, Murrue was able to get the entire group of people to the shelter entrance safely, meeting with Andrew just outside the shelter. While they were trying to open the shelter door, one of the intruders had sneaked up the overhead pipe and was aiming at Lacus through the iron bars of the pipe. It was fortunate that Kira was alert enough to foresee the oncoming bullet.

"Lacus!" with a cry of her name, Kira leaped towards her, pushing her to the side, the bullet just barely missing the target.

Andrew raised his gun at that exact moment, firing it at the offending figure, the figure laid still with a cry, dead. In a flash, the shelter door was opened and he ushered everyone in before entering himself. The intruders, seeing that they were inside a shelter, left the house and reported to their leader outside the house. Back in the shelter, the children cling to Kira's mother while Andrew and Murrue stood near the door, trying to listen for any movements outside. After a while, they finally sigh, the intruders seemed to be anywhere but near the door as they could not hear anything. Lacus stayed near the children, comforting them. Murrue sat down at the door.

"They are Coordinators" she said.

"Aa…" Andrew replied plainly.

"Is it the ZAFT forces?" Kira asked, alarmed.

"A special force made up of Coordinators, the worst it can get" Murrue stated.

"But to think that they would go after her…" Andrew said as he turned in Lacus' direction, the two previously speaking turned too.

"But… why Lacus?" Kira asked no one in particular.

No one spoke. The next moment, the shelter was vibrating and tremor spread through the entire area, they were nearly flung off their feets. Outside, the intruders had gotten in their mobile suits, Ashes and were attacking the shelter after destroying the house, bent on destroying everything to kill Lacus. In the shelter, they were frantic.

"Are they so determined to kill us…!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Their target is me… right?" Lacus said as she walked near Kira.

No one spoke. Then, almost everyone there looked at the other door in the shelter.

"If that could be activated, at least we could be sure of the safety of this place…" Andrew said as he looked at Lacus, who clutched her pink Haro tighter.

"Lend it to me" Kira said suddenly, Lacus looked at him strangely, "I'll open it"

"No… that's…" Lacus replied, stepping back.

Kira moved forward and pull Lacus into a gentle hug.

"It hurts even more to see that I could not save the people I love" he said.

Finally, she gave in, taking out the keys hidden inside her pink Haro. Both Andrew and Kira each held one. They move to both sides of the door and at the same time, inserted the key. The gigantic door opened instantly, revealing the hidden mechanism behind it. At that exact time, the Ashes outside were near succeeding in destroying the shelter when the entire lot of them were distracted by something. Something shot out of the ruins they had created nearby, slowing in the air to reveal a mobile suit. A Gundam at that.

"Isn't… that Freedom!" someone in the Coordinator group said.

"Eh!" the group leader exclaimed.

Kira then piloted Freedom towards the Ashes, who tried to take him down. With lightning speed, Kira slice through the mobile suits with his laser sword, disarming them completely. When he had finally disarmed the leader of the group, the entire Ashes troop self-detonated. The sky began to brighten up, indicating the start of a new day. Andrew and Murrue brought everyone out of the shelter and Freedom landed, watching the sun rise.

A few hours later, Kira, Lacus, Andrew and Murrue, together with the rest of the group who had been staying in the house were standing in front of Freedom, under the half-destroyed shelter. The entire house was already in bits and pieces. It was then that someone came. It was Mana, Cagalli's caretaker. She was relieved to find Kira.

"Kira-sama! Miss Cagalli has a letter for you, she cannot come here that's why Mana is helping her" Mana said as she passes the letter to Kira.

"Cagalli? Is she alright?" Kira asked.

"Is she hurt?" Lacus asked in concern.

"No, she is fine. It's just that, because of the wedding preparation, the political feud, she cannot leave the house…"Mana said.

"Eh!" the entire lot of them exclaimed in shock.

Mana then continues to explain that the Seirans had the wedding preparations all arranged. And how Cagalli was marrying Yuna out of political reasons. Kira then opened the letter, reading the contents. It says in Cagalli's letter, that, she is going to marry Yuna Roman. That she cannot afford to leave Orb alone, and that this wedding will benefit the country. Cagalli also asked Kira to return the ring Athrun gave her back to him.

After reading the letter, they were staring unbelievably at the letter. Back at the Orb Base, Cagalli was in her room, it was the day of her wedding with Yuna. She was dressed in a white flowing gown and a veil covered her face. She was staring blankly ahead. Somewhere outside in the country of Orb, the former Archangel members are gathering together, meeting in an underground base, where the Archangel ship resides. Murrue, Kira, Lacus and Andrew were already there, happy to see everyone coming back to the ship. Cagalli stepped out into the hall, ready to get into the car. Yuna stood just by the door, taking her hand and walking into the car with her. As the car drove to the place where their wedding ceremony is being held, Yuna looked at Cagalli.

"You could try to look happy" he told her as she shifted her gaze up from her hands, "Everyone is looking you know"

Hearing his words, Cagalli looked out the window and tried her best to give a smile. Tears rolled down her face as she did so, she thought of Athrun, everything they did together, what they had been through… and it turns out that they did not have the fate to be together, she thought.

At Archangel's Kira bid farewell to his mother, promising her that no matter what, he will definitely go back to her. After which, Kira's mother, and the blind man (**A/N:** I forgot his name… sighs) brought all the children outside. Archangel then launched, with Murrue Ramias once again as the captain. The ship then anchor and move towards the spot where the wedding ceremony is being held.

Cagalli and Yuna stepped up the stairs to the platform where the priest is waiting. And he began the ceremony. Just as the priest was starting, Freedom launched from Archangel, flying to the platform. The Orb's military base immediately detected the Gundam, they tried to stop the Gundam but to no avail.

"Is the two present here by the name of Cagalli Yula Atha and Yuna Roman Seiran?" the priest ask them.

"Yes" the two replied.

Then, the start of the ceremony, the priest asked Yuna agrees to marry Cagalli, and care for her forever, which he said yes immediately. The priest then, in turn, asked Cagalli the same question. At this, Cagalli was hesitating over it, Yuna turned to look at her, asking her to say it.

Then, at that very moment, the alarm sounded over the area.

"Freedom heading this way!"

Soon, the Gundam descended, disarming the few mobile suits stationed at the area. Yuna hid behind Cagalli. But ran off by himself the moment Freedom extended its hands out. As Freedom picked up Cagalli, Kira smiled and flew off

"What are you doing? Kira?" she frantically asked.

Yuna then send out jet planes, trying to shoot down Freedom. Kira then opened his Gundam's cockpit, pulling Cagalli inside; he dodged their firing attacks and flew faster back to Archangel. Around the ship were Orb's fleets, they had orders to shoot down Archangel, but the fleet's captains said nothing. When Freedom finally returned to Archangel, Murrue gave the order to submerge into the water.

The captains of the Orb's fleets watch as Archangel slowly disappeared under water, saluting them. They knew how that ship had saved them, giving them these years of peace. They only hope that Cagalli was safe with them.

Moments after Archangel was gone from Orb, two mobile suits reached Earth, Saviour and Lucifer. They first headed for Orb. But just when they entered Orb's waters, jet planes were once again sent at them, attacking furiously. Athrun tried to state his identity through the intercom, but there was no reply at all. Finally having enough, Cher pulled out her laser whip and swung it at the few offending planes, slicing off their wing, resulting in them crashing onto the sea surface. After which, they move off, in search of Minerva.

It was not long before they found the ZAFT spaceship. Inside the ship, Meyrin gave alerts that two unidentified objects are flying closer to Minerva. When she finally put up the screen to show them, they immediately recognize the dark coloured Gundam as Lucifer. Convinced, Talia gave them the order to open the deck, letting both Gundams on board. All the crews hurried to the deck, trying to get an idea of what will be happening.

Just as the last person, which happened to be Shinn, gathered around both Gundams, both pilots came out, removing their helmets. They were shocked to find that the pilot of the red mobile suit was Athrun! Just then, the two gave them the ZAFT salute.

"FAITH special force, Athrun Zala" Athrun said, "Cher Zephyris" the girl said, "Reporting in Minerva"

As soon as they heard the words 'FAITH Special Forces' the entire Minerva crews' eyes drifted to the wing like badge pinned just below the collarbone of both pilots. After they had finally seen the proof, they immediately saluted to the two. Shinn could not believe his eyes. Athrun Zala returned to ZAFT? Cher had actually joined ZAFT!

_What in the world is happening?

* * *

_

**A/N:** Phew… finally I finished the chapter. Hope you readers enjoyed it. And for some bad news… to those who had been downloading the Gundam Seed Destiny episodes… the anime had been licensed! What a thing to do at this moment… but then… I have the url to one of the fansubs who continued to sub the anime, if anyone wants the link, just tell me.


	7. In the Frontline

Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic everyone! I could not ask for more! As you all probably know by now… Gundam Seed Destiny has been licensed by Bandai… meaning that you will never be able to download it from animesuki, but, you could find the fansubs!(winks) that's now I was able to continue following the storyline and continue writing this fic Seems that I have rambled too much already… now to the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, or else, I would not have it licensed!

* * *

**Phase 7: In the Frontline of Danger**

Miles under the ocean is the space battle ship, Archangel. The occupants inside the ship waited for Cagalli, who is currently changing into other clothes, the one she wore as one of the commanding role. When she finally came out, fuming, she sorts to confront Kira.

"Why did you all pull of that foolish stunt?" Cagalli said out loud, almost to the point of shouting, "Who in the world told you to do that?" she said as she turned around, looking through everyone who is currently present in the Archangel ship. "Kidnapping the head of a nation during her wedding is a serious crime! Are you all still sane!"

At her outburst, no one spoke for a while, although she had gotten every single Archangel crew's attention, then, the silence was broken by Kira.

"But it couldn't be helped" he said gently to her, "That is to prevent you from doing anything foolish yourself"

At Kira's words, Cagalli narrowed her eyes, Lacus looked worriedly at Kira.

"Kira…" Lacus called.

"It's alright Lacus" Kira replied, he then turned back to Cagalli, who was looking at them. "Do you seriously think that by allying with the Atlantic Federation and marrying Seiran-san, you can help orb?"

"Of course!" Cagalli said defiantly, "If not who wants to marry that guy!"

"Then, do you only care only about Orb and not for the other countries' well being?" Kira asked her, still with the same gentle tone.

"No… it's… but…" Cagalli could not reply, stammering as she backed some paces.

"Is it alright with you if Orb burns down other countries, or even PLANT? Helping the Atlantic Federation to burn down the other countries someday?" Kira asked.

"No…" once again, Cagalli could not form her sentence.

"Don't you remember what Uzumi-san said?" Kira continued and Cagalli gritted her teeth in agitation. "I know that things are hard on you, and I'm very sorry that I am not able to help you before. But I thought that there was still time for us to make changes. We still do not understand a lot of things either. That's why I think we still have time"

Just as he finished his words, Kira's eyes softened as he dug his hand into his pocket. Walking forwards, he fumbled in his pocket seemingly for something. When he stopped before Cagalli, he pulled out a ring and placed it into her hand. It was the ring that Athrun gave her.

"Everyone is the same... if you choose the wrong path, you would not be able to reach your desired destination" Kira said.

Cagalli recalled the time when Athrun gave her the ring, and the times she spent in the company of Cher. Her eyes started to water at those mere thoughts.

"So… come with us, Cagalli" Kira told her.

"Kira…" she could not say more.

With the last name, she knelt down, crying. All the other Archangel crews looked at her in sympathy. Kira knelt down beside her, comforting the crying girl by hugging her and stroking her head.

"I'm sure that we have to find the right answer this time. So, please don't run away anymore" Kira said, behind him, Lacus gaze at them with gentle eyes.

Back to Minerva, the ZAFT spaceship has currently docked into the ZAFT's Carpentaria base. Everyone was in an uproar when they saw two mobile suits boarded Minerva. The few Minerva crews who were currently doing shopping immediately rushed back to the ship. They had all gathered around the two 'de-coloured' mobile suits. Shinn being the last one to arrive squeezed his way to the front. I think I've seen this mobile suit before… Shinn thought, staring at one. Then, the pilots came out of their individual mechanism, one wearing a purple pilot suit and the other a blue-green one. Both had a wing-like badge pinned onto their pilot suit.

When the one in the purple pilot suit removed his helmet, the Minerva crews were staring at him in shock.

"Identity number 28005. Special Forces FAITH, Athrun Zala, requesting permission to board the ship" he reported.

Shinn was about to speck when the other pilot, wearing the blue-green pilot suit took off her own helmet, she surprised them even more. Long locks of deep purple hair fell out of her helmet and down her back as she shook her head to get her hair back into place. Her silvery eyes looked unflinchingly at the entire group surrounding the two.

"Identity number… none, also from the Special Forces FAITH, Cher Zephyris, and requesting permission to board the ship" she said.

The Minerva crews were still staring in shock, Shinn managed to recover himself enough to speak… if only a few words came out.

"You two… why are you…" Shinn stammered over his words.

Both Athrun and Cher then turned to look at each other. After a while, they turned back to face him, Athrun giving Shinn a small smile, Cher just gave him a slight wave. They then asked the lot seriously.

"Is the captain in the bridge?"

With confirmation nods from the crews, they were about to move off when Lunamaria said something.

"I will escort you" she said, although it seemed to be targeted more to Athrun than both him and Cher.

"Thank you" he replied.

With that, Lunamaria walked towards the two, leading them to the changing room before anywhere else. Not failing to notice how Athrun was seemingly dependent on Cher and the fact that he had actually took her hand and pulled her with him as he followed her. Giving an assuring smile, which the girl returned with her own smile as she kept up with Athrun in his paces.

It was not long before they reach the changing room, Lunamaria stood outside, waiting for the two to finish changing. Athrun changed into the all too familiar ZAFT's pilot uniform, red in colour with black hems, his FAITH badge pinned to his collar. Cher on the other hand, did not bother as much with a glance of the military's uniforms. Instead, she changed into her own sleeveless black fitting garment, same black pants, the blue long-sleeved vest-like clothing which falls to her waist over her black garment. A red sash tied around her waist, from the left side, a familiar silvery item hung from it. The FAITH badge nowhere in sight on her clothes, instead it was kept inside one of her pockets.

When they came out of the changing room, they could see Lunamaria staring at them. Actually, more at Cher, seeing how she did not get into the uniforms they were all obliged to wear. But she decided to dismiss the idea as she led them into the lift. It was during the ride inside the lift, that the two learned shocking news from her, after Athrun told her that they had went to Orb.

"You went o Orb!" she said incredulously, "That country is terrible right now"

"They scrambled on us" Athrun replied, gravely.

They soon reached the topic on Cagalli…

"I used to admire Cagalli Yula Athha in the past, but I'm totally disappointed now" Lunamaria said, "She allied with the Atlantic federation and marries some weird guy…" she trailed off.

At that exact moment, Athrun dropped the metal suitcase he was carrying, Cher who had been oblivious about everything she had said, stared at her.

"What!" the both of them exclaimed.

Lunamaria, who seemed to not have expected to receive this kind of reaction from them, leaned back shocked.

"It's just a rumor I heard" she quickly and frantically added.

It just happens that they had reached their destination. The lift stopped and calming themselves, Athrun picked up his suitcase and went out of the lift, Cher following right after, a grave look on her face. Lunamaria went out last, she accidentally blurted out something.

"Either before or during the wedding, she was kidnapped" Lunamaria said.

"Kidnapped?" Athrun exclaimed again, this time, Cher chose to kept silence.

"Just another rumor I heard" Lunamaria said frantically again.

When it seemed that they are not going to get anywhere after a while, Cher sighed. She raised her hand and put in on Athrun's shoulder. He turned around almost immediately, looking at her, and then visibly relaxed.

"Let's go" he said.

Lunamaria then led them to the bridge, where Talia, together with Arthur, the vice captain, moved to a room, to have a more private conversation. Before they did, Cher excused herself, much to the shock of both captains. Having known her long enough, Athrun understood, giving her a nod, after which, she left. After watching her exited the room, Athrun turned his attention back to the captains and found himself looking at their questioning glances. Ignoring them for the moment, he opened his suitcase and pulled out a few pieces of paper, together with a small box, handed them over to Talia, who began to read through the papers.

Somewhere in the ship, Cher was walking further and further away from where Athrun was. She hated this kind of military meetings, hated being ordered around, mostly, hated even involved in the military… 'Hell… why was I even here…' she thought, then she remembered, 'Oh right… Athrun…' she could not possibly just dump her best friend and leave on her own. The more she thought, the harder a headache hit her. Shaking her head to clear off the thoughts, she then turned towards the now open area on the ship, one where you can enjoy fresh views. Running a hand through her hair, which was kind of messy, due to the shaking, she straightened them as she walked out into the open space, enjoying the sea breeze as the winds blew, her hair swaying in the winds.

Back to the room Athrun was currently in; Talia had finished reading the papers and was looking at the item in the box. It was a FAITH badge, like the one Athrun and Cher had got from Chairman Gilbert.

"I wonder what chairman is thinking…" Talia said, looking at the badge, "He's assigning me to FAITH after assigning you to FAITH, and sending you here"

Athrun looked up and saw that Arthur, the vice captain was looking at him before looking back at Talia.

"But, do you know what it says in this paper?" she asked him as she held up the paper Athrun had passed to her moments ago.

"No… I did not look at it" Athrun replied.

"It's quite interesting" she said, "Minerva is to head to Gibraltar as soon as the repairs are done and is to support the forces stationed for the assault on Suez"

"We're supporting the forces stationed at Suez!" Arthur exclaimed.

"With the strife in Western Eurasia, it's the most volatile area right now" Talia said as she switched on the laser panel screen to show them the information. "While it's true that the Earth Alliance' stronghold on the Suez is a problem for Gibraltar, I don't think it should be necessary to send us all the way there to help"

"You're right… after all, Minerva isn't a ground vessel" Arthur agreed, "So why are they…"

"What do you mean by 'the strife in Western Eurasia'?" Athrun asked.

He earned a strange look from Talia as she turned to look at him, Arthur simply stared at him.

"I'm sorry, there's still a lot that I do not understand" Athrun added.

After he said that, Talia and Arthur took to explained to him, that since recently, one region of Eurasia which has always allied with the Atlantic Federation, or rather has always been bossed around by them called for separation, independence and started fighting. Athrun's eyes widened at this information, Talia then continued to explain. The people in the resisting regions had enough of being conscripted and being thrown in concentration camps. On the other hand, the Earth Alliance is trying to quell them with force, turning it into quite a mess. Athrun's eyes narrowed as Talia scanned through some of the images of the information, images of people, dead, shot to dead, resisting people. Chairman Gilbert had wanted them to go there, especially in the case of Athrun, Talia and the not yet known to be a FAITH Cher, because of being a FAITH member. After which, they were dismissed, just as Athrun headed for the door, he stopped, suddenly remembering something.

"By the way… are you aware of what had happened in Orb, Captain?" Athrun asked Talia.

Talia looked shocked for a moment.

"Since I am completely unaware of it…" Athrun explained.

She then understood and began to tell him briefly of the incident.

"Oh yes, its causing quite an uproar over there right now" she said, "Their Representative was kidnapped. Although the Orb government seemed to be trying to hide it, I heard that it was the Freedom and the Archangel that kidnapped the Representative" she said, smiling at him.

Athrun was stunned, shocked at her words. Freedom…! Archangel…!

"Kira…?" he whispered, so softly that both Talia and Arthur did not hear.

"We're the ones who want to ask what is going on" she added, still smiling.

"Thank you very much" Athrun said as he turned to leave the room.

"Wait a moment" Talia called, Athrun then turned back to her, "I need to ask you something"

"What is it, Captain?" he asked.

"That girl…" she started, "What is she doing here?"

'That girl…?' Athrun thought, then he realize who she meant when Arthur added another sentence, "The one who left just now"

"Cher is it?" Athrun said, smiling a little, "She is Cher Zephyris, if you do not yet know"

"Why is she here?" Arthur demanded, being not totally pleased at the appearance of both Athrun and Cher.

"Arthur" Talia said as he straightened immediately, "I just wanted to know her role here"

"Cher is also a FAITH member" Athrun stated simply, the two captain had their mouth hanging open at that answer.

"She is a FAITH too!" Arthur said, disbelieving.

"Yes" Athrun said.

"Then, she must be involved in the battle am I right?" Talia said.

"She is involved" Athrun replied, "But I think I need to make some points clear to you first, before anything else"

Athrun said as Talia nodded her head in agreement for him to continue, Arthur was just staring at him, seemingly lost for words.

"Cher is here because of me" Athrun said, "She is one of those who valued peace more than any other things. The only reason she agreed to become a FAITH member was because she wanted to help me, as a friend. And she may not heed the orders that are given"

"How could she not heed the orders!" Arthur almost shouted.

"It is the job of every military personnel to obey any orders given" Talia said.

"You do not know Cher, she did not even want to be here in the first place, she had only obliged to come here because she could not abandon me on my own" Athrun said, eyes filled a little with sorrow, "Most of all, she does not care about the military rules. For all I know, if she happens to agree with the order given, she may consider to put herself into action. But on the other hand, if she deem it to be unreasonable, she could just leave, even throw away the FAITH badge"

By then, both Talia and Arthur seemed ready to faint. What kind of girl is Cher? She could disregard all the military rules and regulations.

"I… don't want her to leave" Athrun continued, shaking a little with agitation, "I hope that you will reconsider about this Captain" he then gave a salute before exiting the room.

After the door closed behind Athrun, Talia gave a sigh and looked down at the box which carried the FAITH badge in it. Just outside the room, Athrun stopped in his tracks, took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself before he walk off. In the resting room of the ZAFT spaceship, the crews were awed that their ship captain had become a FAITH member; they also found out that only the top elites were able to become a FAITH member.

After that meeting ended, Athrun went back to his own room a while before taking off to find Cher, he have to tell her that news. Cher…? Well, she was still standing in that open space. Athrun, knowing her personality, knew exactly where to find her. When he did, he told her about the news.

"I cannot believe that Kira actually would resort to doing something like this…" Cher said, Athrun nodded in agreement. "But, if I know that Cagalli is with Kira and Lacus, I can be at ease"

Athrun had the exact feeling. As long as Kira is with Cagalli, she would not be in any danger. It was like lifting off a huge rock off your heart, relief flooded within him. After which, Athrun excused himself from Cher. He needed to check and reprogram Saviour, Cher nod in approval, not forgetting to add that should he come across any problems in the programs, do not hesitate to find her, which Athrun laugh at the 'joke'.

Cher watched Athrun disappear down the hallway before turning to look at the vast ocean, leaning on the rails around the area. Shinn was on his way to the deck when he heard something.

**_Kaze sasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru_**

It seemed like a song, but who in the world could sing in this ship? He found that he could thought of no one who could, sing as beautifully as this voice.

**_Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita_**

Then, as he continued to listen, he found the voice to be familiar, very. Had he heard it before? It was a question he could not answer.

**_Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanadete GITAARA  
_****_Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi wa ochite_**

He then sought to search for the source of the voice. He neared the open space on the ship when he finally saw and knew who was singing and why the voice was so familiar. It was Cher, she did not noticed him… or so he thought as he stood by the door connecting the hallway with the open space, listening quietly to the song she is singing.

**_Yukanaide donna ni sakende mo  
_****_ORENJI no hanabira shizukani yureru dake  
_****_Yawarakana hitai ni nokosarete  
_**_**Te no hira wo kioku haruka  
**_**_Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku_**

(**A/N:** Another song, this one is titled 'Akatsuki no Kuruma' from Gundam Seed. Once again, for the full lyrics, please view my biopage for the link)

As soon as the song ended, Cher turned towards the door, she saw Shinn standing by it, seemingly in bliss as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing there?" Cher's voice broke his bliss, he moved towards her.

"That question was what I wanted to ask you" Shinn said, looking at her intently, "Did you not say that you would not get involved in these battles? Then why are you here now?" he said accusingly.

Her eyes softened at that question as she once again, turned to face the ocean.

"Don't get the wrong idea…" Cher said, "I am not here to fight deliberately. I only came here to help Athrun" she finished, eyes not leaving the ocean.

Shinn stared at her incredulously; she's willing to do so much just for a friend? Suddenly, Cher turned to look at him.

"Are you actually intending to go to the deck?" she asked.

"Eh? Ah… um…" he stammered.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she said to him, "Relax a little, don't look so uptight. I'm not going to eat you, you know" she gave him a small smile.

Glancing from Cher's hand on his shoulder to the smile on her face, he returned a broad smile, noting how comforting her hand was. They then went to the deck. Athrun had already reached the deck; he was currently standing at the escalator which leads to Saviour's cockpit. Just when he was about to press the button for the escalator to move, Lunamaria suddenly jumped out of nowhere and launched herself onto Athrun's arm as he press the 'up' button.

"Please don't ignore me!" she exclaimed as they move up towards Saviour's cockpit.

"Well… I didn't mean to" Athrun said as they reached Saviour's cockpit, "A lot has happened, I was just out of it" he said as he jumped into the pilot seat inside Saviour and activated the program.

"Was Representative Athha's wedding such a shock?" Lunamaria asked as she leaned forwards.

Athrun, shocked at being asked could only stammer, "Well… um… that's…"

"But it was a completely political marriage" she said as she looked at him through the cockpit from the outside, "Although it can't be helped, I personally would never agree to something like that"

Feeling a little irritated by the direction her questions are heading Athrun said, "Hey, who are you and what do you want, anyway?"

"Oh!" she started and quickly gave him a ZAFT salute, "I'm Lunamaria, Lunamaria Hawke. I am the pilot of the ZAKU Warrior"

She then got curious with Saviour, requesting to look into the mobile suit, which Athrun, having no choice, agreed, as long as she does not touch anything. It so happens that Cher and Shinn just happened to walk passed them. Cher raised an eyebrow at the girl's actions and Shinn looked in disapproval. Athrun then move out of Saviour's pilot seat to let Lunamaria into it. He turned around and was shocked to see both Shinn and Cher looking at him. Shinn, seeing Athrun's gaze immediately left, Cher gave a giggle at Athrun's reaction with the hyper redhead girl before she continued to walk to Lucifer. Athrun sigh, 'This is a problem'.

With Talia, she had just receive news that another ZAFT vessel would be helping them in the near battle, she ordered announcement to be made, asking the Minerva crews to prepare for departure. At the Earth Alliance side, Phantom Pain, the ship where Neo Lorrnoke, together with the three pilots who stole Chaos, Abyss and Gaia from PLANT earlier, Sting, Auel and Stellar were preparing for some kind of attack on the ZAFT ships. Minerva then launched, departing for their destination in Gibraltar. In the waiting room, Shinn laid reading the magazine when Athrun and Cher entered, both moved near the windows, thinking in their own world.

Cher was not in the least pleased. She will have to fight in the battle soon, being not involved in the last war, this near battle is somewhat counted as the first ever actual battle she had participated in and it bothered her a lot. To shoot…? Or not to shoot…? Her mind was in a mess, how she wished that she would never be involved in wars, but this time, there was no way out. Gazing through the glass window, her eyes landed on the figure of her Gundam, Lucifer.

_Lucifer… please... tell me what to do…

* * *

_

**A/N:** After a long wait, I've finally posted this chapter! And this entire chapter only about covers the episode 15 of the animation! That's a darn long chapter for one episode. By the way… the oncoming chapters may take an even longer time to upload. I am utterly confused with the way the storyline in going in the animation. That's why I need more time to sort them out before anymore chapters could be posted. But I assure you readers that I will continue with this fic, so… see ya all next chapter!


	8. Military War

Thank you all who read and reviewed! I'm back for another chapter. Someone asked about the pairings… well I'm really not sure. If… I really paired Cher with Shinn… what about Stellar? Any comments anyone?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not need to own Gundam Seed Destiny to write this fic!

* * *

**Phase 8: Military War**

Just as the ZAFT spaceship travelled from the Carpentaria base and headed for their next destination in Suez, as the order given by PLANT's chairman himself. The Atlantic Federation, the Earth Alliance started their plan. The captain of the Earth Alliance Force's spaceship, Phantom Pain, Neo Lorrnoke ordered the launching of all Windam mobile suits from the nearby Atlantic Federation Earth Alliance's military base. They had spotted Minerva and when the ZAFT spaceship left the Carpentaria base, the Earth Alliance put their plan into action.

Back at the ZAFT spaceship Minerva, the entire ship's crews were on alert, looking out for any signs of attacks and ambush the military of the Earth Alliance might make. Meanwhile, about all the pilots present inside the ZAFT spaceship had to gather in the waiting room, which, one could see the deck where all the mobile suits were placed in. Shinn Asuka was lying on his back on one of the couch in the room, flipping through the magazine he had in his hands when he noted the entrance of two other pilots. One a male dressed in a purple pilot suit, a wing like badge pinned to his pilot suit and had blue hair that reached his shoulders, green eyes scanned around the room. The other was a female, dressed in a bluish-green pilot suit. She had long dark violet hair which fall pass her waist, tied into a low ponytail at the rear of her hair, silver eyes stared directly at Shinn's red ones before the two pilots moved towards the transparent window.

Shinn's gaze did not left the two figures as they walked across the room to the glass window; they were Athrun Zala and Cher Zephyris, now on board Minerva as the FAITH members. The black haired teen turned back his attention to the magazine he had in his hands. Athrun stare out through the glass window blankly, his mind wandered elsewhere, he thought of Cagalli, Kira, what they are doing right now at this moment. His female companion however was looking pass the same window at her mobile suit. Cher's mind was in a mess, she had actually reckoned that it would not come as a surprise if the Earth Alliance Forces had attacked Minerva on their way to the ZAFT's Suez base. It was predictable, who in the world would miss this type of an opportunity to finish off their most hated enemy? But if this battle was to start, what am I going to do? She thought, 'Am I going to attack?' she then looked back at her Gundam, Lucifer stood tall and straight in its position. She knew that Lucifer would guide her through everything. So, for now, Cher closed her eyes to clear her thoughts before heading to sit on an empty couch nearby that faced the glass window. Athrun did the same a while later, but before he did, he turned towards Shinn's direction.

"Shinn" the latter turned to face him upon hearing his name, "I am the commander in charge of this operation" he said seeing Shinn's eyes widened as he sat down, hearing a "Hai" from him.

At that moment, two other pilots came in, one with short red hair and eyes while the other had blonde hair and blue eyes; both dressed in the customary red ZAFT pilot suit. Lunamaria Hawke immediately spotted Athrun sitting on the couch by the colour of his hair, she moved near him, only to realize that Cher is right beside him. Rey stepped close to Cher, he did not really know why but he feels that she does play an important role in PLANT whether in the past or in the future. As if on cue, the dark violet haired girl looked back at both of them who tensed under her gaze.

"What are you two standing there for?" she asked, as Athrun and Shinn shifted their gaze to look at the two, "Come sit over here" she said, gesturing to them.

The two moved to the couch and sat down, Lunamaria beside Athrun while Rey sat some distance away from Cher, both glancing at her from time to time. Lunamaria wondered why Cher was that nice to her, when she had really agitated her that time before they reach Orb. Somewhere outside the ZAFT spaceship, the Earth Alliance had gathered all their mobile suits and was preparing to make their attack on the ZAFT spaceship. The captain of the Earth Alliance vessel, Neo Lorrnoke ordered the launching of all mobile suits while he himself took off in a mobile suit too. Sting launched his Chaos Gundam, flying out and away from the Earth Alliance Forces and towards the ZAFT spaceship. Auel had his Abyss Gundam changed its form into a submarine, traveling under water to try catching their enemy ship unprepared. Stellar could only wait at the nearby cliff with the Gaia Gundam for the Gundam could not fly or go under water.

The little peaceful moments the crews of Minerva had enjoyed was shattered the moment the radar in the spaceship detected on coming objects. The entire ship was on alert the moment the crews had identified those on coming objects, Windams, Chaos and Abyss. All the pilots immediately went on stand by in their own respective mobile suits, Cher included, and she could not possibly sit and watch the others fight for their lives. In the main control room, the captain of the ZAFT spaceship, Talia Gladys gave the order to launch all mobile suits except for the ZAKU while the crew in the ship is to prepare for attack.

Back in the mobile suits deck, all the pilots went into the cockpit of their respective mobile suits, readying themselves for the on coming battle. The few pilots them started to launch their mechanism.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching" the blue haired teen said, piloting his Gundam out of the spaceship, turning into the original red colour once it flew out.

"Cher Zephyris, Lucifer, taking off" the dark violet haired girl said as she maneuver her mobile suit to fly out, flapping its wings, it turned into a shade of dark indigo, the wings changed into shades of black.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, going out" said the dark haired boy as he flew his plane out of the ship, two other body parts following right after and all three parts attached themselves, forming a Gundam, Impulse.

The three Gundams hovered above the ZAFT spaceship, the two ZAKU pilots still in the deck. It was not long before the Earth Alliance's military forces come into sight. The battle then started, the Earth Alliance's Windam troops charging over, the Chaos Gundam flying with them while the Abyss Gundam submerged under water, trying to attack Minerva in water.

Athrun was engaged into a battle with the Chaos Gundam, shooting at each other with their guns. Saviour dodged an on coming shot before flying higher and shooting at Chaos, forcing the green Gundam to change its course. A strangely coloured Windam flew towards the Minerva, its pilot, Neo Lorrnoke.

"Isn't this the Ace pilot of Minerva?" he said, though no one could hear him when he saw Impulse. Then, he noticed another mobile suit nearby; this one was indigo in colour with black wings. "Hmm… interesting…"

Meanwhile, Shinn noted the strange coloured Windam, moving his Gundam towards it; he began to fire at it. Neo then avoided the shots before he return the shots, Shinn flew out of the way. On the other side, Lucifer was in a crowd of Windams. Cher had her laser whip out and was swinging it at the Windams, disabling the mobile suits.

In the Minerva bridge, where all the officers were at, one had informed that there was another mobile suit nearing them, this one is under water and identified as Abyss. Talia immediately ordered the launching of the two ZAKU into the water, to fight off the Abyss Gundam.

Just right after the huge cannon was equipped onto the red ZAKU, "Lunamaria Hawke" the red haired girl said as she press the switch on her helmet for the cover of her helmet, "ZAKU launching" the red ZAKU then went out the deck. The white ZAKU that Rey was piloting following right after, "Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU launching" both ZAKU then dropped into the water below the ZAFT spaceship, meeting the blue Abyss Gundam.

In the air, Shinn was relentlessly slashing at the Windams around him, heading towards Neo's mobile suit.

"Shinn, stop it!" Athrun said through the intercom as Shinn once again destroyed another life by blowing the Windam up.

"Shut up!" he countered back as he continued in his fight, not wanting to listen to him, completely forgetting about the commander.

Cher sighed; she could hear the two of them over her mobile suit's intercom. She swung her laser whip at an on coming Windam before turning back to look at how the two of them are fairing. Athrun seemed to have no problem with the green Chaos Gundam, changing his Saviour into its flight form every now and then. Shinn however was a question. Sure, he did take out quite a number of the Windam troops, but he was not listening to the commander's orders. That was when the Zephyris descendant noticed the few explosions on the sea surface.

Springing into action immediately, she pulled the keyboard out from the side of her pilot seat, one hand still remained on the control pad of her mobile suit while the other was typing furiously on the keyboard, programming her Lucifer for an under water fight. Seconds later, she shifted away the keyboard and had her Gundam wrap its black wings around its own indigo body before plunging into the sea below.

Under the sea, Lucifer unraveled its wings, Cher looking around for the sight of the few pilots who had been fighting under water. She caught sight of the two ZAKU not far from Minerva's position, fighting with a blue mobile suit. 'That must be one of the mobile suits they stole from PLANT' Cher thought as she make her Gundam move towards them.

At the same time, Lunamaria and Rey were having a hard time with Abyss. Both of their ZAKU is not made for under water battles. Moreover, their opponent's mobile suit however, IS specially made for under water combat. Once again, the red ZAKU aimed a beam of cannon towards Abyss, but was avoided by the Gundam. Rey tried to fire a series of shots at it but as the shots were slowed down by the pressure of the water, they did not reach the blue Gundam as expected.

"Does not seem like guns or cannons are useful in water…" Cher said to herself as she brought out the laser beam sword. A shield formed on Lucifer's left arm, the shield composed of the same substance as the laser sword and whip which is equipped onto the winged mobile suit.

Flapping its black wings to serve as a booster for speed, the indigo coloured Gundam was near Abyss in seconds, swinging its beam sword forward, forcing the blue Gundam to shift back to avoid being slice into half. Despite it, Abyss did not went away unscarth, Lucifer's beam sword had cut through the blue outer armour on Abyss's left arm, creating a visible gash wound. But besides the cut, the blue Gundam was still in working condition. Auel, the Abyss Gundam pilot however, was in quite a shock.

"How did that Gundam come near me without me realising?" he whispered.

"Are you two okay?" Cher said through the intercom to both pilots of ZAKU.

Lunamaria and Rey was surprise when Lucifer suddenly dash out of nowhere and attacked Abyss, actually succeeding in wounding it. Both ZAKU pilots were spacing out, they seemed oblivious to what is happening around them. Auel saw the chance to get them unprepared. The Abyss Gundam lifted both its arms, with the inner part facing in the direction of both ZAKU, then fired out its green coloured beam, three from each arm. It was only when the six rows of beam were feets from them did the two ZAKU pilots snap back to reality. Lunamaria squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the hit, Rey simply grimaced, looking away from the screen.

Seconds passed, but the beams never reached them. The two finally looked back into the screen, only to see Lucifer standing before them, a translucent red shape just placed before the Gundam as a shield.

"Could you people not space out here?" came the voice of Lucifer's pilot over the intercom, "We're in the middle of a battle you know…" the dark violet haired girl gave both ZAKU pilots a wink before she turning back her attention to Abyss, fishing out her beam sword once more, she face the blue mobile suit.

"Let's go Lucifer!" she said as the winged dark mobile suit shot forwards.

The two ZAKU remained in their positions, merely watching the battle before them. Cher slashed down at Abyss, which the blue mobile suit went sideways to dodge it. 'Not fast enough' thought Lucifer's pilot as she instantly swung back the hand holding the beam sword to Abyss's side, blocked only by the armoured arms. It's now a matter of strength.

Lunamaria watched how Lucifer forced Abyss into an edge. 'I never knew that girl is so skilled…' she thought, 'And… why is so nice towards me?' the red head mentally asked herself, her eyes never leaving Lucifer.

Miles above the sea, Athrun had managed to get the upper hand in his battle with the green Chaos Gundam. Scanning around the field, he saw Shinn finally succeeding in cutting off one of the arms of the strange coloured Windam he had been fighting with. The Windam immediately flew off, Impulse following right after. Athrun made to follow both mobile suits, but was interrupted by a beam from Chaos, it would not let him go just like that. While avoiding the shots from Chaos, Athrun contacted Cher using the intercom.

"Cher?" he asked, "Cher, can you hear me?" he was replied with a nod from his friend. "I need you to go after Shinn, he chased after that strange Windam to somewhere near the Earth Alliance base. I'm worried for him" the blue haired boy said.

"Fine…" said the dark violet haired girl, giving a sigh, "I'll try to finish my part of the battle as soon as possible, then I'll go locate Shinn. Is that fine?" she asked Athrun who gave her a smile.

Nodding to each other, both pilots switched off the intercom and focus on their fight ahead. Cher turned back to face Abyss, who was preparing to fire its lorengrin cannon.

"Sorry, but I have no time to play with you" she whispered to herself as she move Lucifer out.

And in a matter of seconds, appeared before Abyss. Auel was having the shock of his life, staring at the winged Gundam before him. Lucifer then slash its beam sword on one of Abyss' armoured arm, nearly severing off the portion. After which, it is followed by a kick from the same mobile suit, floating off further. Turning back, she faced the two ZAKU.

"Well…" she said, breaking them from the trance they were in, "Let's go up shall we?" she said before she move her Gundam to the two ZAKU.

Keeping her beam sword and dismissing off her laser shield, she reached out with Lucifer's arm to grab both ZAKU before she flapped her wings. Then, the winged mobile suit promptly shot out of the sea. As she flew pass Minerva, Cher dropped both ZAKU onto the ZAFT spaceship's platform before she went off in search of Shinn.

Pulling back the keyboard, she began to type furiously at it, trying to locate Impulse with Lucifer's radar. It was not long before she picked up Impulse's signal. Folding away the keyboard once again, she told Athrun, "I found him, he's just feets away from the Earth Alliance base. I'm going there now" she said. Athrun replied that he would follow after soon.

Lucifer flapped his magnificant black wings and flew off, with Cher constantly checking the radar for any change in Impulse's position. When finally she could see Impulse from her main screen, she sigh. But it was not one of relief, Shinn had somehow engaged himself into a battle with another mobile suit. This one is black in colour and is able to change into a beast form, Gaia.

Cher was just about to call him when suddenly all the remaining Earth Alliance military forces withdrew, leaving only the few Minerva pilots. She saw Shinn make a move towards the military base. She followed slowly behind, trying to see what the impulsive dark haired teen is trying to do.

It turns out that the military base of the Earth Alliance had imprisoned a number of citizens and made them do their bidding. Upon seeing how the men could not be reunited with their wives and children, and how the left over soldiers were killing off anyone who dared to move, Shinn became overly agitated. He then destroyed all the facility in the base before he shot back at the soldiers who had killed the innocents.

Lucifer landed moments later, followed shortly by Saviour, both pilots saw the entire incident. A short while later, the three Gundams returned back to Minerva. As soon as the three pilots were out of their mobile suits, the conflict began.

A sharp sound of flesh hitting agains flesh rang through the entire deck, drawing everyone present's attention towards the trio. Athrun had slapped Shinn, hard. The latter turned his head back to face Athrun, glaring. Cher stood beside Athrun with an unreadable expression on her face. Lunamaria went closer for a look.

"The war is not about being a hero!" Athrun almost shouted at the repulsive teen.

"I don't mind that you hit me" Shinn countered, agitated, still glaring at his commander, "But I don't think I had done anything wrong" he said, furiously.

The next moment after he had said that, another slap came his way.

"Do you really think that what you did is right!" Athrun said, trying to contain his anger, "If you have the power, then try to utilize it!" he finished before storming away to the changing room, not sparing another glance back.

The crews were staring at the scene, too shocked to do anything. Shinn had a hand on his face, covering where Athrun had hit him, looking at the floor, sulking. Cher gave a sigh, 'This is a problem'. The dark violet haired girl took another step closer to Shinn, gaining his attention. Raising her hand, she put it over Shinn's own on his face, surprising him as he looked up at her.

"You know…" she said softly, "Having great power does not come easy. Before you can do anything you might regret, you nust reconsider your every move" she gave him a slight smile before heading to the changing room.

Moments later, the crews returned to their jobs at hand, not daring to look at Shinn in the face. Rey went straight to his room while Lunamaria stare at Cher's retreating back before bitting her lips in determination and going off. Shinn remained in his position, still looking at the direction both Athrun and Cher had went. The dark violet haired girl's words ringing in his mind, he could still feel the lingering presence of her faint touch.

_What should I be doing?_

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter finished! Phew, I'm so relieved, at least I am going to have enough ideas to last me for at least 4 chapters. Now, I need some comments from the readers, who do you think I should pair with Shinn? Cher? Or the original Stellar? Tell me your opinion! That's all for this chapter, see ya all next chapter! 


	9. Through the Suez Gate

Another thanks to the readers and reviewers! I have officially decided that Shinn will be paired with Cher with the votes I have received! Thank you all for your comments! Here's another chapter for you! By the way, just some information for those of you who did not get the chance to continue watching Gundam Seed Destiny, Athrun seemed to be trying to pit himself as Kira, and the entire Archangel's enemy… so much for being Kira's best friend. Even I am starting to get pissed at him. I think it slipped my mind to tell you all earlier that, Cher has a silver chain that can change its shape to its owner's needs. (As in, it change changed into a sword, whip and other weapons when needed)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny; my only property is Cher and Lucifer!

* * *

**Phase 9: Through the Suez Gate**

The atmosphere inside the ZAFT spaceship Minerva was gloomy; it had been a while since the incident about Athrun hitting Shinn. The only big problem in the spaceship is the fact that this incident seemed to have spread as fast as rumors, making sure that no soul in the ZAFT spaceship was ignorant of it.

Shinn was even more pissed off than usual. He had just been making his way down one single corridor, and guess what? The entire ship's crew was talking about that incident. Some of them even had the decency to come up to him and ask him if that slap was painful. It took him all of his will power to stop himself from screaming at them. The black hair teen quickened his steps, marching to his room. After which, he plopped down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Cher's words once again flashed pass his mind. He tossed and turned in his bed, unable to stop his mind from thinking. After casting a look at his deceased sister's pink mobile phone, he pulled out something from his pocket. This something however, has a black diamond shaped blade connected to a short hilt and a short piece of red clothe tied to the ring on the hilt. A kunai, Cher's kunai to be exact. He fingered the throwing weapon, his mind once again drifted to the dark violet hair girl, it was then did he realized that he had not stop thinking of the Zephyris since that incident in the deck. He sat back up on the edge of his bed; a hand clutching the kunai's handle while the other was buried in his black hair.

"Why do I keep thinking of her!" he exclaimed as he shook his head violently before once again flopping back on the bed, eyes closed and a hand on his forehead. His other hand that had kept its hold on Cher's kunai, nevertheless, he unconsciously clutched the violet hair girl's throwing weapon against his chest as he finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

Somewhere in the same ship, Cher was practicing in the training room. She had her silver chain changed into a long blade, swinging it in swift movements around her figure. Lunamaria had just entered the training room when she saw the violet hair girl jump into the air and made a back flip before landing and getting into a fighting stance. When Lunamaria took a small step towards Cher, the Zephyris descendant stopped in her practice and turned to face the red hair girl with a small smile. The red hair girl was a little taken aback when her blue eyes met Cher's silver ones.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked Lunamaria as she brushed off some of her perspiration with the back of her left hand, holding the silver blade in her right hand.

A bit shyly, she red hair girl slowly made her way to the dark violet hair girl's position, not failing to notice that the silver blade had began to change it's shape into a silver chain. Hiding her surprise for now, she concentrate on her motives for coming here. Taking a deep breath she faced the Zephyris descendant,

"Why…" she started, Cher looked up, violet locks of her hair matted around her wet face. "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked, Cher raised an eyebrow at the question, "Why did you even save me back then? I said so much bad things to you last time!" she almost shout out, squeezing her eyes shut as she bowed her head a little, clenching her fist on her skirt.

Breathing a sigh, the dark violet hair girl move forwards, resting her hands on Lunamaria's own. The red hair girl looked up, startled by her sudden move. The only thing that greeted her was a smile on Cher's face.

"It's fine" the Zephyris descendant said, looking Lunamaria in her blue eyes with her silver ones, "Don't think too much, I'm not that petty" she winked.

Relieved, Lunamaria smiled, loosening her grip on her skirt, she caught Cher's hands in her own. The dark violet hair girl was surprised, as she had not expected that.

"Thank you!" the red head exclaimed, clearly overjoyed.

Cher smiled back at her, "It was nothing" she swept the hair from her face.

The red hair girl then began to ask Cher about what she saw earlier. The way the silver blade changed its form.

"Why is it able to change its form?" the red head asked curiously.

"This" the dark violet hair girl said as she held up the silver chain, "Isn't just some ordinary chain. This is a specially created from a specially made silver that can change according to one's will. Just like this" she said as she swung her silver chain for demonstration.

The moment she lifted the chain and swung it down, the chain transformed itself to take on the shape of a whip, a silver whip. Lunamaria was very impressed.

"Wow…" she breathed, "What kind of a person made this? It's incredible!" she exclaimed.

At the red head's sudden question, the dark violet hair girl cast a look at her silver chain, lowering her head so that her violet locks of hair shadowed her eyes. Lunamaria looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she leaned forwards.

"This chain…" came the soft reply from Cher, "I made it together with my family…" she said as she clutched her chain tighter. Lunamaria had a look of surprise on her face.

"Eh…" she said, "You must have had a very blissful family" the red head tilted her head, looking at Cher.

"They are… all gone…" slowly, the dark violet hair girl said, startling the red head, "Eh?" she voiced as she looked intently at Cher.

"They're… involved in the Junius Seven incident…" the dark violet hair girl said n a low voice, "They are all gone. I'm the only one left…" she trailed off.

Lunamaria looked worriedly at the dark violet haired teen, raising a hand and resting it on her shoulder. To the red hair girl's surprise, Cher suddenly looked up with a small smile on her face, covering Lunamaria's hand with her own.

"But it's all in the past" the Zephyris descendant said, "I have to continue with my life, these are the last of memories" the silver chain was tucked into her red sash around her waist.

Lunamaria smiled back at Cher, pulling her hand, she pointed at one of the target boards at the corner of the training room.

"Remember that time when you threw something into the target board?" she asked Cher who nodded, recalling that time when Lunamaria had agitated her, resulting in her shooting a kunai pass the girl. "Can you teach me how to throw that?" she asked, clearly interested.

The dark violet haired girl's silver eyes looked into Lunamaria's blue ones, the latter had on a determined look. Cher gave a laugh, pulling out a number of kunais and winking at the red head.

"Of course!" she said as she led Lunamaria towards the direction of the target boards.

Athrun sat in his own room, deep in thought when Talia called for both the FAITH pilots. The ZAFT spaceship had reached the Suez base. The blue hair teen shook his head to clear off his thoughts before straightening his ZAFT uniform and walked out of his room. He met his dark violet haired friend outside the hallway. Both of them walked quietly together, down the corridor to where they are suppose to be… outside Minerva, meeting with the commander of the Suez base.

"How is him?" Athrun asked Cher, not looking at his friend.

"I'm not sure, have not seen him yet" the dark violet hair girl said, crossing her arms across her chest, "But I don't suppose he's fine" she said just as her blue haired friend turn towards her, "How could any one be after being slapped by someone in front of so many people?" she asked, with a bit of teasing tone in her voice as she eyed Athrun.

The blue hair boy instantly flushed red, turning his head away from his friend as both teens continue down the corridor, "I didn't do it on purpose…" he blurted out as Cher gave a small laugh, "You're blushing…" the dark violet hair girl teased as she pointed at her friend.

At this, the blue hair boy blushed even more furiously, not looking at his dark violet hair friend as both finally reached the door that leads out of the ZAFT spaceship, with Cher sniggering all the way. But the moment both FAITH members went out of Minerva, the dark violet hair girl was back to her passive façade. Both walked to where the captain, Talia and the vice captain, Arthur was standing. A group of officers, the one right in front in the black ZAFT uniform and the rest behind him in dull green uniforms stopped before the four. The two groups of ZAFT members saluted each other.

"I am Talia Gladys, the captain of the Minerva" the light brown haired captain said, after which pointed to Arthur in turn, "This is the vice captain of the ship" then pointed to Athrun, "He is one of the FAITH members, Athrun Zala" she was about to continue with Cher when the Suez personnel started some outburst.

"Athrun Zala?" one said, looking at the others, "That Athrun Zala!" they exclaimed. The said blue hair teen looked at them in confusion.

Talia then cleared her throat to get their attention back, pointing at the last FAITH member beside them, "And this is Cher Zephyris, she also belonged to the FAITH" she finished.

The immediate reaction was much, much more than she had ever expected.

"EH!" they exclaimed, this time even louder than the first, "Zephyris, is… that family!" they looked incredulously at the dark violet hair girl who had on one sarcastic expression.

Both Talia and Arthur looked at her with a raised eyebrow, 'What about Zephyris?' they thought.

"What about this Zephyris family?" Arthur questioned.

"What? You don't know?" the commander of the Suez base blinked in bewilderment as the two Minerva captains gave him a confused look. "The Zephyris family is most famous in PLANT, you'll know after you take a look at this" he explained as he show them to the control room and brought them to the side of the entire radar technology machine, it had a logo of a feather with the Zephyris name on it. It was then that both captains realized what that means.

"Eh!" both captains exclaimed, glancing from the machine to the dark violet hair girl. "Then…" Arthur continued, "She's the descendant of that family!" he pointed at Cher, who buried her head into her hands, 'Now he knows…' she thought sarcastically. Athrun gave her a forced smile before sighing.

After which, when the group were about to proceed to the meeting room in the Suez base, Cher took the chance to excused herself, leaving Athrun to the meeting.

"She haven't change one bit" the Suez commander said, smiling.

"Um…" Athrun agreed, his dark violet hair friend really did not change.

"Eh?" Talia started, "What do you mean?" she asked the commander.

"You two are new military personnel so you do not know" the commander said, leading the way, "That girl has one of the best results during the military training and even the former Zala chairman acknowledge her as one of the best" she smiled a little.

"Ah…" Athrun confirmed, "Cher was in the same team as I am, our team was even considered the best" he smiled at the memory.

The two Minerva captains had their jaws hanging open at these words.

"The only problem is…" the blue haired FAITH member continued, "She enjoys freedom more than anything else, even to the extent of totally disregarding the orders" he said.

"Even though she did set Zala chairman off a number of times because of that, she did still earned respects from the people because of her firm belief" the commander said.

By now, the two Minerva captains were gaping at the news they received; never did they realize that that Zephyris girl was such an impressive character! Soon, they reached the meeting room. Back to the Zephyris descendant, the girl was lying on her back on the bed in her room, hands tucked behind her head, drifting into a short nap.

Not long after, the pair of eyelids flew open to reveal the silver orbs behind them. Sitting up in her bed, Cher looked at the clock on her bedside, it read five thirty.

"Evening already?" she said to herself as she climbs out of bed.

Straightening her clothes and hair, she went out of her room, to the open deck on the ZAFT spaceship. On the way, she heard the crews murmuring to each other whenever she passed by them, looking at her in either awe or disbelieve.

'For sure…' the dark violet hair girl thought, 'The meeting must have ended some time ago and someone must have spread the news around in the ship…' she sigh, it's getting irritating with the people showing her these kind of overly polite attitudes.

When she looked over at a whispering couple, they immediately bowed and hurriedly left the area. Dismissing it for the moment, she went into the open area on the ship. She walked to the furthest end of the area, enjoying the sea view. Shinn too had just got out of his room, walking down the corridor with the entire lot of Minerva crews telling him the news they heard about Cher. He stroll aimlessly down the corridor with his hands tucked into his uniform's pockets, pausing just at the door that leads to the open space on the ship. Peeking in, he saw the dark violet hair girl standing at the rear end of the area by the railings.

Clearing his throat, he spoke out loud, "What are you doing here?" he asked her as he slowly make his way to her position.

Cher however, merely turned around to confirm his presence before turning her attention back to the sea, "I like it here…" she said, "It's quiet and peaceful…" she trailed off, slumping her shoulders a little, sighing. "Sometimes I wonder why humans are made to gossip" she said, lowering her head, "It's not like I am not one of you just because of my past" she stared out at the sea again.

Shinn turned to look at her before turning his gaze to look at the same sea view, "But…" he started, "I still find it hard to believe" Cher turned her head to look at him, "That you actually commanded influence in PLANT before" Cher raised an eyebrow at his words.

"It's definitely not because you're a female" he added hurriedly, "It's just that you just seemed to be someone who only wishes to live in peace…" he said in s soft tone.

"It's true" the dark violet hair girl replied, turning back to the sea as Shinn looked back at her, "But sometimes what you wish and reality is a totally different issue" she turned back to Shinn. "But…" she softly said, "The future has yet to be decided" she smiled at him.

The black hair teen was a little taken aback, but returned the smile. Cher avert her gaze once again to the sea, her elbows leaning on the hand rails, resting her head in one hand, not noticing that Shinn's red eyes were still on her. The sea breeze blew across the deck, caressing Cher's long hair as the long dark violet strands danced in the wind, the said female closed her eyes, enjoying the wind. The black hair boy felt his cheeks burning at the mere scene; he quickly turned his head away.

Meanwhile, Athrun was looking for his female friend when he stopped at the same door before going out, noticing that besides Cher, Shinn was also there.

"I knew you'll be here" he said, walking next to Cher who opened her eyes, looking at her friend. "Um hm…" she agreed.

"Just now…" she said, "You asked me how he's doing" Shinn had on a confused look, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" she said, winking at Athrun who blushed a little.

"Well…" she said, pushing herself away from the railings, "I'll leave things to you then" she finished, waving her hands at Athrun and Shinn with a smile before exiting the area.

"What did she mean by that?" Shinn questioned, eyeing the blue hair teen.

"Are you…" Athrun started, "Are you still mad with me about what happen this afternoon?" he asked, Shinn turned away from him.

"Not really" he replied, "But I still think that I did not do anything wrong" he said firmly.

Sighing, Athrun leaned on the railings beside the black hair boy, "I'm sure there is a time when you curse yourself for being powerless, powerless to do anything, watching your love ones leave you one by one" he said, Shinn looked at him.

"'If only I had the power' this is the thought in your mind" he continued, Shinn hurriedly and agitatedly replied, "What are you saying!" Athrun merely continued with his words, "But when you are finally able to get to that power, you become the one to make people cry" he finished before heading out of the area, leaving Shinn to his thoughts.

The black hair boy stared blankly at the ground, Athrun and Cher's words echoed in his mind. 'Before you would do anything you might regret, you must reconsider your every move', 'When you get to that power, you become the one to male people cry'. The black hair boy lowered his head a little.

"Am I really wrong?" he asked himself.

Taking one last look at the setting sun, he turned and left the area. Back to Cher, the dark violet hair girl had just reached her room when she noticed someone standing outside.

"Luna...maria?" she asked as the red head immediately waved at her. "Do you have time?" the red hair girl asked.

Cher nodded, inviting her into the room and both girls spent several hours chatting. Soon, the moon went down and the sun rises, today is the time for the Minerva to aid the ZAFT's Suez forces in defending off the Earth Alliance Forces. All pilots and crews are gathered in the meeting room, all pilots dressed in their pilot suits. Shinn stepped into the room, scanning the area before making his way to the front. His red eyes caught sight of something he thought he would never see in his time. A dark violet hair girl was sitting in the room, looking at him with her silver eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked, surprised as he quickly sat down next to her.

"Well…" Cher said as she put a finger to her cheek, "Let's say that this operation really needs some strategy planned out and I decided to follow suit" she winked at the black hair boy who quickly turned his head away, blushing, confusing the dark violet hair girl.

No sooner, the meeting started, with the entrance of the leader of the resistance. Athrun quickly explained the current situation to the pilots and also told them about the plans they have made for the attack. Throughout the meeting, the leader of the resistance, who was actually just a girl really, kept glaring daggers with Shinn, sending sweats down Athrun's head and Cher sighing. It was then decided that Shinn was to pilot his Core Splendor through a narrow valley, to catch the enemy off guard.

"Why don't you do it yourself, commander" Shinn said, mocking Athrun.

"I wanted you to do it because I believe you can do it" Athrun replied, a firm look on his face, the black hair boy stopped at this.

After which, the meeting was over and the pilots are on standby in their respective mechanisms. Unexpectedly, someone with dark violet hair, silver eyes and was dressed in a blue-green pilot suit appeared over the intercom screen in Shinn's Core Splendor.

"Um…" the girl said, "I wanted to wish you luck, you can make it" she smiled at him, the black hair boy blushed a little, "Be careful" was her last words before the intercom screen turn blank, Shinn smiled at her words.

_Whether its for her or me... I'm not sure... butI will not fail!_

_

* * *

_**A/N:** How's this chapter? I suppose I wrote quite some parts about how Shinn felt towards Cher. Well, that's all for now, see you guys all in the next chapter! 


	10. In the Mist of the Lies

I'm so sorry for the super late update! I just had too much work on my hand and too little time for everything… the next chapter will probably take even longer… those who still continue to support me nevertheless, I will give it my best to complete this fic! Thank you all readers and reviewers! After looking through the reviews I have received, I decided to imply some of the suggestions in my story (grins) just wait and see! Now, back to the story! For those of you who wanted to know more about Cher's past, you'll have to wait until the next chapter (winks)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 10: In the mist of the lies**

Then the operation to rid Suez of the Earth Alliance Forces began. Minerva moved along side with the ZAFT military's Suez forces. Just when they are outside the range of any radar scanning, Minerva ordered the launching of Impulse. Shinn pushed up his Core Splendor's booster handle.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, launching!" the black hair boy said as he flew his Core Splendor out, the other parts that made up Impulse following right after.

As the four sets of mechanical parts that made up Impulse flew out of the ZAFT spaceship, they did not combine to form the Gundam as usual. Instead, the separate parts followed after the main Core Splendor that Shinn was piloting as he entered the secret tunnel, according to the plan they had made up with the resistance around the area.

The tunnel was MORE to what the black hair pilot had first thought. The entire tunnel was so dark that he could not even see what laid before him in the darkness. Shinn was starting to get agitated as he look to and fro from the data map displayed in a small window below his screen and tried to keep himself from flying off course.

"What is this?" the black hair boy exclaimed as the wings of his Core Splendor scratched pass something hard, a violent impact shook the plane mechanism. 'That must have been the tunnel's wall…' he thought with relief, 'At least I did not crash right into it'.

"To just rely on the data he say?" he said to himself as he recalled the time when Athrun told him that he will have to rely on the data for this mission.

"What the hell! I am just flying without being able to see anything!" he shouted as he hurriedly pull the direction control handle upwards to avoid crashing into a huge boulder that was lying right in his path in a close shave.

"The stupid things he said about believing that I have the capability to do this mission…" the black hair boy exclaimed to himself, recalling the time when Athrun had said that in front of everyone at the meeting, "Why don't he just do it himself!"

Shinn was once again forced to an emergency pull up, just inched from crashing head on into the waterfall which he could not see till just milliseconds ago. As he continued in his path, he allowed his eyes to stray from the screen, looking to an object hanging from the side of his screen. It was a kunai, the scene when Cher spoke directly to him in the Core Splendor just before the mission flashed in his mind.

_I believe in you, you can do it… be careful…_

Shinn instantly narrowed his eyes in concentration, determined to complete this mission.

"I made a promise… so I will not give up in the middle of a mission!" he said to himself in determination.

The Core Splendor then continued its journey, traveling through the extremely dark and narrow tunnel path, with only the data the black hair pilot had received from the FAITH commander to guide him through this tunnel.

"I can do this!" he encouraged himself as he was forced to make a sudden turn to the right, narrowly avoiding a rock.

On the other hand, the ZAFT spaceship Minerva, along with the other ZAFT's Suez military forces were moving closer to the huge Lorengrin that belonged to the Earth Alliance Forces. As soon as the ZAFT forces were in the detection range of the radar, the Earth Alliance's military forces immediately sent out their mobile suits, preparing to take down their enemies.

Upon seeing the mobile suits sent out by the Earth Alliance, the ZAFT forces also launched their own mobile suits, with Minerva leading the troops. Athrun, Cher, Lunamaria and Rey readied themselves for the battle ahead.

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU, launch!" the light blonde hair pilot said as he moved his white ZAKU out.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU going out!" the red hair pilot said as she covered her helmet and joined Rey outside with her red ZAKU.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching!" the FAITH commander said as he piloted the red Gundam out of the ZAFT spaceship.

"Cher Zephyris, Lucifer, take off!" the unrestricted violet hair female pilot said as she maneuver her winged dark Gundam out.

The two ZAKUs were launched after they were equipped with the necessary equipments, stationing atop the ZAFT spaceship. Saviour flew out, leading the operation with Lucifer following right behind the red Gundam. Both had the job of distracting the Earth Alliance Forces. The Suez ZAFT Forces move forwards, facing the Lorengrin bravely, fighting the wave of Atlantic Federation's mobile suit troops. Saviour and Lucifer took the front line, disabling the enemy forces that were sent their way. Lunamaria and Rey had the job of protecting Minerva as the ZAFT spaceship attempted to get nearer to the Earth Alliance base, acting as the bigger distraction in the mission plan. The Earth Alliance base then sent out a strange looking mobile armor, it was the same exact one as the mobile armor Shinn had fought just after the ZAFT spaceship had left Orb and was then ambushed by the Earth Alliance's fleets.

Athrun shot a beam at the mobile armor, only to have it deflected as the mobile armor projected a mirror like shield; the effect of the beam was nulled. The mobile armor then countered by firing its beam back at the red Gundam, who flew out of the beam's course, avoiding it. Saviour then flew away from the huge Lorengrin, leading an oncoming wave of the Earth Alliance's mobile suits away from their position near the Lorengrin with him.

Cher on the other hand, took on an entire troop of mobile suits stationed near the base of the huge Lorengrin. Lucifer had both its beam sword in both hands as the winged dark Gundam slice through the laser gun beams shot towards the winged dark Gundam cleanly before charging back at the frantic group of mobile suits, the panicking troop of the Alliance's mobile suits started to shoot randomly, disregarding the target.

Rey and Lunamaria shot relentlessly at any of the enemy mobile suits that came near the ZAFT spaceship, though Minerva, which is in the foremost position amongst all the ZAFT's Suez military troops was targeted by about almost all of the Earth Alliance Forces had also suffered its fair share of damages.

At that exact moment, the four sets of mechanical parts that were actually Impulse finally reached the end of the tunnel, flying out into the battlefield ahead all of a sudden. All the Earth Alliance military forces were in total shock, clearly, they did not expect this. Athrun and the entire of ZAFT's military forces were relieved; he had made it in time. Cher on the other hand, looked pleased as she turned her head to look in the direction of the mechanical parts, a small smile played across her lips as she return her attention to the situation ahead, scanning around the area. The Earth Alliance troops were very surprised indeed, most of the mobile suits were frantically shooting randomly at nothing in particular, apparently panicking. The four sets of mechanical parts then proceed to combine into its true form, the mobile suit Gundam, Impulse.

The mobile amour then immediately took on Impulse, preventing the Gundam from getting near to the Lorengrin gate and accomplishing its mission by destroying the gate. Shinn shot beams of his laser gun at the mobile amour, only to have it nullified as the enemy mobile amour projected out its mirror like shield, much to the dark hair pilot's distaste.

"This one…" said Shinn as he gritted his teeth, "It's the same as that time…!"

He moved Impulse away to avoid an oncoming beam the enemy mobile amour fired back at him, grimacing. While the Impulse pilot was busying himself with the mobile amour, Athrun and Cher saw the change to the situation. The Earth Alliance base had started to withdraw the Lorengrin, attempting to keep it in the safety of their shelter shields. Cher cleared off the last of the mobile suit troop that was distracting her with her laser whip before flying near Impulse, Athrun gave her a nod through the intercom.

"Shinn!" she shouted, using his name for the first time since they had met, "Look above you!" she exclaimed as she neared his location, which is at the base of the Lorengrin gate.

The black hair boy instantly turned his gaze up upon hearing her exclamation, noticing now that the Lorengrin gate was being lowered into the safety of the shelter in the base of the Earth Alliance Forces. Lucifer dashed over, knocking the persisting mobile amour to the side, pausing to look at Impulse.

"Go!" she commanded through the intercom at Shinn.

The latter had on a surprised look before taking off towards the Lorengrin gate, attempting to reach the dangerous weapon before it disappear completely under the shelter, seeing that the said weapon was already halfway down the shelter. The black hair pilot could not help but give stole a glance back, only to see Lucifer successfully slicing off one of the mobile amour's arm. Directing his focus back to his situation on hand, he increase the power of Impulse's booster, pushing the handle violently as he strive to reach the Lorengrin before the weapon totally enters the shelter.

"Damn!" he shouted as he further pushed forward the booster's handle, increasing his mechanism's speed to the maximum.

Shinn reached the gate just as the Lorengrin went completely under the shelter shield; the first shelter gate began to close. At that moment, Cher looked up, the mobile amour almost in shambles beside the winged dark Gundam, apparently disabled. Instantly, Lucifer could be seen pulling a long rod out from the joint between both its feathered wings, a curve blade then flashed out from there at the edge of both ends of the rod, forming a double edge scythe.

"Shinn!" she appeared once again across the intercom in Impulse, an unreadable look on her face as she called, "Catch!"

The black hair pilot turned back to see Lucifer flung a double edge scythe at him. Impulse caught hold of it just as it swung by the Gundam. An Alliance mobile suit suddenly appeared out of nowhere, standing between his path to the Lorengrin gate. Without any further thoughts, Shinn swirl the double edge scythe around Impulse's body as the Gundam flew straight at the shelter, with a quick turn, one of the laser blade of the scythe cut through the mobile suit before Impulse aimed a kick at it, sending it into the shelter gate, blocking the closing process. The double edge scythe was then plunged right into the shelter gate, through the mobile suit. The mobile suit was already about to explode, electrical current overflowing the mechanism. Impulse then pull out the scythe violently before jumping away form the shelter, right before it blew up, the explosion clearing out everything around and in the shelter base. They had done it! They destroyed the Lorengrin gate! The whole of the ZAFT's military forces rejoice in the success of the mission. All the ZAFT forces then returned to the ZAFT base in Suez in victory, all the three Gundams made to return back to Minerva.

Cher look up into the intercom in Lucifer when the image of Shinn suddenly appeared, some moments passed as the black hair boy continued to look at anywhere and everywhere but at the dark violet hair girl through the intercom screen, seeming to be too out of it to say what he had intended to. Impulse stopped. "Yes?" she asked curiously, looking at him, stopping Lucifer in midair and turned back to face Impulse while Athrun continued to Minerva in Saviour.

"Ah... erm..." Shinn started, his eyes darted to and fro, "... Thank you..." he looked up at Cher, finally being able to voice out his words.

He pilot Impulse to Lucifer, handing the rod back to Cher who gave him a slight smile.

"It was your ability that made this mission a success" she told the black hair boy in a soft tone.

A slight blush crept across Shinn's face, unnoticed by Cher as Athrun called at the same time.

"What's the matter?" Saviour stopped to turn back, looking at both Lucifer and Impulse.

"It's nothing" Cher replied as she winked at the Impulse pilot through the intercom before disappearing off the intercom screen in Impulse and flying after Saviour back to Minerva.

Impulse however, stayed as he had been moments before, making no movements. Its pilot both stunned and overjoyed at the same time. For the first time in his life since the death of his family, he was truly very pleased with himself. Cher... the Cher Zephyris who seemed so indifferent to him from the first time they have met actually praised him! He felt light headed with elation as the Zephyris' words ring in his mind, a blush coloring his face a bright red. Shinn grinned to himself as he slowly made his way back to the ZAFT spaceship.

Lucifer and Saviour was already in the deck when Impulse finally returned, their pilots nowhere in sight. Breathing a sigh of relief he cautiously unhooked the kunai from its position near the screen before leaving his Gundam's cockpit, making his way to the pilot's changing room. Shinn quickly remove his pilot suit and pulled on his custom pilot's red ZAFT uniform before walking out of the changing room, Cher's kunai in hand. What he did not expect was that the owner of the weapon had been standing right outside the changing room, Athrun beside her. With a start, he suddenly remembered the kunai in his hand and hurriedly shoved it into his pocket, though the gesture went unnoticed by Cher, it certainly did not escape Athrun's eyes. The blue hair FAITH commander raised an eyebrow at the gesture, knowing exactly what was going through Shinn's mind. Not wanting to embarrass him, he decided to pass the issue as he turned to Shinn with a smile, the dark violet hair girl turning to face the Impulse pilot as the latter walked towards them.

"Why didn't you tell me that the tunnel was THAT dark? I could not even see a thing!" he exclaimed at Athrun.

The FAITH commander merely smiled as he replied, "I did told you to rely on the data" he mused.

Just then, an announcement sounded over the entire ZAFT spaceship, all military personnel are to report to the port in the ZAFT Suez base. The three were just about to move when a hyper red head rushed over, her pouting sister following right behind. Lunamaria said a quick greeting to Cher before grabbing Athrun by his hand and leading him away. Meyrin pouted even more, jealousy written all over her face as she tugged behind her sister. Athrun cast a helpless look at Cher who had on a teasing expression before sighing and allowed himself to be led off. Shinn stare at the disappearing figures, a sarcastic look on his face, eyebrows lifted in an unbelieving expression. Cher merely chuckle lightly, 'Cagalli's going to get a fit if she sees this...' she thought as she turn to follow them.

"Just now..." Shinn blurted out hurriedly, stopping Cher in her tracks as she turned to face him, "Just now... you called my name..." he focus his gaze on the ground, not looking at the Zephyris as though he suddenly found something interesting on the ground.

"Um...?" Cher blinked at his words as she continued to look at him.

"It's... the first time... that you called me by my name..." he fingered the kunai in his pocket, a tint of very faint red spread across his face.

"Is... that so..." Cher said, seemingly deep in thought as she pondered over his sentence. 'Oh... right...', she suddenly realized, 'I never really used his name...' her gaze rested back on the black hair boy.

"Can I..." he started, finally looking up, "... Can I call you 'Cher' too?" he looked her silver eyes unflinchingly.

There was a moment of silence as an expression quite akin to that of surprise flashed across the Zephyris' face before a light smile graced her lips as she nodded her head slightly, "Of course you can... Shinn..." she answered.

Cher then turn to move down the pathway, Shinn stood motionless in his position, his face a very critically visible shade of red as he grinned at no one in particular. Halfway down the path, Cher turned back and called him, snapping him out of his dazed state as he hurried down the hallway, walking to the port with the Zephyris.

The two had just reached the port, joining Athrun and the two red heads as they stand at the rear of a huge group of excited crowd of ZAFT personnel. A spacecraft came in sight, a few mobile suits, recognized as the Gouf following behind. However, what caught the eyes of everyone was a striking pink ZAKU as it landed, revealing a pink hair female in its arms. Two pairs of eyes, one green and the other silver widened considerably when they saw the figure. Athrun instantly backed some paces out of shock while Cher blinked in disbelief as they turn to look at each other; a dreading thought crept through their minds. The rest of the group looked curiously at the two before turning back to look at the figure... Lacus Clyne, so it was told to them or Meer Campbell to the two FAITH members. Lunamaria and Shinn both had on a sarcastic look as the 'Lacus' waved enthusiastically at the roaring crowd of people below, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Everyone! How are you?" she said, the microphone attached to her ears amplifying her voice out loud as she received a great roar from the crowd of people. "Please enjoy yourselves in this live concert!" she exclaimed.

Still waving vigorously, Meer scanned around the sea of people in the area, her eyes finally came to a rest on the group of Minerva pilots, or rather, two of the people in the group, and she beamed. Cher looked up at the exact same time as Meer winked at her, sending a surprised look across the Zephyris' face. Shinn and Lunamaria looked at her in shock.

"Do you know her? Lacus Clyne that is..." Shinn said, Meyrin had on a confused look while Lunamaria raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." the dark violet hair girl trailed off as she cast a look at Athrun who shrug his shoulders.

Fortunately, before anyone else could voice another question, the pink ZAKU lowered Meer onto the stage specially prepared for her below and the music started. It was a remixed version of the song 'Shizukana Yoru ni' that was sung by the original Lacus Clyne. Cher immediately grimaced at the rhythm and tune of the song as Athrun gave a small chuckle at her expression.

(**A/N:** Another song from Gundam Seed, Shizukana Yoru ni by Tanaka Rie, link for full lyrics in my bio page)

_**shizukana kono yoru ni  
anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta  
hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne.**_

The other Minerva crews had on a confused expression as they looked from the two FAITH members to the performing 'Lacus'.

"She's upset at how the song was turned into" Athrun explained.

"Why is that so?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"She composed the song" was the simple reply he gave, as he gazed at the still grimacing Cher before looking back at the performer.

_**hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo mata aeru yo ne**_

Shinn had on a shocked expression just as the song ended, not that the faces of the other Minerva Crews were any better. Both FAITH members were about to leave the area when suddenly Meer's voice floated over the air.

"And now, for a special performance" the Lacus look alike said as she stepped onto the out-stretched hand of the pink ZAKU as it moved towards the group of Minerva crews, stopping just before them. The pink ZAKU lowered its hand to the ground as Meer reached out her hand and grabbed Cher's, "I present Cher Zephyris!" she exclaimed as Cher stare at her in disbelief.

Shinn, Lunamaria and Meyrin all had on extreme shock and surprise faces, staring at the Zephyris while Athrun had on an unbelievable look. Meer continued to finish her sentence, "My adopted sister!" she exclaimed again as she tug on Cher's hands, pulling her onto the out stretched hand of the pink ZAKU.

The impact of the last three words was more than what she had created when she reached the base. The entire ZAFT military was in an outburst as the pink ZAKU slowly made its way back to the stage, lowering its hands once more to let Meer down, the girl simply grabbed Cher's arms, pulling her onto the stage with her, the Zephyris by now had on a lost look, not knowing what to do.

She turned her head back to the group, her silver eyes met briefly with the green ones that belong to Athrun; they held endless encouragement for her. What she did not miss was the firm gaze a pair of red eyes held as the owner looked at Cher with a look that clearly said, 'You can do it!'

_Shinn..._

The Zephyris inwardly smiled as she took a deep breath, pulling out her silver chain from its resting place around her waist. The silver material instantly started to change its shape, finally taking on the form of a flute. Gasps of awe spread through the crowd; they had never seen anything like that before! With another deep breath, Cher raised the silver flute to her lips as she started playing. It was her flute version of the song, 'Shizukana Yoru ni', the strangely soft and soothing tune made the listeners relax themselves throughout the music.

When it ended, Cher swung down her flute, the silver material returning to its original form of a chain and wrapped it around her waist once again before turning to leave the stage. Meer launched herself onto the dark violet hair girl's arm, leading her to the piano on the side of the stage and sitting her down on the chair. She whispered something to the Zephyris before standing by the piano.

With a sigh, Cher started a tune on the piano, her fingers gliding easily and smoothly over the piano keys, Meer started to sing to the tune.

(**A/N:** Once again another Gundam Seed song, Mizu no Akashi by Tanaka Rie, link for full lyrics in my bio page)

_**Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru  
Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu **_

_**Midorinasu kishibe  
Utsukushii yoake wo  
Tada matte iraretara  
Kirei na kokoro de**_

Cher looked up from the piano keys, in the direction of the group of Minerva crews, catching the impressed look on the black hair boy's face before giggling lightly to herself. Her hands never stop playing.

**_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to  
Osiete kureta no wa dare  
Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai  
Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_**

Athrun recalled the old days when he, Yzak, Dearka and Lacus could sit by Cher as she presented her masterpieces to them, he smiled at the memory. Shinn was impressed, very impressed. He never thought that she could be such an expert of musical instruments as well; the black hair boy closed his eyes, enjoying the song.

**_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni  
Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao  
Hiroku yasashiku nagareru  
Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no  
Itsumo, itsuka, kitto Anata no te wo tori..._**

The Zephyris gave a slight bow to the crowd before leaving the stage to join the group, raising an eyebrow at the facial expressions plastered onto the faces of the Minerva crews. That moment was broken when the group of pilots was suddenly called by the chairman for a meeting. The four pilots were led to the room, upon entering, they could see a long table in the middle of it, noticing that Rey was already there, Talia as well. Gilbert gave his greetings to the entire group before shaking hands with Shinn, praising him for his recent performance.

After which, they sat down at the table, Gilbert started talking about the war, why wars never end, why wars started. Cher could not help but narrowed her eyes a little at his speech. True... the chairman was trying to stop the war from fueling, but it seemed to the Zephyris that the actual motive of the chairman was not that simple at all.

When the meeting ended, the group left the room, they met Meer down the corridor as the enthusiastic girl grabbed onto both Athrun and Cher's arms, dragging them for dinner. Lunamaria pouted a little at the gesture while Shinn had on a look of displeased.

"Could I speak with you for a while, Athrun-kun, Zephyris-san?" Gilbert suddenly asked them, surprised, Meer nodded her head.

They moved to the garden, Meer settle herself on a nearby bench while Gilbert spoke with the two FAITH members.

"I wanted to know... do you have any news on Lacus Clyne and the Archangel?" he asked them, as they both shook their heads; "I was worried that something may happen" he looked at them.

"If Archangel is out there, then Lacus will probably be with them" Athrun said confidently, knowing his friends.

"If you happen to get any information on the location of the Archangel, I hope that you will inform me" Gilbert said as he left after a salute from Athrun.

Cher, who remained silent throughout the conversation, had a lot of questions crammed up in her mind. 'Why is it that the chairman was so concerned about Archangel's whereabouts? Why did he want to find Lacus? What is he planning to do...?' are some of the questions racing through her thoughts.

"Cher?" Athrun's voice snapped her back to reality as she looked up at her friend, "Are you alright?" he asked which she replied with a nod.

Both then made their way to Meer's bench, walking to the dinner with her. Cher stopped abruptly, looking at the sky, a longing look in her eyes.

_Archangel... Kira... Lacus... Cagalli... are you fine...?

* * *

_

**A/N:** Phew... after months of work, chapter 10 is finally done! I'm sorry about the delay, there's really too much to do on hand and too little time to finish them all. The next chapter will probably take even longer, seeing that my common tests, projects and SAs are all crammed up. I will try my best to do it though, hope you continue to support this fic! By the way, the sketch for Cher is done, though it looks funny… give me your email if you want to see it so badly! (Though I couldn't advise it, seeing how badly done the sketch actually it…) See ya guys next chappie


	11. Memories

Hello everyone! I'm finally back for chapter 11! Phew... I'm finally done with my exams… now there's more time to write, since it's my holiday! Ok… here's the chapter most of you are waiting for... Cher's past! Although it may seem quite lame... oh well... nevertheless... Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 11: Memories**

As a reward for being very successful in destroying the Lorengrin gate and freeing Eurasia region from the control and restrain hold of the Earth Alliance Forces, all the military personnel involved and stationed in the Earth's ZAFT Suez base were given the day off. The soldiers and crews working in the Suez base were either taking the time to relax themselves by chatting, making a trip to town or in forms of sports and games. Chairman Gilbert Dullindal had once again move off back into space, having some seriously important matters to attend to back in PLANT. Meer was off to another part of the Earth's ZAFT base, no matter how reluctant she was at having to leave both her 'fiancé' Athrun and her 'adopted sister' Cher; she had scheduled live concerts in other different places.

The crews on board the ZAFT spaceship Minerva were not much different responding to the free day. The few mechanics went into town for a bit of sight seeing. Rey chose to stay inside the ship, however, reading through the news on his laptop. Captain Talia and Arthur also remained in the ship, browsing through the reports of the battle and the performance of the few mobile suits they had on board Minerva. Lunamaria and Meyrin, together with all the female crews of the ship went shopping for their supply of daily necessities. Athrun stayed with Saviour, checking through the mechanism and adjusting the control program. Shinn stood outside the ZAFT spaceship, not far from the sea port when he saw Cher walking towards the exit of the Suez base, pushing along with her, a motorbike.

"...Cher...?" uncertainly Shinn called out, successfully catching her attention as they dark violet haired female turned back to face the source of the voice... him, "What are you doing?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow at the sight of the motorbike.

"Nothing much really..." she averted her gaze from the black hair boy's, voice softening, "I just wanted to get out of this place for the moment..." she trailed off as she move her gaze back to look at Shinn.

A slight blush crept across his cheeks as he returned the gaze, "Mind if I join you?" he asked, not really sure what he wanted to do, since the words just formed out of his mouth unconsciously, sending his mind into s state of panic as he look intensely at the dark violet hair female for her reaction.

What he did not expect was a smile. Cher's lips curved upwards into a slight smile as she pulled on her helmet, "Why not?" she replied as she threw a helmet to Shinn, the latter nearly dropping it in his state of unmentionable elation. Swinging one leg over the vehicle, the Zephyris descendent mounted the bike, "Well... get on!" she said to the black haired boy as he hurried put on his helmet and climb into the seat behind Cher.

"Hold on..." she warned the black hair male behind her as she turned the gear, the motorbike vehicle beneath them springing to live before it moved off.

It was not because that Shinn had never ridden a motorbike before... it was more because he had never sat in the back seat of the vehicle behind another driver, a female at that. He noticed that the dark violet hair female was really skilled at maneuvering the vehicle. By now, the black hair male had both his hands wrapped around Cher's waist; Shinn unconsciously leaned in closer to the female in front of him, pressing his head against the back and shoulder of the dark violet hair female.

The said female nearly jolted when she felt the black hair boy in the back seat lean against her, resting his head on her shoulders. Taking her silver eyes off the road, she turned her head slightly only to catch a glimpse of Shinn dozing off. Smiling to herself at the scene, the dark violet hair female returned her attention to the road ahead, keeping an effort to make the ride as smooth as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping male behind her.

Just as the vehicle came to a stop atop a cliff by the sea, the black hair male cracked open his eyes, a little dazed at first. But when he saw who or what he was leaning against… he immediately jolted up and remove himself from the vehicle.

"I... I... I'm..." Shinn stammered, unable to form words as he cast his head to look at the ground.

Cher smiled, seeing how flustered the male had become; this time however, she thought she caught sight of a slight blush on his face. 'I must have thought too much...' she decided, hopping off the vehicle.

"I'm sorry..." came Shinn's voice from behind, Cher turned to face him, "I shouldn't have doze off like that..." it seemed that the black hair male had finally calmed himself enough for words.

"Calm down..." said the dark violet female, turning back to remove her helmet and set it on the vehicle, gesturing Shinn to do so before moving to his side. Silver orbs lock with red ones for a moment, "There's no harm done... besides, you look like you needed the rest" she winked before moving towards the side of the cliff.

Cher stopped a distance from the edge of the cliff, sitting down. Her knees bent upwards, she had her arms wrapped around them as she stared at the sea below them.

Shinn followed a moment later, one leg lying straight and the other bend upwards as he laid himself on the lush green grass underneath them, both his hands tucked behind his head as he closed his eyes in a moment of relaxation. Neither spoke, settling in a comfortable silence, enjoying the sea view. Cher noticed a girl, probably about their age, was dancing on the plateau by the sea, some meters below them. She had short blonde hair that nearly reached her shoulders and wore light purple dress.

"But I'm really very surprised" came Shinn's voice, breaking the silence, Cher took her gaze off the blue sea, turning to face the male, "About what?" she asked.

"About what happened back there at the concert" he replied eyes still closed, "Who would have thought that that 'Lacus Clyne' and you are adopted sisters" he said.

"That..." she said thoughtfully, "It wasn't that no one knew about it... at that time, it made the biggest headlines, everyone was aware of it. It's... just that now... almost all of the people from that time are gone" she stopped, casting her eyes to look at the grass.

Shinn snapped open his eyes, noticing the tint of sadness in her tone, "But then... you really played it beautifully... the flute and piano" he said, letting a grin spread across his face as he look at her as she return a smile.

"I have something that I wanted to know for some time..." he said, letting his red eyes wander to the blue sky above, "You and Athrun... you know... I mean... why is it that you two know each other?" he asked with curiosity.

"That..." she started as she turned her silver orbs to the sea, "We actually knew each other since we're young, basically, you can say that we are childhood friends" her gaze softened considerably, "It was so peaceful then..." she trailed off as she recalled the times when she was still an ignorant young girl, when she first met everyone, when the Bloody Valentine occurred, when Chairman Zala has yet to declare war against the Naturals.

(**A/N: **This is a recall of her past memories... don't get mixed up)

A young girl with dark violet hair tied into a high ponytail and silver eyes beamed across at the young blue hair boy with green eyes from where they are sitting, in a conference room. Chairman Patrick Zala wanted the Zephyris family to run a trip to Heliopolis for some time, regarding the few new inventions made in the technology world. Carl Zephyris, a tall male with dark blue hair and yellow eyes and Nina Zephyris, a slightly shorter female with violet hair and grey eyes nodded their heads in consent, casting a look to their daughter, Cher, who seemed quite attached to Chairman Zala's son, Athrun. Athrun in return, gave a grin back at the girl as she waved at him.

Noticing the few interactions between the two children, Chairman Zala actually smiled at the two adult Zephyris, surprising them, "If it isn't much trouble, I hope you can bring Athrun along, it's a good chance for them to know each other too" he said, all seriousness gone from his face.

"It's no trouble at all, we'll be delighted to" Carl replied, smiling at his wife, who look down at their daughter, "You're going to be great friends together" she told Cher who them beamed at then, "Um!" agreed the young girl as she look at Athrun who smiled at her.

A few days later, the group, consisting of: Carl, Nina and Cher Zephyris and Athrun Zala boarded the space craft, heading to Heliopolis. Both Cher and Athrun have already gotten closer and they were almost always seen together. It was not long before the space craft reached its destination… Heliopolis. Upon reaching, both of the adult Zephyris were needed at the laboratory immediately. They only had time to drop both children at a nearby park before leaving hurriedly, knowing that both children are sensible enough to not wander around unnecessarily. Young Athrun and Cher then stroll around the park, awed by the beautiful cherry blossoms that bloomed on all trees planted in the park.

It was then both of them saw Kira for the first time. The brown haired boy was sitting alone on a bench in the park, watching the other children quietly, his purple eyes scanned around his surroundings before coming to a stop on Athrun and Cher, whose green and silver eyes were also gazing at him.

Purple orbs widened slightly in surprise when both Athrun and Cher came closer to him and sat on the same bench beside him.

"Are you alone?" the young girl asked him suddenly, as he looked back at them in surprise before lowered his head down, looking at his lap and nodded.

"Can we be friends then?" she asked again as the brown hair boy looked up at her in disbelieve and Athrun nodded in agreement, both smiling at him.

"My name is Cher, Cher Zephyris" she introduced herself, then pointed to the blue haired boy beside her, "He is Athrun Zala" Athrun then said, "Nice to meet you" as he waved a little. "What's your name?" Cher once again asked.

The brown haired boy then beamed at them, unexplained happiness in his purple eyes, "Kira, Kira Yamato" he replied.

It was not long before the three got to knew each other better, they played around the park, running from tree to tree and chasing each other. Time seemed to always pass very quickly when people are enjoying themselves as soon the sun began to set. An adult male with dark blue hair and yellow eyes, together with a female who had violet hair and grey eyes arrived at the park, stopping some distance from the three children. Carl and Nina Zephyris had come to fetch them.

"Cher! Athrun! We have to go now!" Nina shouted to the two children who immediately looked up, spotting the two adults who were waving at them with smiles on their faces.

Both nodded to each other as they started to jump down from the bench they were sitting on, turning back to bid good bye to Kira. The upset look on the latter's face surely did not go unnoticed.

"Kira..." Cher called as she put her small hands on top of his, getting his attention as he rested his gaze on her, "Let's play again tomorrow!" she said, smiling at him, behind her, Athrun did the same. Kira had on a shocked expression when both began to walk back to the two Zephyris adults, mouthing, "See you here tomorrow!" as they waved back at him.

Kira on the other hand was quite stunned; he could only stare at the two's retreating back. 'They really wanted to be my friend...?' he thought. After some time, he managed to shout back at them, "See you tomorrow!" he waved vigorously at them who gave their last wave of good bye before they disappear from the park with the adults. Kira could only smile to himself as he slowly took his eyes from the direction the two went and started to walk home, relief at their display of friendship and the fact that he was not alone any longer.

For the next coming months that Athrun and Cher stayed in Heliopolis, they could be seen practically everyday with Kira. Carl and Nina Zephyris had come to like the young boy, encouraged both children to keep him company. It had been already well over six months when both the adult Zephyris were once again called back by Chairman Zala. The night when both adults broke the news to the children, they did not speak for the rest of the day, and they were scheduled to return in a few days' time. Kira, of course was the most upset child in the group, they were just becoming good friends... and now both Athrun and Cher have to return to PLANT?

For the next few days before their return to PLANT, other than the same routine to meet with Kira, they spent time doing something in secret, keeping it from Kira. Athrun, being much more skillful in mechanics, had the job of making the outer physical appearance while Cher, being best in programming help fix and design the most appropriate program to control the mechanism. Directly on the day they were to leave Heliopolis, they met with Kira for the last time and gave him the mechanism they had been making. It was a small green bird than could both fly and produce a 'tori' sound. Kira accepted the bird, "I will treasure it" he said as they bid fare well.

A few years passed since their return from Heliopolis, the Zephyris family were staying in the Junius Seven colony while Athrun, together with his family in the main colony of PLANT. This very day, both Cher and Athrun met up to spend an entire day together in the nearby park in the main colony while Athrun's mother (**A/N:** Once again… I forgot her name… sighs) went to the Zephyris' home to discuss something with the two adults, by this time, both Athrun and Cher were about twelve. It was also this dreadful day when the Earth Alliance forces sent out the nuclear bombs in the direction of the Junius Seven colony all the people in the other PLANT colonies could only watch as Junius Seven turned into ruins in a matter of seconds.

Athrun and Cher were walking pass one of the buildings when they saw the news, displayed on the screen of the building, all the passersby stopped to watch as Junius Seven became ruin. Athrun watched in horror, which was when he recalled that his mother was in Junius Seven, "Impossible..." he muttered to no one in particular, "Impossible..." he then slowly turned his head towards Cher. The dark violet haired girl was staring at the screen in shock, her parents, her family was on Junius Seven, very slowly, she shook her head, "It's not possible... I don't believe it..."she stammered as she sank to her knees on the ground, Athrun immediately knelt down next to her, "...Cher..." he called, his voice filled with grief and his eyes watered as he slowly embraced her, burying his head in her shoulders.

Some moments passed before the realization of truth finally sank into Cher's mind. "No! Father! Mother!" she screamed as tears started to roll down her cheeks. The passersby could only look at both teens with pity, both teens had their blissful family destroyed just because of the Earth Alliance, Naturals was against the existence of Coordinators and sent out the nuclear bombs.

Some days passed since the destruction of Junius Seven, which deeply traumatize both teens when Sigel Clyne made his appearance. The Clyne family had heard of the news and felt deeply for the now orphaned Cher. That was when he adopted Cher and that was how Cher became Lacus' adopted sister. That news made the headlines for a few weeks after, it was just not possible that someone from that time was not aware of. It was not until a few days after the adoption that the young Zephyris finally spoke for the first time since the incident. That day, Athrun was also present in the Clyne resident, together with Lacus and her father.

"How's she doing?" he asked Lacus softly, casting a glance to Cher who was sitting by the side of the glass window.

"She should be fine" Lacus replied, also looking in her direction, "It's just that she hasn't spoken a word since then" she sighed as Athrun nodded.

That was when she really did spoke for the first time; "I wish to go to the ruins" was the one sentence that surprised everyone present.

Nevertheless, she went, Lacus and Athrun together with her in a space craft. Upon reaching the still intact space craft dock, the three put on space suits and move into the ruined colony, with Cher leading. It was not long before they reached a half-destroyed mansion with the name 'Zephyris' written on the pillar beside the main gate. The three teens then continued into the mansion, stopping a brief moment in the living room before they continue forwards. Cher then led them to Carl and Nina's room, entering inside; she took one last glance around, her silver eyes finally landing on a photo frame which she slowly picked up. It was a photo of her family, all three of them. Prying her eyes from the picture, she hurriedly stuffed it into the make-shift pocket of the space suit before heading out from the room.

Both Athrun and Lacus were quite confused, 'Where was Cher trying to go?' they thought as they followed her once again. The dark violet haired girl led them from the mansion underground, passed an opened shelter door that read 'Laboratory'. Cher ran her hands through all the equipments and machines in the lab, until she stopped at a disk. It was lying atop of the display machine and had her name on it. Athrun and Lacus moved closer as Cher tried the machine; it was still in working condition. They watch as she inserted the disk into the machine and wait for it to display the contents.

The next moment, all three teens saw Carl and Nina appear on the screen, both adults seemed to be ecstatic as they started speaking, "Cher" they said, "We know these few weeks we were too preoccupied with our work, but we finally done it!" they looked at each other before turning back to the screen, "This, we spent all our time on these few weeks was specially for you, the back of the display lighted up to review a decolorized mechanism, with seemingly feathered wings wrapped around itself. "This is Lucifer... Happy birthday Cher!" both adults then exclaimed as the screen then went blank. Athrun and Lacus were looking at Cher intently, afraid of what her reaction might be. Almost immediately, the block door behind them opened and the lights turned on to reveal the mechanism they saw in the disk.

Cher stood staring at the mechanism, both her hands by her side, her fist clenched and unclenched as silent tears stream down her cheeks. As the girl slowly sank down to her knees, Lacus instantly was by her side, Athrun some distance away, gazing at them with grief in his eyes. Lacus wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, pulling her closer, comforting her. It was then she realized that her parents had lost their lives on the day they gave life to her.

All of sudden, the mechanism started moving. Athrun looked in utter shock as it unwrapped its wings and it turned from grey into an indigo and deep green, its wings feathered and were pure black. The mechanism was moving to where both girls are. He rushed at them, shouting their names, "Lacus! Cher!" he reached out his hands. Lacus looked up when she heard his shouts. The pink haired girl only managed to see the mechanism before her before she felt someone jerk her away, making her release her grip on Cher. Athrun had only managed to grab hold of Lacus before the mechanism came, with its hand out stretched. The couple rolled a distance away as a loud crash sounded through the laboratory. Slowly, Athrun and Lacus stood up, staring at the scene with disbelief. The mechanism had its hands outstretched, surrounding Cher as if comforting her. The said dark violet haired girl was staring at the mechanism in shock. Some moments passed before she finally shook off her shocked state, Cher slowly stood up, her eyes never leaving the mechanism.

'"This is Lucifer..."' these words flashed through her mind as she recalled the contents of the disk.

"Lucifer..." she whispered as the mechanism before her lowered its head, as though responding to its name.

Athrun and Lacus looked at her strangely. It was some time before she spoke again, this time, she sounded much more cheerful, "Athrun, Lacus, lets go back!" she turned over, a slight smile on her face.

Both were relieved, they were worried how she might react to this situation, but seeing her smile ease off their troubles. The three then climbed into the cockpit of the mechanism, with Cher as its pilot and took off for the space craft. On their way back to the main colony of PLANT, she explained to the two about the systems used on this mechanism and the way functioned.

After their return from the ruins of Junius Seven, Cher had never once more dwelt back on the unhappy times. Instead, she put all her time in the preparations for the future. Cher and Lacus became very close, it was as if they were blood sisters, they shared the same ideals and the same passion for music. Lacus was so become a singer, and Cher help her wrote her songs, both girls were practically always seen together

Not too long after, Chairman Zala had ordered for all youngsters from the age of twelve onwards to attend military training, and they were to help pilot the mobile suits in the wars and battles to come. Athrun and Cher was of course unconditionally included in it, the only one excluded from this plan was just about Lacus. That was when they met Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, Miguel and Rusty. They were all in the same team in the training plan. They spent four years of their time together; doing their best, giving it their all and they were even branded the best team. The one problem that really affected the team was just because of Cher's personality, she does not always follow in the orders given, and that did set off Chairman Zala a lot of times.

Then, just right after they graduated from the training plan, Chairman Zala declared war towards the Naturals and all the graduates from the military training were to join the military and fight with them. That very night, was when everyone last saw Cher, she left with Lucifer, without any form of warning, and neither did she inform anyone. But she did leave a note though, explaining the reason she left. Cher then traveled with Lucifer to a number of places, just right until she went to space again and coincidently saw her friend stuck in a sticky situation.

(**A/N:** Done! The end of Cher's memories, now you know what happened... quite lame though... anyway, continue on!)

And that was that, everything was in the past, no matter what the future had for them, one will still have to strive for it.

"It was so peaceful then..." she repeated, closing her eyes and enjoying the gentle sea breeze that caress her cheeks, her long hair danced with the wind.

Shinn sat up from his position, looking at her with a strange expression. He too, had recalled some unpleasant memories of his past... when his family died in the sudden battle between Orb and the Earth Alliance. Shaking his head to clear them, he let his red eyes wander from Cher's long flowing dark violet hair to her fair face. He immediately turn his face towards the sea when the female opened her eyes and, as if sensing his gaze on her, looked over at him with her silver eyes. Whatever was going to happen next was sharply interrupted by a shrill scream. Both teens then jolted from the ground, looking for the source of the scream.

Cher moved towards the edge of the cliff, that was where she spotted the reason for the scream. The girl she had seen dancing earlier had somehow fallen into the sea, she was struggling, obviously proving that she does not know how to swim. The next second, Shinn was by her side, he too had found the source. Without much thought, the black haired boy jumped from the cliff and into the sea below. Cher watched with raised eyebrows as he resurfaced on the sea and swam towards the drowning girl. Things did not go that well when he finally managed to grab hold of her. The blonde girl was struggling very vigorously, unaware and too frantic to care about anything else. In a moment of panic, she accidentally scratched his cheek. Seeing that the situation was not going as well, Cher leap from the cliff and let herself fall into the sea below, swimming over to where both teens are.

When both of them are in sight, she slowly closes their distance, not wanting to startle the already panicking girl. Shinn's eyes widened when he saw her came closer; he was still struggling to help the drowning girl.

"No! Don't come closer!" he shouted frantically at the female coordinator.

It was either she did not hear him... or ignore it as she reached them not long after, reaching out her hands, she grasp hold of the blonde girl's hands, successfully catching her attention. The blonde girl looked at Cher with her pink eyes, fear and panic reflected in her eyes.

Cher merely smiled and squeezes her hands gently, "It's all right, and we're not going to hurt you. Let us help you..." the dark violet hair female said, as she saw the blonde visibly calmed and gave a small nod. Shinn stare in shock, only to be snapped out of it when his fellow coordinator called for him to help get the blonde to the cave she had spotted just not long ago.

It was some distance from their position; the sun had begun to set when the group managed to reach the cave. All three entered the cave, dripping wet. As soon as a fire was started, the three had to remove their wet clothing and hung them up to dry. Cher carefully arranged them to act as a curtain between the sole male and the females. After which, they sat quietly, no one spoke making the air fill with uncomfortable silence. It was not long before their clothes dried and the three took turns wearing them on, they then sat by the fire

Shinn turned to look at the females, "What's your name?" he asked.

The blonde girl tilt her head and looked at them, as if confused by what he was saying, he gave a sigh. Cher pointed to herself, "Cher" she said, and then pointed at the blonde girl, "Your name...?" she asked.

The latter smiled and point to herself, "Stellar" she said, and then pointed to Shinn. He too, pointed to himself, "Shinn" he said. Stellar then repeated their names, smiling.

"Shinn" Cher said suddenly, did you bring the tracking device with you?" she asked him. The male nodded, "But it's probably short circuited, considering the fact that I took a straight dive into the sea..." he said, producing the device from his pockets.

"That's not a problem, have you forgotten what my family was famous for?" she said, taking the device from him.

"What are you doing?" Stellar asked as she lean in closer, watching the dark violet hair coordinator fix the device.

"I'm trying to repair it, that way we can go home soon" she smiled at her.

It was already dark when Cher finally fixed the device; she operated the device, sending out signal to the ZAFT spaceship, indicating their location. The three then continue to chat, getting to know Stellar better and telling her about themselves. Stellar gave them each a half of a shell.

Soon, they heard the sound of a boat, walking to the entrance of the cave; both coordinators saw Athrun, together with a few other ZAFT officers. The boat brought them to the dock of the nearby town, after which they have to get back to the Suez base in the military jeep. Halfway in the journey, they met Sting and Auel, returning Stellar to them. They then continue back to the ZAFT base. That was when Shinn noticed the wound on Cher's hand.

"Your injured" he exclaimed as he lifted her hand for a closer look, and then pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket, tying it around her hand, "This should do it" he grinned at her.

Cher merely smiled back at him. Athrun saw everything from the front seat; he turned back, chuckling to himself as he thought...

_Things are turning out to be much more interesting…

* * *

_

**A/N:** there! Finished this chapter! Phew... it was a long one. By the way... emiho, if you're reading this... could you give me your email address again? I couldn't see it in the review... sorry and thanks. I'll try to get the next chapter up in about two three weeks' time, until then... see ya!


	12. The Freedom of Archangel

I'm once again back for another update! Big thanks to all readers and reviewers! I've finally done Cher's past... that was a relief, I had this word enlarging rapidly and continuously in my head while writing it... 'LAME' but nevertheless, I'm very glad you guys like it, now for another chapter, Archangel and Freedom can finally show up! By the way... it was until now that I realized that... I had totally and absolutely forgotten about Heine! Oh well... that's just his luck... I'm going to just have to exclude him in the fic... anyways... Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 12: The Freedom of Archangel**

It was late into the night, just not long after Shinn and Cher were brought back to the ZAFT Suez base and after they got to know Stellar and had helped reunite her with the two kin she had been 'separated' from. Athrun led both Shinn and Cher to the captain's room, having to give a report regarding both coordinators' 'sudden disappearance from the base' to Talia. After which, Athrun quickly excused himself, with the excuse of having to go check on something before he hurried off... to somewhere in the ZAFT spaceship and just leaving the two teens in the hall way, both standing blankly outside the captain's room.

A moment passed before both teens turned their eyes from the direction the blue haired FAITH commander had gone in and resting their gaze on each other, neither spoke. The silence only broken when Shinn gave an in volunteer sneeze, bringing his hand up over his mouth to cover it, Cher stared at him in silence. It was when the black hair male looked up and saw that his 'little' sneeze certainly did not went unnoticed... did his face instantly heat up, face going as red as a tomato, lowering his head in embarrassment. The dark violet haired female however, blinked her eyes a few times before those silver orbs softened and her lips curled into slight smile as she chuckled. Shinn looked up immediately when he heard the soft chuckle, eyes widened in shock when he saw the source of it, he opened and closed his mouth a few times but was unable to get any word out.

"It seemed that we are going to need a bath" Cher said as her chuckle came to a stop, "Be careful not to catch a cold..." she smiled at Shinn as she started to move, "Good night" the female coordinator gave a last wave at the male beside her before she slowly walked down the hall way.

The black haired male however stared at the retreating back of the Zephyris descendant as her form slowly became smaller, eventually disappearing into the end of the hall way. It was only then did he snap out of his dazed state, blinking his red eyes profusely as if what just happened was too good to be true. When he finally got over his shock, he turned to the other end of the hall way as he made to return to his room.

'She was actually worried about me!' he grinned to himself as those words practically repeat themselves inside his head as he slowly made his way back to his room, grabbing his towel and fresh clothes as he headed for the boys' bathroom.

Some time later, on the other side of the hall way, a figure walked out of the girls' bathroom, a towel draped over her head as she headed back to her room, now cleaned and dressed in fresh clothing. Locks of dark violet hair still visible under the towel gave enough identity to the figure as she stopped abruptly in her steps just some distance away from her room. Someone was standing outside her room, and was currently looking at her. That someone had blue hair and green eyes, that were filled with amusement was looking at her, eyes locked with her silver ones that were filled with confusion as to why he was looking amused. Shaking her head a little, she continued to her room, the other coordinator following her inside.

Upon entering the room, Cher gestured for her guest to just grab a seat anywhere before moving near her desk and pulling out a hair dryer from one of the drawers. Plugging in the switch into the circuit, she pulled off the towel and began the process of drying her hair, while her friend sat on the edge of her bed, watching her intently.

"Is there something on my face?" she finally asked, feeling his gaze on her long enough.

"No" he answered a tint of amusement showing again in his eyes, "I just wanted to talk to you about something" he added, his lips curled into a smile.

"Just what is so funny Athrun!" she demanded, having enough of his teasing attitude.

The female coordinator put down the hair dryer and turned to face him, a sarcastic look on her face. But to her dismay, the blue haired teen, instead of trying to explain the situation, turned away from her direction and started chuckling. By then, Cher had already gave up on him, she merely turned her attention back to the desk and return to the job of drying her hair, ignoring him on purpose, even though the latter was trying to get her attention.

"Shinn..." he said, looking at her with his green eyes as his female friend abruptly stopped in her actions, her silver orbs turning to look into his own.

"Eh?" she replied, not getting his point, though the word... or rather the name caught her attention.

"Shinn..." Athrun started, not taking his green orbs off her figure, "What do you think of him?" he asked.

That was a question which caught her off guard; the surprised look on her face told him everything. The dark violet hair female broke her eye contact with Athrun and turned to look at the desk, "What do you mean...?" she picked up the dryer again and rummage her hand through her thick mane, making sure they were dried.

"Just what I mean" he said, raising an eyebrow, clasping his hands together.

"... He's..." she started, once again stopping in her actions, "Quite a kind-hearted person... lets his emotions rule over him... impulsive at times... has potential to be a top-notch pilot..." she trailed off as she put the hair dryer down on the desk, having finally done with drying her hair.

"Ha-ha..." came sounds of slights laughter from the other coordinator, "That's not what I wanted to hear... it's not about his personality or potential" he shifted in his position, turning to face the figure of his friend, "It's about how you think of him" he fixed his gaze upon her figure.

"He's... quite nice... actually..." she began, resting her gaze upon the top of the desk, "A bit of an insensitive idiot... but then..." she trailed off once again, then as if she had just been slapped on the face, she immediately stare at Athrun, "Why am I telling you this?" she asked, "Or rather, why the hell are you trying to do by asking me this!" she snapped her silver eyes, that showed clearly of irritation was staring at the blue hair teen.

They stare at each other in silence for some time before the male coordinator suddenly burst into fits of laughter, scaring the female, as she seemed quite to be quite taken aback, looking at him with a look that said, 'What are you laughing at!'. When he was finally able to get back in control, his laughter dying off, he lifted his green eyes to meet the silver ones of his childhood friend.

"You do care much for him... don't you?" he said.

Cher opened her mouth and close it again, seemingly unable to bring herself to say any other words in contradiction of what he had said. She slowly advert her gaze from the green eyes that were looking at her intently.

"...Maybe..." was the soft reply, so soft that Athrun could have missed it if it was not for the fact that he had keep his full attention on her.

"Go ahead" Athrun said, his face lit up brightly as Cher snap her head to stare at him, "Huh?" she asked.

"You should know what I mean..." he save a last smile, standing up from his position, "Good night" he said as he waved at her and exited the room.

For some time, the dark violet haired female coordinator stared hard at the closed door of her room as she turned her body from the front of the desk, leaning her back against the wall behind. A while later, she managed to get her shock in check , the dark violet hair female then wove her hand through her long dark locks of hair before moving to the edge of the bed and let her body fall onto it. Slowly, she dip her hand into one of the pockets on her pants and pull out a napkin, it was the same one the black haired male had used to tied up her wound just hours ago. Placing is beside her pillow on the bed, she flipped over so that she was lying on her stomach, touching the napkin from time to time, never taking her silver eyes off them.

"Why... am I so bothered by what he said..." she trailed off as she took to clutching the napkin to her chest, feeling drowsier by the minute and soon fall into a slumber, the events that happened in the day made her feel tired.

Somewhere in the other end of the ship, Shinn laid on his bed of the room he had shared with Rey. The latter was already fast asleep. He glance over to his roommate for some time before pulling out the kunai again from the small drawer of the small table just beside his bed, fingering them in his hands as he shifted his position and lifted his head up to look at the pink cell phone placed on the table.

"Maya..." he said softly, an image of his sister flashed across his mind, "I think I really do feel something... towards her..." he looked down on the kunai in his hands before closing his eyes and holding the small weapon close to his body, "...What should I do…?" he whispered, to no one in particular as he then drifted to sleep.

Not very long after, the bright golden sun slowly crept back up the darkened sky, chasing away the blackness and replacing the black with its warmth, lightening the sky to a lovely shade of bright orange before they turn the sky a light sky blue. By this time, a dark violet haired female was already up, refreshing herself and took to tidying her long hair, brushing it through and tying it with the clip. After which she dress herself in her usual clothes before checking all her equipments, making sure that she did not leave anything important behind by mistake, then exited her room, moving once again to the open air area on the ZAFT spaceship.

The cool morning breeze blew across the base, Cher lean against the railings, both her hands resting over the railing. She stare blankly at the ocean, now dyed a bright silvery blue color as the breeze fondle with her long hair. Her mind was still at last night, about what Athrun had said.

"Just what am I doing!" she said to herself, exasperated, "Why do I keep thinking about it!" she promptly and violently shook her head, trying to shake the thought from her head.

She did successfully empty the thoughts from her head before she took to making her way to the deck, attempting to spent time with Lucifer. She was just back inside the hall way when a clear and… seemingly excited voice called her name, halting her in her steps as she slowly turned in the direction of the source. She immediately hid her shock when the black haired male, which had been giving her a hard time last night with Athrun came running towards her. Giving a sigh, she took a deep breathe and wave a little at him, until he reach her side that is.

"Cher..." he gasped out, his breathing staggered, "I saw you walking and decide to call you" he said in between breaths, when he was breathing enough, "Where are you going now?" he asked.

"Well..." she started, "I just about to go to the deck..." she trailed off as the entire ship's intercom channel was suddenly switched on, ordering all the pilots to be on standby.

Both coordinators then looked at each other, before they nodded and hurry into the pilots' room, waiting for further orders and prepare themselves. Upon entering, they found that Lunamaria and Rey had already reached, sitting on the couch in the room. Lunamaria turned to the door just as they went in; both changed into their pilot suits, and waved at them, beaming.

"Good morning!" she patted on the empty part of the couch she was currently sitting on, "Cher, come sit over here!" she called.

With one last look at the black haired male beside her, she moved over to where the redhead was, sitting down on the couch. Shinn then slowly made his way over to the other couch, which was now occupied only by Rey and plopped down on the empty space beside him. The light blonde haired male turned a little to look at him as the other let his eyes meet his own.

"What is happening?" Shinn asked the other male coordinator.

"I'm not sure myself but, it seemed that..." his light blue eyes suddenly turned hard, "The Earth Alliance has decided to use the help of Orb to make their attack" he said.

The other's eyes widened at the news, seemingly unable to believe his ears as he tried to take in what he had heard. When he finally did, he caught a glimpse of Cher speaking to Lunamaria out of the corner of his eyes, their face absolutely serious, no doubt it was probably about what he had heard from Rey just now.

Just a moment after, someone else entered the room; he too was dressed in the custom pilot suit only that it was purple in color, a FAITH badge pinned to the left side of the front of his pilot suit. The FAITH commander slowly moved into the room, towards where Cher was, and sat down heavily next to her. The dark violet haired female turned to look at him as he lifted his head, meeting her silver eyes with his green ones.

"Is it really going to start...?" came her soft question as she looked intently into his eyes.

"Aa..." he responded with a sigh, "It is really starting, the Earth Alliance had brought in Orb's military forces, intending to really finish us off, that's why Minerva cannot stay here any longer" he had a look of determination on his face, "If we are going to start a fight, at least, leaving this place can minimize the casualty to the minimum" he shifted his gaze from Cher to his hands, elbows placed on his knees, both hands clasped together.

Cher, in turn turned to look before her, though at nothing in particular, Lunamaria turned to observe them.

"Is that so..." she started, "Then we'll just have to do what it takes" she too, emitted a sigh.

On the other part of the Earth, miles under the sea, the former Orb spaceship Archangel lies quietly on the sea bed. The people inside the ship however, were in an uproar.

"What?" shouted a blonde haired female, her orange colored eyes widened in horror and utter disbelief, "Orb is allying with the Earth Alliance Forces and is helping them with their attack against Minerva?" she became much more agitated by the minute.

She began pacing to and fro on the bridge of the ship, restless. The other crews of the ship could only give her looks of sympathy, being a representative really is a very hectic job. Lacus could only look at her with softened eyes, totally understanding her situation. Kira stood leaning against the wall beside her, eyes cast down, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Kira please launch" the blonde haired female suddenly said, surprising everyone.

"Cagalli...?" he started softly, but could not get to finish his words.

"I know it may be too late but..." she began, looking up at Kira with her orange eyes, determination written allover her face, "I just want to try, I want to stop this meaningless battle if I can" she finish.

The brown haired male had a look of slight shock before he smiled at her in return, purple eyes shone with understanding.

"I understand" he said, while nodding to Murrue.

The Archangel Captain smiled and nodded back, before giving out orders.

"This ship will now head for the location of the planned attack, prepare to launch!" she demanded as all the ship crews shouted in agreement enthusiastically.

Back to the ZAFT spaceship, it was now already outside the Suez base, moving near a cliff, some distance from the ZAFT base that was where the crews in Minerva spotted ships coming closer to where their position is. The entire ship went on alert; all pilots immediately rushed and get into their mobile suits, readying their own mechanisms for the upcoming battle ahead. Soon, the oncoming ships revealed themselves to be the Orb fleets and Alliance ones, they immediately sent out their army of mobile suits, with Neo ordering the launching of Chaos, Abyss and Gaia. The Minerva, seeing the situation now, gave order for all the mobile suits in the ship to launch, meeting their attack.

"Rey Za Burrel, ZAKU launching!" the light blonde haired male said, moving his white ZAKU out.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU going out!" the redhead said as she too, move her red ZAKU out of the deck.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching!" the blue haired FAITH commander stated as he flew his mobile suit out of the ZAFT spaceship.

"Cher Zephyris, Lucifer, take off!" the dark violet haired female announced as she maneuver her mobile suit out of the ship, joining Athrun outside, hovering quite some miles above the ZAFT spaceship in the air

"Shinn Asuka, Impulse, going out!" the black haired male exclaimed as he too, flew his Core Splendor out, together with the other parts of his mobile suit, assembling into the Impulse Gundam once it flew outside, coming to a stop just some distance in front of the Minerva.

The Orb military forces waste no time in rushing forward and attacking the ZAFT ship, shooting continuously at them. The two ZAKUs are stationed on both sides of the Minerva's launching catapult, firing at any enemy mobile suits that came even within a mile of the ZAFT ship. Although some of the Astray models, instead of flying near the ship, took to firing at it from a distance, thus managing to cause damage to the ship. Gaia was for now, stationed on top of the Earth Alliance ship, the mobile suit being unable to both fly or swim. While Chaos flew towards Saviour, targeting the red Gundam as the green one shot at it, Saviour quickly move out of the way, avoiding the beams.

Athrun immediately changed his red Gundam into its flight mode as he quickly pilot it away from the oncoming green mobile suit, making the pilot, who was Sting Oakley who was sitting in the cockpit of Chaos, miss its target. The blue Gundam on the other hand, submerge itself under the sea surface, preferring to make its attack from beneath the water. Shooting beams of laser from both its armored arms at the Impulse which is flying just some meters above the water surface. Shinn grimaced as he immediately moved his Gundam away from the direction of the beam, just barely avoiding the offending beams of laser that shot out from the sea without warning.

Lucifer on the other hand, was miles above them up in the air, swinging its laser whip at the Orb mobile suits flying around and below her, disabling the fighting abilities of the mobile suits. Not much long after, the Alliance fleets began firing missiles and other lasers at Minerva. At which the captain Talia ordered for counter measures, firing continuously at the oncoming missiles, the beams however, managed to hit the ZAFT spaceship.

Finally deciding that they had enough, Talia ordered for the Tanhauser to be brought up, aiming at the Alliance Forces, that had Orb fleets positioned before the Earth Alliance one. The crews in the Allied forces stared in total shock when they realize what the Minerva was trying to do; they could only stare, unable to do anything else. Athrun too, had been shocked; he had not expected them to use their main cannon to hit the fleets directly. Cher stared at the screen in Lucifer, totally and utterly bewildered, 'Did they have any idea how wide a damage that thing causes?' her mind practically screamed.

That was when a faint shine of light from the corner of her screen caught her eyes; she turned her head towards that direction for a better look, only to find out that the light was from a beam gun. She hurriedly move Lucifer out of the way just as the beam shot pass the dark colored Gundam, continuing its journey down, hitting the Tanhauser just before it had a chance to fire, destroying it as it exploded, heavily damaging the front of the ZAFT spaceship, totally surprising everyone present. Shinn and Athrun instantly turned in the direction of the source.

Cher strained her eyes, looking right in the same direction. That was when something shot by her, stopping miles below her, at the same time, something raised out of the sea, coming to a stop some distance above the sea surface as the other hovered before it. The object which shot down was a Gundam mechanism; it was white and blue in color, extending its six blue wings majestically before the other one, which was a spaceship, one that no one was unaware of.

"Freedom... Kira?" Athrun exclaimed inside of Saviour, not wanting to believe his eyes.

The other one who practically and nearly drop was Lucifer, its pilot staring in utter bewilderment, "That... is... Freedom! Then the one inside is... Kira?" she breathed, staring at the screen, "If that's so... that ship is Archangel?" she noted the ship behind Freedom. (**A/N:** She had not seen them before... therefore... she figured it out using the descriptions Athrun had told her)

Just then, the launching catapult of the Archangel suddenly opened as another mobile suit came out, flying to the front of its allies before stopping.

"I am Orb's representative, Cagalli Yula Atha!" announced a female voice from the new mobile suit as all intercom channels are opened, "It was because of some events that I was away from Orb until now..." she trailed off as she turned to face the Orb militaries, "All Orb forces are to withdraw their forces and retreat!" she demanded, shocking all people, "Orb must never participate in this kind of meaningless battles! Withdraw now!" she practically shouted.

Within the Orb fleets, they were in an uproar, to listen or not to listen? But a call from Neo ended the chaos as Yuna demanded that they continue their attacks and that it was not Cagalli who was inside the mobile suit. With that, the attacks continued, some even tried to shoot at Cagalli, but were immediately disarmed by Kira.

"Waltfeld-san" Kira called to the Archangel, "Please take care of Cagalli" he took to turn from them, and Andrew then gave him a salute before making his way to the deck.

"Cagalli, leave the rest to me" he said, but the other started, "But...!" it was cut off when he continued, "It's no use anymore, just leave it to me" he said before flying Freedom forwards.

At that time, a yellow colored Astray model flew next to Cagalli's mobile suit, protecting it and the Archangel from any oncoming attack as well as he can. The two ZAKUs shot mercilessly at any mobile suits that intended to come near Minerva, protecting the ship with all they have. Athrun managed to corner Chaos, Impulse started to help with stopping the oncoming Astray models. Cher did nothing more, just hover some distance away from them, watching the scene.

Freedom sliced through the crowd of mobile suits with his beam sword, disarming each of them. Abyss started shooting from under the sea, earning himself two shots from Kira's Tristan, damaging it. After which, he flew by Shinn, cutting off one of its arms as it went by. Shocked, the black haired male turned his eyes to follow where it had flown. By now, Athrun had quite disarmed Chaos, which hurriedly flew out of his way as the red Gundam then stopped in its actions, the FAITH commander inside frantically pressing his intercom button, trying to contact Kira but to no avail.

Freedom then noticed the dark colored Gundam above them, he flew towards it, slashing his sword at it, which was blocked by a laser shield suddenly conjured up. Cher grimaced as she pushed slightly at the beam sword with Lucifer's shield. Inside the Archangel, one pinked haired female had her eyes laid upon the dark colored Gundam, her eyes widened in horror and shock as she instantly recognized it. Thinking quickly, she immediately contacted Kira through the intercom.

"Kira!" she called as she suddenly appeared in Freedom's intercom screen as the latter uttered, "Lacus?" she nodded as she continued, "That mechanism must not be touched, it did not do much to the mobile suits either" she had a pleading look, to which Kira sigh and pushed at his sword, forcing Lucifer backwards before he flew down to take care of the remaining forces.

Inside Lucifer, the dark violet haired female turned to look towards Archangel, "Lacus, was that you?" she whispered to no one.

Kira quickly flew through the area below; disarming every mobile suit he laid his eyes on. A black mobile suit then jumped at him, it was Gaia. Stellar, who was its pilot shot and slice at Freedom as though she was insane, only to be disarmed, but was caught by Chaos as the green Gundam brought it back to their ship. Kira then turned his attention to the only mobile suit left, a red one, just a short distance away from him. The brown haired boy looked at the mechanism for some time before flying away, leaving the scene together with the Archangel right behind him.

With no more forces, the allied forces only have the choice of making a retreat now, leaving the area immediately. The Minerva crews however, were all glaring at Archangel and Freedom as they flew further away from them.

"Kira..." the blue haired male softly cooed the name, not taking his eyes from their direction.

Cher merely gazed at their retreating forms, following them until they disappear from sight. Her mind now in a mess, after the fight, it just seemed to her that she was quite not herself... was she? Bitterly she curled her lips into a slight forced smile.

_What am I doing?

* * *

_

**A/N:** Finished the chapter! I'm cracking my brains for the further chapters, together with the addition of my other fic... I'm gonna have a headache! But nevertheless, a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story, hope you did enjoyed reading it. About what's going to happen later... you'll just have to continue reading for yourself (grins) I'm not gonna spill anything just yet! Well... see ya next chapter then!


	13. The Forgotten

Hello everyone, I'm finally back for another chapter… sorry for the very long wait, there's really too much to do on my hands for me to write anything… nevertheless… here I present another chapter for you guys! Enjoy your time reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 13: Forgotten**

It was not very long after the battle of the ZAFT spaceship Minerva with the Earth Alliance and Orb Forces, which was kind of cancelled due to the intersection of the Archangel and Freedom. The well known Gundam having nearly disabled almost all of the mobile suits fighting in the battle from both of the opposing sides, all except the ZAKUs Rey and Lunamaria was in because they were merely trying to guard their spaceship, the Lucifer that Cher was in as Lacus interrupted him and the red Gundam Saviour which was piloted by Athrun because there was not much time left and the latter was barely moving at all. With the entire lot of their fighting forces rendered useless by Freedom, the Earth Alliance and Orb Forces have no other choices but to withdraw from the battle, Minerva then once again retreated back into the ports of the nearby ZAFT Suez base.

Talia and Arthur immediately see to the repairs and the amendments that were needed to be made on the ZAFT spaceship, working side by side with the technicians from the ZAFT base and the few on board of the spaceship itself, directing them and helping with the areas that needed to be repaired and what was needed to do the repairing. The other crews and pilots that were on board of the ZAFT spaceship went around the base, seeing to and helping with the repairing of the damaged mobile suits. After all these was very much almost done, the group of five pilots headed back to the spaceship, the five were namely, Shinn, Athrun, Cher, Rey and Lunamaria. On their way back to Minerva, Shinn suddenly started on the ultimate topic; at least it was to both Athrun and Cher.

"Just what do they think they were doing?" the black haired teen started, agitation was evident in his expressions, "Just who are they going to side with!" he said.

Athrun cast his eyes downwards, looking down at his hands that were clenched together, elbows resting on his lap while his dark violet haired female companion chose to stare out of the car window, concentrating her attention on the buildings and warehouses they were passing by, Lunamaria looked at them intently, glancing from where Shinn was sitting in at the front seat to the two in the back seat just beside her.

"They have caused much unneeded interference, now everyone was in a state of confusion, it was something that should never have happened at all" Rey stated plainly, eyeing both Athrun and Cher with an impassive face, Shinn followed Rey, resting his gaze on the two sitting behind them, but he found himself concentrating more towards Cher.

"Overall" Shinn hissed, venom dripping in his words, "The next time when I see them, I will ensure that they are not going to get away so easily" he snapped his head back, staring out of the front car window.

That, was one sentence that got everyone's attention, even though Rey and Lunamaria would probably if not, surely agree with what Shinn had said, the other two thought otherwise. Athrun shifted his green eyes to the corner of his vision, catching the silver ones Cher had as she did the same actions, a silent and unspoken agreement formed in both teen's heads… 'We must find them!' The moment the car reaches the ZAFT spaceship, Athrun and Cher instantly took off for Talia's room, with a firm look plastered onto their faces. The others could only stare at the retreating backs of the two FAITHs as they gradually grew smaller with raised eyebrows. With one last look at the disappearing backs of the dark violet haired female coordinator, Shinn turned in the opposite direction and headed back to his room, Rey followed a short while later. Lunamaria cast a look at both her friends before finally making up her mind and turn to follow down the path both FAITH members took to Captain Talia's room.

It was not long before the two FAITH members reached the door leading to Talia's room. Both Athrun and Cher cast one last look of silent agreement at each other before entering the captain's room. The female adult coordinator, who was currently the ZAFT spaceship Minerva's captain and the one person both teens were looking for was sitting at her desk, rummaging through the files and papers on the desk. She looked up from her position in her chair, shifting her attention from the entire piles of reports before her to face them when the two stopped right in front of her desk. At the same time, just outside the room, Lunamaria had just arrived when the door slide close. Without giving another thought, the red head placed her head on the door, trying to catch as much of the conversation that was about to start in the room as possible, being very curious as to why the two FAITH members were so concerned about Archangel and Freedom. Meanwhile, back in the room…

"Is there something you need?" she asked, eyeing both coordinators with a strange look on her face.

With a nod from the dark violet haired female beside him, Athrun took a breathe and started, "The both of us would like to seek for the authorization to leave the ship temporarily" he suddenly paused in his words when Cher raised a hand to rest on his shoulder.

The blue haired FAITH commander, turned to look at his friend who merely shifted her eyes in Talia's direction, the Minerva captain was in total shock, her eyes widened considerably as she stare at the both of them.

Dismissing the shock look on her face for now, Athrun continued in his words, "Archangel…" he trailed off as Talia snapped back into serious mode upon hearing the word, "We want to find the Archangel" he looked into the captain's eyes.

"And…" the captain replied, "What are you going to do even if you did find them?" she asked tonelessly.

"I wanted to speak with them… there has to be a reason behind what they did!" he exclaimed.

For a moment, the entire room was in total silence, no one spoke or moved. Talia closed her eyes, deep in thought. Athrun looked intently at the Minerva captain, waiting for her answer. Cher on the other hand, was lost in thought, thinking about the entire incident, and mostly, what WERE they really going to say IF the both of them really could find the Archangel. Lunamaria who was outside the room felt her heart racing at what she had heard and what she was about to hear.

"Very well then…" Talia finally said after minutes of waiting, "I understand, both of you are permitted to leave the ship temporarily" she announced.

Relief flooded Athrun, they could go search for Archangel, for Kira! With a bow of gratitude, both Athrun and Cher left the captain's room, only to nearly bump into Lunamaria just outside the door. The red head was about to hurry off in her state of panic when a voice stopped her in her actions. It came from the captain's room itself, it turns out that Talia was asking for the red head. With a nervous nod to both Athrun and Cher, she moved into the room, the door sliding close behind her. Casting a confused look at each other, the two friends made their way back their room, just for a brief moment, to gather all the things that should be useful and necessary for this trip. After which, the two had agreed to meet right at the deck of the ZAFT spaceship.

Back in the captain's room, Talia was done with her order to Lunamaria, the red head stood staring with shock written all over her face. The order she had received from the captain of Minerva was --- to follow and spy on the two FAITH members. Talia, seeing that the girl was not making any movements according to the order she had just given, give a sigh and said, "Well? Get going then!" immediately the red head hurried out of the room, the captain shook her head slightly and gave out another sigh.

Shinn was walking down the hallway; he was just about the pass the door that leads to the deck when he heard the unmistakable sound of mobile suits taking off. Instantly the black haired teen rushed through the deck into the deck, he only managed to catch a glimpse of black feathered wings as the mobile suits disappeared from sight, flying out into the air above. Red eyes stared unmoving at the launching catapult, long enough for it to slam shut, bringing him back to his senses as he slowly turn out of the deck and continued his way down the hall. 'Where are you going?' Shinn thought as he looked outside one of the small round windows along the hallway.

Just a few minutes after the two mobile suits took off, a mini helicopter flew up from the base grounds, slowly and carefully following the mobile suits at a certain distance, making sure to stay out of the radar detecting range of both the red and the dark colored mobile suits as she made sure she could at least catch some glimpse of the two mobile suits to continue in carrying out her order.

On the other hand, some distance away was the former Orb spaceship, the Archangel. Except, no one, all except the ship's crews would even be able to see or know the ship's location. With the fact that it was foots under the sea surface. Freedom was by now safely within the ship's deck, its pilot in the main control room of the ship. Lacus who stood beside him had on a grim expression as she turned to face the brown haired youth, sensing that he was looking at her.

"Kira…" she called but stop midway when she saw the confusion in his purple eyes.

"Lacus, why did you stop me…?" he asked, just as Cagalli moved to stand beside them and the rest of the ship's crews turned in their direction, "Is there any problem with that mobile suit?" he questioned.

The pink haired female averted her eyes from him, giving Cagalli a look, making the blonde female raise an eyebrow. Then she turn her blue eyes back to the male standing right before her.

"That… mobile suit…" she started, aware of all the stares everyone was giving them, "Cher…" she trailed off as the two youths beside her jolted at hearing the name.

"…! What did you say!" Cagalli exclaimed while Kira stared dumbfounded at her.

"Cher… it's Cher! The mobile suit!" Lacus gasped out, casting her eyes to the side, "Even though you may not be able to recognize it, I do! I have seen it, numerous times!" she was near hysteric, as she softened her tone, "But… why is Cher with the ZAFT military…" she left her sentence hanging midway when she felt herself being pulled into an embrace by Kira, burying her head in his chest. (**A/N:** Kira was not able to recognize Cher's Lucifer because he had never seen it before… she got it after she went back to PLANT from Heliopolis remember…)

Cagalli was… in total shock, and as the Archangel has a tendency of recording down the previous battles for reference, she requested for Murrue to replay the battle that had just taken place not long ago on the screen of the ship, to which, the Archangel captain agreed almost immediately, seeing the flustered look on her face and the situation the three youths were in. When the battle was being replayed, Cagalli rushed to one of the control area and began to zoom in on the few mobile suits that Kira had been fighting with. A number of Orb's and the Earth Alliance' troops had passed, as well as the Gundam Impulse of Minerva before she finally saw what she had been looking for but was afraid to confirm… the image of a dark colored mobile suit with black feathered wings… Lucifer.

With a barely audible gasp, the blonde female took some steps backwards, not wanting to believe her eyes as she whispered, "It is… it really is… Lucifer, Cher…" Cagalli brought up a hand over her mouth in shock.

The crews present in the room stare up at the paused image of the strange mobile suit shown on the screen. It was then, something in Andrew clicked in realization.

"…! That mobile suit!" he suddenly stood up, surprising Murrue and the other crews.

"Do you know the pilot?" she asked as the adult male coordinator gave a small nod.

"That…" he pointed at the screen, "Is Lucifer. The pilot is someone who I remembered from PLANT the last time I was there, though she was rumored to have been missing for some time…" Andrew folded his arms across his chest, "You might have even heard the name before" he looked at the captain, who raised an eyebrow.

"Cher Zephyris" he said, as Cagalli immediately turned to face him, as well as the other two coordinators present in the area.

Some seconds later, Murrue's eyes widened considerably as she started, "Eh! Zephyris? Isn't that the…" she was stopped in mid sentence as Andrew decided to complete the rest for her. "Yes… she's the descendant of the all time respected and well known Zephyris family who contributed new inventions and keep on improving the technologies" he said as he tilt his head to the side of the control panel not far from his seat, all the crews followed his eyes, landing on the family crest of the Zephyris imprinted beside the machine.

Cagalli stared in disbelieve! How could she not have realized! She turned to face the two coordinators in the area, who only look at her with their softened and concerned gaze.

"I'm sure…" Kira suddenly said, bringing all the attention to him, "If it was Cher, she would have a reason for it… for being with ZAFT at this point" he looked down at Lacus, who managed a small smile for him.

Back to the nearby town, Athrun and Cher had managed to get themselves a place to stay the night. Lunamaria spied on them from the window just across the street, feeling a little uncomfortable with the order Talia had presented her with but was in no position to refuse. She continues to flick her eyes to and fro between the two windows, watching their movements. A few hours had soon passed and there was not much difference in the situation at hand, the two across her had switched off the lights and hit the sack for the night, the red head found herself dozing off as she continue to watch both coordinators through their windows for any surprise movements.

The next morning, both Cher and Athrun woke up rather early; preparing all the things they might need for the day and leaving their rooms. Lunamaria jolt awake when her head bummed into the binoculars stand holding the spying equipment while she was still dozing, jumping up only in time to see both FAITH members heading out of their rooms. The red head was flustered, she immediately rushed to refresh up herself and hurried out the hotel she was staying in, rushing to catch up with the two. Quite fortunately for her, and unfortunately to the two FAITH members, the red head managed to spot them, and thus continued on the mission she was given.

Athrun managed to rent a car, in which both Cher and him got in and drove around the town, going to the more rural and further parts of the area to check for any news on the Archangel. The car had just drove around a curve road by the cliff when Athrun's eyes caught a glimpse of someone he recognized, someone who had formerly worked and stayed in the ship they were looking for, Miriallia Haw. The blue haired coordinator instantly hit the brake, stopping the car frantically as he jumped out of the converter car, and began at a run towards the female who was by now nearly off the roads. Cher turned her head in their direction, her silver eyes following in the path that her friend was going in.

Seeing that he was not going to make it in time if he continued chasing, he shouted out her name, "Miriallia!" at the sound of her own name, the girl almost instantly turned back, finding herself face to face with the blue hair coordinator that she knew from the days when they fought together, "Athrun…?" she called out his name uncertainly. The latter merely nodded as he began leading her back to the rented car. The light brown haired female followed, noticing the dark violet haired female in the car, she gave Athrun a look, raising her eyebrow as he looked to and fro both females.

"I am Miriallia Haw" the former Archangel CIC extended out her hand towards the other female, who took her hand and with a slight smile, said, "Cher Zephyris, nice to meet you" and both shook hands.

After Miriallia had gotten into the car, Athrun began to tell her about the situation on hand, and their wish of meeting the Archangel. It was then the natural asked him a question, a sarcastic look on her face, "Then… what's your relationship with each other?" she poke her head between both front seats of the car, eyeing both FAITH members for their reaction.

Athrun faltered in his driving for a split second, and that was already enough time to nearly run out of the road track. He frantically turned the hand wheel in the other direction, jerking the car back on track as he gave a sigh of relief, extracting one from both of his female passengers. The blue hair coordinator turned back to look at Miriallia for a second, before turning his attention back to the road, "We are friends, childhood friends" he said.

The light brown haired female natural gave an "Ooh…" as a reply and was quiet the entire journey.

Back to the former Orb spaceship Archangel, they had received a message from Miriallia, saying something about a red knight who wanted to meet them, giving the location and time. It was then decided that Kira and Cagalli would both go for the meeting.

Sometime near the evening, when the sun was near to the west side of the horizon, Freedom and Strike Rouge landed on the requested meeting site, Kira and Cagalli climbed out of their respective mobile suits and waited for the arrival of the other side. Not long after, they spot two other mobile suits heading their way, the red mobile suit that Kira had left untouched in the last battle and a dark colored mobile suit. Both landed and their pilots exited the cockpit, walking towards the two. Miriallia was the first to rush to them, giving both Kira and Cagalli a hug and a warm greeting, as they had not met for a long time.

The two other coordinators stopped before them, both sides looking at each other and Miriallia felt as though she was the middle man here as she looked to and fro both sides. Kira and Cagalli was rather surprised to see Cher here, they had clearly not expected her to come even though they had already guess that Athrun was probably with her. And they had not expected to see Athrun, not that he was with the ZAFT military, and helping the ZAFT spaceship.

"Kira…" Athrun started then noticed the blonde beside him, "Cagalli! What are you doing here!" he was rather surprised.

"What am I doing here? I should be the one asking you that!" she snapped at him, clearly fuming, "What are you doing with the ZAFT military!" she demanded, then turned her head in Cher's direction, "Cher too…" she said.

The dark violet haired coordinator lifted her silver eyes to look at her, but did not utter a word, merely maintaining her silence. Kira was the one to break the silent atmosphere.

"Are you siding with PLANT, by helping ZAFT?" he asked, his amethyst eyes not leaving the green ones of his friend.

"This time, it is very clear that the Earth Alliance is in the wrong" he said, matching Kira's gaze, "And even Orb has allied with them" he finished.

Cagalli had a bewildered look on her face as she turned to face him, "Orb is… I...I…" she stammered but could not find the words to explain. Cher softened her gaze at the blonde female's helplessness, it was something that no one has control over, she was quite certain that should there be a choice, Cagalli would never have let Orb ally with anyone.

"Go back" Athrun's voice suddenly said, startling everyone, as they turned their attention towards him, "Kira and Cagalli, and Archangel too, go back to Orb! You don't know the chairman, you don't understand his intentions! Don't interfere with the situation any further, return to Orb!" he almost snapped at his friends.

"What…" was the only word Cagalli could get out as she stared at Athrun in disbelief.

Cher turned her piercing silver gaze on Athrun, just what was he trying to achieve here!

"Then…" Kira said softly, breaking the tension, "Do you know what the chairman is doing?" he returned the question back to Athrun, "Who is that Lacus in PLANT?" he asked.

Some distance away, Lunamaria with a spy listener, stop short at the sentence.

"She… she is…" the blue haired coordinator could not bring himself to say anything.

"And why is it that that the real Lacus was nearly assassinated by a group of coordinators?" he questioned, gaze hardened.

Athrun and Cher both stare at him, they did not know that! _'So that's why I have a bad feeling about Lacus during the journey…'_ Cher recalled. Lunamaria gasped, there's another Lacus Clyne? And what about the assassination?

"Lacus was targeted?" Athrun gaped as Kira nodded his head in confirmation; "There must have been a mistake…" he trailed off.

"Are you going to return to the ZAFT military?" Cagalli asked.

"I am not in the ZAFT military, I am just helping the chairman and Minerva" he answered.

Miriallia look at both sides frantically, things are not going well… she sighed. Cher was now deep in thought, so many things have happened.

"Just go back to Orb, don't interfere with the battles anymore" Athrun said finally, turning to leave, he turned a little to look at Cher, who looked at him with unreadable silver eyes before walking back to his red mobile suit.

Cher slowly turned to leave, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm, she turned around to face the blonde female.

"Cher…" she started, "I don't know what else to say but… I trust your judgment. Please help Athrun…" she trailed off, clearly upset with how the meeting had turned out to be.

"I will…" the dark violet haired coordinator managed a smile at her, then looked up at Kira, "Take care Kira… look after Lacus well" she said softly, the latter nod with a small smile as she ran her hand through Cagalli's blonde hair and left for her mobile suit.

Soon, both mobile suits left the area, flying back to the ZAFT spaceship. The journey was quiet, no one spoke. Soon after, they reached the spaceship. Both pilots went out of the deck, walking in silence until they reach the pathway leading to the captain's room.

"You overdid it" was the sentence that Cher said, causing Athrun to look at her strangely, "We were suppose to be happy to see them, but it turned out to be like this" she shifted her silver eyes to lock onto his green ones, "I don't know what your thoughts are but…" her eyes hardened, "I am with Kira on this, I don't really trust the chairman either" she stated tonelessly as she turned and left, leaving Athrun to stare at her back.

The blue haired coordinator closed her eyes in confusion; he did not know what to think anymore. For now, he pushed all the thoughts to the back of his mind and reported to the captain. Not long after he left, Lunamaria went inside, giving Talia the information she hand managed to gather.

On the other side, Shinn and Rey had reached their site of mission, the abandoned laboratory. Climbing out of the cockpits of their respective mobile suits, both pilots made their way slowly into the dark and deserted lab. It was when they had reached the main room filled with numerous long big cylinders did Rey's legs finally give out on him; he collapsed to the ground, the 'things' in the cylinders giving him nightmares and feelings of dread. Shinn stared at them with shocked, eyes widened and pupils dilated into silts.

The next moment, back in Minerva, Talia received news on the laboratory she had sent Shinn and Rey to inspect. Immediately, she had all the remaining pilots in the ship and also informed some of the military force in the ZAFT Suez base to assemble in the area near the lab.

The walk through the now deserted laboratory was dreadful. Arthur had puke numerous times at the discoveries, which proved to be the dead bodies of children and some were even in the middle of an experiment. Athrun found himself unable to react to the situation, being that there was a lot on his mind, and the current discovery was definitely not helping. He glanced at one of the bodies still preserved inside the cylinder, feeling pity and sadness for them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that his friend was standing in front of one of the cylinders, a hand pressed against the cold glass, an unreadable look on her face once again. He certainly did not miss the look on the black haired pilot's face as the said male never once took his eyes off the form of the female Zephyris.

'Were you…' thought Cher, as she gaze at the already dead figure trapped inside the glass cylinder, 'Were you treated as one of the experiment specimens?' she questioned mentally, though there was no one to hear or reply the question.

Shinn never took his attention off the girl since they start entering the abandoned lab. He noticed how she seemed to be very distracted, not really aware of all the people around her. Most importantly, he saw how her eyes narrowed when she turn away from the cylinder, clenching her fingers against her palms into fists as she move onwards. 'What happened?' he asked himself, but it was a question he had no answer to. And at that exact timing, a black mobile suit was on its way towards the same laboratory, its pilot a female blonde with pink eyes.

Just at the exact same time the black mobile suit entered the laboratory's radius area, the radar scan planted in the temporarily tent of the lab instantly sounded. And under the order of Talia, the three Gundam pilots got into their respective mobile suits, taking off.

"Do not let the enemy mobile suit come near the laboratory!" Talia commanded through the intercom.

The three mobile suits hovered some distance from the laboratory grounds, waiting for their enemy to show. It was not long before the black mobile suit came into view; the three instantly recognized it to be Gaia, one of the mobile suits that the Alliance had stolen from PLANT. The pilot was frantic; she just wanted to see the lab, why do they always want to interfere every time? Without any hesitation, she shot continuously at the offending mobile suits.

The three pilots immediately disperse to avoid being shot by the laser gun. Athrun and Shinn then began to counter attack, destroying Gaia's laser gun. Lucifer stayed some distance from them, watching their movements and a possibility suddenly popped into her mind.

'Could it be that maybe the pilot was not planning on attacking at all?' she said to herself as she observe the black mobile suit, noticing that it did not have any extra equipments or weapons.

She decided to try out that theory. Pressing the intercom button, she connected Lucifer's intercom to Gaia's. In the pilot seat of Gaia, the blonde girl was shocked to see someone appear over her intercom, and that someone was one she actually remembered.

"…Cher?" the blonde voice out, voice barely above a whisper, but the female coordinator heard it nevertheless.

"Stellar?" she said, not believing what she was seeing.

The situation on hand now however, does not allow anyone to stop. With a swift kick from both mobile suits with their male pilots, Gaia was knocked off way, dropping several feet in the air. Both attacking mobile suits then continued to draw out their beam sword, advancing on Gaia and slashing it down. The next moment, all three pilots engaged in the fight stared dumbfounded at the ending scene. Instead of hitting the target intended, both beam swords had slashed through parts of the cockpit of a mobile suit, a dark colored one, one with feathered wings… Lucifer.

Cher had at the very last minute, let Lucifer cover Gaia. With the three still in shock at the scene, Lucifer dropped limply to the ground, landing with a crash, which brought all the others back to their senses. Stellar immediately flew to the fallen mobile suit, jumping out of Gaia's cockpit and running to Lucifer. From the screen in Impulse's cockpit, Shinn saw someone he knew, Stellar. Pushing all the questions to the back of his mind, he flew Impulse over hurriedly, Saviour following right behind.

Shinn rushed out of his cockpit, dashing across to Lucifer, he saw Stellar kneeling beside the partly shattered cockpit of Lucifer, tears flowing continuously down her face as she turned to look at him.

"…Shinn…" she called; pointing at Lucifer's cockpit, "Cher…" she grabbed his hand in panic.

Athrun pushed pass the two to reach the side of Lucifer's cockpit, pressing the button to open the cockpit from the outside. But what he saw next made his heart fell. Cher… barely conscious covered in blood, her forehead had blood flowing freely, the river of red trailing down her eye, numerous cuts marred her arms. Stellar let out a scream at the scene, as Shinn stared with widened eyes at Lucifer's pilot.

Without another word, Shinn leaned forwards and lifted the injured coordinator out of the cockpit, carrying her in his arms as he turned to run back to Impulse and getting back inside the cockpit. Stellar followed his example as she trailed after him. Athrun did the same, though he cast a look at Lucifer. As if sensing its owner's omnipresence and his thoughts, the dark colored mobile suit stood up, and slowly followed Saviour in its path.

Back in Minerva, the crews were dumbfounded when they saw Gaia returning with Impulse. The moment the mobile suit stopped moving, Shinn instantly rushed out of the cockpit, carrying Cher's limp body gingerly to his own as he ran towards the medical room, Stellar following him right behind.

Athrun returned not long after, rushing to the medical room as well; all the way, his mind went back to the moment they landed the attack. He had not only failed to protect his friend, he had injured her! What will Kira and Lacus say about this! What can he do? Pray, pray for the sake of all their friends and Cher's that she would be fine. He stood outside the room, head lowered, shadowing his green eyes that was by now, filled with unshed tears at his failure.

_Please… be alright…

* * *

_

**A/N:** Wow... I finally finished this chapter… took me a hell lot of time. Once again, a big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, you guys are the best! Cher's injured! What's going to happen next? You will know in the next chapter… see you!


	14. Unforseen Consequences

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I am here for another chapter! Anxious about what happened to Cher? Here's another chapter for you, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 14: Unforeseen Consequences**

Athrun sagged against the wall outside the medical room, clearly upset about the whole thing; he buried his face in his hands. Shinn slowly moved to the door of the medical room, the nurse had demanded for him to get outside before she could do her job. The black haired coordinator turned his head back to the bed, where an injured figure lies, a certain someone with dark violet hair, and at the foot of the bed, Stellar stood, looking at the unconscious figure lying on the bed with apprehension and concern.

His red eyes narrowed in agitation and worry as he cast a last glance at the unconscious figure before walking out of the medical room. Just outside the medical room, a certain blue haired coordinator stood, leaning on the wall, a hand over his eyes as his thought went back to the recent accident. He breathed out a sigh when the door to the medical room suddenly slides open, the black haired coordinator walking out of the medical room with slumped shoulders. Athrun pushed himself away from the wall, looking intently at the teen before him.

Shinn had just exited the medical room. He was about to return back to his own room when his red eyes rested on the figure before him. As the blue haired FAITH member watched him with his green eyes, then slowly looked from the black haired teen to the door of the medical room.

"How…" he started, casting his eyes down to the ground, "How is she?" he asked.

"I don't know" Shinn replied, shaking his head slowly, "They were just about to start treating her" he said, "But I'm sure she will be all right!" he said firmly.

Athrun managed a small smile at the Impulse's pilot before remembering about the other girl earlier.

"Who's that girl?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the teen, "The one with Gaia just now" he added, seeing the confused face on his face.

"Oh…" he said, his mind registering the one Athrun was talking about, "She's Stellar" he said, "We met her some time ago, though we have no idea that she was actually with the Earth Alliance Forces. Not to mention that she's also the pilot of Gaia" he added.

"We…?" Athrun repeated, blinking his eyes.

"Ah… well…" Shinn started, "Cher and me" he let a smile played on his lips, "Remember that time when the two of us were quite stranded and you have to come get us? That day was when we met Stellar" he said, "You saw her too right?" he asked.

"Yeah… guess I recalled seeing her before…" Athrun said thoughtfully.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" Shinn said suddenly, looking up at the other coordinator, "There was nothing we could help with here anyway…" he trailed off.

"Guess you're right" Athrun said, shrugging his shoulders.

Both pilots were just about to turn and walk down the hall when someone called them.

"Athrun! Shinn!" the two male coordinators turned to the one calling them, who turned out to be Lunamaria as she ran towards them, "Captain Talia wanted to see you two in her cabin now" she said, panting slightly.

Casting a glance at each other, the two males nodded at the red haired female as she then waved at them before leaving the area. It did not take them long to reach the captain's cabin. With a last look at each other, both male coordinators took a deep breath and entered the room.

The captain was sitting at her desk as usual, with the vice ship captain, Arthur standing beside the desk. Both adult coordinators looked up when they hear the door slide open and the two young pilots entered the room. Setting down the documents she was looking through aside, the female captain turned to face them.

"I want an explanation" she started, as both her and Arthur stared at them, "Why did it turned out like this? And moreover, you allowed an enemy soldier to board the ship" she stated, it was obvious from the tone of her voice that she was very displeased about the entire accident and Arthur was quite practically glaring at them.

"We didn't expect things to turn out this way either" Athrun said with a sigh, not looking at the adults, "It was… an accident" he clenched his hands by his side, "An accident… and it landed her in that state…" the blue haired coordinator trailed off.

"Is that so…" the captain said, "How is she now?" she asked.

"We're not sure about the actual condition" Shinn said, casting a look at Athrun, "The medical staff was just starting when we left" the female captain nodded her head, understanding the situation.

"What about that Gaia's pilot?" Talia looked at the two, "Who gave you permission to allow her to board the ship?" she questioned.

"That…" Athrun started, turning his green eyes towards the black haired coordinator, "That girl was someone both Shinn and Cher knew" he said.

"It's not about that and I don't care if anyone knows her" the captain raised her voice, "That girl is from the enemy force! She could be sent here for a purpose!" Talia's voice was so loud that she was almost shouting in exasperation as she slammed her hands onto the desk before her and at the same time jumping up from the chair she had been sitting in just not long ago, startling all three others present in the same room. Talia was glaring at the two pilots; one could almost imagine smoke sizzling out from her head from heated anger and displeasure.

"Captain…" Arthur stammered out, as the still pissed off female captain snapped her head over to him rather violently.

"What?" she said rather loudly, then her expression slowly turned back to their original state when Arthur frantically gestured for her to calm down.

"You two!" Talia said sternly as she turned back towards them, "I apologize for loosing control, but that does not solve the problem of having an Earth Alliance soldier in a ZAFT spaceship within the ZAFT military base!" the captain narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Captain, I don't think you need to worry about that" Shinn said, "Even if she is one of the Alliance Force that does not mean that she's here now to do something. Moreover, Gaia did not take any initiative to attack us just now, we're the ones who attacked her" he finished, his red eyes staring straight at Talia.

"That was what you thought… or what they wanted to make you think. For all you know, this may be a trap" the captain said, still not convinced.

"I don't think so" the blue haired male coordinator started, "Cher took the blow we had intended to hit Gaia" he almost hissed out this part in agitation and Shinn nearly winced at the words, "There has to be a reason why she covered Gaia's pilot, things are not just as simple as what we saw it to be" he looked intently at Minerva's captain.

"… Very well…" Talia sighed after a moment, "That Alliance girl can stay for the time" she announced, "That will be all… " she sighed once again as she sat down heavily on her chair.

With a bow and a salute, both male coordinators left the captain's cabin. Arthur immediately turned to the captain.

"Captain, are you sure about this?" he said, very in doubt about having an Earth Alliance soldier in the ship, not to mention that that very person is the Gaia's pilot, and also judging from the very lab they had just investigated, she could be a very prominent extended too.

"I don't know…" Talia said truthfully, "You saw how they were covering for the girl. I don't want any other accidents to happen. Just for the time, let's observe them" she let out a heavy sigh, things were going way out of line.

With the two male coordinators, they were once down the hallway, both deciding to just go check on Cher's condition and Stellar. They reached the door to the medical soon enough. Athrun stopped short just before the door, and the other black haired teen turned to face him, when he felt the other stopped in his steps.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a strange look on his face as he looked at Athrun.

"I… I think I better go…" he said slowly and softly, eyes cast to the ground.

"What? Why?" Shinn gasped in surprise, "Cher's your best friend isn't she?" he stared at the blue haired male beside him.

"She is…" Athrun said, lifting his eyes to look into Shinn's, "But I can't face her! Not after that fool of a stunt I did!" he said it out through gritted teeth, clearly reprimanding himself for the accident that landed his childhood friend in the medical room.

Shinn saw the pain and regret in the other's green eyes, he let out a sigh, "I don't think she'll be angry with you…" he said, as Athrun looked at him with what seemed like uncertainty, "Although I may not understand her all that much compared to you, someone she had practically grew up with, I can still do some observations. From the times I have seen her, she isn't one who would jump into conclusions without finding out the real reason. She could do this much for you that a lot of others couldn't. What happened this time was an accident. I wouldn't think that she would want you sulking for your life" he finished, grinning at the other as Athrun's green eyes widened in surprise at Shinn's words and he returned the grin.

Taking a deep breath, the blue haired male entered the medical room after the black haired male did. The medical staff was nowhere in sight, probably she's taking a rest somewhere out in the ship. Stellar was sitting beside the only occupied bed in the room, both her hands closed tightly around the occupant's left hand, the blonde hair natural's head resting against the hands.

Speaking of the occupant, the dark amethyst haired female coordinator who was lying on the bed still had her eyes closed, showing that she has yet to awaken. Her forehead was wrapped with bandages, as were her neck and parts of her arms and hands. Her skin was unusually pale, just a few shades darker than the white bandages wrapped around the parts of her exposed arms and head.

Upon looking at the bandages, Athrun and Shinn could not help the feeling of guilt being the ones to cause the injuries, no matter if it was an accident or on purpose. The two males moved slowly closer to the bed, standing just a few steps from the blonde haired female natural.

"Stellar…" Shinn called softly.

As soon as the natural girl heard her name being called, she turned her head immediately in the direction of the voice, not losing the grip of her hands on one of Cher's. Her tear filled pink eyes widened a little at seeing Shinn and tears spill down her cheeks as she turned her head from Shinn's direction back towards the figure still lying on the bed.

"Cher! Cher is…" she started, stammering the few words out as she gazed at the figure on the bed, resting her chin on the hand she was holding.

Shinn gritted his teeth at the sight, even if he had just managed to console Athrun, he could felt guilt overwhelming him, he snapped his head to the side, not able to look at them in this state. Athrun glance over at the unconscious form of his childhood friend, one who had gone through a lot with him, one who had understood him, one who had supported him now was wounded, because of him.

He felt his heart skip a beat when the closed eye lids concealing the silver orbs beneath flicker and lifted slowly, the silver orbs once again coming into sight. Stellar let out a squeal of happiness, that attracted the black haired coordinator's attention as he instantly snapped his head back. He could not believe his eyes. Cher had finally waked up.

"… Lucifer…" she whispered, it was barely audible but the males caught it anyway, her dark colored mobile suit's name. They watch as she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing a little when she did pulled a few of her wounded muscles on her arms and at the dull throbbing headache she was feeling.

Stellar flung herself into Cher's lap, burying her head in the bed sheets as she clutch both of Cher's hands in her own, crying.

"Cher! You're ok!" she said.

Cher had on a confused look on her face, as if pondering the situation, then awhile later, she gently pulled her hand away from Stellar's, the blonde hair natural looked up at her when she did. The amethyst haired coordinator then rested one of her hands on the crying girl's back, the other stroking her blonde hair gently, a slight smile on her face.

"Stellar…" Cher softly whispered.

"… Cher?" Athrun and Shinn called out at the same time, dragging her attention from the crying girl to themselves.

The said female slowly turned to regard them, once again confusion clouded her eyes, but this time, the confusion did not clear off as she tilted her head to the side slightly, then raised a hand slowly to her head.

"Who… are you…?" was the only sentence she said out to them.

It was as if a one hundred tonne weight dropped on them. The air was filled heavily with dread as both males stared at her with widened and shocked eyes, totally bewildered at hearing the three words coming out from her mouth. Shinn darted forwards, moving towards the occupant on the bed, and at the same time, Athrun took a few steps backwards.

Stellar looked up as Shinn came closer to the bed, the latter had on an agitated and incredulous look of shock, but it was quite beyond the blonde haired female natural to think about or know the reason for it. She merely watched as the black haired male reached out both of his hands and grabbed Cher by her shoulders.

"You really don't know me?" he asked, rather bewildered when the dark amethyst haired female slowly nod her head in reply. He tightened his grip on her shoulders as he shook her slightly, "It's me! Shinn! How could you have totally forgotten me?" he burst out, not wanting to believe the answer she had just given to him.

It was only when Cher began to wince did Athrun finally returned to his senses. The blue haired coordinator rushed forwards, putting his hand on his shoulder, successfully getting the latter's attention as he turned his head back to look at him.

"It's no use…" he said softly, shaking his head, "There's nothing we can do about it…" he trailed off as he looked over at Cher with his green eyes. The female regard him with her silver eyes, as if she had managed to remember something, but at the same time, she just could not recall what she had missed.

"Shinn!" it was Stellar's voice that finally brought him out of his state of distress, he snapped his head in the blonde haired female's direction, "Are you… alright?" she asked, worry evident in her eyes.

"I'm… fine" Shinn said after awhile, giving the blonde haired girl a slight smile, then turned his head back towards Cher.

The injured female was looking intently at Athrun, and then, as if sensing his gaze, slowly shifted her gaze from the blue haired male to himself. A brief flash of pain caused her to shut her eyes, as the dull throbbing headache she was feeling earlier rapidly increased its strength, now; it was hitting her full force. Cher raised her hands to clutch at her head, wincing at the pain her head was feeling.

"Cher!" at the exact same time, all three voices rang out, filled with concern for the injured female.

"… Headache…" she managed out, as she continued to clutch at her head.

It was only now that Shinn removed his hands from her shoulders, taking a few steps away from the bed. Stellar immediately helped Cher to lay down back on the bed. Athrun gave Shinn a pat on his shoulders.

"Let's go for now" he said, dropping his hands to the side, "Cher's worn out from all that has happened, let her have some rests" he tilted his head in the bed's direction.

"I suppose so…" Shinn said, sighing lightly, "Stellar…" he called as the blonde haired natural looked up at him with curious eyes, "Take care of her…" he said, the female natural nodded in understanding. With a last glance back towards the bed in the room, he turned to leave.

Athrun's green eyes lingered on the figure of his childhood friend for a while longer before he too, turned to leave the room. For the umpteenth time in that very day, the blue haired FAITH member sighed, slowly walking down the path back to his own room. All the while, his mind kept replaying the sequence of the accident, all the way until he reached his room. Entering his room, he slumped down heavily on his bed, sitting at the edge as he buried his face in his hands. His thoughts suddenly flicked to the few coordinators who were with the Archangel. What was going to happen if they… if Kira and Lacus knew about this?

"I'm such a failure…" he whispered to himself.

On the other hand, Shinn too, returned back to the room he shared with Rey. He noted that the other roommate was not present, and he was rather thankful for it, for he did not think he would be able to explain or even say anything at the moment. The black haired teen let himself fall back on his bed, lifting his hand to rest over his forehead. His mind was constantly reminding him about the injured female back in the medical room. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear his mind in vain. Finally giving up on the matter, he reached into his pocket and pull out the kunai he had always kept with him with the other hand.

Bringing the kunai up before his eyes, he clutched it tightly to his chest. For the first time in a very long time, he actually felt like crying. And this time, he was not crying for his deceased family, nor because he missed them. He felt like crying because he could not forgive himself for hurting her, the one girl he held his feelings for.

_Why is this happening…?

* * *

_

**A/N: **That's all for this chapter, a little short… but oh well. How's the chapter? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing it! See you next chapter!


	15. Starting Anew

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I am here for another chapter! It's been months since I have last updated! Thanks guys, for still staying with me! Wondering what is going to happen next, now that Cher does not remember? Here's another chapter for you, enjoy reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 15: Starting Anew**

Shinn snapped his eyes open, staring at the ceiling of his room. He raised a hand resting the back of it on his forehead, he had fallen asleep. The black haired male coordinator then realized that he was holding something in his hand. Bringing the hand down from his forehead to before his face, he could see the blade of the kunai, Cher's kunai clutched tightly in his hand. Scenes of the accident that had happened the previous day flashed pass his mind as he suddenly and abruptly sat up in his bed, his free hand holding his face as he recalled the past day's events.

"Cher…" he muttered under his breath as he lifted his head to look out of the window in the room.

It was still quite dark outside. The black haired coordinator then turned around to check for the exact time on the clock placed on the head of the bed, only to find that it was only just about dawn, the sun was not even up yet.

Shaking his head slightly to clear off his thoughts, the black haired male coordinator carefully placed the kunai on the head of his bed, just beside the pink cell phone that had once belonged to his sister. Taking another look at the throwing weapon, he gathered up his towel and all the other necessary items for washing up and as quietly as he could, went out of the room, not wanting to accidentally wake his roommate up.

With agonizing slowness, the black haired coordinator made his way slowly down the corridor to the bathroom and freshen up himself. Bringing his toothbrush to and fro repeatedly in a uniform action and then rinsed his mouth before he splashed the cold tap water onto his face. Wiping his face dry, he slowly changed out of his casual clothes back into the red colored ZAFT pilots' custom uniform. He combed a hand through his black hair a few times to make them look less messy as he packed up all his things and returned back to his room.

On his way back to his room, Shinn glanced out of the glass windows of the corridors, noting how the sky looked very much more brighter than it had when he had left to wash up. As he entered the room, he noticed that Rey was already up, tidying up his bed. The former coordinator said a brief greeting to his roommate as he walked back to his desk, keeping his things into the drawer. The black haired coordinator took a quick glance at the clock placed on the desk, it read six forty. He had almost taken two hours to get himself washed up! Smacking his hand to his forehead, he cursed himself under his breath silently as he hurriedly turned to the direction of his bed, reaching over the head post of his bed for the kunai and the pink cell phone that he treasures so very much and shove them safely into his pocket before leaving the room in a rush, waving a goodbye hurriedly to Rey on the way out. The light blonde haired latter coordinator merely looked up from the task he was doing to acknowledge his roommate's presence and absence before he continued with what he was doing.

Shinn walked down the corridor in slow even steps, heading in the direction of the medical room, even though he was debating with himself inside his mind whether or not he should be going there and he could not help being totally unable to suppress the guilt he felt whenever he thought about Cher's current condition and the very much unexpected accident.

It certainly did not take long for him to reach the medical room, and once again he found himself standing at the door, trying to make up his mind as to enter the room or not. After some time, he finally took a deep breath to calm himself and entered the medical room. The nurse on duty was sitting at her desk, busying herself with writing some reports, and that nurse was the only person in the room right now at this very moment. The very person that he had wanted to see was nowhere in sight at all, neither was Stellar anywhere in the room. The black haired coordinator rushed up to the nurse in alarm.

"Where is she!" he demanded, grabbing the nurse by her shoulders roughly.

"Who?" the nurse squeaked out, trying to pry his hands off.

"Cher! Cher Zephyris! The girl who was injured and brought in just last night!" he said agitatedly.

"Oh… she… I think she went out just not very long ago" the nurse said, as his words reminded her about the only female patient in the room until some time ago.

Upon hearing what the nurse had said, Shinn immediately dropped his hold on her shoulder, and quickly turn to head out of the room to search for Cher, he stalked hurriedly out. The black haired coordinator rushed down the corridor, searching through his brain for an idea of a location on the ship that the violet haired female could be at. It was then something clicked in his mind and he stopped short in his steps. There was one place where Cher had frequently visited… the open area! With that idea fixed firmly into his mind, Shinn broke into a run, heading in the direction of the area.

He had just barely reached the door leading to the area when he heard a voice, softly singing. That voice was familiar, too familiar.

(**A/N:** Well… people, once again, another part of a song taken from the Gundam Seed Destiny itself. Shinkai no Kodoku by Kuwashima Houko, the link to the complete lyrics can be found in my bio page as usual… hehe)

_**Kanashimi wo oshiete…**_

He slowly moved towards the door, as it slide open silently, allowing him entrance into the area.

_**Hitomi wo tojite ii tara kanashimi wo mienai to  
**__**Nukumori shirazuni ireba kitsuzukukoto no nai to**_

The moment he stepped into the open area, he spotted Athrun. The blue haired coordinator was standing leaning against the wall just next to the door. He was looking straight ahead at something some distance before him. As the door slide close, Athrun turned over, looking at Shinn, a small smile playing at his lips. Whatever Shinn was going to say interrupted before he could even start, as Athrun brought a finger to his lips, gesturing and indicating for him to stay silent as he turn his attention back at the direction he was looking at moments ago. Shinn let his eyes follow in Athrun's path, where they landed on two girls sitting some distance away from them.

_**Omoi dasenai yasashii koe wo  
**__**Toburau mune wo kutabara**_

One had blonde shoulder length hair and a pair of pink eyes, still dressed in the former pink Earth Alliance uniform for females and a pair of short white skirt, Stellar. She was looking intently and focusing her attention only on the female sitting next to her. The other had long dark violet hair that was tied into a loose ponytail near the end of her length of hair and she had a pair of silver eyes. She had her arms looped casually around her legs as she looked at the vast expense of bluish green surface of the ocean, singing softly, as the gentle breeze blow across the area, lifting her dark violet hair as they drifted along with the wind.

_**Kieru seta kako kara  
**__**Dare ka wo yonde iru no  
**__**kanashimi wo kono te ni  
**__**Toi modosu toki wa itsumo  
**__**Nidoto wa konai ima  
**__**Anata no koto shika mienai**_

Like all the times he had heard her sing, Shinn was once again captured by her song, he found himself listening attentively to the words of the lyrics and his red eyes kept their gaze in the singer's direction. Athrun glanced from him to the female coordinator, noticing how the black haired coordinator was looking at her, a small smile played at his lips at the thought.

Just at that very moment, the singer stopped singing, turning her head to the female natural beside her with a smile on her face, Stellar returned her smile with a huge grin, nodding her head enthusiastically to show how she like the song. The singer returned the smile.

"For you" she said, "This song is made for you, Stellar" she looked at the blonde haired natural, "Stellar like the ocean right?" she asked.

"Um!" the enthusiastic blonde replied, a huge grin on her face.

It was then that both girls finally acknowledged the presence of the two boys standing near the door, as both pairs of eyes turned towards their direction. The sudden shift of attention startled both males as they slowly looked back towards the two females. There was a moment of silence between the four teens before someone finally took the initiative to break the silence and say something. It was kind of a surprise for the males to see the person who started the conversation and hear what she had said.

"Hello there!" the dark violet haired coordinator said with a smile on her face, "Erm… who are you?" was the question posed to them once again.

Shinn felt his heart sink at the question once again, it was not a dream, she had really, really forgotten them. For a slight moment, his eyes flash with the sorrow his heart was feeling before he willed them away and, putting on a grin on his face, he slowly walked towards them.

"My name is Shinn" the black haired coordinator said, putting a hand to his chest as he reached the two females, sitting down with them and joining them in on their conversation.

Still by the door, Athrun stood, gazing at the group of chattering teens with sad green eyes, the blunt of his sorrow was solely targeted at Cher. His mind could not help but wonder back to the night before when she had first woke up after the accident. He could still very strongly feel the shock even now, of the moment they realize, found out that Cher had actually gotten amnesia; the only things and people she remembers are Stellar, Lucifer and herself.

All of a sudden, the blue haired coordinator was jerked out of his own thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He dazedly turns his pair of green eyes in the direction of the source of voice, only to blink rapidly in surprise. Someone was standing right in front of him, that someone was waving a hand to and fro before him, trying to get his attention. Tilting his head a little, he saw from his distance that Shinn and Stellar were also looking in his direction from their original position. He then turned his attention back to the only other person left in the area. True enough, Cher was before him, looking intently at him with her silver orbs. Athrun was about to open his mouth to say something when the other spoke, surprising them.

"Athrun…" the dark violet haired female coordinator said.

At that moment, Athrun thought he had stopped breathing, or it at least it felt like that when he heard his name being called by his childhood friend. The thought of maybe, just maybe, she had recalled the past, all her memories, she had remembered him, flash across his mind. A glimmer of hope arises within him as he gazes at Cher with his green eyes.

The female coordinator however, could not seem to be able to comprehend whatever the blue haired male coordinator was trying to show, confusion evident in her silver eyes as she tried calling him again.

"Athrun?" she started, "What are you thinking about?" she asked, putting her hand over his to get his focus.

Athrun instantly looked down at the hand placed upon his, despite the fact that the hand still belonged to the same person, the usual heart warming and comforting feeling that was always evident in those gestures were not at all present. Instead, they were replaced with a weird and indescribable feeling, as if a piece of her presence has just disappeared. It was only then that he was reminded of the harsh reality that the dark violet haired female coordinator was not the Cher that he knew.

"Are you alright?" Cher asked again, worry evident in her eyes.

The blue haired male coordinator shake off his thoughts as he managed a small, he in turn gripped her hand with his own, starting to move to where Shinn and Stellar were sitting at, pulling her along gently.

"I'm fine" he replied, "Just thinking about something. Let's go join them!" he said, pulling her along towards the other two teens.

"What are you two doing there? Took you long enough just to come over" Shinn accused jokingly, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Stellar wants to hear the song again!" said the blonde haired female enthusiastically, looking expectantly at Cher as both Athrun and her sat down.

Turning over to look at the blonde haired natural, Cher beamed at her before nodding her head, "Sure, Stellar" she replied, as she then started on the song again.

When she finished the song a second time, the four then chatted through, it was like getting to know each other all over again, from the very beginning. Cher, especially, had very different thoughts, even her personality, ideas and the entire feel was so very different, compared to the real Cher they knew. While the real one had one hell of a personality, she cared very much for her friends and would go even to the end of the earth for them. Not to mention her carefree spirit which even the former Chairman Zala was not able to control and then treating military as if they were nothing more than mere citizens. Standing firm in whatever she believes in, and a very great comfort and help to people. The Cher that they were facing now was one that had almost all the opposite personalities. And that point once again reminds Athrun that he was the one who had caused her to turn into this state, the feeling of guilt adds on in his heart. The blue haired coordinator find that it is getting harder and harder trying to change the current situation, of course, that was excluding the fact that he might as be well as good as dead if Kira and Lacus, and the others that knew them really found out what had happened.

And to add on to that, even if they did not find out by themselves, how was he suppose to tell them that? He could not even find words to explain Cher's situation now to himself. Athrun looked to the ocean while still listening to the other three's conversation.

On the other side, inside the Orb made spaceship Archangel, Lacus was having weird feelings all along, as if a piece of herself had been ripped off. She was restless, pacing up and down the corridor that leads to the open glass window with a clear view of everything outside the ship. Kira was just on his way to find her when he saw her standing out at the corridor. He walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Lacus turned over to look at him.

"… Kira…" the pink haired songster said softly as she looked over to Kira when she heard his question, her expression was grim.

"You seemed restless, is anything bothering you?" he asked again, clearly rather confused as to why Lacus is acting strangely.

"I feel… I feel strange…" she started, clutching a hand to her chest as she cast her eyes downwards, "There is this very strange feeling that keeps tugging at my mind" she tightened her grip as she slowly turned to look towards the glass windows.

Kira looked at her intently, not missing the uneasiness that flash across her feature. The brown haired male coordinator then moved closer to her, waiting for her to continue when she is able to.

"I… I think something had happened…" Lacus started again, turning her face and fixing her blue eyes to look at Kira's purple ones, "You, I have told you about the special link between Cher and me, haven't I?" she asked.

"Um…" was the simple reply she received, together with a nod from the brown haired male. Kira had known about the special feelings, link, they call it, that Lacus shared with her adopted sister ever since the both of them found out that they had both actually known someone named Cher, and the Cher the couple knew turned out to be the same and only one. This special bond that the pair of adopted sisters shared connects them to each other. Both can sense and know the other's thoughts and feelings even before they say it, and are capable of knowing it if either of them were in trouble.

"I, I think this uneasy feeling that I have been feeling have something to do with Cher…" she said, as worry began to fill her gaze, which was still kept lingering on Kira's eyes, "I think something bad had happened to her… and I cannot even sense her anymore! It is as if her presence had just vanished!" she managed it out, gasping rapidly, trying to not get too agitated at the news herself.

For a moment, silence filled the area, so dense that you could possibly even hear the flow of the ocean breeze outside just outside the glass windows. Kira stared at the pink haired female coordinator, hard, trying to get his mind to process over the words she had just said. Cher was… Cher had… what? Her presence had vanished? What does that mean?

Lacus cast her head downwards, "I can't feel her presence anymore, the usual comforting and heart warming feeling that she was around was not there anymore…" she uttered, then suddenly jerk her hear up, facing Kira, "Something definitely has happened to her!" she said firmly as a brief look of fear flash across her features.

Kira blinked, he had finally managed to get the news into his head, if Lacus really had that kind of feeling, and then something bad must have happened to Cher. But there was no way of finding out anything about her, not unless they have means of contacting Athrun, at the very least, which they do not. Lacus' bright blue eyes were already starting to fill up with tears.

"Cher… will she be fine?" she asked, her voice trembling, her watery eyes reflected the worry and concern she had for her only other kin.

Kira reached out his arms and wrap them around Lacus, enveloping her into his embrace. Lacus rested her head against Kira's shoulder.

"Let's hope… and pray… for her safety," he whispered, his eyes softening as he looked out the glass windows.

The pink haired songster followed his actions, as she lifted her head from his shoulder and turn to look in the direction of the glass windows. A single thought flashing continuously through the minds of both coordinators.

_Please… Cher, please be alright…_

Back at the ZAFT base, inside the spaceship Minerva, all four teens, namely, Athrun, Shinn, Cher and Stellar were walking down the corridor, they had only just stepped down the corridor that they heard panic shouts and screams and frantic voices coming out from the deck. Casting a look at each other, the four turned into the deck, only to be met with a chaotic sight. The mechanics were running around, screaming frantically as a mobile suit suddenly swung its arms at them, forbidding anyone from going near it. One glance at the mobile suit told them all they need to know. It's Lucifer, and the mechanics were trying to repair the damages, but the mobile suit was not going to allow anyone else besides its master to go near it.

The winged mobile suit was about to swing its fist at one of the nearby mechanics when suddenly a voice stopped it.

"Lucifer!" it was Cher, the said female coordinator walked forwards, towards the mobile suit, stopping just in front of it, "It's okay Lucifer, I'm here" she said, reaching out a hand and resting it on the mobile suit's outstretched arm.

The mechanics had looks of bewilderment when the winged mobile suit immediately stopped. Athrun and Shinn looked intently at the dark violet haired female, she could still control Lucifer, still remembered the mobile suit, but she could not recall either of them. Cher felt something tug at her heart when she touched the mobile suit, but she could not name it, something told her that she was forgetting some things, and they were too important and precious to be forgotten, but she do not have a clue as to what they are. She looked up into Lucifer's face, as the others present in the deck were watching her, some with shock, some with amazement. Athrun and Shinn kept their eyes on her figure, a sense of longing in their gaze. Stellar looked with excitement, curious about the situation. Cher knew that there were people watching her, but she ignored them for the moment, staring intently into the eyes of the mobile suit, wishing for it to give her the answers that she could not get.

_Lucifer… guide me… to my memories…

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yay! Finally able to finish this chapter! But it's kind of crappy… and short I think. Nevertheless, another update done! Hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter! See you next chapter!


	16. A Different Way

**A/N:** Here! Finally updated a chapter! It has been way too long since I have been able to even write anything. The super big pile of work and my tight schedule, it just took too much of my brain cells and time to finish them. If you guys are still with me, here's another chapter for you! It's a bit crappy but well… enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 16: A different way**

The looks of utter bewilderment and astonishment plastered onto the faces of all mechanics and other military personnel present was enough to make Athrun, Shinn and even Cher burst into fits of laughter had the accident not happen. The blue haired male coordinator turn around the area, only to spot that besides the other crews working on board the ZAFT spaceship, the captain and the vice-captain was also present. Talia and Arthur was no better than the other crews, both had their jaws hanging open at the sight, eyes as big as saucers blinking furiously at the scene, as if they could not process what just happened as reality.

Already, just by looking at the perplexed faces of everyone present at the area, Athrun could feel a smile creep up to his face. It was just like when both him and Cher had stumped them with their arrival on board the Minerva as FAITH representatives from PLANT. Speaking of it, with just one look over at the Zephyris descendant, one could already tell the close relationship she had between her and the mechanism. The loss of memory certainly did not include the ones she had with Lucifer. The mechanism still only responds to her, and she could still keep it in check. It only serves to remind him that, her loss of memories did however, include him, the others and all the happy times they had spent together. Stellar looked with wide eyes at the mobile suit, seemingly excited.

Shinn looked intently at the dark purple haired female coordinator, his mind instantly went back to the time when he had tried to get a closer look at Lucifer, and might have ended up completely crushed into a pulp by the huge mechanism, had Cher not pushed him out of the way at the very last minute. He still remembered the words she had said last time. He silently made a promise that, no matter how long it takes or what it takes, he will make up to the mistake, he will create much more happy memories for her, in replacement to the ones she had lost.

"Lucifer…" Cher whispered, leaning her forehead against the out stretched arm of the dark colored mobile suit.

Lucifer seemed to be able to catch on to her voice, as the mechanism responded by lowering his head to her direction. And at that exact same time, Cher looked up. Both sides looked at each other for some moments before Lucifer retract its arm, and shifted back into the previous position it was in. The crews of Minerva could do nothing more than to stare, and continue to stare at the Zephyris descendant incredulously.

Cher slowly walked back towards the crowd of stumped crews, seeing that Lucifer had already calmed. She walked straight towards the mechanical crewmembers and stopped right in front of them. The crews jerked a little in alarm and stood very straight.

"It was really nice of you to want to help me make the repairs on Lucifer" she started, "But Lucifer is rather different from the other mobile suits… you already saw the result of getting too close in distance to it. Next time, just leave the reparation works on Lucifer to me. I will do it myself. Thank you" she finished as she bowed a little and walked away from them, back towards where Athrun and Shinn were standing at, still in the same direction where they had entered the deck.

Athrun gave her a smile, Shinn grinned at her, and Stellar grabbed her arm excitedly as she walked towards them. The female coordinator returned the smile, and together the three of them exited from the deck. Talia watched the four exit the deck. She was really surprised by the incident too, who would have thought that a mobile suit with this level of technology actually exists, and it appeared just right before her! She never imagines the Zephyris family to be so resourceful and powerful that they are even really able to create this kind of technology and implemented it into mobile suits.

Days passed, and Athrun still feels as if he was getting to know Cher, his own friend again, everything about her was different, too different from the real one that he had befriended years ago. The blue haired coordinator could not help but blame himself once again, for the accident was partially caused by him, it's his fault this things turned out to be like this. The one and only good thing that resulted from this accident would be that Shinn and Cher were getting closer, very much closer than they had been able to before this accident happened. This was the only thing that Athrun was thankful for, as way before this happened, he could already see that Shinn had feelings for Cher, and as for Cher… well… let's just say that she cared more for him than any other people aboard the ship they knew, when they barely knew the black haired coordinator too. This already means something; she must have had some kind of feeling for him too, or else, the Cher that he knew would not concern herself so much with Shinn at all. A small smile played at his lips at the thought.

Shinn, on the other hand was as happy as he can be. He never could imagine being this close to Cher. With the accident, despite that he was guilty of it too; he could not help but feel elated, and elated at being able to be by her side, elated that both him and her were getting there… in terms of their relationship. A grin spread across Shinn's face as he thought of how they had practically been together for the past few days. And that, help greatly in improving their relationship with each other, both of the coordinators were nearly always seen together, though most of the times, either Athrun or Stellar would also be with the pair.

For Stellar… well, she's really happy, happy to be with Cher and Shinn. She enjoyed every moment she had with them, she considered them both her very best friend, even almost to the point of someone like a family member. If there were times when the blonde Natural girl is not seen with the pair, she would always wander off to the open area on the ship, sitting down and watching the sea, humming softly to herself, the one song that Cher had dedicated to her.

But lately, she seemed to be a little off… she would suddenly stare at nothing in particular and then lost her conscious or get dizzy spells easily. Both Shinn and Cher were getting worried, and they brought her to the infirmary, with the help of Athrun, they seemed to be able to know about the cause resulting in these symptoms. As Stellar is a Natural, not just any ordinary Natural, but an Extended at that. It seems like all of the Extended are all on long-term medication, and the problem with Stellar now is that she is currently in a ZAFT base, where there are simply no means or ways of getting in contact with the medication. Extendeds have different body cellar structures, not just any type of medication or attention can be given. None of the medical clerks in the base would even dared to help with the condition as none of them knew enough about the Extendeds to even start with.

The three left the room quietly, walking very slowly down the hallway to Cher's room. None of them spoke throughout the entire walk to the room. Upon entering the room, Cher sat down heavily on the bed, Shinn by her side and Athrun stood by the wall just across the very bed, which both other coordinators were sitting on. For a moment, no one uttered a word yet again, until Cher buried her face in her palms and sighed deeply.

"I can't believe this is happening…" the dark violet haired coordinator said, then lifted her head up from the palms of her hands, "Stellar… what is going to happen to Stellar now?" she asked, though this question she posed was not particularly directed at anyone.

"I want to know that too…" Shinn sighed, as he turned to put a comforting hand on Cher's shoulder, pulling her towards his chest in a light hug, "But no matter what, we will work out something, I'm sure of that! There is just no way that we will just let Stellar waste away!" he answered firmly to the question.

The female coordinator smiled and nodded her head. Athrun watched all these with an unreadable face. Even though he knows that right now they should be worrying about the Natural who is in a critical condition, he just would not help himself but think again of the real Cher. If she were here… what would she do? Despite the fact that he knows and can see that the Cher now is a lot more cheerful, open and is carefree, without any troubles or problems, threats or past to disrupt her feelings and life. But still, no matter what, he still want the real Cher back, the one with all the sadness of her pasts, all the memories that made her who she was, regardless of whether they were sad ones, happy ones or painful and depressing ones.

He was looking at Cher right now, but not really seeing her, he imagined, thought that the dark violet haired female coordinator sitting right in front of him is still the one who shared many countless wealth and woe with him, who would risk herself, and do anything she could to aid her friends. For a millisecond, just that little bit of moment, it seems that he had really saw the shadow of the real Cher, as she gave him a heart-warming smile, but that shadow disappeared almost as suddenly as it appeared, leaving a blankly confused Cher staring a bit concernedly at him.

"What's wrong? Athrun?" Cher asked him, confused at why he was staring blanking in her direction.

The blue haired male coordinator in question blinked quite a few times before he finally got back into reality. He shook his head a little to clear his mind of all the weird and irrelevant thoughts before facing the other two occupants in the room. Both were looking in his way, Shinn had an eyebrow raised as he stared at Athrun, while Cher merely looked at him with confusion in her eyes. He recomposed himself, and then responded to the question posed to him.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really. Just thinking of something." he answered with a small smile, then continued, "I think…" he started, getting full attention from the other two coordinators in the room, "I think it might be best if we can get Stellar back to the Alliance base." He said, as he looked at the two of them. "It is only there that Stellar can receive the right treatment for her condition" he waited for any kind of response from anyone.

"Back to the Alliance base?" Shinn gaped, "But we are already starting to attack each other the moment we met! Moreover, I don't want to let Stellar get any more involved in the war and the battles." He said, clenching his hands.

Athrun looked over at him, considering what the black haired coordinator has just said, then turned his gaze upon Cher, to see if she has anything to add on. The dark violet haired female seemed to ponder upon the issue for a while before she finally voiced out her opinions.

"I think… I think I will agree with Athrun on this." She said, her silver eyes scanned from Athrun to Shinn, "Even if… even if the worst scenario might really happen, I don't want anything to happen to her. And going back to the Earth Alliance' ship is the only way of ensuring that she will get the necessary treatment. " she said, her voice a little softer.

"And also, if we are really going to do that…" she trailed off a little as she looked from Athrun to Shinn, "We will have to find a way to get in contact with the commander or the captain of the ship personally." The other two male coordinators nodded in agreement.

In the next few days, Cher spent most of her time in the deck, with her mobile suit, Lucifer. She repaired the damaged that had been on Lucifer, due to the courtesy of the accident that landed her in this state, despite the fact that she was still unable to comprehend the actual situation at all. After the repairs on Lucifer are done, she began to re-edit and go through the programs on Lucifer's system, making sure that all the functions in the mobile suit's systems are working fine and accurately correct.

All these times, Shinn was mostly seen with her, helping to pass and carry around the mechanical parts and tools that are needed for the repairs and going through with her as she checked the systems on Lucifer. Lunamaria would appear once in a while, just to check up on the both of them, and to get re-acquainted with the dark violet haired female again. Everyday, without fail, both Cher and Shinn would make a few trips to the infirmary to check on Stellar, even if it seems like she was not getting any better at all.

As for Athrun, he would only be around from time to time. The blue haired coordinator spent most of his time in his room, brooding and thinking. As one can expect, all the thoughts that had crossed his mind are, Cher, Shinn, Kira, Cagalli, Lacus and Archangel. He could not help himself, but think for the worst. If… if Kira and Lacus were to find out about what had happened to Cher… he really do not know what to do. He is afraid to tell them about the accident, but at the same time, he do not want to keep the accident from them, not when they had a right to know what had happened to their irreplaceable childhood friend.

Letting out a long sigh with a heavy heart, he slowly exited his room. There was actually nowhere interesting that he can go to onboard the ZAFT spaceship. So, he just strolled down the hallway to the deck that housed all the mobile suits and other mechanisms. Upon entering the area, he saw Cher working on her precious mobile suit, typing furiously away at the keyboard in the pilot control seat. Shinn sat on the top of the ladder just positioned outside the pilot seat of Lucifer. Seeing how skilled she still is at repairing and programming, he could not help himself again, but just think of the real Cher, the real her that would still be right here with them, had the accident not happened. No matter how much he wished and hope for her to remember all the things that she had forgotten, it is still a fact that the accident happened and there was just nothing he can do to change that fact. All that he can do now is to just watch over her, to make sure that no more harm will be done.

It did not take very long for the repairs of Minerva to complete. And now, the ZAFT spaceship is once again ready to leave the Suez base. Just before they left the ZAFT base, the captain, Talia had everyone onboard prepare themselves in case of any immediate emergency attacks or ambush that the Atlantic Federation will have planned out for them once again. Who would have known that Talia's worries were really useful to prepare the entire crew aboard Minerva as the Alliance' ship, Phantom, laid out the surprise attack with the Orb troops again. All the military ships on standby near a cliff not very far away from the Lorengrin gate that had been destroyed by ZAFT troops just not long ago.

Archangel however, is still resting feets under the sea, not yet taking any actions to make any moves. But the people inside the spaceship were in an outburst.

"We just got news from the country of that had still remained neutral and is kind enough to help us that… " Murrue trailed off as she looked around the bridge of Archangel, to see if everyone is present, her gaze stopped longer on the few Coordinators before she continued, "… that the Alliance, together with the Orb troops are going to start another attack on Minerva as soon as the ship leaves the Suez base." She finished, looking intently at Cagalli, wondering what the girl would do now.

"What?!" Cagalli was shocked, it had just happened not long ago, and now they are planning another one of those attacks?!

Kira and Lacus had on a grim look on their faces, not knowing how to respond to the news as they look at each other, then at Cagalli, who was still stunned in place by the news. It was until some time later that the blonde Natural was able to speak.

"Why… why is this happening again?" she asked, though the question was not particularly directed or posted at anyone.

"It really is kind of weird…" Murrue said, getting everyone's attention to herself, "It just seems like the Alliance wants to get rid of that spaceship badly…" she trailed off.

Cagalli looked around, her eyes meeting that of Kira's as he nodded to her in encouragement. Giving him a curt nod back, she took in a deep breathe to calm herself before she finally made her final decision on the matter.

"Let's go!" she said, as everyone else, all except Kira and Lacus, in the ship turned to look at her in surprise, "We have to stop them!" she continued, "No matter what, we can afford to let another war get fuelled up. If the Alliance military succeeded in their plans, then, another war between Coordinators and Naturals will once again start. I don't want to see another war, I don't want any more people to die!" she said firmly as she cast a glance at her brother, who gave her a small smile.

"I agree with Cagalli" Kira said, "We went through so much to get this peace that we have been enjoying these few years. We can't just let them destroy it." The brown haired Coordinator looked at Lacus who nodded at him, agreeing.

Murrue looked at the three, then around the bridge at all the other crews. Everyone seemed to ponder over it for a moment, and then nodded at each other decisively. Andrew gave a thumbs-up as she look at him.

"It is decided then!" Murrue said finally, "We will go!" everyone cheered as they then, turned back to the job at hand, preparing Archangel.

Not long after, Archangel left the area, heading towards the area of target. Putting on a burst of speed, to ensure that they will safely reached the intended area in time.

Meanwhile, back in Minerva, all the pilots that are onboard are all on standby mode, even Cher too, much to the dismay of Athrun, who rather wishes her to not go at all and the surprise and excitement of Shinn, who actually for some time, forget about the occurrence of the accident and is very excited to be fighting by her side. The blue haired Coordinator tried to pursue her out of taking part in the predicted battle, but she was too stubborn for her own good. Shinn could only look at both sides. As much as he would like to be able to fight with Cher by his side, he was rather worried about it too. What if something happen again?

"I'm going!" she said firmly, "I don't want to stay stuck in this ship and only watch when I know that you are all fighting outside! I know I have the ability and power to help, so let me!" she stare at Athrun in the eyes, filled with determination.

Upon seeing those eyes, the blue haired Coodinator sighed. He did not want Cher to go because for one, she was no longer the real her, and he did not know what kind of things she will do in battle. And two, he certainly did not want a repeat of the same accident. But like always, it seemed that even though she no longer retain her memories and feelings, she still did have the personalities. And Athrun knew for sure that it was useless trying to talk her out of it anymore.

"… Fine…" Athrun started, looking intently at the dark violet haired Coordinator in the eyes, "You can go. But I have just one condition." Green orbs and silver ones looked hard at each other, "Don't kill. You will regret it if you did." He said as he then headed towards his red colored mobile suit, Saviour.

Shinn stared at his back. _Don't kill? _He thought as he then shifted his gaze to the female Coordinator. The said female seemed to be deep in thought. Then after some time, looked up at the black haired Coordinator with a smile and headed off towards Lucifer, while he managed a small smile before he too, headed to Impulse. Along the way, Cher could not help the nagging feeling that bothered her after Athrun said those words. Something inside her told her to do just that, though she could not put a finger as to why she feels this way. It was then, she finally stopped in her steps, right in front of her dark colored mobile suit, Lucifer. Gazing up at Lucifer, she began to wonder.

_Lucifer… what will you do? If I still have my memories, what will I be doing? I'm so hopelessly lost, I do not know what to do anymore… Lucifer…

* * *

_

**A/N:** That's all for this chapter Yay! I finally done it! Sorry guys, I knew it's been a really… superbly long time since I last updated anythingHope you all are still with me! I'll try to finish the chapters as soon as I can. Thanks!


	17. A Second Meeting

Finally, an update! I apologise for the delay… I wanted to post this much earlier… but my motivation to write just flew out of my head… I've been moody since the end of my project… too moody to do even anything… well; at least I'm finally back to myself! Oh one more thing. As it's been much too long since I have watched the anime… I kinda forgot how the actual story progresses… so from this chapter on, it'll certainly go on differently from the actual one, except the very main events, though! Now to the chapter

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 17: A Second Meeting**

Meanwhile, at the Earth Alliance side, the matter and fact that Stellar was now gone and right onboard the Minerva did not help to the situation on hand. Neo simply wanted to get Stellar back, and by order of Jibril, who is the leader of the Blue Cosmos now, Minerva is starting to become a danger, and wanted him to eliminate the threat. Sighing, the masked man recalled his conference with the Orb representative, Yuna. They were discussing about the strategy that they are going to employ for use in the coming battle against the Minerva, and Yuna had been extremely stubborn and insisting in leading the battle with the Orb troops. And since the guy insisted in leading just for the sake of showing off, Neo merely agreed, it does not concern him if something unexpected happens anyway, since he is not in charge of any of the Orb troops. A smirk made its way across his lips as he continued to think about the upcoming battle.

In Archangel, Lacus was preparing to go into space, to meet up with the other Clyne fractions out there and re-gather all the power they can. Kira had offered to go with Lacus, but the pink haired singer merely smiled and told him to stay with the Archangel, to protect the spaceship.

Minerva had already gone a rather big distance from the ZAFT military base they had left from. And just as they have predicted, they spotted the Earth Alliance and the Orb troops waiting for them at the bend of the cliff. The moment the radar in Minerva picked up the enemy signal, Talia gave the order for all pilots to launch their mobile suits.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor, going out!" the black haired Coordinator said as he launched his mechanism, flying out of the ZAFT spaceship with the other two parts that made up Impulse, and all three parts assembled the moment they were out of the ZAFT spaceship.

"Athrun Zala, Saviour, launching" the blue haired Coordinator said flatly as he pushed the booster and flew his red mobile suit out to join Impulse.

"Cher Zephyris, Lucifer, taking off" the violet haired Coordinator stated as she flew Lucifer out, being seated inside her dark colored Gundam made her feel safe and completely at ease. She maneuvers her dark colored mobile suit to fly out of the spaceship, joining the other two mechanisms that have already launched before she did.

The three mobile suits headed straight for the first oncoming army of the Alliance's mobile suit wave. Minerva let the two ZAKU warriors were stood on the open deck on the ship, protecting the ship from any offensive enemy mobile suits. The Alliance main ship was right behind the waves of Orb's military fleets of ships. And inside the ship, was the main commander of this entire operation, Neo Lorrnoke, who does suspect the Coordinators of capturing Stellar, as the blonde girl never returned back to the ship, there was not even a message from her. Grudgingly, he glared at the ZAFT spaceship showing on the screen of the Alliance ship, while in the sky, the three mobile suits from ZAFT sped towards the wave of Orb's and Alliance troops.

Back to Archangel, the crews in the spaceship had received news about attacks against the Minerva, and the news was confirmed just by connecting the wavelength of the Archangel with the satellite of the country lending them aid. With the connection, they could easily check for the Minerva ship. And when they did found the signal and showed the area on the screen, the news was proved to be true. Cagalli stared at the screen, totally horrified. Kira narrowed his eyes as he watch the screen, while the other crews merely looked from the screen to Cagalli, wanting to know her decision.

"Wha… What is the meaning of this?" the Orb representative stammered, taking a few steps back, "Why, why are they doing this again!?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Kira turned his purple colored eyes towards his sister, as he slowly made his way to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "Cagalli" he called, as she turned her head stiffly to look at her brother, "There is still time." He said, "Only if you want to do it." He told her, as he released his hand on her shoulder.

Cagalli looked up at Kira with an expression akin to relief, "Really? Is there really still time for us, for me to correct this mistake?" she asked.

"There will always be time, if you really put your heart to it." Kira said, giving her a small smile, "I'll go with you, I'll help you if you wish." He continued as Cagalli gave him a small nod, which he returned without hesitation.

Taking a deep breathe, Cagalli stepped forwards confidently, as she announced to Murrue and Andrew that she wanted to stop Orb from helping in this meaningless fight against the Coordinators. Andrew grinned and gave the blonde haired Natural a thumbs-up, and Murrue smiled reassuringly at her, as the crews of Archangel shouted their agreement. Not much later, the legendary Archangel set off on the task, determined to stop the battle.

With the ZAFT spaceship, Minerva, they were still engaged in the fierce fight with the Orb and the Alliance troops. Talia ordered the firing of missiles and lasers equipped on the ship to try and eliminate any nearby threat of enemy mobile suits. Lunamaria and Rey were both busy firing off at the enemy troops, trying to prevent as many from coming within Minerva's space as they possibly could.

Athrun was once again, locked in a one on one battle with the Chaos gundam. The latter persisted in pursuing him the entire way, trying to shoot Savior down. Athrun dodged another round of lasers shot by the green colored mobile suit before transforming into Savior's aero form and with a boost of speed, zoomed behind Chaos and in a flash, turned back to the mobile suit form, giving Chaos a hard kick in the back, sending it tumbling down into the water. But there was hardly any time for him to check on the green mobile suit as another wave of Alliance's Windam troop flew his way. Jerking his red mobile suit in the Windam's direction, the blue haired Coordinator charged towards the troop.

Feets below the red gundam, Impulse was facing off with the Abyss gundam. The blue mobile suit hid itself under the sea's surface, continuously shooting its laser gun from beneath at the mobile suit hovering above the sea's surface. Shinn grimaced from within Impulse's cockpit as he once again steer his mobile suit out of the oncoming laser's path.

"Che, it's annoying!" he hissed out, as at an unexpected angle, the another bout of laser shot out from the sea, and Shinn barely just move his gundam out of the way, though he did not go away unscathed, the laser managed to grazed over a portion of Impulse's leg.

"You…!" the black haired Coordinator shouted in rage, furiously shooting at the sea, trying to force the water adapted mobile suit out from the safety of the sea.

While with Cher, the female Coordinator was totally enjoying spending the time with her mobile suit. She felt at home with Lucifer, as though the mobile suit helped to guide her. She moved Lucifer with fluidity not any inferior to the real Cher, before she lost her memories. The dark colored mobile suit flew towards a group of oncoming group of Orb's troops, fishing out the laser whip from the side of its leg and swung it at the group. Though, the whip did not aim for any of the crucial portions of the mechanisms, merely disabling them.

_Don't kill. You will regret it…_

These words that Athrun had said to her before the battle still ringed clearly in her mind. There was also something inside her that told her to listen to those words, to follow them, and spare the lives of the fighters. Something that makes her believes and responds to those words, a belief? Or is it the moral, the feelings and the memories of herself before she forgets everything? That, Cher does not know, all she knows is that her all her instincts are practically leading her in that direction of thoughts, and Lucifer, Lucifer is also guiding her through the battle.

"There is only one way to do it then" Cher whispered, to no one in particular as she tightened her grip on the controls, "Lead me, Lucifer!" she said, as she flew through the falling messes of chunks of enemy mobile suits that she had just managed to disable.

Not far away from the battle ground, two mobile suits launched out of the spaceship they were suited in, one colored in blue and white, with blue colored wings, the other a light red color. Without hesitation, both mobile suits flew directly towards the battle area, with the spaceship in tow, the pilots in both mobile suits wearing the same grim expressions as they headed towards the mess.

Back with the mess, the green mobile suit that had been knocked down by Savior just some moments before is now up and is in hot pursuit of the red gundam yet again. Upon the detection indicated by Savior's radar, Athrun hurriedly pulled on the controls within the cockpit to shift the red mobile suit into the aero form, speeding out of the charging Chaos' way, as the green gundam began rapidly firing at him, some other Alliance and Orb mobile suits that are unfortunately around Athrun got shot down instead when Savior dodged the attack. The red gundam moved around the air with as much agility as its pilot possessed as it glided over to Chaos' back, and with a swift motion, dislodged the buster and an arm off the green gundam, sending it tumbling down towards the sea, only to be saved by two oncoming Alliance Windams that brought it back to the ship.

The blue haired Coordinator let out a sigh at this, the pilot of the green mobile suit is just too persistent for his own good. Savior hovered over the battleground, trying to seek out the few familiar mechanisms in the mess. He spotted Impulse hovering just above the sea's surface, locked in a one on one battle with the underwater mobile suit. Next, he saw Lucifer some distance away, and keeping the waves of enemy troops at bay from the ZAFT spaceship. Athrun felt himself relaxing and released the sigh of relief he had been unconsciously holding when he saw that the winged mobile suit did not touch any of the cockpits of the enemy troops when she fell them, with the same swiftness and skillfulness he had seen in his childhood friend before the accident.

"That proves that the real Cher is still in there, somewhere…" he whispered, as if to assure himself that the real Cher, the one that he had known, will once again be back with them in time to come.

After sparing a glance back at the Minerva, seeing that the ship and both of the ZAKUs are still rather safe and fighting, he was about to head towards the fleets of Alliance and Orb ships when a sudden beam of laser shot towards the cliff, creating a brief explosion that send a portion of the rocks to fell into the sea, and at the same time, attracting all the attention to the one who fired the beam.

From the direction where the beam came from, two figures gradually became clearer by the second, until it revealed to be the Freedom gundam and the red colored Strike Rouge with the Archangel ship emerging out from the sea. The light red colored gundam flew forwards a little more before stopping.

"I am Cagalli Yula Atha, Orb's representative!" a female voice announced from Strike Rouge, "Orb is forbidden to participate in this kind of battle. Retreat right away!" Cagalli commanded.

For a moment, no one moved, the entire area is covered in a thick tensed atmosphere, and silence hung in the air, even the blowing of the wind can be heard, as everyone stared in the direction of Cagalli's mobile suit.

"Ca… Cagalli…! Kira!" Athrun gasped out from inside the cockpit of Savior, his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Them, again…!" Shinn hissed to himself as he glared at the three newly arrived mechanisms and ship from the screen of Impulse, his hands tightened on the controls.

The other pilot that reacted would be Cher. The violet haired Coodinator stared at the screen from inside Lucifer, she felt some familiar pull towards them, but she could not place her feelings.

"Ca-ga-lli…?" she tried calling the name, clutching her head with her hands as her head suddenly started to ache, images flashed through her mind one after another consecutively. Images of herself, and a blonde haired orange-eyed female, having fun and smiling. Snapping her eyes open and shaking her head, she tried to dismiss the images, but could not help thinking of the girl from the images.

"Who… is she?" she asked, though there was no one to hear or answer her question, and continued to stare at the light red colored mobile suit.

Meanwhile, Kira took the time to study the situation from within the mechanism he is piloting, spotting the red colored mobile suit that he knew, Athrun is piloting a distance above the others, the other gundam from Minerva just above the seas, and a certain dark colored and winged mobile suit not too far from where Athrun's mechanism is, and judging from the mess, the battle is still far from over.

"Athrun… Cher…" the brown haired Coordinator whispered, fixing his eyes on the feathered, winged, dark color mechanism, "What happened?" he could still recall Lacus' words clearly, '…her presence just disappeared…' and he could not help but feel that something is out here, "I hope you know what you are doing… Athrun" he said, as he continued to observe the area, keeping note of both Cagalli and the other mobile suits.

While in the Orb troops, things are getting out of hands, as some people believed it to be really Cagalli, while some do not, and the others, are in a state of total confusion. The Orb fleets were no better, though Yuna insisted and forcefully denied the fact, that the one in Strike Rouge is Cagalli desperately. Despite the protests of the few captains on board the main fleet, the desperate man grabbed the telecom microphone, and denounced that the Cagalli in the mobile suit is a fake, and that the Orb troops are to continue attacking, not only the Minerva, but the Archangel and the two mobile suits with them as well.

Kira narrowed his eyes at hearing Yuna's announcement, while Cagalli stared in the direction of the Orb fleets, stunned.

"…What?" she asked in disbelief.

The crews onboard both the Minerva and the Archangel were equally shocked. Never would they have ever imagine that the Orb military would actually turn their backs on the Archangel and their own representative, to the point of wanting to get rid of them. Shinn raised an eyebrow.

"Hah! Even her own country turned their backs on her!" the black haired Coordinator smirked.

Savior continued to hover above the other mobile suits. The blue haired pilot inside the mechanism is also in a state of shock after hearing the response from Yuna.

"What is happening…?" Athrun asked, feeling incredulous at Orb's response towards the blonde haired Natural.

While the violet haired Coordinator piloting Lucifer merely stared. Unable to comprehend why the Orb military denied their own representative's presence and ordered for their representative to be taken out. And to add on, there is this weird feeling that makes her start to get worried, not for herself, not for Athrun, not for Shinn, not for Minerva, but for this Cagalli.

"What is happening to me…" she stuttered as she shook her head forcefully, trying to clear away all the weird feelings and unnecessary emotions that are bubbling up by the second.

It took a while for the command to be registered in the Orb military troops. And when it did, the battle continues. Lunamaria, whos piloting her ZAKU on Minerva's deck was caught off guard at the sudden change, resulting in a missile crashing head on with the mechanism, damaging the top part of the mobile suit and affecting the cockpit. All the red head could do was to let out a scream of alarm before the impact took her.

Shocked, Meyrin frantically keep calling for her sister through the intercom, though only the sound of static replied her. Talia hurriedly ordered for Rey to help bring the other damaged mechanism back into the ship, where the crews and medics rushed to check both the mobile suit and the pilot.

Both the Orb and the Alliance fleets started firing at the Minerva. The ZAFT spaceship steered sideways to avoid the beams and began to return the favor. Though, they could not possibly avoid all the beams for such a big fleet, and some were headed straight for the control area of the ship, when some other lasers shot out from another direction, dismissing the beams effectively. Talia could only stared at their savior, the Archangel. She simply could not understand the ship's stand, attacking them in one battle and helping them in another certainly did not help clear the perspective of the ship's motive.

Kira started moving when a couple of Windams actually dared to target Strike Rouge and fired at it. Freedom flew right in front of the light red mechanism, facing the incoming beams of laser, and whipping out its own beam sword, slash through the beams before they can reach their target. And right after, Kira flew his mobile suit directly towards the ones who fired, and totally dismembered the mechanisms before he continued to move into the battlegrounds below. Cagalli could only stared at the continuing bloodshed before her, she moved Strike Rouge towards a group of Orb mobile suits flying towards the Minerva.

"No, stop it!" Cagalli cried, moving in front of the mobile suits to block their way, "Why are you doing this? Retreat immediately!" she shouted at them through the intercom.

The group lingered before her for some time before deciding and forcefully flying towards her.

"Get out of the way!" the leader of the group shouted back at her as he shove pass Strike Rouge roughly, heading towards Minerva, "We are fighting a war! These are orders!" he shouted as he began shooting at the ZAFT ship with the other members of the group.

The blonde haired Natural was stunned. There was nothing she could find to counter those words. And she could only watch, as the group was taken out by one of the lasers fired by the Minerva. Staring in horror, her eyes began to water as she watch her citizens passed on one by one, and eventually spilled down her cheeks in two wet streaks as she recalled the words the just deceased man had shouted to her.

Athrun re-entered the battlefield, disarming as many enemy mobile suits as he could while searching for Kira and Cagalli, Freedom and Strike Rouge. He finally spotted the light red mobile suit some distance away from Minerva, and began to fly Savior in that direction, with the intention of making sure that the Archangel and both Kira, Cagalli withdraw from interfering with this battle.

As for Impulse, the pilot was agitated by the arrival of the Archangel, Freedom and also the one person he hated more than anything else in the world, Cagalli Yula Atha. He began to let his rage and anger lose, and as these feelings started to cloud his mind, he unknowingly and unconsciously release the secret inner strength he never, and did not knew he had possessed, the SEED mode. With the SEED mode released, Shinn gained extraordinary skills and knowledge. He managed to lure the Abyss gundam that he had been fighting with from the start of this battle, near the surface of the sea, and in one swift motion, stabbed his broad sword through the water mobile suit's cockpit, thus ending the pilot, Auel's life and creating a silent explosion under water with the destruction of the mechanism. And it so happens that when the black haired Coordinator turned Impulse around, the very first mobile suit that caught his eye was that of a light red color, Strike Rouge, despite the mechanism being rather far from where Impulse is. Once again, fueled by his hatred and the renewed burst of power, he slowly piloted his mobile suit towards his target.

Athrun finally reached where Strike Rouge is, pulling to a stop right in front of the other mobile suit. The blue haired Coordinator hurriedly connected his intercom to that of the other's.

"Cagalli!" he exclaimed through the intercom screen, as the blonde haired female look up at the screen within her own mechanism at him, "Why did you come here for? I told you to just go back to Orb and stop interfering with this!" he shouted at her in agitation.

"But…" she started but could not get to finish her sentence, as Athrun roughly interrupted, cutting her off.

"No!" he said roughly, "Just go back, and tell both Kira and the Archangel to go back too. Don't try to interfere with this anymore!" he almost hissed out, showing his fustration.

Cagalli's eyes widened in shock upon hearing Athrun's words and she could only stare blankly at him through the intercom screen, totally unable to form any words at all. Him, Athrun, her… supposed other half, the one who should know her best and the most, besides, of course, Kira, in the world, had just said those words. It is just as though he is demanding and implying for her to just go back and stay, hide within the country while her citizens were fighting the war, losing life here, almost the same as abandoning these Orb citizens, these Orb soldiers, her people, for death.

Not too far away, Impulse is moving steadily closer and closer to his target. When the mobile suit was within a few miles of its target, the pilot of the mechanism, Shinn pushed on the booster control, making his mobile suit put on a burst of speed heading straight for his target, the light red mobile suit, Strike Rogue.

Both Athrun and Cagalli were caught off guard when another mobile suit suddenly crashed into them, forcing them to twist away in mid air to avoid a head on collision with each other. Athrun barely let out a sigh of relief at being able to swerve out of the way just in time, and he instantly recognized the third mobile suit after a quick glance in the direction of Savior's screen. Impulse. And the said mobile suit is now raising its beam sword at Strike Rogue.

Unfortunately, Cagalli saw the attack a little too late, and was barely in time to react, though her reaction did help, as the beam sword only cut through a portion of her mobile suit's arm, instead of the original intended target, the cockpit. The impact of the blow nearly flinging off her hold on the controls of the mobile suit, sending the mobile suit some meters down the air.

Shinn swore openly in the cockpit of Impulse the moment he saw the light red mobile suit jerk out of the direct path, though there was no one around who could hear his swearing. Athrun stared in bewilderment at the scene. Just what is Shinn thinking!

"Shinn, cease at once! What do you think you are doing?" the blue haired Coordinator demanded through the intercom screen as soon as he connected to Impulse.

Through the intercom screen connecting to Impulse, the older Coordinator could see that the other is blinded by anger and agitation. Shinn's eyes were a little clouded over, but over all, the black haired Coordinator still emitted and look murderous. Athrun furrowed his brows at his expression; the younger Coordinator looked rather not himself, as if he is being possessed by something that drives him, making the blue haired Coordinator himself, starting to feel rather unease. The pilot of Impulse chose that moment to turn his stare or rather, his glare, onto the intercom screen connecting him to Savior.

"Shut up!" he all but snarled out, "I am not obliged to listen to you under any orders!" he countered, his red colored eyes seemingly glinting with his exploding emotion as he hurriedly hit the off button, cutting out the connection between Savior and Impulse.

And of course, these actions did not go unnoticed by others, well, particularly; two were attracted by the silent commotion between the three. Kira instantly turned back the moment he noticed the radar and screen in his cockpit showed something speeding towards where Cagalli is. Cher stopped her mobile suit's movements, merely watching the scene, rather confused between the two different emotions she feels, one seemingly like an instinct, told her to protect the pilot of the light red mobile suit, while the other, she knew she could not bring herself to attack Shinn, and due to this clash of emotion, Lucifer stayed where it is.

Kira jerk the handle of the speed booster to the maximum the moment he saw the third offending mobile suit straighten up and brought it's beam gun back up, rushing to get over. The Impulse gundam aimed its beam gun at Strike Rogue, locking on onto its target; the black haired Coordinator pressed the trigger without any hesitation. The laser beam gathered in the gun and shot out of its mouth, traveling its directed and targeted route towards the light red mobile suit.

The blonde female Natural inside Strike Rogue's cockpit stayed immobile. She could only watch as the beam came closer and closer to her, she flinched backwards from the screen as a reflex, as she mentally prepared for the worst. Athrun stared in horror, his green eyes widened in pure shock, as he saw Shinn fired his beam gun at Cagalli and watched as the laser beam got nearer and nearer to the target, his mind turned blank.

"Cagalli!" he shouted in horror from within Savior's cockpit.

And due to the fact that he did not switched off the intercom channel with Cagalli, from the intercom screen, he could see the blonde Natural responding to her name as she turned in slow motion to meet the blue haired Coordinator in the eye. And Athrun could clearly see the tint of shock, fear and resignation in her eyes as she looked at the intercom screen blankly.

Distance away, the pilot of Lucifer jerked in shock, her silver eyes glued to the scene, as the emotion she had of wanting to protect the girl named 'Cagalli' overwhelmed all the other emotions within her, as she felt fear, fear for the girl she heard named Cagalli, as she started to head in that direction.

The laser beam is just a mere meter away from reaching it's intended target when another beam intercepted it, causing a small explosion that send Strike Rogue further backwards with its impact. But this action caused four pairs of eyes, green, red, brown and silver to immediately avert to the course where the one who fired the intercepting beam is at, only to see the Freedom gundam speeding closer, pulling to a stop skillfully just in front of the light red mobile suit.

It took a while for all of the involved to snap out of their state of shock, as Athrun, Cagalli and Shinn turned their attention at the same time, to the just arrived Freedom gundam.

"Kira…" the blonde haired Natural whispered, as the latter connected to her intercom.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" the brown haired Coordinator asked, receiving a small nod from the former in reply, "I'm glad…" he gave her a smile through the intercom, then snapped his head back to staring at the offending mobile suit through the screen of Freedom's cockpit.

"Kira…" Athrun said, as he let out a sigh of relief.

"This one…! Gets in our way again and again!" Shinn gritted out.

Still a distance away, Lucifer slowed to a stop, relief flooding over her senses, she noticed an Orb mobile suit flying pass her towards the group. The pilot in the Orb mobile suit connected with Strike Rogue's intercom, urging for her to leave the area, not wanting for her to get hurt. But as always, something always happens. Impulse suddenly raised it's beam gun again and fired another shot at it's intending target, before anyone could do anything, the Orb mobile suit flying near them flew into the attack, sacrificing in return for Cagalli's safety.

Cagalli stared in horror, as tears found their way down her cheeks once again. Kira felt bits of anger building up, as he took out Freedom's beam sword. Cher sensed a sudden change in the atmosphere with the group, and with a quick push of handle, flew Lucifer towards them. Kira drew Freedom's sword arm down, intending to disable Impulse for good, when a beam whip came hurling out, wrapping around the beam sword and holding it in place. It was only then, was they finally aware of Lucifer's presence.

"Shinn…" Cher's image appeared on Shinn's intercom screen, startling him as he looked up, "Go, I'll handle this" she said.

"… Cher… I understand." He replied, all the anger seemingly subsided for the time as he moved Impulse away from the group.

Kira let out a sigh of relief at seeing Lucifer. That means Cher is safe, right? What Lacus had said before bothered Kira a lot, even until this very moment. He connected with Lucifer through Freedom's intercom.

"Cher! Are you alright?" he asked.

The violet haired Coordinator looked up at the intercom screen showing a brown haired male blankly. He really looks familiar… like she had seen and know him from somewhere… but she just could not place a finger on where and who he is.

"… Who… are you?" she asked softly.

It is at this exact moment that Athrun managed to connect with both Freedom and Lucifer. He heard Cher's question and saw clearly, how Kira's purple colored eyes widened in bewilderment and disbelief.

"… What?" the brown haired Coordinator managed out, "What did you say…?" his voice barely audible through the intercom, though both Athrun and Cher still heard it.

Cher had on a confused expression, furrowing her brows. Is this person someone she should know? She asked herself. Athrun felt a deep sinking feeling, he knew that they would find out somehow, despite being as unexpected and unprepared to break the news as he is.

"Kira…" the blue haired Coordinator started, as purple orbs turned to look at him, "There was an accident…" he trailed off, recalling the very accident that had landed Cher in this state, how he had a role to play in the accident too.

Kira listened to Athrun, his emotion spiraling from shock, to bewilderment, to grief and to rage. Seemingly forgotten by both, the third party between these intercom connections heard everything too. Cher raised a shaky hand to her head, as images of the described accident suddenly immerged, flashing and zooming around in her mind.

"This… should not be happening…" Kira whispered, his head down cast, and he lifted it up to look into Athrun's intercom screen, "You were supposed to protect her, make sure nothing happens to her, Athrun! Why did this happen!" he demanded.

"I did not want this to happen either! I can't forgive myself either! But what's done cannot be undone! I'll try with all my power to make her remember!" he returned, "But you, Kira and Cagalli! Why did you come here again! I told you to stop interfering with us and to return to Orb!" he raised his voice.

Despite all these voices, Cagalli remained oblivious to all the conversations. She finally decided as she sped her mobile suit in Orb's fleet's direction. Athrun saw it, and is prepared to pursue her, but Freedom moved in the way.

"You only thought of what you think is right" Kira started, his body shaking a little, "You only believe in the chairman, but what about Cagalli?" he asked, "Did you ever think about how she feels in all this? Do you think she wants this to happen? Or did you think she agreed to allying with the Alliance readily?" he continued, "Did you ever consider her stand in all these? She only wants to do what she can now, to stop this meaningless battles as much as she is able to!" Kira's eyes flashed.

"And if you are going to hinder her, I'm not going to let you succeed" he finished, activating his seed mode.

Freedom totally disabled Savior in a matter of moments before sparing a last glance towards Lucifer and flew to follow Strike Rogue. Cher almost clutched her head with both hands, the flashes of images increased from merely the accident to images before, resulting in an excruciating headache.

The rest of the battle took place very fast. Impulse, piloted by Shinn had headed straight for the Orb fleets, destroying them. In the very last moments, the main captain had ordered for all the remaining Orb members to leave, to follow what they think is right, to help Archangel. And with a last salute, they did, watching as Impulse continued to destroy all the fleets. The Alliance fleet retreated.

Due to all the damage taken, Minerva had to once again retreat to the ZAFT base for repairs, and Archangel too, left the area. The moment all the mobile suits had returned back to Minerva, Lunamaria was immediately taken to the infirmary. Athrun felt totally horrible, unable to describe what he is feeling. Shinn, on the other hand, is feeling rather triumphed, as he once again won another battle. Cher slowly got out of Lucifer, the headache increasing, and feeling as though her head is splitting. Unable to concentrate any longer, she collapsed, with Shinn rushing to her in an instant, with Athrun a distance away. The black haired Coordinator hurriedly scoped her into his arms and made a dash for her room. Athrun followed with his eyes, watching until their forms disappeared from view.

In the following days, Lunamaria left the infirmary, feeling better, though still unable to participate in any upcoming battle for the time. Athrun seemed to continue sulking, sinking in a depressed mood ever since the last battle. Shinn managed to get Stellar back to Neo, with the help of Rey, contacting the commander Natural. Cher was in a deep fight with her memories, the images proved too overwhelming, resulting in a high fever that would not go away, and she remained cut off from reality.

Athrun sighed deeply. Remembering Kira's words clearly. Maybe, he is too engrossed with the chairman's ideals, sinking too deep with the chairman's talks. Though he admitted, that he could not protect his childhood friend, despite all that she had done for him, and he certainly did not consider Cagalli's feelings before saying those words to her.

"I'm such a failure," he whispered as he laughed a hollow laugh, then flopping down on his bed, a hand raised over his head, as he turned to look out the window of his room.

_I really am such a hopeless failure…_

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Finally, the end of this chapter… I actually planned to write more… but it seemed that the battle itself too up too much of my brain cells… anyway… as I have mentioned in the author's notes above, this fic is going out of the actual storyline… so from this chapter onwards… it may be totally different from the actual anime. I can only remember the main events… it's been much too long since I have watched the anime… though the deaths of certain people certainly would not change… (It's rather difficult to keep them alive too…)


	18. Everyone's Ways

I'm not dead! Finally back for another update! It's been too long since my last update… hides from readers so, this time, I brought an extra long chapter update! hopes to appease the readers

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 18: Everyone's Ways**

It has only been a while since Shinn managed to sneak Stellar off the Minerva, all thanks to the help that Rey had so readily lent him, and Talia was not in the least pleased, to know that her subordinates had went and shipped the Extended Natural off the ZAFT spaceship without informing and any orders from either her or the chairman. Though there was nothing else she could do, as what's done is already done, Talia could only sighed, as she look at the two reports submitted by both Rey and Shinn, since she had demanded a reason to why they had let the Extended go, on their own decision.

Though, it seemed to be fruitless as none of the two Coordinators had intended on explaining the reason for their action from the very beginning. With a last sigh, she dismissed the two after demanding a full report from each of them. As the two Coordinators walked down the hallway that leads towards the room they shared, Shinn suddenly stopped, Rey, following suit as the latter turned back to look at the former, waiting for the other to speak.

"Er…" Shinn started, scratching the back of his head nervously and then looked up at Rey, "Thanks for your help." He said.

Rey merely replied with a curt nod, then continue heading for their shared room. Shinn let a small smile played at his lips before he turned the other way and instead of returning back to his room, headed for Cher's room. The dark violet haired Coordinator has yet to awaken, and had remained asleep since the last battle. Upon entering Cher's room, Shinn's expression was that of worry and concern. The black hair Coordinator walked to the female's bedside, sitting down on the edge of the bed she is laying on, facing the blank space before him.

"I sent Stellar back, she should be safe there." He said softly, turning around to look at Cher, "You can be at ease now; Stellar is going to be all right. She's back where she has to be, there are people who can treat her there." He continued, never lifting his eyes from her.

The sleeping figure on the bed of course, made no replies. Shinn leaned closer and closer towards her, until their faces were just a number of centimeters apart. He looked intently at her face with something akin to sorrow in his eyes as he continued to lower himself, brushing his lips lightly over hers before burying his head into her neck.

"Cher…" he whispered, voice already lingering on the verge of crying, "Please wake up…" he circled his arms around the female Coordinator, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Unknown and unseen by anyone, Cher's finger twitched.

On the other side, distances away and miles underneath the ocean, lies Archangel. Within the spaceship, Kira is trying to break the unexpected news to Cagalli.

"Cagalli…" he started, as his sister turn over to look at him, waiting for him to speak, "There's something you need to know. It's regarding Cher." He said, pausing.

"Cher?" the blond haired Natural echoed the name, "Did something happened to her?" she asked, the feeling of anxiousness and that whatever Kira is going to tell her next is definitely not going to be pleasant tug within her, making her start to dread the news.

"Yes…" Kira continued, sighing deeply, "During that battle, after you flew off towards the Orb fleets, I saw Lucifer. But when I tried to talk to her through the intercom, she doesn't recognize me." He said, looking intently at his sister.

"Don't… recognize…?" she repeated, stumbling over the words, "What do you mean don't recognize?! How could she not know us?!" she exclaimed, then suddenly stopped short and stiffly looked up into Kira's purple eyes, she started shaking, "Unless…" a dreaded answer popped into her mind, "Unless Cher is…!" she could not bring herself to finish the sentence, merely stare at her brother.

"If what you're thinking is the same… then yes…" he said softly, gazing at Cagalli with saddened eyes, "Cher has an accident a while ago, Athrun told me about it, and it resulted in her memory loss. She doesn't remember us or recognize us at all." By then, Cagalli had on a look of disbelief and rage.

"Accident?!" the female Natural almost hissed out, "How and why did that happen? Wasn't Athrun supposed to be there for her too?" she demanded, seeming to be on the edge of crying.

Kira merely shook his head and rested a hand on her shoulder, not wanting to tell her that Athrun was one of the people who had caused Cher's accident. It was only until right now did the seriousness of the problem and Kira's words sink into Cagalli's mind and she cling onto Kira's shirt for support, afraid that if she were left alone, her legs would give out on her. And Kira let her, stroking her hair gently.

Back with the ZAFT spaceship Minerva, Athrun was brooding in his room. His mind full of the words Kira said, what Cher had said before the accident and of course, the most unforgettable scene, the accident itself. He felt himself beginning to believe both Kira and Cher's words on the Chairman, about how they had not trusted Gilbert. The more he ponder over the different incidents, the more doubts against the Chairman were rising in his mind. And now when he thought back on it, it does seem as though a number of the incidents happens consecutively, as if they were previously planned. But the more he thought the messier everything seems to become, eventually he gave up, with a frustrated sigh, he flopped back on the bed he was sitting on.

"What…" he started, clutching a bunch of his hair with one hand while lying on his back and looking upwards, "What am I suppose to do…?" was the question he asked, though there is no one to answer him.

On the other side, with the Earth Alliance troops, Neo sent Stellar back into her container in order to let her regain back her health. The Alliance headquarters just had a telecom meeting with him, it seems that they managed to create a totally new destroying machine, the 'Destroy' model, and they had all decided to have Stellar be the pilot of this new model. Neo was shocked to say the least, he never expected that, but still, whatever is decided by the heads, he does not have the authority to object. Sighing, the masked man turned to look at Stellar's container, he could only make sure he stood by her, and try to reduce, to prevent as much harm from getting to her as he possibly could.

The next day, though, both the ZAFT militaries and the Archangel received a most unexpected and shocking news. The Earth Alliance had launched an attack on a city, an innocent city, with their military troops and the stolen Gundams, together with the new Destroy model that they had created. That is only a normal and harmless city, but the Alliance mobile suits mercilessly fired at it, at the houses, at the innocent citizens living in the city.

The Archangel was instantly on the move, trying to rush there in time to be able to stop them, with Kira standing by on his Freedom. Cagalli was too stunned to do anything. She simply could not believe that the Earth Alliance did really attack an innocent city without any apparent reason. It just does not make any sense. But no matter no one could afford to dwell over that, with these evidence to prove it, it is the truth that the Alliance is attacking the city. That was the reason why Archangel was now on the move.

As for Minerva, the entire military force in that ZAFT base moved out together with the spaceship, all of which had the full intention of eliminating the enemy, which is none other than the Earth Alliance troops. Back in PLANT, Gilbert let a smirk surface on his face, things are going accordingly to what he had planned, it just seemed to him that the world is now revolving and changing to his wishes.

Back to Earth, the Archangel barely managed to make it to the city in time to stop it from being totally destroyed, Freedom, Strike Rogue and Astray already lunched from the former Orb spaceship, flying along side Archangel. And all their doubts about the news being rumors totally dissipated into thin air the moment they reach and saw their destination city. Right before their eyes, the Alliance's army troops of mobile suits are rampaging in the city, firing at will and destroying anything that stood in their way. One particular mobile suit caught their attention, the overly large built of that mobile suit made it stood out from the others, the Destroy. The mere destructive force of that mobile suit's Lorengrin cannon totally stumped them; it had dissipated most of the city's building structures and land, creating holes and huge gorges after its path.

"Please take care of Cagalli and Archangel." Kira said to Andrew, through the intercom.

"Leave them to me." The pilot of the Astray gave the brown haired Coordinator a thumb up.

Nodding in appreciation, Kira pushed up on the booster gear of his mobile suit, Freedom headed towards the Destroy with a huge burst of speed. Cagalli barely managed to stifle a cry, she had wanted to believe that all these are just rumors, mere stories, but it was completely impossible right now. Looking at the still ruining city, she was suddenly snapped back to the harsh reality of life. Once again, she was reminded of the previous war, that they had been unwillingly dragged into just a few years before, all the bloodshed, all the lives lost and most importantly, all the people who had willingly sacrifice themselves to save them, just on the trust, believing that they will succeed in achieving what they did not, stopping the war and bringing peace between both Naturals and Coordinators. They, the whole of Archangel, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, some of the Orb soldiers who were guarding her and herself included, they did managed to stop the war and peace did reign for these few years. But seeing the state of the burning city, Cagalli couldn't help but felt like she had let those who had nobly sacrifice themselves in the previous war down. For sure, the world had been once again spiraling down back into war, the repeated war of Naturals against Coordinators. She simply couldn't bring herself to participate in this fight; the tears that she was fighting back flowed freely. Andrew looked in concern over in the direction of Strike Rogue, then decided best for her to return to the Archangel, after escorting the light red Gundam back, he connected to the former Orb spaceship's intercom.

"So… what now, Captain?" Andrew asked Murrue.

Murrue glance over at her crews, everyone of them giving her thumbs up as their consent to her silent decision, knowing already what she had decided upon even before she seek their consents. They had been following her for long enough to be able to guess her thoughts, and all of them have similar thinking, they knew what her decision would be, and they agreed to it, she does not even have to voice it out. Murrue smiled gratefully at her crews, she could not be more thankful to have these loyal crews who stood with her throughout all the difficult times and support her without question. Murrue then turned back to the intercom screen, where Andrew was still connected, waiting for her orders. But the Archangel Captain need not even open her mouth for Andrew to know her decision.

"Understood, Captain!" Andrew gave her a hand salute, a smirk of contentment showing clearly on his face, the ex-ZAFT soldier certainly looked pleased at her decision.

And with that, all the members of the Archangel readied themselves to participate for the intervention battle ahead. With a determined face, Murrue gave the command for them to start; the crews gave her a quick salute before getting on their job. Andrew, with a last salute and grin at her, the ex-ZAFT soldier switched off his intercom and concentrated back on the screen of his mobile suit.

"It's been too long since I last did this." Andrew sad to himself as he flexed his arms and shoulders, "Let me enjoy it while it lasts!" he said rather enthusiastically as he pushed on the booster control of his mobile suit and the weird colored mobile suit flew off towards one of the groups of Alliance troops.

Meanwhile, Kira had been flying Freedom around, disabling the Alliance's mobile suits as he passed by them, and to make sure that they would not have another chance to continue destroying, had totally dismembered the mobile suits, leaving only the body which contains the cockpit untouched, the cut off pieces of metal fell like rain to the ground after Freedom. Kira never stopped moving, piloting Freedom with such grace, such swiftness and striking with such precision that he seemed even far more experienced and skillful than a seasoned pro soldier who had been continuously training. It was almost impossible to tell that Kira had actually never touched a mobile suit after the last war, from the way the brown haired Coordinator pilot his Gundam no one could tell that he had really completely isolated himself from his mobile suit ever since the end of the last war, until that very night when the group of Coordinator assassins attacked the house they were staying at, targeting Lacus, did he finally see Freedom once again. Never did Kira stop Freedom's movement, proceeding on and on, jumping from dismembering one Alliance mobile suit to the other, in such speed, that he looked to have simply teleported.

With Minerva, Shinn was already seated inside his Core Splendor, prepared and ready to launch.

"Why is this happening again?!" he hissed out, slamming his fist against the arm rest of his pilot seat, "Why do they always have to target innocent people!" he was getting agitated.

There was a reason to why he was getting agitated. He had lost his family in the previous war, just because he had been staying in Orb. Orb was supposedly a neutral country, but it had been helping Archangel, who had been on the run ever since Heliopolis had been destroyed and was since then, being chased down by the ZAFT forces. The Earth Alliance at that time had been strongly against utilizing Archangel's forces and had initially planned to eliminate the threat of Archangel and its crews by situating them at Alaska base, where the higher authorities of the Alliance had already decide to abandon and upon activating the self destruction system. Everyone who had been situated at the Alliance's Alaska base was only decoys, the higher authorities and more important troops were already sent elsewhere. The Alliance had abandoned these people right from the start, merely using them to lure the ZAFT forces in and destroy them altogether with the base and everyone else there. It was only because Mwu had discover this fact accidentally and hurriedly inform Archangel, that they managed to leave the area just barely enough to avoid being totally dissipated like everyone else at the base and the entire land around the base stretching ten kilometers in dimension. The Archangel then declared free of the Earth Alliances and stood neutral, thus seeking help from the only neutral country on Earth, Orb.

What Shinn did not know, was that Archangel and the five energy powered prototype Gundam models had been a spaceship developed and built by Orb forces back at Heliopolis. The neutral country knew that even if they were to remain their neutral stand, the ZAFT and the Earth Alliances would surely want to force them to take a stand. The purpose of building these mechanisms was that, being neutral certainly does not mean that they must be powerless. There is totally no guarantee that neither the Earth Alliance nor the ZAFT forces will not launch any attacks against them, these mechanisms serves as their very defense in the situation that either side really did attack. And the Earth Alliance really did. They had initially wanted to force Orb to ally with them, as the neutral country possess the only other catapult to send ships up to space other than the one in the ZAFT base on Earth. But the country was not the least tempted by their offer, and had stand true to their belief. The Earth Alliance authorities were desperate to get hold of the catapult, wanting to continue their war against PLANT in space and had thus, accuse Orb of allying with ZAFT, attacking the neutral standing country merely based on this false accusation they had created. The leader of Orb, Uzumi Yula Atha had then, decided together, with the rest of the entire Orb representatives to stay behind with the country to it's doom, wanting the few soldiers and mechanisms in Orb to leave with Cagalli. Trusting them with the hope of stopping all wars for peace to reign, they had sent Archangel along with Cagalli, charging them with the responsibility of helping his daughter. All the representatives who had stayed behind in Orb then, were all patriotic who were ready to die for their country and beliefs, they had then, perish along with the entire country, not giving the Earth Alliance any chance at claiming the catapult to space.

Shinn's family had met their end when the Earth Alliance troops start their attack on Orb, a stray beam of a beam gun took them away from him. And the very mobile suit that was in his line of vision at that time was Freedom. Shinn filled with the rage and shock coupled with the grief of losing his family, had easily took the Gundam as the culprit.

"They must be stopped!" he hissed, glaring at his screen.

In another side of the ZAFT spaceship, Athrun sat in a chair right beside the bed that Cher was lying on. The female Coordinator was still in her deep sleep, there was no sign that she will be waking up any time soon. The blue haired Coordinator could only sigh. There was no explanation as to why Cher had been sleeping for days. She had collapsed after the last confrontation with the Alliance and Archangel and had been in a deep slumber ever since. There was no injuries, no concussion, and nothing wrong with her health that could have probably be the reason for her sleep. The doctors have long since given up, after numerous tests and examinations that only showed the same result: nothing. There is absolutely nothing that the doctors could find despite the tests and they have finally just given up, and she had still continued to sleep. Athrun could only watch over her, praying, hoping for her to wake up soon. He had been spending his time thinking, pondering about the recent events, about Kira and Cher's words. He found himself beginning to doubt the chairman, doubt his own judgment.

Maybe, maybe he was wrong, had been wrong right from the start. He should not have been so trusting towards the chairman, should not have just simply trusted a complete stranger who he had only just met. Even if Cher had been by his side and supported him, the violet haired female Coordinator had never been even half as trusting towards the chairman than she had been towards Meer. In fact, she had been rather suspicious of Gilbert from the moment she saw Meer acting as the fake head figure that he needed, as the fake Lacus Clyne. Athrun could still very clearly remember what Cher had told him that very night.

(A/N: Flashback…)

Cher had followed him back to the guest room had had been assigned to stay in, though it's really just next door to her own. Athrun knew that something is up the moment Cher started trailing right behind him. After inviting her into the room, he entered it, pulling the door close swiftly behind him at the same time, then turned to look expectantly at her. Cher slowly moved to flop down on the bed, gesturing for him to do the same before finally starting on what she had wanted to tell him.

"The chairman," she started, looking intently at Athrun, "Don't be too trusting of him." She said.

"Why do you say that?" Athrun asked a confused look on his face.

"You're really as unsuspecting as can be, aren't you?" Cher asked, heaving out a sigh and rubbing at her temples.

"What do you mean?" the latter asked again, very much confused.

"Am I being too paranoid? Or are you just too relaxed?" she grumbled, staring at him in resignation, "Well, it's not like I can't do anything about it, since you've always been that way from young…" she trailed off, raising en eyebrow at the blank look on his face, "You're still totally and completely clueless, aren't you?" she sighed, as he nodded slowly, still confused.

"Okay, fine, I'll just say it out right then," She poked him on the head, "There's something about the chairman that makes me feel uncomfortable, wary of him." She said, as the other rubbed gingerly at the area that she had poked.

"Wary?" he questioned, still unable to comprehend.

"Yes, Wary." Cher answered, glaring at him with half open eyes, "I think there are still a lot of things he didn't tell us, like he's keeping something or things deliberately from us, or doesn't want us finding out at any rate." She added.

"But what could have been so secretive or confidential that he had to keep us from finding out?" another question from him.

"That, I have no idea." Cher confessed, "But even though I don't know what he's trying to keep from us, what he had already done is enough to make me very suspicious of him." She looked intently at him.

"What did he exactly do?" Athrun was getting impatient.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" her exclaimed in exasperation, "Meer Campbell!" she hissed out the name, "It's not like I have anything against her or anything, but don't you find it weird?" she asked him, "How can someone have exactly the same looks as another person? Don't you find it weird that Meer looked exactly like Lacus? It was as if they were twins, but it cannot be. We both knew Lacus since forever, has Sigel ever say anything about another daughter? And there's absolutely close to none a chance that Coordinator twins are born, there hasn't been a single case of Coordinator twins to this day. And if they were not at all related by blood, how could Meer have the exact features as Lacus, almost looking like a replication? There's totally no way any two people on earth will look exactly the same if they are not twins, Athrun. And that not only applies to Naturals, it is even more so for us, Coordinators. We are produced by genetic means, do you really think that there are such coincidences if both parents are different?" she asked him.

Athrun was suddenly brought to a higher level of understanding and realization began to dawn in those green eyes as his brain finally registered Cher's words. There can be no such coincidence, especially in the case of Coordinators. There isn't even a single case of Coordinator twins being born; scientific genetic methods could not produce the effect necessary to create Coordinator twins. And it is also, near to impossible to have the exact features as someone else of the same age, as the parents are different, as are each person's facial features. Athrun slapped his hand over his mouth; feeling rather horrified at the only explanation there can be, in this situation, as he looked to Cher.

"You thought right, Athrun." Cher confirmed solemnly, "The only way for Meer to look exactly like Lacus, is to undergo surgery." She sighed.

"But… why would she want to do that? To take after Lacus' looks and remove all evidence of herself?" He whispered, seemingly in shock.

"It beats me why she would believe in that guy and go ahead with his plans." She stated with a sarcastic look on her face, "It's rather obvious that the chairman was the master mind behind that, I seriously don't think that any normal Coordinators would go to such extreme cases of totally altering their entire features to make themselves look exactly like another person just for fun. I don't know what he said to her, but whatever he said definitely is convincing enough for both her and you." She stared at him.

"Huh? Me?" Athrun once again stared back at her with a confused look.

"Gah!!" Cher threw up her hands in exasperation, and then slumped down in defeat on the bed, "Don't you think it's weird?" she stared up at the ceiling.

"Weird?" he repeated the word after her.

"Why does he have to go through so much trouble to find someone suitable enough and get her to pass herself off as a faked Lacus Clyne? Everyone, and I mean everyone, knows that Lacus is still alive and living well out there. He could have just sent people to look for her and ask for her assistance. If he really wants to do it for the sake of keeping peace, Lacus would have agreed to help. But no, he just has to go and find a fake instead. If you don't call that fishy, I don't know what is." She stated, resting a hand over her forehead.

Athrun merely stared at her in surprise, he did not even think much about it, and here, Cher had just listed out all of the odd points she had noticed through the short meeting of both the chairman and Meer. Even if he had a rather good impression of the chairman from their talk, he could not deny the accuracy of Cher's observations. As much as he had rather liked Gilbert, Cher's lists of odd points were much more, too true. The chairman could have simple sent out people to look for Lacus and asked for her help. Not only has he not done that, he had actually go through the trouble of searching for someone suitable enough to be passed off as a fake Lacus after some surgery, it totally does not make any sense.

"You're definitely overly paranoid." Athrun said, heaving out a sigh, "You are like, probably the only one who could work out so many suspicious points just from a short meeting. I didn't even notice a thing." He told her.

"Now… am I?" Cher asked, as her childhood friend raised his eyebrow as he stared at her incredulously, "Okay, fine, I am, satisfied?" she receive a nod as his reply, "No matter, I still think it's better to be paranoid and be more suspicious of people, than to die without even knowing why." She made a face at the last sentence, "In any case, I would rather kill, than have people kill me." She finalized.

"So, you're saying, that you're seriously paranoid?" Athrun challenged, starting to get rather amused.

"Seriously?" Cher started, glaring at him, "So what if I'm seriously paranoid? It's way much better than being gullible, like you are." She smirked at him.

"Gullible? Who? Me? I'm gullible?" he gaped at her.

"No, the invisible man standing behind you. Of course it's you." Cher said dramatically, still smirking, "Seriously, you never change, do you? You've been this way from like, since forever, always ready to believe others and trust them readily without condition; even when we're still children. In a way, it's your strong point, because you trust your friends, but it is also your weakness too. You never read much into others, they have had hidden intentions that might kill you. Even Kira and Lacus were more wary towards certain people than you are. You're lucky that I'm not one of those people, or else I would have already eaten you long ago." She told him.

"You wouldn't have eaten me at any cost, I'm too good to you." He teased, with Cher sticking out her tongue at him, "But well, I can't help who I am, and I don't think that very characteristic of mine is going to be changing any time soon." He sighed.

"Chill, Athrun." Cher patted him on the shoulder, "I never asked for you to change and never expect to see you change. You are you, the way you are. I would never have asked for you to change for anything else." She told him, smiling, "That's what I'm here for, aren't I? I'll pick out all the odds around you and make sure you don't get caught in any of them." she gave him a wink.

"You better." Athrun grinned at her, warmed and soothed by her comforting words.

He knew she will. She had always been doing that ever since they had knew each other since their young childhood, looking out for him, pointing out the hidden potential of both good and bad things, advising him. He had no doubt that she will continue to do so in the future, it is like a silent promise she made to him. And, just like she would not want to exchange him for anything else, he too, did not want her to change. He would not want to think of what he would become had she not been with him all these years. There is nothing in this world that can make him give up their friendship.

"Whatever he said, Athrun, don't believe in him completely, stay wary, be on guard." She told him again, then poked him hard on his forehead, sending him toppling backwards on the bed, "Night." She waved to him and left his room.

(A/N: End of flashback)

Athrun looked down at his childhood friend's sleeping form, wishing desperately that she would wake up. Wake up and scold him again for being too gullible. He wrapped both his hand around one of hers, bringing them to his forehead and prayed. Pray for her to wake up, pray for her to remember, praying, for her to turn back into the Cher that he knew.

Minerva had finally reached the city of destruction, sending out Shinn and the parts of his Impulse Gundam out the moment they reach. The black haired Coordinator's mission this time, is to eliminate the Alliance troops that are causing the destruction as soon as possible, so as to minimize the destruction of whatever in that city that had not yet been destroyed.

Kira surveyed the Destroy, memorizing whatever weapons and skills it can use. From the side of his screen, he saw the odd colored Astray that Andrew is piloting and the Archangel keeping the other Alliance troops at bay. But there was one odd colored Windam that stick close to the Destroy, as if trying to watch over it, despite their apparent difference in size. Just then, the radar on Freedom detected a new oncoming mobile suit, turning over, Kira saw the Impulse.

Shinn swore out loud in his cockpit the moment he saw Freedom, noticing also, the vague outline of the Archangel some distance away. Irritation burned into him as the pilot of Impulse glare at Freedom from the screen in his cockpit, though there was no one to see it.

"Again!" he hissed, "They're here again! Haven't they done enough damage already?!" he snarled though there was no one to see it, totally dismissing the fact that this time, they were the ones who arrived first, and that, this situation is direly different from before.

This is not a battle, not a war. This is a massacre, started and spurred on by the Earth Alliance only for a reason. A reason unknown to either the Archangel or the ZAFT. A reason so stupid, that if it was disclosed to the public, there will certainly be riots and uproars against them. All these killing only because, and just for the mere sake of testing out the destructive force of the newly created Destroy model. And this city was chosen as the perfect spot, just because the people here had started to show some support towards the ZAFT and the few righteous acts they had done in flavor of helping the people.

Inside the Destroy's cockpit, sat its pilot, who is none other than Stellar. The Extended girl had started panicking the moment she saw Freedom, firing randomly at no intended target. Neo, piloting that odd colored Windam that stuck close to Destroy's side attempted to get her to stop panicking. Even if it's not an all out war right now, the Freedom, is one opponent they had wished that they would not have to face against. They had seen what the Gundam was capable of doing from the two interrupted attacks against Minerva, not to mention, Stellar had fought, or rather, attempted to fight Freedom with Gaia once, and Freedom had totally disabled Gaia with only a swing of his beam sword. Since then, Stellar had come to fear the Gundam. Neo tried to make her concentrate by telling her the consequences that may follow from her state of panic; that they will all get themselves killed. That seemed to stir the Extended girl back into her senses, she did not want Neo to die, and as if she suddenly went on a rampage, Destroy started firing continuously at Freedom, and any other mobile suits that got too close, regardless of which side they were from.

Shinn, after having cursed enough for the moment turned back to the problem on hand. The huge mobile suit will have to go. It was obvious that most of the damage came from the Destroy, and if they wanted to save whatever there is that are left in this ruined city, they will have to eliminate the Destroy. With that thought fixed firmly into his mind, Shinn pushed Impulse forwards, speeding towards where the huge mobile suit is. Destroy raised its numerous beam guns and fired them at the two mobile suits hovering near to itself. Kira pulled Freedom upwards, moving swiftly above the oncoming beams of light. Impulse, having been speeding towards the Destroy, barely managed to slow down and jerk out of the way of those deadly beams in time.

"That was close…" Shinn heaved out a huge sigh of relief; Impulse had only just managed to avoid them, with the beams missing the Gundam by a couple of millimeters.

But there was no time for him to be relieved just yet, as the Destroy continued to fire at them, waves after waves of light beams shot forth continuously at them, forcing both Freedom and Impulse to keep moving around to be able to dodge those straying beams. Finally having enough, Kira move Freedom to slash at a random spot on Destroy's body, in a speed so fast and inhumane, that it was almost impossible to see. But this clearly does not apply to the Archangel, as the spaceship moved to stop some distance away from them, waiting. The entire crews within the spaceship were watching the battle tentatively, and they cheered when they saw Kira put a slash on the huge mobile suit with super speed. Even Andrew smiled at the scene, silently giving him a thumb up for the good work from within his odd colored Astray which is now resting on top of the Archangel since they had finished disposing off the other Alliance troops, though no one could see it.

The part that got slashed by Freedom's beam sword, turned out to be where the cockpit of the mobile suit is. It was rather impossible to spot where the cockpit was, because of its dark color and the external design of the Destroy. Though the cockpit was not really damaged, the only part damaged would be the outer cover that hides it from view. A visible gash split along it, but it was enough for people to see inside, where the pilot was seated. But that clearly has a negative effect on the pilot, as Stellar, started to panic once again, shooting randomly without a clear target. Both Freedom and Impulse found themselves once again, on the receiving end of those beams, jerking to and fro to keep themselves from getting hit.

"Oh wow." Shinn muttered under his breath without the least bit of enthusiasm, and frantically jerked Impulse out of the way of some beams that strayed towards him, "Gee, thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

Kira tried to get closer for another strike, but was force away by the burst of lorengrin cannon that was attached onto the Destroy's chest. Shinn rushed down after Freedom, attempting to use the other Gundam as his cover so he could get close enough to deal some real damage. And he nearly did succeed, as Destroy started concentrating its attacks at Freedom. But a transmission that suddenly appeared in his intercom screen stop him, it was Neo Lorrnoke.

"No!" Neo shouted at him through the intercom, "You can't attack. Stellar's in there!" he meant the Destroy.

"… What?!" Shinn yelled back at him, "You promise me that you'll keep her safe, you said you'll keep her away from all the war and battles! Then why is she piloting that thing!" he demanded, furious.

"I tried. Orders, there's nothing I can do about it." He said regretfully, lowering his head.

Bewildered, Shinn immediately turned to his screen, zooming and focusing on the open crack of Destroy's cockpit. What, or rather, who he saw in there made his heart fell. He had hoped, hope against hope, that Neo was lying to him, that Stellar was somewhere far, far away safe and sound. But no, that really is Stellar sitting in the cockpit. The Extended girl looked to be panicking, as she frantically darted her head around, still focusing on attacking Freedom. He pressed on the control, trying broadcast his voice out.

"Stellar!" he shouted her name.

His voice came out amplified by the voice channel of his Gundam, though only the few mobile suits present heard him. Kira raised an eyebrow as he turned to watch. Neo let out a sigh of relief. Stellar abruptly stopped attacking, staring unblinkingly at the direction where she had heard the voice from; where Impulse was.

"Stellar!" Shinn shouted again, "It's me, Shinn!" he was frantic, afraid that she had already forgotten all about him.

"…… Shinn…?" Stellar repeated the name carefully, "… Shinn. Shinn. Shinn!" She exclaimed finally, excitement filling into her eyes and voice.

"Yes, it's me. You remembered me." He said, relief flooding him.

"Shinn." She called his name again, seemingly pleased with herself, "Cher?" she asked, as if out of instinct.

Neo blinked at the name, now, who was that? Kira was surprised, this Alliance pilot knew Cher? Who, speaking of which, did not launch to help and he could not help but start to worry; had something happen to her? It definitely was not like her to stand aside and watch while innocents are being attacked, even if that was an order from the higher authorities for her to stay on standby, she would still launch regardless of their protests. That was how she is, and he seriously doubts that will change even after the memory loss, this teaching was rooted deep into her personality and also, he does not think that Lucifer will allow her to sit still. As for Athrun's absence, Kira could only let out a sigh of relief, which had meant, that the mechanics could not be able to repair the damage he had done to Savior in the last battle. It was a relief to not see him yet, since Kira was totally not keen or in the mood to have a confrontation with him again just yet, and they do not have the time to be arguing in this situation. Kira hoped that this chance will get Athrun thinking. There are simply too much suspicious loops in every thing that the ZAFT Coordinators does, and the brown haired Coordinator could only wish his best friend will eventually see them and understand their doubts. Though, Kira could not help but feel rather disappointed in Athrun. They had been friends for so long, best friends. But the blue haired Coordinator seemed more ready to believe in whatever that suspicious chairman says than his own best friend.

Shinn had just finish explaining to Stellar that Cher was sleeping when the latter once again, caught sight of Freedom, who had not yet moved an inch from when he stopped moving just some time before. And once she spotted Freedom again, she started rampaging again, firing randomly at it and jerking her weapons wildly around her. Shinn and Neo had to jerk their mobile suits around to avoid getting hit by these trashing stray attacks. Murrue, seeing that the situation was getting weird and looked out of hand, had ordered for the Archangel to assist Freedom. Two long shots of Archangel's beam gun were fired, and it had scorched past the side of the Destroy's head, and it was only due to the mere luck, that Stellar, in her state of panic was making Destroy thrash around, thus, managing the near save unintentionally. But the Extended girl did not even notice it, merely continued to lash out at Freedom. Shinn, being too engrossed in trying to attract back Stellar's attention, barely noticed anything, but Neo did, the masked man instantly turning over to the source of the beams, the Archangel. Neo drove his mobile suit towards them, with the full intention of sinking them, to stop them from trying to attack Stellar again; the blond Extended girl had grown to take a place in his heart.

Upon seeing the odd colored Alliance Windam heading straight for them, Murrue ordered for missiles to be launched at it. Instantly, her orders were executed as six missiles were shot out, heading for the oncoming Windam. Neo immediately raised his beam gun and fire at them, successfully destroying them before they had a chance to come within a hundred meters radius of him without missing a single one. The crews of Archangel blinked in surprise; you do not see a lot of people who are capable of doing that. Andrew raised an eyebrow as he pushed on the booster control of his Astray, speeding towards the still approaching Windam, fishing out his beam sword as he engaged into a battle with the other. Though the Windam did not last long, and Andrew managed to drop it from the air with a precise slash at the flyers attached to the Windam's back joints. The Windam fell from the sky like a huge sack of potatoes, crashing heavily on the ground; the pilot of the WIndam was thrown out of its cockpit, lying just beside his mobile suit, his mask lying some distance away from him. As Murrue focused Archangel's screen to catch sight of the Windam and its pilot, she saw a face she never thought she will ever see again. She raised her hands to cover her mouth, clearly in shock, though the other crews on board were not any better. He had died, had not he? He had died to protect this very ship. But if he had really died, then who is this person who looks like an exact replica of him? Of Mwu la Fllaga?

On the other side, Stellar had gone on a complete raging fit when she saw the Windam that Neo is piloting fall. Impulse who was still trying to get closer to the Destroy nearly had it's leg shot off, as a beam of light scraped past the metal, turning the originally white metal a burning red. Shinn grimaced as he stirred Impulse off the course of another shot. Kira could feel it, the suffering, and the pain of the pilot, under the mask of those panicked and frantic movements. The brown haired Coordinator decided then, to release her from her suffering, having decided, Freedom dash straight at the Destroy, ignoring all the shouts and demands from the pilot of the Impulse trailing somewhere behind him for him to stop. Freedom was hovering directly in front of the cracked open cockpit of the Destroy, its line of vision directed at the pilot. Stellar froze when the figure of Freedom suddenly flashed into her line of vision, just some meters away from her. And she was about to scream when she heard a voice, a voice speaking softly to her, the tone is so gentle, so assuring that had her staring at the source with widened eyes; the Freedom, Kira. Just as sudden as it happened, Stellar found herself looking at Kira, not the metallic machineries.

"Don't be afraid." Kira said softly, his voice gentle and comforting, "I know you are suffering there. Do you want to be free?" he asked.

"Free…?" Stellar repeated the word carefully, as Kira nodded, "Really? I can?" she asked, eyes full of excitement.

"If you wish for it, I'll help you." He smiled softly.

There is no more need for words, as the blonde Extended girl smiled brightly, indicating her answer. Time seemed to stop for that split second, as Kira extended out his hands to her, and Stellar reached out her hands for his. The next second, Kira had Freedom slashed down the entire Destroy model with his beam sword, turning back instantly to the Archangel right after. Shinn stared in horror, as he watched the Destroy exploded into pieces.

"Stellar…" Shinn whispered, completely in shock.

He did not see the exchange that had happened nor did he see Freedom flying away with Stellar in its hands. In fact, no one saw it, it was like this is a magical moment where only the parties involved knew had happened. Shinn frantically landed Impulse on the ground, rushing through the pile of debris that had been once the Destroy, trying to find Stellar, but failing miserably, which is of course, expected, since the girl in question is with Freedom. Shinn glared at the retreating back of Freedom, hatred burning in his red eyes as he vowed to seek revenge.

Back with the Archangel, Murrue had went down the ship, which landed just a small distance from where the Windam had fallen, walking towards the pilot's figure with shaky steps. She had first thought that maybe she was hallucinating, that she was seeing things, but everyone else on board had also seen it. It was him, Mwu, it was him in every detail, except for the scar that cut across his face like splinted twigs. Having no other choice and also, wanting very much to confirm and believe that this man, is indeed that very one who had caught her heart, she ordered for him to be brought back to the Archangel as a captive. Kira returned shortly, with a new addition to the Archangel.

"This is Stellar." The brown haired Coordinator introduced, as the blond Extended girl attempted to hide behind him from all the strangers staring at her. Kira had already told them the little he knew.

"So, this girl is piloting that thing." Murrue asked again, replied by a small nod from Kira.

"Yes, but I think there's more to it though." Kira said, pulling Stellar gently to his side, "She was suffering there, so I brought her back. I hope all of you are agreeable to this…" he trailed off, looking at them.

"Of course, Kira-kun." Murrue said warmly, "The Archangel welcomes everyone, especially people who have no where else to go to." She smiled warmly at Stellar.

Shyly, Stellar returned the smile, and was met with faces of acceptance, of approval from everyone else. Murrue then ordered for them to return to their positions and move the Archangel back to their hideout, to which, the crews saluted her and obeyed without questions. Murrue then turned to Kira.

"Kira-kun, there's someone I would like you to meet with me." She told him, "Stellar is of course, welcome to come with us." She said to the Extended girl, who grinned brightly.

So with that, Murrue led them down the hallways, heading to the infirmary room, Kira walking beside the female captain and Stellar tagging along behind them like a curious child, looking at everything and anything with endless fascination. Shortly, they stopped in front of the door that leads to the infirmary room. Taking a deep breath, Murrue entered in the code to unlock the door, then, stepped in, with the other two following her example. The moment Kira stepped into the room; he stopped abruptly when he saw the only occupant in the room, staring at him incredulously, and shock etched into his face. Kira rubbed his eyes to make sure that he is not seeing things, but he was still there.

"Mwu… Mwu-san?" He called uncertainly, taking a step forwards.

"That name again." The man sighed, scratching his head, "How many times must I say that you've got the wrong guy?! My name is Neo Lorrnoke!" he all but hissed at them.

Kira turned to look at Murrue with a raised eyebrow, to which, the Archangel Captain could only shrug her shoulders.

"I have no idea." She admitted.

Stellar, who had once again hid behind Kira when Neo started hissing at them, peeked out from behind the brown haired Coordinator upon hearing his name. Neo? This man is Neo? She could not be sure, having never seen his face, always hidden by the mask that he wears. Neo however, spotted her, and he could not suppress the relief and surprise he felt upon seeing her safe.

"Stellar?" Neo gaped at her, making both Kira and Murrue raise their eyebrows and Stellar blinking rapidly at him.

"Neo?!" she suddenly exclaimed, having finally confirmed by him, "Neo!" she practically bounced to his side.

Neo petted her head, letting out a sigh of relief; he had thought that the Freedom had killed her. It was only then did he realize, that he did not even know where he is, and why is Stellar here? The blond haired man turned towards Murrue and Kira with narrowed eyes.

"Where are we? What is this place? And who are you?" he demanded, needed to know. He did not want to put Stellar in any form of danger again, knowing fully well, that if they could not find the cure to the drug which all Extendeds are forced to take, the blonde girl would not be able to even last for a month.

"You are now on board of the Archangel." Murrue told him, "I'm Murrue Ramias, the Captain of this ship. And he is Kira Yamato, the pilot of Freedom." She introduced.

Neo could only stare at her with dropped jaw. The Archangel? They were on board of the Archangel right now?! This woman standing before him is the commanding Captain of the Archangel?! And this youth, this young man standing beside her is the pilot of the Freedom?! His mind practically screamed, but he was interrupted when Stellar put a hand up, waving in his face to get his attention.

"Free!" She said, almost hopping with excitement, "Kira says Stellar is free!" she burst out, a bright grin lighting up her face, "Stellar is free, Neo is free too!" she exclaimed, hugging his arm, since both his hands are cuffed together.

"Free?" Neo inquired, turning a raised eyebrow over to Kira, "You're piloting that Freedom? Why didn't you just kill us? Holding us captive won't give you any advantage over the Earth Alliance, we're just one of their pawns, they won't care if die." He stated tonelessly, though something in the way he spoke tells you that he does not care.

"Captive? Advantage? Don't insult the Archangel with those words!" Murrue snapped at him, her temper, which had been rather unstable since she had first seen Neo's face, started to get the better of her, "You're insulting every single person on the Archangel with those words. We don't hold people captive for fun, and we most certainly do not wish for any type of advantage over others! The only reason why we're here is to stop this pointless and meaningless war from rising again." She could not even bare to stand in the same room as him anymore, "Kira-kun, I'll leave the rest to you." She managed a small smile at the brown haired Coordinator before turning and leaving the infirmary.

Kira watched her go. He could understand the conflicts that she must be feeling right now. Though, he was certain that this very man is Mwu, you do not just find anyone with the same face, same voice, same hair color and same personality anywhere you go. But the fact that he keeps denying that and claiming to be someone else is prove enough that something big must have happened. Unless, of course, this man is really who he claims to be, and they had really mixed him up into a case of mistaken identity.

"You are not our captive, you're free to go wherever and whenever you like." Kira said, watching him intently.

"Then why the handcuff?" he lifted his hands to prove his point.

"We're not sure you're not a threat to us. That is for precaution." Kira said, "Mwu-san or not, you don't have the right to insult us like that. Everyone on the Archangel worked hard to stop the last war and brought peace, we intend to keep it that way. You people, the Alliance and ZAFT were the ones who are trying to pick up this stupid war once again. And do you think we'll just sit by and watch you people turn the peace that we've work so hard for back into chaos?" he answered, it might sound a little harshly, but it was nothing but the truth.

"Okay, I apologize." Neo said, a bit jokingly, he added, "Sheesh, why are all of you getting so riled up on me?" he complained.

"It's not our fault that you look too much like Mwu-san." Kira said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, who is this Mwu guy already? Why are all of you mistaking me for him?" Neo asked, and upon seeing the skeptical look Kira gave him, "Okay, I take back the second question." He added. It was obvious enough that the only reason why they keep mistaking him for the other guy is because he looked exactly like him. Neo suddenly felt a little silly asking that.

"Mwu-san is one of the main fighters on board of the Archangel. He always encourages us whenever we're feeling down, giving us advise in his own way, that is why we all respect him. He sacrificed himself to protect the Archangel in the last war." Kira answered, "You, having the same face as him and saying all those things did not only insult every person on board, but also ruining his reputation." Purple orbs stare hard at him.

Neo lowered his head a little under that intense gaze, now he felt a little guilty about accusing them.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving." Kira said.

Just when Kira was about to turn to leave, Neo stopped him.

"Wait!" he called.

"Anything else you need?" Kira asked, looking back at him.

"Well, there's a favor I would like to ask you." He admitted, "You see, Stellar is an Extended. All Extendeds are required to take this drug, that will boost their abilities in battle, but there are some side effects, and some differ with each individual. But the ending result of not continuing to take this drug is death." He explained, "I have a sample of that drug somewhere in my uniform. Could you have your medic here take a look at it and try to come up with a cure? I don't want her to die." He patted Stellar's head, voice full of concern.

As Neo raised his head to wait for Kira's reply, he saw the young Coordinator smiling gently at him.

"I'll get her to come over in a while. Stellar can stay here with you." Kira said.

"Wait, what if your medic don't want to help us? We're enemies after all." Neo questioned.

"She won't." Kira replied, "She was the only one person who would help a Coordinator even in a sea surrounded by Naturals. She is a doctor who stayed true to a healer's path. She don't choose her patients." He said, "She'll be here in a while. Just tell her about Stellar's conditions and give her a sample of that drug. She should be able to help. If she couldn't I don't know any one else who could." With a smile, the brown haired Coordinator left the infirmary.

True enough, someone entered the infirmary room a short while later, dressed fully in white, the female medic immediately rushed over to check both of them for any injuries. After making sure that both Neo and Stellar were in perfect condition, she sat down beside their bed, and began asking Neo about the symptoms before and after consuming, questions about the drug and after taking a sample of it, the medic went right to work on it. Neo was surprised; the medic was just as Kira had said, very professional.

That evening, Murrue had the news channel broadcasted onto the Archangel. The news was, predictably, about the attack just a few hours ago, showing in depth footage of the ruined city. The sight of the city in question was enough to ensure continuous nightmare of horror for days to come, for those who care enough to zoom in to look at the details of the city left behind the trails of destruction made by the Destroy model and the other supporting mobile suits of the army. The buildings that are destroyed by the mobile suit are in total shambles, rumbles and debris from the collapsed buildings are everywhere and thick clouds of cemented dust float around the city. Fires caused by the deadly lorengrin beam from the mobile suit continued to burn, spreading slowly but steadily throughout the city. People were running frantically for their lives, parents dragging or carrying their children with them, sons or daughters urging and running with their elderly parents or family members, pulling them on. While there are people lucky and fortunate enough to be able to get away in time, there are also people who do not have the luck or fortune with them to escape this ordeal, and the ending of these unfortunate people are, of course, not pretty in the least. Bodies were thrown everywhere from the impact and explosions of the deadly beams of the destructive light from mobile suits.

For the unfortunate ones, some were caught in the light and heat of those destructive beams, some were buried underneath the falling, crumbling debris of buildings, and others were trampled over by moving mobile suits. Countless bodies were left lying around everywhere in the trails of destruction, some too mangled to be recognized, while some others barely retained their full features. Blood from all these bodies are splattered all over the area, flowing from all directions to join as one river of red, journeying it's throughout the ruined city. These rivers of red flowed from different sources, some were crushed, and some were dissipated, missing limbs or other body parts.

Everyone on board of the Archangel was starting to get sick just by looking at these images, those who were in the diner pushed their food away, their appetite having totally abandon them. Neo could only be thankful that Stellar had fallen asleep; he certainly did not want her to see these. Murrue and the other crews could only offer the dead, their last prayers. Cagalli was once again on the verge of tears, but this time, she was determined to not cry. She had made up her mind, she has to stand firm. Kira silently and mentally blamed himself, if only he had arrived there earlier. As his mind drifted off, he started to think about Lacus. It has been days since she had left for space and he could only pray for her safety.

Back over at Minerva, the ZAFT spaceship had landed just some distance from the ruined city. Athrun had left Cher's room, returning back to his own, still brooding over their words. Shinn having returned from the ruined city, had taken his place beside Cher's bed side, still unable to accept what he had just saw.

"Freedom…!" He hissed out through gritted teeth, "Freedom killed Stellar!" he was enraged, no, more than enraged, "I will definitely take my revenge. I'm gonna destroy him!" he declared, and with one last look over at the sleeping figure, turn to leave, planning his revenge the whole way back to his room.

Just after the door close behind him, something happened. Cher's eyelids twitched, as did her fingers. Inside her mind, she felt as if her consciousness was floating around in a whirlpool, flashes of images played out like a series of continuous video. She saw her parents, Carl and Nina Zephyris, Athrun and his parents, Kira, Lacus, Lucifer, Cagalli, Shinn and everyone else she had met. It was as if her life was being played out like a movie, and she watched intently as each image pass by, not noticing that she had gained a little something back with each passing image.

Shinn on the other hand, had been plotting his revenge against Freedom, and he had found a common friend in Rey, who had offered to help him analyze and find out Freedom's weaknesses. Gilbert had issued an order from PLANT, asking for the ZAFT base and Minerva to eliminate the Archangel and Freedom. To this order, Athrun simply could not believe it, but his doubts were finally starting to get confirmed, Kira and Cher were right to suspect Gilbert. After that order was issued, the whole of the ZAFT base started on a merry chase, trying to track down the location of the Archangel and Freedom. It took them some days, but they finally managed to track it down. Upon the discovery of their location, Minerva, together with a number of troops of ZAFT soldiers left to fulfill Gilbert's order.

The country where the Archangel was hiding caught wind of the news, and hurriedly informed them. Murrue, after thanking them for their help, commanded for the Archangel to leave. The former Orb spaceship had only just flew up the surface of the sea when the ZAFT army attacked, ships and mobile suits firing randomly at them. Minerva fired their tanhauser at them, and it was only thanks to the quick command for the degree and direction of evasion by Murrue and the skilled crew flying the Archangel that they managed to swerve to avoid the beam, the beam brush past the Archangel by only a hairline's difference. Kira launched instantly, covering Archangel's retreat to another location. But to be able to move to another safe location, they will first have to fly past a whole valley of mountain ranges to reach the wider ocean beyond. Moving over the valley is now the challenge, with the whole army of ZAFT soldiers chasing after intent on killing them.

"Murrue-san, just focus on getting over the valley, I'll cover the Archangel." Kira told her, to which she agreed, having no other choice.

Despite the fact that they did not retaliate, save unless they were threatening them too much and that they tried to retreat rather than fight, the ZAFT army are relentless, they persisted in chasing them down. And Archangel was nearly shot quite too many a time, save only by their quick response, when Cagalli launched in her Strike Rogue to help out and by Kira who cancelled out their shots with his own and disabled those offending mobile suits. The Archangel was near to the end of the valley, with most of the ZAFT ships stuck at the entrance, too big and bulky to enter the rather narrow valley. What they did not expect when they reach the exit of the valley is for Minerva to be situated there, Impulse instantly rushing forth to attack Freedom. After making sure that Archangel was about to enter the range of the ocean and that Cagalli is doing fine covering after their spaceship, he move Freedom to meet Impulse in battle.

Shinn attacked relentlessly, waiting for Freedom to expose the point of weakness that Rey had showed him, after going through the same videos over and over numerous times. He was waiting, waiting for that point, where he could then, have his revenge. Kira tried his best to avoid a head to head fight with Impulse, it was not his or their intention to start a fight, but the other refused to let him go. Archangel on the other hand, has its hands full with Minerva. The ZAFT spaceship was firing and attacking them, while the former ship focused more on retreating rather than retaliating, with Strike Rogue distracting the other mobile suits that has managed to get past the fighting pair. The Archangel was about to lower into the ocean's surface when one of Minerva's beam guns managed to scorch its side, but firmly, the crew continued their task of submerging into the ocean. Kira, upon seeing that, send a message to Cagalli over the intercom.

"Cagalli, go with Archangel, I'll cover you." He told Cagalli.

His sister nodded and did as told, sticking close to the Archangel as the former Orb spaceship continue to lower itself. At that very moment, though, Minerva fired numerous shots at them, to which, Kira immediately rushed over, meeting those beams with Freedom's own, canceling them out with a big explosion just as the Archangel and Strike Rogue completely submerged under the water. What no one expected, except for Rey and of course, Shinn, would be that the latter would use this point to his advantage; Kira had misjudged him when he rushed to help Archangel. Impulse was right in front of Freedom even before Kira could react, the former having followed him all the way, sneaking in and waiting for this very moment. Shinn's face was hysteric when he raised Impulse's sword.

"Die!" he yelled as he plunged his sword into Freedom.

This fight was on the screen in both the ZAFT army and Archangel. For the ZAFT army, most of them were overjoyed and relieved, at having finally defeated Freedom. For the Archangel, they were staring at the screen with horror, unable to believe their eyes. For Minerva, most of the crews cheered, they had initially thought that they would not be able to carry out this order. Athrun stared at the display screen with horror and disbelief.

"… Kira…" he whispered horror evident in his trembling voice, though he was too soft for anyone else to hear.

In a room not far from where every crew is now gathered in, a sleeping figure snapped open her eyes, revealing the silver orbs of her eyes. Cher was finally awake. The female Coordinator pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing at her temples, the horrid throbbing headache still pounding in her skull.

"What… was that?" she asked herself, confusion clouding her mind.

Something had shocked her awake. A foreboding feeling settling in her stomach that send thrills of unease, worry and horror over her. Her instincts forced her to her feet, and the violet haired Coordinator stumbled out of her room, down the corridor, until she reached that very room where everyone of Minerva was gathered in. There was no door, it was an open common room where they can relax and chat whenever the crew felt like it. She had just reached the entrance of the room when she heard Athrun's voice, filled with horror and disbelief as he whispered Kira's name. 'Kira?' Cher thought, why was Athrun whispering Kira's name? This very question was thrown out the window when she turned to the display screen in the room, the image of Impulse holding its sword, which is still plunged into Freedm was enough to give her nightmares for days to come. She was frozen in place as she stared at the screen blankly.

"… Ki… ra…" she too, seemed to have lost her voice.

Athrun seemed to be the only one capable of picking out her voice, despite its near inaudible state. The blue haired Coordinator stiffened and then slowly turned around, his green eyes picking out the form of his childhood friend by the entrance instantly.

"Cher!" he called as he rushed over to her side.

Every one else's attention was caught by that name, and they too, turned to stare in her direction, surprise evident on their features, they clearly did not expect to see her there. Cher swayed slightly on her feet, just as Athrun reached her side, pulling her into a hug.

"You're awake! You're finally awake." He whispered, pulling away to look at her.

But Cher did not even response, her silver eyes still fixed on the screen. Knitting his brow, Athrun followed her example, only to see Impulse jerking his sword out of Freedom, and the Gundam fell heavily into the waters below, an explosion burst up from the ocean surface just seconds after. They could only stare. Athrun was the one who managed to first gather back enough wits to then, bodily drag Cher from the room back to her own. They have to talk, privately. Once the door to her room closed behind them, she broke down. Athrun could only lend her his shoulder, though tears were falling steadily down his cheeks. None of them want to believe it. Their friend, their childhood friend had just died, and he was killed by Shinn.

Back to the site, just as Freedom sink into the water, no one but those on the Archangel and Cagalli saw the life pod being ejected from the exploding mobile suit. Strike Rogue only barely managed to grab it and move away before the entire Gundam exploded. Cagalli looked at the life pod clutched gingerly in Strike Rogue's hands worriedly as she piloted her mobile suit back to the Archangel.

Shinn let out a series of hysteric laughter in his cockpit. He had finally done it! He had destroyed Freedom! He looked down proudly at the surface of the ocean, which was still calming from the massive burst of explosion.

I did it, Cher! I revenged Stellar!

He was satisfied, and proud, that he had managed to destroy Freedom, that he had avenged Stellar. What he did not know, was that Stellar is still living well and is on the road to total freedom, on board of the Archangel, and the fact that Cher, the one who was constantly on his mind, that he cared for more than anyone else, was crying in her room over the lost of one of her best friends. He had killed Kira.

* * *

**A/N:** That's all for now. I didn't kill Stellar! Haha… it was a last minute idea, but well, yeah for Stellar fans The next chapter shouldn't take another year to update, I'll be starting on it soon. hopes readers are appeased


	19. Decisions

Ahh….! I'm really sorry for making everyone who's still interested in this fic wait for such a frigging long time! I had too many assignments for my school year and they pretty much packed up all my time… but now that it's holidays for me, I'll try my best to update more. I should be finishing this fic in a couple more chapters, and I intended to, since I'm losing the fire for this series… and I want to try and finish it up before my fire's totally gone! _ Once again, sorry for the ultra long wait, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 19: Decisions**

As Kira regained consciousness, he become gradually aware of the few people's presence around him, and at the same time, realized that he is lying down. Groggily, the brown haired Coordinator raised his hand to his face as he started to push himself up with the other hand. A pair of hands stretched out to help him sit up, making him look up, slightly startled at the contact. A mop of familiar blonde hair, orange colored eyes and a face so similar to his own… Cagalli.

"…Cagalli…" He whispered, a hand still pressed to his forehead, feeling the residual pounding of a subsiding headache.

"Kira! Are you alright? How are you feeling?" A series of anxiety questions came from his twin sister as she surveyed him worriedly.

"I'm fine… just a slight headache…" he managed a small smile at her.

"Kira-kun, we're so glad you're okay. We were all so worried." Murrue said relief evident in her features.

"Seems like I made you worry," Kira said, appreciating their kindness.

Upon scanning around the area, the brown haired Coordinator saw that he was in the medical room, and directly opposite his bed, was Mwu, or Neo as he had claimed, with Stellar right beside him. The Extended girl looked at him with eyes full of worry, before she shyly came over to his side.

"Kira… is hurt?" she asked, to which Kira replied with a soft smile, "I'm not hurt Stellar." And that was obviously been enough to satisfy the girl, as Stellar grinned and bounced back to Neo's side.

"Looks like you've gotten quite the beating, boy," Neo commented a weird sense of amusement glinting in his eyes, "That Impulse pilot is strong, and he has the potential. You will never defeat him." A self-satisfied smug look was on his face.

Everyone who was present turned their attention to him.

"Is that so?" Murrue questioned, her eyes hard, "Potential won't bring anyone anywhere without knowing the skills to harness it. I'm very sure that Kira-kun definitely has the skills and the experience." She said stonily.

"I admit I was caught by surprise during the attack," Kira said, "But you will be contradicting yourself if you say that, since you are the one who taught me a lot of things, **Mwu-san**." The brown haired Coordinator said, smiling.

That rendered Neo speechless.

It was then, that the intercom in the ship buzzed to life.

"Captain!" a voice spoke through the intercom, "Please return to the bridge now, I think Lacus-san is in trouble!"

That was one shocking enough news that Kira sprung out of the bed he had been on. Murrue had already marched over to the exit, Cagalli and Kira directly behind her, with Cagalli right beside her twin, ready to support him should he falter.

When Shinn jumped out of the Core Splendor of his partially damaged Gundam, he found himself surrounded by all the crews of Minerva, even Talia and Arthur were there. All of whom were singing his praises, congratulating him on his skills as a pilot, and that he had managed to complete the Chairman's orders by eliminating Freedom. Although the Archangel had managed to get away, at least they have already have Freedom out of the way, and the Gundam is actually much more of a threat than the Archangel was. Now that Freedom is gone, they have a significantly lesser threat to go against, besides the Earth Alliance army, of course. Lunamaria pushed through the crowd of people to his side, grabbing onto his arm with what seemed like excitement in her expression.

"What's wrong, Luna? You looked flustered." he asked.

"Cher!" she gasped out, "It's Cher! She's awake! She's awake!" she chanted those words like a mantra; the joy of her finally waking up was evident in her voice.

"Wait just a minute, Luna. I can't understand if you keep blabbering." He told her, "Cher's… what?" it was as if a sudden realization sank in after his brain processed Lunamaria's chantings, "Cher's awake?" he burst out loud.

"Yes!" the red head exclaimed anxiously, nodding her head vigorously, "I, no, we all saw her just now! You were fighting against Freedom, and we were all watching in the common room. She was suddenly at the door, wide awake!" she continued, "But, for some weird reasons, she looked upset. And it wasn't just her, Athrun looked equally upset." She added rather thoughtfully.

"Where?" Shinn demanded as he grabbed roughly onto her arm, "Where is she right now?" he was near hysteric, the urge to see her was overwhelming him.

"Shinn, let go of me. Shinn!" Lunamaria had to nearly shout to get his attention back on reality.

Shinn was snapped out of his self induced trance when the red head shouted in his face. He turned his attention back on her, only to be met with a rather irritated looking Lunamaria. The red headed Coordinator's eyes were narrowed and her entire feature was screwed together in a deep frown, as she stared hard at him. The black haired Coordinator dumbly looked from Lunamaria's rather irritated frown down to where his hand still held fast over her arm. Then as if being burnt, Shinn literally jumped away from her, a string of apologies instantly followed his actions. Lunamaria rubbed at the area on her arm slightly, before she sighed and turned to the still apologizing Coordinator teen.

"It's fine, Shinn." She said dismissively, "Just don't do it again. I might be getting away with some bruises from this, though." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why are you still standing here?" she stared at him with half open eyes.

"Huh?" the other looked back at her timidly, as if the excitement he had displayed just seconds ago did not even exist.

"Urgh!" Lunamaria slapped her forehead, caught between the emotions of feeling irritated and astonishment, "Seriously, are you sure your brains are working properly?" she asked, and without waiting for his answer continued, "I just told you that Cher is awake!" she repeated, still staring at him.

It took another moment for the repeated information to sink into his brain, before he finally managed to get himself under enough control to speak again.

"Cher is… Cher is awake!" he exclaimed, "Where? Where is she?" he gasped out, excitement and an unnamed elation shining in his red eyes.

"Looks like you're finally back with us," Lunamaria said, amusement shining in her features, "She's in her room, Athrun's there with her." Shinn was about to rush past her when she caught his arm, "Wait, Shinn. There is something that you better know." Her tone turned serious, "She was there when you were batting Freedom, and she saw you destroy Freedom. Something happened, I think, but I'm not very sure, she looks to be rather upset about something, Athrun helped her back to her room" she told him.

Shinn ponder over her words for a moment before nodding back at her in acknowledgement and with a word of thanks, rushed out of the deck towards Cher's room. Meanwhile, inside of Cher's room, the mentioned Coordinator sat on her bed with Athrun beside her. Both childhood friends were staring into space, not moving, not making a single sound, they still couldn't get their minds to process and accept what they have just seen. Freedom being impaled by Impulse, the explosion under water that could only be Freedom, the fact that Kira could very well not survive, and the fact that all this was caused by Shinn. Cher's mind was a mess, a jumble of pieces of memories that are floating everywhere without any clue of sequence, not having any idea of what has happened, and the fact that her head was still pounding. Athrun on the other hand, was almost afraid to talk to her, is she alright? Does she remember anything? And most important of all, is she back to the Cher he knew? Numerous questions were flying through his mind, but he was interrupted from over thinking the moment she spoke.

"Ath… Athrun…?" she called her voice a little unsteady as she look up at him, "Athrun." She calls again, this time; it came out strong and confident, just like how the old Cher used to do so, the blue haired Coordinator thought.

Then, the slim chance of possibility hit him, could it be? Could it really be that she was back? There was only one way to find out, he decided.

"Could you call my name again?" he asked, hopefully, hoping against hope and wishing against wish that that possibility can be realized.

Cher gave him a weird look before compiling to his request, "Athrun," she called again. The blue haired Coordinator's heart seemed to race as she called his name again. He was about to decide on an answer when Cher, who was getting impatient at having him staring at her in fascination, said irritably, "Athrun you gullible idiot, quit gawking already." And promptly stare back at him in mild annoyance.

And then it clicked, it finally clicked right back in place. No one, but the real Cher calls him gullible, and she could not have known Kira… unless, unless the real her really is back! In his elation, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his head into the crook of her neck, and Cher let him, still feeling rather confused but sensing his overwhelming emotions, arms raising to encircle around her childhood friend's neck.

"Athrun, you dolt…" she started, smoothing out his hair with one hand as the other lifted his head, looking at her with tear-filled green eyes, "Why are you crying?" she asked softly, as she wiped away the stray tears that fell down his cheeks gently.

"Cher…" he whispered with a shaky voice, his green eyes met hers and Cher could clearly see the relief, the warmth, the happiness and the incredibility pooling in those watery green orbs. "Is it really you? You're really back?" he asked, his voice wavering from hopeful to elation to uncertainty.

Cher just stared at Athrun as if he was abnormal, with the latter still looking her with hopeful eyes.

"What are you talking about, you idiot, of course it's me! Who else would I be?" Cher replied him in a tone laced with mild bewilderment, continuing staring at her childhood friend with a raised eyebrow in such a way which seemed to suggest that he might be just a little out of his mind to think otherwise.

"I'm so glad, I'm so glad that you're really back Cher." the blue haired Coordinator rasped out, his throat suddenly feeling dry in his excitement at having his most treasured friend back, as he once again flung himself at Cher in a tight hug, nearly sending the female Coordinator toppling backwards.

The violet haired Coordinator was confused at Athrun's actions, why is he being so emotional? Did something happen to him that she did not know of? Her features softened as she gently pushed back into sitting position, wiping away all signs of leftover tear streaks with her palm.

"What had happened?" she asked softly and this time, it was Athrun's turn to stare.

"You… you don't remember…?" he voiced uncertaintly, his green eyes wide.

"Remember what?" Cher asked again, her silver eyes meet his questioningly.

Athrun look down, not knowing if he should remind her of the accident, but then again, she is his most trusted friend, there was absolutely no way that he was going to lie to her.

"What do you last remember?" he asked her.

"Um…" She rubber her chin thoughtfully, "I remember going into this abandoned lab where they were experimenting on creating Extendeds. Then, we're fighting Gaia…" she trailed off, and her hand dropped to her lap, like she had suddenly remembered or realized something. "Gaia… Stellar!" she suddenly gasped out, "Is she alright? What happened after that?" she was anxious to know, Athrun could clearly see that much from her eyes.

"Promise me you won't lose your temper and dismember me when I tell you?" he asked, a little unsure if he should be here telling and reminding her of everything that had happened when she had only just woken up from her long sleep.

Cher looked to be deep in thought for a short while, "No…" she answered finally, "But if you don't hurry up and tell me, I **will** dismember you." A sly smile spread across her facial features and from her positively evil glint in her eyes, Athrun could very clearly see that she will definitely make good of her threat and really dismember him. That was something the blue haired Coordinator most certainly did not want to try his luck with, as a drop of sweat made its way down his head.

And so, Athrun related to her, everything that had happened after the accident till this very moment that she had finally woke up. Then, the blue haired Coordinator looked intently at Cher, waiting for her to respond. Cher did not lose it; she didn't break down, didn't scream, didn't cry, and didn't shout at him. In fact, she did absolutely nothing at all, nothing except stare him. A short while later, the purple haired Coordinator responded with a soft, "I see…"

"So I had temporarily lost my memories after that…" she said, "To think that so much had happened… and I don't actually remember them too, just some vague and unclear bits here and there. Not even enough for me to come up with a wild guess." She told him, tapping lightly at the side of her head.

"Still, I'm rather surprised you didn't go berserk on me after all those crazy things I told you." Athrun pointed out.

"Well… those sure are crazy things, but they really did happen, the vague bits and pieces floating around in my mind proved them." She answered, "And also, you, my dear old friend, wouldn't be so humor deprived to joke with me on these kinds of things." Her silver eyes lock on with his, and Athrun could detect a tiny tint of amusement in them, what she was going to say next was probably not going to reflect on him nicely. "Not to mention, your sense of humor is so **fantastic** that you can't even utter a descent joke." Sure enough, she did, and he let out an indignant huff in reply. "Besides, what happened had already happened, going crazy won't change anything in the least bit." She said with a sigh.

That much was true; there was no way to change the past. Athrun only hope that whatever had happened would not be affecting Cher. Especially that dreadful amnesia, it had better stay gone, for good. They really have more than enough on their hands to worry about that.

"Tell me Athrun," she started, drawing the blue haired Coordinator's attention back to her, "Did we meet Kira?" she asked, "I have a vague memory of seeing Freedom in my mind…" she trailed off.

With a resigned sigh, Athrun told her about the second time Minerva was attached by the Earth Alliance and Orb's troops and how Freedom and Archangel once again interfered with the battle. He also told her about the Alliance's suddenly raid on an innocent town, the destruction and chaos that follow suit, only stopped by Kira's hands when Freedom destroyed the Destroy. As Cher listened, her thoughts started to race, they flashed and raced past what her childhood friend had said and ended at that image. The very first image she saw on the screen upon waking up. Freedom. Kira. Impulse. Shinn's sword piercing through Freedom, and the explosion that followed.

Athrun nearly jumped out of his skin when Cher's hands suddenly gripped his.

"What is it Cher? You're scaring me," the green eyed Coordinator looked worriedly at her.

"Then… Kira…" she whispered, her voice starting to tremble, "… Kira is…!" She stared at him with wide eyes, "What I saw on that screen is…" she trailed off, that very moment she saw Athrun drop his head.

Whatever that was going to happen after that was cut right off, as the door to the room slide open, revealing Shinn Asuka standing outside. The black haired Coordinator almost flew into the room the moment he spotted Cher, sitting on the bed.

"Cher!" Shinn exclaimed in excitement as he entered the room.

And it was only after he entered, did he sense the weird atmosphere in the room, a dark, tensed and solemn one, making him stopped just a short distance from the other two Coordinators already in the room. Neither was looking at him, in fact, they seemed to be ignoring him on purpose. Why? He did not know, he could not have known, that the pilot of that Freedom Gundam, the one Gundam that he had at last managed to eliminate, was the childhood friend of both of them.

"Cher?" the black haired Coordinator called again, this time, a little uncertainly.

Athrun raised his head slowly to look at his childhood friend, but Cher kept her head down, her longish bangs of violet hair shadowing and covering her face from view.

"I'll just go," the blue haired Coordinator said, making a move to stand up, "If you need…"

But he was interrupted before he could even finish his sentence. A hand grasped over his own rather firmly, Cher's hand, and the said Coordinator finally looked back at him, the determination and strength that he could see in her eyes made him feel just a little bit better. He was once again, not alone here. He had been feeling so alone, so lost during the period when Cher was caught in her memory loss. It was a short period, but to Athrun, it felt as if an eternity has pass. Now, she's back, and he knew he was not alone, but the grief at Kira's incident still weigh on him, and he also knew, it was much more the case for Cher, seeing they knew who had did it. He caught the message behind her look with practiced ease; she wanted him to stay, so he quietly sat back down beside her.

Shinn raised an eyebrow at that, did something happen while he was not here? Regardless, he turned his attention back to the violet haired Coordinator.

"Cher! You're awake! You're finally awake!" Shinn's eyes sparkled again with excitement as he moved to sit by her side, taking her free hand into his own, "I was so worried!"

Cher merely lifted her head to look at him, her silver orbs giving away no trace of her emotions as she pulled her hand out of his.

"… Shin." She called him, a hint of hesitation in her voice, to which only Athrun could pick up.

By her side, the blue haired Coordinator watched, as Cher fixed her gaze at the younger male, and Shinn staring back at her with his mouth agape. It took a while before Shinn was able to piece together enough to even reply.

"Cher? You're back?" he breathed, as if unable to speak.

The firm and unwavering look in her eyes was the only confirmation that he needed. And he couldn't stop himself from flinging his arms around her and pulling her close. Shinn wasn't sure if should be feeling relieved, happy or even lost at knowing that the real Cher is back. He **had** grown so close with the new Cher too… and he was jerked from his thoughts when he felt Cher pushing him away.

Cher was stiff, not knowing how to react to this display of emotion from Shinn. She did recall those moments that the memory-less her had spent in his presence, the way and the feeling that she had actually liked him still burned into the recess of her mind. The images of how gentle and loving he had been towards her still flashed clear. But this was not the time for that, it was turning into a war zone out there, and she didn't, couldn't have time for these now. He had just killed Kira.

"You… Freedom…" she couldn't think to form a sentence with that, but what she was trying to say got across clear enough, to both Athrun and Shinn.

"Yeah," the black haired Coordinator had a look of fulfillment and satisfaction on his face as he said that, "I finally sunk the Freedom."

Athrun stiffened beside her, apparently stunned by what he had just heard and saw. Cher was nonetheless to say, beyond bewilderment. He had just killed Kira, even if he didn't know him, but he had ended her dear friend's life! Why was he looking so satisfied and full of fulfillment?

"Why?" despite her inner protests, none was evident in her voice, but her fists were clenched hard against the bed sheets.

"To avenge Stellar! He killed Stellar!" he burst out.

Athrun stared. There was no way Kira would do that, he would have known, being best friends, but why was Shinn so eminent on that? Sensing the awkward and tensed atmosphere around his childhood friend, he wisely decided to hold his words. Cher's eyes narrowed. Kira killed Stellar? Kira? That kind and gentle Kira? This has to be a joke, there was simply no way she could see it to be possible. And yet, Shinn insisted on witnessing it. But because she also knew, that there was simply no way she could explain otherwise to Shinn, without having to top up with extra lengths of explanation on how and why she knew Freedom's pilot. Cher sent a silent prayer and apology to her pronounced deceased childhood friend, and mustered up her feelings before facing him.

"… I understand." She said, Athrun still keeping his silence by her side shifted his hand and gently cover it over Cher's closest clenched hand, giving her a light squeeze.

"I knew you'll understand! You always did." The black haired Coordinator was of course, overjoyed at having her agree with him, "That Freedom and the Archangel has to be eliminated, they're always interfering with our operations! They're the enemy!" from the way Shinn spit out the last two lines, even a blind man could see the amount of hatred and dislike he harbors for Kira and the Archangel.

"… I understand… but could you leave for now? I want to get some more rest." Cher urged, she wanted to be alone, if possible, and to add on, she was not yet ready to actually meet Shinn.

"Oh, okay, I'll go back then. Have a good rest, Cher!" and with that he went out of the door.

Waiting several moments to be sure that Shinn had really left, Cher let out a deep sigh that she hadn't realize she had been holding in. She don't know how to face Shinn now, that she had roughly remembered the times they spend during her period of memory loss and to add on, he had killed Kira. She looked up to find Athrun staring worriedly at her.

"I'm fine, Athrun." Replying flatly.

"Really, now?" said with a hint of suspicion and a raised eyebrow.

The violet haired Coordinator stared at him in exasperation. "Oh, for god's sake, stop being such a worrywart!" she accused and then just as suddenly, her attitude and demeanor changed, "What has happened to Kira? Why did all these happen to him? Wasn't all those things he had done in the last war enough?" she whispered, dropping her head.

"We all know all the sacrifices and efforts he had put in. It's just that there are still people who wish to overturn all the effort and sacrifices we made for their own sake." Athrun said just as softly, "But now, Kira has…"

"Kira is alive," Cher cut in lightly, lifting her head to meet Athrun's eyes with her own.

"Eh?"

"I'm saying that Kira should be, no, he is still alive." She continued, "I can feel it." staring intently at him.

"!" Athrun wasn't only dumbfounded; he was completely flabbergasted, "What do you…"

"Exactly what I said, I know he's still out there, but I don't know how he is right now. I just know it." she added, pointing to her head with a forefinger.

By that gesture, Athrun's eyes widened in realization, he finally understood what she was implying at. Amongst all the Coordinators, there were some who have the 'ability' so to call it to be able to sense the people they have a close bond with, something like a sixth sense that only applies to certain people. Lacus and Cher were just two examples of those who can. That is how Cher knows, that Kira is still alive. She'll be able to feel it if he was truly dead.

Time passed slowly, as if in slow motion since that incident. Athrun stuck close to Cher, not letting her out of his sight as much as was humanly possible. Shinn was, needless to say irritated to the extreme at not being able to get to be with Cher in private, with just the two of them. Lunamaria found the whole thing to be rather funny; she just couldn't help laughing when she saw how Shinn tried to get Athrun to go away, though she did try to discretely mask her laughs. Rey, on the other hand, was skeptical. He knew that Shinn liked Cher, for that matter, the entirety of the Minerva crew probably knew too, but he still couldn't shake the mild feeling of envy. Envy that he had known Shinn longer, that Shinn was his friend, but Shinn was spending almost all his time with Cher than with him. It was a complex mix of feelings that Rey tried to understand and at the same time, keep in.

While those small little emotional conflicts were in progress, the PLANT chairman, Gilbert Dullindal was on his way down to earth. He had just made an impressive speech on the broadcast, successfully gaining more supporters and pulling the blame over to the Logos. His lips curled up in a positive pleased grin when he read through the reports submitted by Talia that they had managed to destroy Freedom. Though his grin disappeared a second later, when he saw that only Freedom's destruction was confirmed, the Archangel was not. There was no telling if they had managed to get away. And to add on, there was still Lacus Clyne. As he continues to ponder over that, they arrived on Earth, and were greeted by a massive fleet with the Minerva at the head of the fleet.

Gilbert was, of course, more than just pleased with the grand welcome he was greeted with, and in return, he gave a grand noble speech about the current war situation, about the suffering people and the pain they went through, and about how the courageous soldiers willingly involved themselves in order to give the others a better future. Shinn was undoubtedly impressed, it is shown clearly on his face, so clear that it did made Cher's heart ache a little. How the other Coordinator could put so much faith and trust in this particularly suspicious and absolutely scheming man, she did not know, but it did saddened her to know, that he would be most hurt when the truth comes to light. Even if she has no idea what the truth was, there was no doubt and she was most certain on it, that it couldn't count to anything good. Athrun, on the other hand, looked rather conflicted. It was so easy to just believe in the chairman and just continue to support him, but he now knew, that the chairman was not what he seemed. He was certainly planning something, something that was definitely not the colorful future he was promising. Cher, knowing what he was going through, rests a hand on his shoulder as a form of comfort, to which he was grateful as he returned a small smile back. This act didn't go unnoticed by Shinn, and felt just another bit of jealousy rising up his stomach.

Directly after that, Shinn, Athrun and Cher were called up by Gilbert to the deck of the aircraft he had arrived in.

"Thank you for your kindness and understanding, chairman. I am very inspired and moved!" that was the first thing Shinn said to Gilbert.

Gilbert rose his eyebrows as if surprised, then smiled, "I'm glad you feel the same way." he said to Shinn, to which the latter had this huge grin on his face as they shook hands, Cher couldn't help the inner wince she felt.

"Athrun, I am really impressed at the progress you made with Minerva and its crews." He shifted his attention towards Athrun, who had this complex expression on his face that he could not decipher, and they shook hands.

But before Athrun could make any comments, unsurprisingly, Meer came bouncing out of somewhere, headed straight for Athrun, wrapping her arms around him in a crushing hug. The blue haired Coordinator started to panic as he struggled to push her away. Cher would have laughed at her childhood friend's predicament if the situation wasn't at this point or if Gilbert hadn't been around. The instant Meer appeared, the chairman made to move towards her. Despite the suspicions and distrust she felt towards him, she knew better than to show them openly, especially towards someone she could not afford to bring herself to trust because of all the loopholes, even if her life had depended on it.

"And I thank you too, Cher, for helping Minerva time and again." He tilted his upper body slightly as he extended his hand out towards her.

"That is too kind, I'm just helping Athrun and my friends." She replied a little stiffly as she shook hands with him.

"No, no, I should still thank you." Gilbert insisted, "Oh, I heard that you had an accident? Are you fine now?" he asked, with what could be disguised as concern, if you didn't know how to read it, or if you are not skilled enough to see through the disguise.

Unfortunately, as Cher, being Cher, saw through what he had in mind easily. If he had known about the accident, he would have know that she did lost her memories after the accident, but he shouldn't have known about her gaining them back yet. This could only mean one thing: he planned on making her a part of his plan, and the fact that she doesn't have memories of her past was an added on bonus, ensuring that she would be agreeable to whatever he had in plan. She inwardly narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she put on a small smile.

"I'm totally fine now. Thank you for the concern, Chairman Dullindal." Cher replied, in an attempt to bait him into thinking that she was still in amnesia, to endeavor him into lowering his guard against her, just so that she could confirm her suspicions, "It was a pleasure to be of help."

The wide brightening of Gilbert's eyes told her that he had risen for her bait. "I'm glad to hear that," she could see that he couldn't contain his grin. "I have something to show you." He announced to all of them, as he gestured for the lights in the deck to light up.

When the whole area was lit up, two giant mechanisms stood directly in front of them. One covered in blue and white casings much like how Impulse had been, before it had gone into the fight with Freedom, the other is largely covered in grey casings. Gilbert turned to admire them, Shinn looked up at the two giants in awe, Athrun was staring at them with the same difficult expression, with Meer grinning widely by his side, and Cher, Cher narrowed her eyes, a kind of realization already starting to dawn within her mind.

"Allow me to present," Gilbert turned around, raising his hand in a form of introduction, "the Destiny Gundam," he gestured to the bluish and white mechanism, "and the Legend Gundam." He continued the gesture to the other grayish one. "These are gifts to you, Shinn and Athrun, they are yours to use."

There was a moment of silence, as the two in question stared at him and Cher frowned inwardly. Shinn was overjoyed, thanking the chairman profusely and proceeding to admire his new unit. Athrun, on the contrary, was feeling uncertain about this move, though his thoughts and feelings were still not reflecting what he felt. Cher sees it clearly though, as clearly as she saw how pleased Gilbert was. Gilbert was more than pleased; he knew that with the acceptance of these two new mobile suits, they would be under his command. As Cher would read in her childhood friend, he was not just going to simply accept his unit. With all her previous warnings, the evidence presented by Kira and what they both saw in Minerva, there was just too much doubts to continue to place more trust in the chairman. So, Gilbert couldn't be more wrong, if he thinks that everything would be according to his plan.

"If I may, chairman, I have something to ask you." Athrun wanted to know.

"But, of course, please ask." Gilbert was still smiling.

"Why, why is it that you gave the orders to eliminate the Archangel and Freedom? Why were they our enemies?" he has to know what the chairman thinks.

"About that," the chairman started, "Well, they had previously kept interfering with our operations, and also, they've attacked us. Are these enough reason?" he was still smiling.

Cher wanted to smack that smile off his face. It was obvious he only deems the Archangel and Freedom as an impregnable thorn in his flesh, and if he wanted to achieve his ideals, he must first get rid of them. Athrun was at a loss for words, how could he counter that? Shinn was, of course, confused. Why did Athrun doubt the chairman's orders?

"Isn't that right? _Lacus_?" he was looking at Meer when he said that.

"Ye… yes." Meer's reply was unsure.

Not for the first time, Cher's eyes narrowed. How he can play through this act and continue to deceive his people, she could not understand, neither did she wish to truly understand. But to drag an innocent girl, and Lacus and Athrun into this mess too? Now _this_ was something she couldn't forgive. If he wishes to continue to manipulate her friends into doing his dirty business, he would have to go past her first.

They spent the evening together, with mostly chatting on Meer's part accompanying them. Athrun sat next to her, though Cher could see, he was more concerned about thinking, than listening to Meer's chats. Meer on her part didn't seemed to care or notice that Athrun wasn't in fact paying any attention to her, even if she did, she pretended to not know and just kept up her chats. As for Shinn, Cher could feel his gaze intently on her. The black haired Coordinator had been, to put it simply, staring at her dazedly during the entire period, to the point which Cher didn't know whether to feel happy, irritated, amused or stalked. And to add on, he had been following her like a love sick puppy the whole day. Sighing, she tilted her eyes to the edge, only to be met with two bright red orbs, he was still staring at her. As far as she could get from her still fuzzy memories about the period when she lost her memories, she knew that Shinn liked her, a little too much. And she knew what that was mounting up to; she just didn't know how to react. She had already started caring even before that accident, and the short period of peaceful days they had spent together only fuelled that care, turning that into something much more. As much as she didn't want to admit or know how to deal with it, she couldn't deny the growing feeling she now held towards Shinn.

After the rather awkward dinner, they all dispersed to retire back to their rooms for the day. Meer, after giving both Athrun and Cher a tight hug, waved goodnight jovially and skipped down the hallway. Athrun, Cher and Shinn watch her go, before turning the other direction and returning back their quarters. They reached Athrun's room first, and the still lost in thought Coordinator would have walked straight past it without realizing if it wasn't for his childhood friend slapping a hand on his back. As Athrun blinked and turned, Cher jabbed her thumb in the direction of his room's door.

"Right, thanks. I'm too occupied by my thoughts…" he rubbed his head apologetically with a wry smile.

"I know," Cher said, then turn towards Shinn, "Shinn, I have something I need to talk to Athrun about. Could you go back by yourself?" a complex mix of feelings was bubbling up her chest as she asked.

"But…" Shinn started to protest, his eyes darting between Cher and Athrun.

"Please, Shinn, this is important. We'll be seeing each other again soon." Cher accompanied that statement with a gentle smile. One that instantly made Shinn ceased his protests.

"All right. Goodnight then, Cher." He said before walking off.

Athrun raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend. He had never seen her do that, unless, she had really felt for Shinn? But whatever he was going to think was smacked out of his mind, by another slap to his back, as Cher forcibly steered him in the direction of his room and pushed him through the door, with Athrun hurriedly pushing in the pass code of his room to open his door before getting smacked onto it. As the door slide close and locked itself behind them, Cher pushed Athrun into sitting on his bed and taking her seat beside him before confronting the current problem.

"So, Athrun, what do you think about these?" she asked him, looking intently into his eyes.

"I… I…" he was stuttering, "I don't know what to think." He admitted looking troubled, though his eyes never strayed from Cher's. "What the chairman says makes sense and sounds true, but what you have pointed out and my own observations proved that there is something else he's hiding. I don't know what to make of all these."

Cher's eyes softened as she reached out a hand to place it over his own, "I know you're confused right now. But we have to make a choice, whether to continue trusting the chairman, or to place our trust with those who trusts and cares absolutely for us in return. It is all up to you, Athrun. You know I will stand by you."

"I… I can see why you're so suspicious of him now. I can see that the plans and the decision he makes does not fulfill the ideas he had presented to me. That is why I'm starting to doubt him too. But then, what if the things he is planning and doing right now are the only option we can take?" Athrun's brows were furrowed do deep, they seemed to etch onto his skin as he broke his gaze with Cher and took to staring at his lap.

"I know," Cher said softly, "what the chairman is doing, in my perception, is something that only benefits him and his own ideals, he doesn't seemed to actually care so long as there are people who he can use to his own advantage." She added, lifting up her hand to touch his cheek, bringing his head up at the same time. "Look at me, Athrun. You know what you want to achieve, and if that isn't something that can be compromised with the chairman, we'll just have to look for another way. There are always more options than one in anything, Athrun, and it is up to us to discover them."

"Is there… really?" he sounded more relieved now, the lines of his frown receding.

"Of course, you dolt." She smacked her hand against his forehead, "I can't believe you went through the last war with Kira and Lacus and you can still forget that. Looks like age is catching up to you~" she teased.

"Huh?" disbelief was plain on Athrun's face as he rubbed gingerly at his forehead, "You're my age!" he returned, only to be met with another smack to the same area.

"Don't speak about age to a girl. Haven't anyone told you that?" she crossed her arms across her chest in a huff.

After a short fleeting moment, both of them burst into laughter, the previously weirdly serious atmosphere dissolving completely. The two laughed so hard, that they tilted backwards, flopping flat onto the bed.

"It's been too long since we did this." Athrun gasped out in between residue laughter.

"Oh?" Cher purposely raised her eyebrow in a positively evil way, "Haven't had enough? Still interested for another round?" she dragged her words out, suggesting a possible repeat of the small exchange to a higher level, of course.

"No, thank you." Came the immediate reply, bringing a grin out of her, as she lifted a hand and settle it over her head

"Say, Athrun," she started, "Where do you think Kira is now? From what I can sense, Lacus is somewhere far, really far, probably she is somewhere in space, but I don't know where he is." She sighed deeply.

"I think, he might already be back at the Archangel." Athrun replied, a small smile lit his face as he sat back up, "After all, everyone at the Archangel is by now, experts in those situations. I wouldn't put it past them to have already retrieved him even before the explosion."

"Haha… that's true." Cher agreed, sitting back up too, "So, have you decided what to do next?"

"… I think I have." When he lock gaze with her, she could see the determination now present in his eyes, "I will continue to stand by what I'm out to do. If the chairman agrees, we could consider helping, otherwise, I'll just do what I'm here to do." The tone of finality and resolve in his voice was enough.

"Of course, Athrun. And don't forget you'll always have me." She smiled as she pulled him into a light hug. Finally, finally, it seemed that things were going in the correct direction.

On Meer's side, while Athrun and Cher were having that talk, she was just on her way to see Gilbert. He wasn't in his room though, as Meer entered. But just as she was about to leave, she noticed a bunch of photographs on the floor. Curiosity caught her, as she bent down to pick them up. What she saw however had her staring in shock. The photographs were of Athrun, Cher, a brown haired boy, a blond girl and a reddish haired girl. The report found together with the photographs posed an even bigger shock. Checking to see that no one saw her, she grabbed those items and hurriedly left the room, making a beeline straight for Athrun's room.

She was right in front of the door and was about to knock when it suddenly opened, startling her, as well as the person who opened the door.

"C, Cher?"

"Meer?"

From behind Cher, Athrun could be seen moving towards them. With a panicked glance behind her, she hastily ushered Cher through the door and made sure to lock it behind her. Leaning back against the locked door, Meer sighed in relief, with the other two watching her in puzzlement.

"Meer? What are you doing?" Cher asked, puzzled at her frantic expression.

"I… I….found something… in the chairman's room…" Meer was uncertain of how to put what she had just discovered into words. Wordlessly she held out the items she had found with shaking hands.

Wordlessly, Cher took the items from her, flipping through them with Athrun standing beside her. What they saw had Athrun staring in shocked realization, realization that whatever they had suspected and thought had been true. Cher's expression remained the same, there were no further surprises to add on, she had already suspected as much, and these items had only served as evidence that her concerns were now completely founded and proven. Lifting her gaze up, she looked from Meer, who was still staring shakily at her feet to Athrun who was still staring at the evidence she held in her hands. With a flick of her wrist, she dumped the items straight into the trash bin just beside the door, then turned to glance at her childhood friend.

"… Athrun," he looked up at her, "This is the time. We have already enough proof. What do you want to do right now? There's no time to think through or delay, you have to decide now." She told him.

Meer was confused, merely looking at them from her position. Athrun, clenched his fists as he replied.

"I…" there was an unmistakable look of determination in his eyes, Cher knew, that he had already make his choice. "I'm…"

Hurriedly but carefully, the group of three made their way down the hallway, heading straight for the deck. Athrun in the lead, followed right up by Cher, and Meyrin, who despite being a little unsure and scared, was determined to help them escape. They had left Meer behind, seeing that it was her own choice to stay here and continue to be of use in her own ways, and had, in an unexpected coincidence, met Meyrin, and it was also partially due to her help that they were able to sneak past the guards. It seemed like the chairman had been alerted, hence the guards who were undoubtedly searching for them. Worried, the red haired Coordinator wanted to make sure that they were able to get away from the base safely, and that was how they landed in this current situation.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for them to reach the deck, and just when they did, a bullet shot straight into the metal wall just beside the door they entered, and with the reflexes both inborn and professionally trained, they sped across to the nearest crate, with Athrun grabbing Meyrin in a hurry, least she couldn't move fast enough as the next round of bullets was emptied at them. One couldn't exactly say they were surprised at being ambushed, or maybe this only apply to Cher, seeing that she was the genuine paranoid queen. Athrun though, was rather surprised that the ambusher and shooter was none other than Rey. Meyrin, however, was frantic, and tried to explain to him, but Rey wasn't the least bit interested in listening. All he knew was that while Gilbert was trying to achieve complete peace with his plans and Athrun and Cher were in the way. And as Gilbert had told him, he just simply needs to get rid of them, even if he had to add Meyrin in. Rey once again readied his gun, this time, pointing it straight at the shocked red haired girl. Meyrin was shocked. Why did it turn out like this? How could Rey fire at his own friends? Am I going to die? She couldn't think anymore, throwing up her hands to cover her head when she saw Rey pull the trigger. Athrun was horrified.

"Meyrin!" he yelled, ready to bolt, and he almost did. Almost. If he hadn't heard his childhood friend shout out in a commanding tone, the name of her Gundam.

"Lucifer!" Cher took her stand right in front of the frightened girl just when Rey fired, Meyrin screamed at the same time.

A loud bang resounded through the deck, but she felt no pain. Meyrin timidly took down her hands and look forward, only to see Cher's back, and a huge dark shadow in the form of an arm in front of her. Athrun breathed out a huge sigh of relief, as Lucifer straightened up; dropping the bullet it had caught. Rey could only stare. How was this possible!

"While Rey's partially in shock, go Athrun! Go grab any suit. Take Meyrin with you, I'll buy you some time." She hissed hurriedly at him.

Nodding, he grabbed the still stunned girl's hands and pulled her with him towards the nearest GOUF in a full out sprint. Rey only noticed them just as they got into the cockpit, and raised his gun again in an attempt to stop them. Only to fail again as Lucifer swept past him, the air pressure of the speed knocking him several feet backwards. By the time he managed to get back up, the pair of mechanisms had already taken off. Gritting his teeth, he immediately paged for Shinn, and had him start up the new Destiny Gundam, while he got on Legend himself. He informed the confused Shinn about the situation, of course, conveniently branding the name of traitors to ZAFT onto Athrun and Cher. The latter refused to believe it, he had refused to believe that Cher would betray him and ZAFT and for what reasons would she? As for Athrun, he didn't know what to think of it. But orders were orders, and he could only hope for the best as he launched Destiny for the first time, Rey in Legend right behind him.

Lucifer and the GOUF had barely made it out of the ZAFT base's parameters when they heard the alarm sound. It would have turned into a shitty situation, as much as that goes if they were gained on by the troops ZAFT sent out, not to mention, Cher had a sinking feeling she knew who would come after them. And she didn't look forward to seeing him in this situation. Not like this. But as much as she would have wanted to get Lucifer to boost up and sped off, the GOUF that Athrun was currently using could only fly so fast. So she, for her part, could only pray that they wouldn't be catching up anytime soon.

Both Shinn and Cher found out a few moments too soon, that prayers and hopes weren't going to delay or prevent the expected.

It didn't take long for Destiny and Legend to catch up with them at the speed they were moving, and the inevitable eventually still happened. Shinn was having mixed feelings upon looking at the scene with his own eyes. Lucifer was escaping the base. Cher was leaving with Athrun.

"Why?" he whispered through the intercom, connected to Lucifer, "Why, Cher!"

"…" Cher averted her eyes from the screen, "…I'm sorry, Shinn. I really am. This is not what I had wanted, but there is no turning back, for me or Athrun. I'm sorry, Shinn, but I cannot afford to go back." With renewed determination, she looked into the screen with unwavering eyes.

"…" Shinn couldn't come up with any replies at that, though it was plain to see how upset and disappointed he was.

"Athrun Zala, Cher Zephyris," Rey's voice carried through Legend's intercom to both Lucifer and the GOUF, "You are hereby ordered to surrender and retreat back for further punishment." He sounded commanding, that was if he had actually thought that they were under his command for even a split second.

Cher stared at Athrun through their private intercom screen, as did he. Nodding in affirmed and unwavering silence, they gave their final answers.

"I will not be going back to ZAFT." Athrun finalized, Meyrin looked on in apprehension behind his seat.

"I'm afraid I'll be disregarding that order, Rey Za Burrel. I have always hated being ordered, especially by military personnels." Cher stated.

"… I'll be forced to label you as traitors, and my job here will be to eliminate the traitors!" Rey was eminent on eliminating them.

"Wait, Rey, at least let Meyrin…!" Athrun didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when Destiny suddenly slammed into his GOUF.

"Athrun, Shinn!" Cher called as she moved Lucifer in their direction, but was instantly intercepted by Legend.

"Your opponent is me." Rey declared as he sent out the numerous mini laser beam guns that Legend was equipped with.

Narrowing her eyes, Cher pulled Lucifer up to avoid the first direct wave of beams, then whipped out her beam whip and swung it at the nearest ones to destroy them. Rey knew he couldn't stop her Lucifer long with these, but just acting as a diversion is enough, as he focuses his attention more on Shinn and Athrun, their main motive, Gilbert wanted him to eliminate Athrun as a priority. It wasn't like Cher couldn't guess that; and that's why she was trying to get over to help her childhood friend as soon as she could. The chairman must have still thought that she was in amnesia, which must have been why he seemed to have underestimated her.

The GOUF was seriously having a hard time with Destiny. Despite being in the hands of a professionally skilled and well-trained pilot, an average mobile suit was after all, still an average one, it couldn't hope to match up to the excellent specifics of a Gundam for long. Athrun was still trying to get Shinn to guard Meyrin back, but the latter simply wasn't listening. How could he, when he had so obviously blamed the sin of making Cher defect onto Athrun?

"It's your fault, it's your fault…" Shin kept chanting it like a mantra as he continued to wave his bean sword viciously, Athrun could only try his best to guard, though eventually, his GOUF was disarmed, "It's your fault!" Shinn yelled as he swung his sword down for the final blow.

Cher saw that, and with a final flick of her whip destroyed all of Legend's mini beam guns and rushed towards the two. The horror of the scene triggered the memory of when she had seen the Impulse destroy Freedom, and that memory seemed to overlap this current scene. Rey didn't even bother to chase after her; he was simply waiting for Shinn to complete their order. For Shinn's part, his sword was almost at his target. Cher panicked and pushed Lucifer to a higher speed

"Shinn!" Cher was frantic, "If you kill my friends again, I'll never forgive you!" she choked out.

It was like time had slowed, Shinn had heard her words, loud and clear, but there was no way he could stop Destiny's momentum. He could only try to shift the target area from the cockpit to the side. But the damage was still enough to kill the pilot, if they couldn't get out in time before the mobile suit exploded. The GOUF dropped like a rag doll into the sea.

"Athrun!" Cher couldn't help but called his name in horror as she pushed Lucifer to dive under the water after it.

Above, Shinn and Rey watched as a huge explosion shook the sea surface just moments after Lucifer dived. Fear gripped Shinn's heart, Cher… she couldn't be… there was no way she is… he dropped his head, tears he didn't even realize flowing down his cheeks as he silently returned back to the base with Rey. As Rey reported back to Gilbert, Shinn dragged his feet solemnly down the hallway to his room. Lunamaria saw him and anxiously asked about her sister, to which, the Destiny pilot could only look away as he told her the news. Lunamaria burst into tears at her sister's supposed betrayal and death.

Miles away, a dark colored mechanism broke the sea's surface, cradling to its chest, a small lifepod. Cher nearly cried at the relief of being able to save her friend in time, though he had undoubtedly been seriously injured, she would have to find him a doctor fast, before she really lose him. Frantically, she scanned around the ocean, trying to discern in her panic-riddled and frightened mind where she could go for help. Just when she was about to move Lucifer, a small lifeboat caught her attention. The two men in the lifeboat were signaling to her. In this emergency situation, Cher couldn't think much but opened her cockpit and stepped out to engage their help, if this was a trap, she could regret it later. Right now, Athrun's life was her top priority.

_Hold on, Athrun. Don't you dare die on me!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **So..! I finally got out a new chapter! I had initially planned to post this after completing at least another chapter, but well, as someone notified me that they are still waiting for this, it's best if I post it now~ Thanks for letting me know you're still reading! I hoping to post the next chapter in like... two weeks time.. hopefully...**  
**


	20. Once Again

Phew! I made it in time! Here's another chapter for you~ Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

.

**Phrase 20: Once Again**

.

Cher had been worried about Athrun, Meyrin too, and of course the weird people who appeared in a lifeboat at such a convenient timing. It wasn't only because of her paranoia, but how could some people just suddenly appear here to help them at such a time in the middle of nowhere, and in a lifeboat no less? This was just too good a coincidence to be true and she refuse to believe that luck. But still, as much as she finds them fishy, they're also the only choice she has to saving Athrun and Meyrin. As she jumped from Lucifer's cockpit onto the lifeboat, she had her partner lower the life pod down as well. It was only after speaking with them, that she knew these people were previously from Orb. She had intended to seek them for help with treatments, but it seemed that there was no need; they told her professionally, that they were sent out to seek the cause by their superiors as they had detected explosion and a number of mobile suits in this region of the sea. After being ensured that they will do all they can to help her and her friends, she let them start on basic treatments on Athrun and Meyrin. The lifeboat then started in the direction of their base, with Cher, seated back in Lucifer following closely behind. For now, Cher didn't care where they're going, as long as they agreed to treat her friends. She never took her eyes off her screen, watching over the heavily injured Athrun and the unconscious Meyrin.

* * *

With Minerva, Shinn despondently trekked to his room, flopping down on his bed heavily. Despite the tiredness he felt, Shinn couldn't bring himself to sleep. He had just come back from comforting Lunamaria. The red haired girl was devastated at her sister's supposed betrayal of ZAFT and also, consequently, her death. Furthermore, he was distraught. Cher has defected, gone together with Athrun, and Meyrin too. He didn't know why they did that, why did they betray them? Rey and the chairman had said that they were spies, sneaking out information about his plans and the newly created Destiny and Legend Gundam to their enemies. Shinn had of course, his own doubts about that, putting Athrun aside, he couldn't find any possible reason for Meyrin to do that, her sister was after all here together with her, why did she suddenly turn her back on her own sister? As for Cher, he simply refused to believe she would go so far as to betray them, him with Athrun. There must be some reason, and from what he knew about her, she couldn't have been spy for their enemies, not when she wouldn't even listen to one single order.

More importantly, he still believed in her, he believed in what he knew, saw and hear. He knows, from the bottom of his heart, that the person he knew would never do that. And somehow, just thinking about her brought a wave of nostalgic and loneliness, reaching up automatically to the headboard, he grabbed the two items that had been occupying the space there; his sister's cell phone and Cher's kunai. Keeping both items close to him, Shinn turned on his side as he drifted off to sleep. His last thoughts were being that of praying and hoping that Cher was safe.

Rey was, of course, with Gilbert in his room, with Meer seated stiffly in the sofa by the side of the wall. Upon hearing Rey's report, Meer felt her heart leap up her throat… it's her fault; it's her fault that Athrun and Cher were… she lowered her head, staring guiltily at her hands and lap. The chairman however, praised the blond male for his good work. And like all those who were too high up, self-centered and of course proud and conceited of their own doings, Gilbert had conveniently neglected to even consider the possibility of Athrun Zala and Cher Zephyris surviving that explosion. Rey didn't care; he was just pleased at having been of help to him.

* * *

They had been surfing through the misty waters, and up till now, Cher still hadn't been able to catch any glimpse of land or even these people's base. Being both mentally and physically exhausted from all the consecutive happenings, Cher couldn't really think enough to even keep track of how long they have been drifting. Her body and mind was telling her to close her eyes and rest, but she couldn't, she couldn't rest until she saw Athrun and Meyrin tended to and safe. Having said that though, she couldn't keep herself from drifting off, despite the efforts she put in to keep her attention alert, the fatigue that her body and mind both shared was pulling her focus away gradually. In truth, she did even slipped her hands from Lucifer's control gear, though her most reliable partner, knowing her intentions, did not require actual command maneuver to follow after the lifeboat dutifully.

Cher nearly drifted off again when she noticed the lifeboat slowing to a stop, jerking herself awake, she stopped Lucifer right behind them. Right at the margin just a few inches before the lifeboat, a torrent of seawater rose upwards, uncovering the huge machine that came up with them, a spaceship, to be exact, it was the Archangel. Cher was truly surprised. Of all the possibilities she could have thought up, due to her unusually high level or paranoia, she hadn't expected or even hoped to consider the probability that the Archangel would be the ones who found them. After fully rising above the surface, the hatch opened, and in response to that, the crew in the lifeboat were just going to go into the water and pull the lifeboat up onto the hatch's levered walkway, when Cher gestured for them to stay in the lifeboat through Lucifer, then picked up the lifeboat and moved carefully through the hatch into the spaceship, with the latch closing instantly just after she entered. And she felt the slight jerk downwards that usually accompanied the action of the spaceship sinking back down beneath the sea surface.

Only when Cher sensed the stillness that indicates the stopping of movement from Archangel's side, did she lower down the lifeboat onto the floor, hopping down from the cockpit of Lucifer easily as she hurriedly came to the help of the two crews, who were busying themselves getting the two injured Coordinator onto the stretcher that was laid in the middle of the deck beforehand.

Murrue, accompanied by Kira, Cagalli and Andrew swept down the hallway of Archangel headed straight for the deck. They had detected e presence of mobile suits and the explosion distances away, though they were too far for them to actually bring up any images onto the screen, but from what they had saw in the radar, it seemed to be some kind of attack, followed by the explosion, that at the same time shows the lost of one of the signals permanently. Seeing the weird but urgent situation, Murrue sent out the two crews to retrieve whomever they could find, if there were any survivors from the attack. Now that they're both back with the survivors, it was an immediate priority to first see how they were and if possible, ask about the situation. But nothing could have prepared them for the scene they were to see upon entering the deck.

The very first thing they saw was the huge black mechanism that was kneeling by the hatch's entrance, it's giant dark feathered wings folded halfway by its side and its arms were placed before it on the floor. Kira and Cagalli's eyes widened in pure astonishment, there was no mistaking it, this was Lucifer; the dark feathered wings were a dead giveaway. It was then the four noticed a certain violet haired individual beside their two crews, and the two stretchers just beside the lifeboat. The said individual halted just directly after they noticed her, then, as if she had sensed them, lifted her head up and slowly turned around. The moment she did, loud gasps could be heard from both sides, startling even the two crews working on the injured. The first to recover was unsurprisingly Cher, she had already a hunch that Kira was safe, but knowing and seeing were two separate issues, hence her shock.

"Cagalli?" Cher's first sight landed on the blond Natural, it was only then she noticed the brown head beside her, "…ki, Kira?" her voice bordered on whispering.

"Cher!" both said twin exclaimed, while the two adults with them looked at each other in confusion.

Without warning, Cher suddenly sped towards the still stunned Kira, flinging her arms around the stunned brunette in a desperate hug. "You're safe, you're fine," she mumbled, unable to express her feelings of joy and partially relief at having seen Kira in one complete piece, "I'm so worried, Kira."

Cagalli who still hadn't exactly got over her shock could only continue to stare at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Murrue and Andrew who had not a single clue of the current situation didn't know what to think or how to react. Kira, however, softened his eyes as he gazed at the body of his long time friend, bringing up his arms to return her hug.

"Cher?" he called softly, as the other pulled away slightly to look at him, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"!" her eyes widened at that, as she frantically tug on Kira's sleeves, "No, Athrun and Meyrin…!" words escaped her as she then directed the group's attention over to the lifeboat, or rather, the two figures lying now on the stretchers. "Save him, Kira! Athrun is going to die!" it was plain to see how Cher was bordering on hysterics.

All four pairs of eyes, belonging to Kira, Cagalli, Murrue and Andrew widened in plain shock, as they hurried over to the stretchers, Kira still supporting the frantic Cher by holding her close. What they saw wasn't pretty. Cher wasn't actually exaggerating when she said Athrun is dying. With the amount of blood plainly visible on him, there was no telling how much he had already lost, but he was still steadily losing blood. The red stained almost the whole of his clothes, in all; he looked more dead than alive. Meyrin, on the other hand, had no visible wound, though some parts of her uniform were stained with red, probably Athrun's blood, meaning: Athrun covered her.

Cagalli's reaction was immediate, "Athrun!" it was now her turn to panic as the blond Natural swoop over to Athrun's side. Murrue and Andrew gasped in shock audibly, but they couldn't do more than help with the temporarily first aid the two crews were currently providing. Kira stared at the bloodied form of his long time friend in horror, how did it turn out this way? As much as he wanted to ask, seeing the still emotionally unstable Cher, he couldn't bring himself to do it now.

Still supporting her, Kira watched as the crews, together with Cagalli, Murrue and Andrew shuffled both Athrun and the other girl out of the deck, making a beeline straight for the infirmary. Cher made to follow, but nearly collapsed as her legs gave out on her. Kira caught her just in time before she could fall.

"Cher, are you alright? Don't push yourself." There was nothing but concern and worry in his voice.

"I'm… fine." She pushed herself away from Kira as she forced her legs to move, "I have to go. I have to make sure Athrun's safe." Her voice came out barely louder than a whisper, but Kira heard it nonetheless.

"No, Cher. You're not fine, you have to rest. Athrun is in good hands. I'm sure they'll do everything it takes to treat him." He followed her, attempting to get her to stop, and he was just in time, to catch her again as her body swayed sideways. "You can barely stand, Cher." He told her.

"But… I have to see him safe, I can't rest until he's safe." She protested, straining to remove her body from Kira's hold, and failing badly.

Kira had to tighten his hold on her to prevent her from sliding down. "See, you don't even have enough strength to stand. Rest, Cher, even if it's only for a little while. I'm worried about you too." Worry and concern was plain on his face, as Cher lifted her head to look upwards.

"…I guess I can rest a little." The tone of resignation told Kira, as he had expected, she wouldn't want him to worry.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. You should have a check-up too, just in case. Plus, you'll be able to see Athrun when you wake up." He smiled as she nodded, then bent down slightly to pick her up. Carrying her ion his arms, he moved steadily out of the deck and down the hallway leading to their destination.

"…I'm…tired…" she mumbled, but the words came out slightly slurred, Cher finally drifted off.

"Sleep well." Kira whispered softly, taking a glance at her before continuing down the hallway.

* * *

Outside of the Earth, in a certain spaceship well hidden behind remains of ruined rocks, was Lacus. The pink haired princess was standing by the glass windows when suddenly a feeling overwhelm her. The missing link between Cher and her that had left emptiness within her was suddenly gone. In its place, the warm, comforting presence that had always been with her was back. She could barely contain her small gasp upon reaching to that comforting warmth within her. It could only come from one presence, it could only be Cher.

* * *

Back in the Archangel, Neo was reading one of the books they had provided, and Stellar was half asleep by his bedside when the doors of the infirmary suddenly burst open and people came rushing in, horribly anxious and fussing over something, or rather someone. Neo dropped his book in surprise, and Stellar was also startled into wakefulness as they watch the group shuffle two stretchers into the room, then proceed to move them into two of the spare beds at the back of the room, the doctor and several helping medics began working on them. They could only manage to catch glimpses of red and blue hair, without any knowledge to their identities. It seemed the red haired girl didn't receive much injury, save the knock to her head that resulted in her unconsciousness, and the precise check-up from the medic proved her to be in good health otherwise. The same couldn't be said for the other person, however. The trays of equipments, bandages, and blood-stained cottons that were piling up by the minute made even the watching Neo and Stellar start to feel worried for the blue haired one, despite not knowing who he is. The doctor and the few medics helping her were working swiftly though, having already cleaned the wounds and have started on stitching them. Cagalli perch by the head of the bed, smoothing back his hair, Murrue and Andrew helped touch up on the other girl as the others worked on.

Archangel's ship captain and her assistant had just finished on Meyrin when the door opened once again, startling almost everyone. Almost, because the doctor and her medics were still hard at work and didn't care about anything else at the moment. Everyone else, however, turned in an instant in the direction of the door. There stood Kira, and in his arms, Cher. He gave a curt nod to Murrue and started towards the nearest unoccupied bed. Stellar blinked at seeing the familiar violet colored hair, but stayed where she was, being unsure of the situation.

Kira stopped at the unoccupied bed, which just happened to be beside Athrun's and directly across Neo's, and gently laid her down. Cagalli cautiously got up from Athrun's bedside, so as to not jostle him, and promptly hurried over to his side. Murrue and Andrew too, came over.

"Cher!" she exclaimed, scooping over by her side, "What happened?" the question is directed at Kira.

"Calm down, Cagalli." He replied, "Cher's fine. She's just exhausted." He told her.

"Kira, do you need help?" Murrue gestured to the blots of blood over her clothes, face and hands.

"We can take care of her." Kira shook his head in reply.

"In that case, I'll leave the rest to you, Kira and Cagalli, we'll be at the bridge." She told him before leaving the infirmary, her lingering gaze settled for a short moment on Neo, who met it just as she turned away.

"I'll be going too then. Be sure to let me know if you need anything." Andrew waved as he too, left.

Meanwhile, Stellar was furiously trying to piece together what she had heard. The blond haired Natural she had known as Cagalli and Kira had called her 'Cher'. Cher had long violet hair. Could it be…?

Kira and Cagalli had started to clean Cher up. It was lucky the blots of blood only stained her outer cardigan. The twins then started to wipe off the blood stains on her skin, Cagalli taking care of her face and neck, while Kira, her hands. It was only when he wiped the blood off her hands did he realize, that those blood were not all from Athrun. There were small crescent-like cuts on the palm of her hands, both of her hands. Cleaning them gently, he took the roll of bandage by the side table and began wrapping them. Cagalli noticed him.

"Is she hurt?" she asked, pausing in her task.

"Not exactly, Cagalli. She's fine. But I think she took Athrun's injuries personally." He showed her the cuts, "These were made by fingernails," realization dawned in Cagalli's eyes, "Cher blames herself. For both Athrun's injuries and failing to protect him."

Cagalli shook her hand as she continued to gingerly wipe the traces of blood from Cher's face, "Silly girl, I'm sure you tried your best. It's not your fault." She whispered to her ear softly. Kira nodded slightly, sighing as he continued the task.

It was only after they're done did Stellar finally decided to approach them. Kira was nevertheless alerted to her approach, despite the light steps she took, he still heard it. Following Kira, Cagalli too, mimicked him by facing Stellar's way. The shy Extended hesitantly continue towards them, with Neo watching skeptically behind her. The said girl slowly moved to the bed side, just a short distance from where Kira was. Taking a peek at the figure lying on the bed, she couldn't help her astonished gasp, which at the same time sounded estatic.

"Cher!" she exclaimed, leaning half her body against the bed as she hovered over the still figure.

Kira and Cagalli were completely taken by surprise, how and why had Stellar known Cher? Neo was obviously confused. Who was that girl? Judging from Stellar's expressions, the Extended had not only known her, but was very, very taken with her too… he raised an eyebrow as he continued to watch them, hoping he could get some answers.

The twins watched as Stellar lifted a hand to gently caress Cher's violet hair then smiling broadly and took to settling herself by her bedside. Casting a look at each other, they decided to ask, instead of pondering and thinking too much.

"Does Stellar know Cher?" Kira tried.

"Un!" said Extended made a sound of confirmation.

"How did Stellar get to know Cher?" he continued to ask, keeping his voice casual.

Stellar turned to look up at Kira from her position, then beamed at him as she replies, "Cher is gentle and kind. Cher protects Stellar from hurt, shielded Gaia from attacks!" she was obviously simply happy at meeting Cher again, as she then continues to watch the sleeping figure.

Cagalli blinks, still partially confused, what did Stellar mean, when she said Cher had protected her from hurt and shielded Gaia? Kira, on the other hand, seemed to be able to piece together something, as his eyes widened in unconfirmed suspicion. But there was no way to know if his suspicion was true, until Cher or Athrun could provide him with the truth upon their awakening, it would have to wait. Neo from his bed could only stare. Had he heard what he had just heard? Being with Stellar the longest, he knew what she was talking about, but for the life of him, he still didn't understand one bit, why would this Cher girl save Stellar?

"Where did you meet her, Stellar?" Neo was just too intrigued and curious to know, and couldn't help himself but asked.

That question had three pairs of eyes staring in his direction; they apparently hadn't expected him to contribute in to their conversation. Stellar looked thoughtful for a short moment before she replied.

"Mi-ner-va." She said slowly, as if testing the pronunciation of the word, and apparently she was satisfied as she continued, "Minerva! Cher and Shinn were there! And that person over there too!" she pointed over to the bed beside Cher's, being sure of their identity now.

"Minerva! As in ZAFT spaceship Minerva?" Neo's voice was bewildered, as Stellar nodded.

By then, Kira was having a clear deadpan of the situation. That person known as Shinn was probably someone from ZAFT that were onboard the Minerva as well. The brown haired Coordinator couldn't blame Neo for his reaction, he hadn't known Cher, and no one would have guessed that Stellar had met Cher and Athrun in an enemy's ship. He would have to wait till Cher had completely rested to ascertain the actual fact. Just as they fell into a weird kind of silence, the doctor and medical staff working on Athrun shuffled around the equipments and left, with the doctor assuring Kira and Cagalli that Athrun was completely treated and was not in any kind of danger, though he might probably be unconscious for the next few days. Kira thanked the doctor earnestly for her help, which was waved away by the said doctor, saying that it was her job and responsibility to treat the injured before she left. Cagalli, relieved beyond words, shot over to Athrun's bedside, stationing herself vigilantly there, patiently looking over him. Kira, relieved too by the news, moved over to check on Athrun. He was worried as well, but the lucky blue haired Coordinator had a faithful partner who would do all she could to look after him. Smiling at that, Kira then returned to his position by Cher's side.

It was a few hours before any of the three new occupants in the infirmary moved. Meyrin was the first to awake. The confused and rather scared red head had initially thought that she was caught by Rey and brought back to Minerva when she saw the metallic ceiling of the room, but having sprung up from her lying position and snapping her head frantically around the room, she realized a further discovery. Not only was she not on the Minerva, but she didn't actually even know where she was or anyone else who were looking at her too, what she knew, was that Rey was nowhere in sight, bringing a heavy sigh of relief out of her. She was brought out of her relief, when she suddenly look up to see Kira standing before her, and with a yelp of surprise, she shuffled back against the headboard of the bed, with the four conscious individuals staring at her and her reaction with raised eyebrows. Kira extended a hand towards her.

"I'm Kira Yamato, are you feeling alright?" he asked gently, to which the red head blinked, nodded stiffly and took his hand to stand up.

"I'm okay," she replied, still feeling apprehensive, "Where am I… where are they!" she asked a little frantically, obviously having just remembered the two escapees who should be with her.

"It's alright, calm down," Kira's voice had the desired effect, as the frantic girl stopped, "I'm assuming you're referring to Athrun and Cher," the girl nodded hurriedly, "They'll be fine, they're right over here," he gestured to the two other occupied beds.

Meyrin rushed over to the two beds for confirmation, and once again, let out a huge sigh of relief, before directing her attention back towards Kira. "I'm Meyrin Hawke. Nice to meet you, and thank you so much for helping us." She bowed deeply, obviously gratified.

"Please, feel at ease here. It was in my and our obligation to help, since they're our friends." Kira smiled, Meyrin stared, friends?

The red head then noticed Cagalli by Athrun's bedside and Stellar by Cher's, and something clicked in her mind as she suddenly realized who they were. "Cagalli Yula Athha!" she pointed at Cagalli, who could only nod slowly, "and you're that Stellar they brought back!" she referred to the Extended, who glanced at her briefly, and apparently not recognizing her, turned her attention back to staring at Cher.

"Oh," Cagalli seemed to recall, "You're one of the crews in Minerva, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes!" Meyrin replied, "I think you know Lunamaria Hawke?" she asked and was replied with a short nod, "She's my elder sister!" she told her.

It seemed that the red head had finally calmed down as she sat, a little tiredly back at the bed she was occupying before. There was an awkward silence, as no one spoke.

"Athrun and Cher, are they okay?" Meyrin asked.

"Cher should be just fine. She's just exhausted. As for Athrun, he's heavily injured, but he would recover as long as he doesn't do anything reckless." Kira said softly, bringing a chuckle out of Cagalli.

"That's true; this idiot is always rushing off doing something reckless." Cagalli scolded fondly, though the person in question was unable to hear her. Meyrin blinked in confusion at the statement, but said nothing.

Neo sighed, he didn't get what was happening, not much at least, all he knew, was that these three came from Minerva. But why did they leave the ZAFT spaceship? And how did they end up like this? As much as he was tempted to ask, he could see that Kira and Cagalli were just as clueless as him, so he kept his questions to himself and went back to occupying himself with his book.

"Do you remember what happened? Why were you running from Minerva?" Cagalli couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not too sure why they're running too, I just helped them. I only know, that Rey and the chairman seemed to want them dead." She said slowly.

That came as a shock to them all. But it seemed that was all she knew; they would have to wait to hear the actual story from their friends. Seeing that Meyrin was well enough and even looking rather bored sitting there, Kira contacted Miriallia using the intercom in the Infirmary and requests for her to take the red head for a tour, to which the kind Natural immediately agreed.

"I've arranged for a friend to bring you around the ship." Kira told Meyrin, "I think I forgotten to tell you, but you're on the Archangel right now."

Meyrin's eyes widened to that of a saucer upon hearing the name, "A-A-Archangel!" she exclaimed, "But, aren't you our enemies?"

"They're only enemies, if you still considered yourself a part of ZAFT, if you considered them as hindrance to the things you do, and most of all, if you continued to believe in what Chairman Gilbert Dullindal."

The voice came from behind them. Kira's eyes widened in shock and relief as he jerked his head back, Cagalli following his reaction. By the side, Neo continued to watch this turnout in curiosity. Stellar had a big grin on her face as she watched the occupant of the bed pushed herself up, looking at them with determined eyes.

"Cher!" several voices called her name.

"That would be me." The violet haired girl smiled, the first one to catch her attention was the blotch of blond hair by her side, "Stellar?" the girl beamed at her, "You're really… I knew it." she couldn't help but return her a smile as she petted Stellar on the head.

"Cher!" another flash of blond rushed over and envelop her in half a hug, "I'm so worried!"

"Cagalli…" Cher returned the hug, "I made you worried, didn't I?" This sentence was directed to both Cagalli and her twin, who smiled.

"As long as you're alright, Cher" Kira's voice was soft.

"Cher?" Meyrin came into sight, "What did you mean just now?" she was anxious.

"Exactly what I said. The chairman was lying to Athrun and me. There's more than meets the eye to what he wanted to achieve. And to him, the Archangel is just a big stone in his way. Meyrin, I'm sorry we involved you in this, but you will have to make your choice now, to stay and fight with us, or to return. " she told her.

The red head nodded dumbly. Miriallia came in just in time. The Natural sensed the weird atmosphere and hooking her arm around Meyrin's she brought her out on her tour, the brightness of Miriallia's mood cheering her up. As the two girls left, everyone suddenly turned serious.

"I'm not dreaming, so, how did Stellar end up here?" Cher asked, "Please answer me first, this plays a rather big part in something."

Kira relayed to her what had actually happened, the mass attack that the Earth Alliance had started, the introduction of the newest destruction machine, the Destroy, how the battle had went, and how Stellar came here with him. The Extended nodded her head along as if to prove the truthfulness.

"Hmmm… so that's how it is. I didn't know what to think or do when I heard Shinn's part of that incident. But what I can be sure is, I know that you'll never do that. The fact that Stellar is here adds to the proof. You wouldn't kill, not unthinkingly." The certainty in her voice was firm; she never wavered in her belief, not once.

"Cher…" Kira's voice was soft, filled with gratitude and complete trust.

It was only then, did Kira become aware of something he hadn't take note of, since their meeting several hours ago. Something, a certain quality that wasn't there the last time they met. At that moment, the missing piece finally clicked into place.

"…Cher!" Kira's sudden exclamation had everyone else staring, "You remembered? You remember me?"

"…? Huh? What do you mean if I remembered? How could I forget…Oh!" a sheepish look flashed across her face, "You mean that incident? I've gain back all of my memories." She assured him, "I remember. I remember you, Kira, and you too, Cagalli, and that gullible idiot who's still sleeping over there," she pointed to Athrun, with the twins staring at her in disbelief at the word 'gullible', "I remember giving you Torii with Athrun."

That was more than enough confirmation that this Cher was the very one he, they knew. He embraced her lightly in relief, bringing a smile out of her.

"Hey, Kira, you haven't hugged me since like, you're eight!" she joked, poking him at his side.

Kira sprung away from her as if shocked, then started chuckling, "Hey, I haven't seem you since we're eight!" he retorted, and the two childhood friends burst into laughter.

It took a moment longer, but Cagalli had caught on to the point, Cher had regained her memories.

"Cher!" she sputtered, "You really remembered! I'm so worried when I heard you lost your memories. But, you've gained them all back!"

Cher ruffled Cagalli's hair in return, "Yes, they've all came back. Sorry to make you worry."

"How's Athrun?" she suddenly asked, dread tinting her voice.

Wordlessly, the twins turned to the bed beside hers, Cher mimicking their actions. What she saw had her heart bunched together; there were so many bandages, some of which were even tinted slightly red. It was painful just looking at him.

"…" Cher lowered her eyes, "…it's my fault." Her voice brought everyone's attention back to her, "This wouldn't have happen if I hadn't pushed him to make a decision. Meyrin wouldn't have been involved and he wouldn't end up in this state."

"Cher…" Cagalli wasn't sure what she could say to comfort her.

"I'm sure you did all you could. And I'm sure you wouldn't have urged him on if things weren't out of your control, Cher." Kira's gentle voice carried over, "Tell me everything?" he enquired.

Nodding numbly, the violet haired Coordinator then proceed to tell them about all the things that had happened during their stay on the Minerva, leading to Stellar's appearance, her unexpected incident, Shinn's position of things and what they had discovered that leads to them leaving. Stellar wasn't exactly listening, she just content herself by looking at them. Neo, despite how much he tried to seem like he wasn't listening, he was, and was now deep in thought. Cagalli was horrified at what she heard about the chairman, sending spies to investigate them and even trying to make use of them? Kira met Cher's eyes, and confirmed his thoughts with hers. The chairman was plotting something, and that something wasn't going to turn out nice, not to everyone, and they were all in the way of him achieving his goal.

Silence was thick in the air, until Stellar broke it.

"Cher, where's Shinn? Is he alright?" she was curious, after all, she had seem the two of them together every time like they're inseparable, but she didn't see him here right now.

"Shinn is…" Cher trailed off, as if considering how to phrase her words, "Shinn is staying with Minerva. He is not coming with us, not anymore."

While Cagalli looks on in confusion, and Neo thought the name sounded familiar, Kira didn't miss the almost forlorn look on Cher's face as she said that. She looked as if she's…

"This, Shinn," Kira started, "I'm guessing he's the pilot of Impulse?" his pair of purple eyes never leaving the figure of his childhood friend.

"…Yes, that would be him." She abruptly stopped speaking, and took to staring at her hands. Kira continued to look at her.

"Hey," a sudden deep voice nearly startled everyone, nearly, except the one who was still staring at her hands and the other who was looking intently at her. They all turned to the speaker, who was none other than Neo.

"I'm sorry that I overheard everything, but well, you can't blame me, since I'm stuck in this room too. I just want to confirm some things with you," Neo's eyes was staring at Cher, "First of all, who're you?"

"…Like you're one to talk?" Cher's voice was unexpectedly leaning towards sarcasm, "Since you're the one asking, isn't it common sense to introduce yourself first?" she shrugged her shoulders.

The twins stared at her, and the next second, they burst out laughing, much to the exasperation of Neo, who looked rather flabbergasted by Cher's retort, especially the way she sounded like she was scolding a small child who didn't know his manners. Stellar grinned along with the twins, despite not actually understanding that.

"Eh hm!" Neo cleared his throat, still feeling embarrassed at being lectured by a minor, "I'm Neo Lorrnoke. Previously captain in command of the Earth Alliance's ship fleets, and something like the guardian of Stellar." The said Extended bounced over to his side as if to proof his point.

"Oh? So you're like Stellar's foster parent," Cher was staring at him, rather intently, "In that case I have to ask. Why did you let her fight?"

To that question, Neo could only look both ashamed and helpless, "I didn't want her to fight, and I didn't want to get her involved in this war too. But being in the military, there are a lot of times, we're doing things we don't want to, being ordered to."

"…I guess that can't be helped," she sighed, "I know how the militaries work, believe me. That's why I don't want to ever get myself in one. Not a chance." Then introduced herself, "I'm Cher Zephyris."

"Says the person who disappeared from PLANT during the time of recruit?" Kira added, his tone teasing.

"Hey! You're not supposed to know that!" Cher protested, "Who told you? Ah! Don't tell me, Athrun!" she shot an irritated glare at the still unconscious mop of blue hair, who, being unconscious, couldn't feel, see or reply at all.

Kira couldn't help a chuckle at her reaction. Cagalli blinked, recruit? At PLANT?

"I thought I heard that name before…" Neo mused to himself, "Oh my…! Don't tell me you're the…" he exclaimed, but was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Cher interrupted, "I'm the descendent of the ever greatly respected but now extinct technological genius family, Zephyris" she recited, having heard that too many a time.

"…! So you're saying you're really…" he stammered.

"Isn't that what I just said?" she replied incredulously.

"Er.. sorry?" Neo offered, scratching his head.

"Well, whatever, what were you trying to ask?" Cher dismissed his apology.

"You all escaped from Minerva, does that mean you're part of ZAFT?" he asked.

"Well… it kind of depends on who you're referring to," Cher thought for a short moment, "Meyrin's been under ZAFT, at least until up to this moment. Athrun, well, he's part of a free fraction under the chairman for a short while… in this war. As for me, nope, there's just simply no way I'm joining any side."

"Athrun, as in…" Neo jerk his head in the direction of the other occupied bed, "Athrun Zala!" the exclamation was uncounted for, as the majority of the people present nodded.

"…wait! In this war?" another added question.

"Yes, this war. Athrun, as well as the whole of Archangel had participated in the last war, which should have ensured enough peace to live quietly, if it wasn't for these two restless parties who're stirring up a new war again. If you still haven't managed to figure out, we're Coordinators, Athrun and I, and we can only come from ZAFT."

Neo nodded, seeming to understand her point, "Next, Stellar seems quite taken with you, what happened?"

Cher sighed and told them all about how they had met for the first time, in the cave under the cliff, then about the next time that she did remember experiencing, covering Gaia from Impulse and Savior at the abandoned Extended factory. Cagalli was rather horrified; Athrun had a part in injuring Cher? But the violet haired girl didn't even seem to mind and didn't blame him in the least. Kira tilted his head, he had already heard this from Athrun, but he had been very irritated with him when he heard it from him. However, hearing this from Cher seemed to have an opposite effect, he didn't blame him, Cher's concern and worry for Athrun bringing over and influencing him. Stellar even looked cheerless at the memory. Neo was looking very shock; he of course, hadn't expected Stellar to be saved from grave injuries by someone from the enemy ship back then. Not that he didn't think of the Archangel and all these people here as enemies right now, he just couldn't keep the hostility he had back then at these people. But nevertheless, they had captured him and locked him to this bed…

"Lastly, let me confirm. By Shinn, you're meaning that black hair, red eyes boy who's piloting Impulse, correct?" she nodded in confirmation, "I've met him before, he sneaked Stellar here out of Minerva and brought her back to me. He's one hell of a pilot; I have to say, all the more since Mr. Freedom," he pointed to Kira, "was defeated by him."

"…" Kira didn't even try to reply him.

"Hey! What're you referring at?" Cagalli was angry for her twin, glaring at him.

"Hey, I'm just saying what's already happened." Neo defended himself.

"…He may be." Cher started, "I've seen him, he has the potential to be a great mobile suit pilot, that much is true. But he lacks judgment and belief. He just fights because he's ordered to. And most of the time, he couldn't differentiate between the line of rationality." She told him, "What I can conclude is this: in that battle you're referring to, Shinn was fuelled by his anger and hatred towards Kira, so much so, that he wasn't even thinking rationally when he attacked. He just wants to destroy Freedom." Her silver eyes were hard, "Kira, on the other hand, was charged with the protection of the Archangel, all the lives of the people on board the Archangel were in his hands. To add on, he wasn't even concentrating on fighting Shinn, he was more concerned about covering the Archangel in its retreat, and they were ambushed by troops of ZAFT fleets. This wasn't a fair condition to fight in, and had never been right from the start. As such, it is bias of you to just judge Kira like this. And I really like to know, why do you side with Shinn that much?"

Neo was rendered speechless by her. Why had he praised Shinn? He wasn't sure himself. He could only shrug his shoulders as a reply. He couldn't give her an answer, not when he didn't even know the answer to that himself. But he has to admit, she has a point. If the conditions of that battle were equal on both sides, the results of that fight might just turn out to be different. Cagalli was rather amazed at how well Cher could analyze that fight. Kira was ever grateful to his childhood friend for defending him.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Cher announced that she wanted to do a bit of exploring and strolling in the Archangel and Kira volunteered to be her guide. Cagalli insisted on staying to look after Athrun, despite the latter's still unconscious state. Stellar had fallen asleep by Neo's bedside, and the adult returned to his book.

* * *

Kira and Cher were strolling down the hallway, pausing just when they reach the side glass windows area, where one could take clear glances of the scenary outside, which in this case, would be the reefs, marine life and rocks under the sea. Cher let out a deep sigh as she look through the glass, not seeing the scenery outside but rather focusing her mind far away, on a certain black haired Coordinator in now opposing force. Kira turned and stare at her, he knew there was something bothering her, and it definitely has something to do with that Coordinator named Shinn.

"Cher," she jerked her head up at being called and looked at him, "That Shinn, are you… do you… like him?" he asked softly.

"!" Cher didn't actually reply, but the startled and shocked look in her eyes and the silence that followed right after spoke for her.

"I'm not blaming you, Cher, and I'm not angry with you either," Kira looked through the glass, a school of fishes swimming joyfully pass them, "On the contrary, I'm glad, happy even, that you've finally found someone, even if it's someone unexpected."

Cher followed Kira's example, staring through the glass at the school of fishes, "I'm not even sure how it turned to that. Shinn, he's impulsive, stubborn, and an idiot who doesn't listen to people when he's fixed on an idea. But, the way he worries about me, the way he cares and the way he relies on me, it's just…" she stopped, meeting Kira's eyes with her own, "I know I shouldn't have fallen for him. I knew. But I couldn't control myself. He doesn't understand the world and the situation as I do. He doesn't want to even think about questioning the chairman. He's still driven by revenge, he fears to learn the truth." She took a deep breath, determination and resolution evident in her eyes and stance, "The moment he decided to take the chairman's words over mine, I've decided. Regardless of my feelings, or of his, we're stuck in this war right now, and he's helping the very factor who's trying to bring about the change that could lead to endless disaster. He nearly killed you, and he nearly killed Athrun. As long as ZAFT still intends on bringing about that change, as long as he's still on ZAFT's side, and as long as we're participating in this war, he's my enemy." There was not a single sign of hesitation in her eyes.

* * *

At another location, far away from the Archangel, lie Minerva and the entire of the ZAFT fleets. They have just received news of a new attack launched by the Earth Alliance, with five of the gigantic and destructive Destroy units and had rushed to the scene. They've had enough trouble the last time with only one Destroy model. Five was simply overkill. The masses of lands were blown off the deep craters were left as the Destroy models continued their assault. Almost half of the fleets and mobile suits on ZAFT's side were wiped out by the five destruction weapons.

Shinn cursed as he was forced to pull a sudden upper kick in order to both dodge the incoming laser beam and to ensure that he didn't get skewered by the stray beam sword heading his way, which must have belonged to one of the ZAKUs that were wiped out. The black haired boy took a peek at his side screen. Rey in that grayish suit of metal named Legend was at the far end of the field, engaging one of the heavy units and sending his miniature beam guns, otherwise known as the DRAGOONs to intercept the other Destroy nearest to him, before it ended up blowing him apart. He could only watch as the other 2 Destroys that were not engaged with a Gundam continue their path, firing their lasers and crushing more of the ZAFT forces beneath them. But there was no time to grief, at the very moment, his Destiny Gundam took the liberty of sounding an alarm to warn him of the thick concentrated laser headed towards him and he jerked his control hurriedly to swerve to the side, narrowly avoiding the brush of energy.

"This is not good, this is so not good," he muttered as he stare at heavy suit of armor he was facing, "I know we have to take them out first, but there's five of them and only two of us. The last time it was two verses one, and one of two is the legendary fighter Freedom!" he ended up hissing at the end of the sentence, "How to take them out…?"

For a split second, his mind flew back towards the time they were facing the first Destroy model, and once again he concentrated at when Freedom had exploded it, and Stellar inside. Then it shifted to Cher and Athrun, the night they left him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, "I'm so sorry Cher. I didn't mean to." His focus then ended on the scene, where Cher smiled at him, the rare scene, despite it being impossible for her to hear his apology; after all, it was in his own mind.

On the Archangel, Kira and Cher had reached the control bridge when the reports of five Destroys deployed by the Earth Alliance came to them. All the crews watched anxiously as it was displayed on the screen. The violet haired Coordinator spotted the blue, red and white colors of the new Destiny Gundam with ease, her eyes following his movements. And suddenly, a distance voice echoed in her mind, she jerked suddenly, scanning across the bridge and back at the figure of Destiny on the screen. It was Shinn's voice, and he was apologizing. She wasn't sure what she felt when she heard that echo, but it was definitely something teetering on relief and content. Her lips curled up in a small smile as she focused her mind on the voice, her silver eyes never leaving the figure of Destiny. Though she knew she would fight him when the time comes, that time was not now. He was going to die if he still couldn't find a way to take down the Destroys; she just had to help him. There was only one weakness in all of the Destroy models, their laser cannon.

Back in the cockpit of the Destiny, Shinn, still focused on the image of Cher's smile, would swear he saw her speak. Before he was pulled back into reality and before Cher's image faded, he could see her whisper two words. As Destiny was knocked to the side by one of the Destroy's arms, Shinn was pulled by the impact back into the reality of the war zone he was in, the faint whisper of Cher's voice continued to echo inside his head. Two words: the cannon.

Cher, still with the small smile on her lips, nodded slightly in approval, as the Destiny Gundam in the screen took off full speed, heading for the Destroy's laser cannon. When the first Destroy was downed, Rey took his example and started focusing his aims on the other unit's laser cannon. Satisfied at the turn of events, Cher quietly left the bridge, with only Kira noticing.

As the last of the Destroy was brought down, and ZAFT cheered in victory, Shinn heaved a sigh. He was sure he wasn't hallucinating when he heard her voice, and that lead him to the question of whether she was still alive after that explosion. The fact that he had been the one who had lead, caused the explosion, and that he might never be able to see her again weighed heavily on his heart. He missed her so much, he wanted to see her again, but he wasn't sure he has the rights to, not after that incident. Shinn started to question his choice, the things he did and the ideal of ZAFT, the chairman.

"I wonder… what are we, am I doing? Where is my world?" he murmured, gazing into the smoke filled sky.

* * *

Cagalli had been dozing off against the bed she had been guarding over when a sudden sound from the occupant jolted her into full awareness. She hastily pushed herself up and focused her attention on her charge, bringing up a towel to gently wipe away the sweat on his forehead. Athrun tossed his head to the side and with difficulty, pried open his eyes.

"Athrun!" the blond Natural nearly cried, "You're awake!"

"…Cagalli…?" the confusion in his voice was plain.

By pure coincidence, Kira and Cher returned to the infirmary, the scene they were greeted with was unexpected. Unexpected but gladly welcomed. Cher rushed across the room, perching herself with Cagalli by the side of Athrun's bed as Kira made his way over.

"Athrun! You're awake!" Cher was overwhelmed by relief, grasping his hand in her own, "You're okay. You're fine. I'm so glad!"

The blue haired boy squeezed her hand in return lightly, "Cher, you're not hurt? What about Meyrin?"

"I'm fine. Meyrin's fine too. You're the one who's hurt, you idiot. Stop worrying so much about other people." She chided softly.

"…Where…?" he asked, and then finally noticed the brown haired Coordinator standing behind the two girls, "Kira?"

"It's me, Athrun," Kira smiled, "I'm glad you're awake. Don't look so surprise to see us, you're on the Archangel now." The widen of eyes on Athrun's part spoke of how surprised he was. He was about to say or ask more but Kira held up a hand to stop him, "No, Athrun. You need to rest. We'll have plenty of time to talk later." He told him.

* * *

It came without warning. Even though Lacus knew, that there was no way that they would stay hidden forever, this still comes as a surprise, mostly because, one of theirs had just returned from a trip to a scout and search mission from Lagrange 4 of the Mendel Colony. Someone must have discovered Martin DaCosta, the one sent on the mission and followed him back. From the information that Martin managed to recover, after that devastating attack on the Heaven's Base involving five Destroy models from the Earth Alliance, the next one to be targeted might just be Orb. Also, Lacus learned about the 'Destiny Plan', as chairman Gilbert Dullindal had named it, something to do with DNA manipulation with charts of aging and time together with it. That, was heavy cause for worry. If the chairman really managed to succeed in executing that plan, there may be unparallel consequences on the entire world. Having that in mind, the whole of the Clyne Fraction was about to plan their next step. But the surprise attack came just then, and they had only time to react to defend themselves with the cannons and the few mobile suit pilots on board of the Eternal.

* * *

The next time Athrun woke up, the first thing in his sight was the sleeping Cagalli, leaning half on the bedside, and then the flash of silver on her finger, bringing a smile to his face. To think that Cagalli still treasured the ring he had gave her, together with that promise made with it, even after all the hurtful words he had said to her the whole time. It was then, that he noticed the other occupants of the room, zoning in on the mop of bright yellow by the side, Stellar.

Cher and Kira were in the deck, upgrading and repairing Lucifer, as well as the Strike Rogue, when a sudden alarm started ringing, with Murrue paging for Kira to the bridge. With a look at each other, the two childhood friends marched down the hallway to their destination. The alarm jolted Cagalli into wakefulness instantly, snapping her head wildly about, she heard the page and with a squeeze of her hand on Athrun's she rushed off to the bridge, while Neo and Stellar, stared at her retreating back. They soon discover the cause for alarm on the screen in the Infirmary.

Upon reaching the bridge, they were shown a disturbing and worrying footage, of the Eternal under attack. The troops of ZAKUs firing relentlessly at the Eternal, with three single differently colored DOM Trooper belonging to the trio, Black Trinity defending the Eternal as best as they could. But it was not enough, apparently, as the seemingly endless onslaught of ZAKUs continued, some eventually succeed in putting damage on the pink spaceship, as much as it didn't affect much from one such hit, if an incessant rain of such hits continued to land, Eternal would be wholly affected. Stun wasn't enough of a word to describe what Kira and Cher were feeling right then, seeing their significant half and sister under attack. Murrue called their attention to her and told them, that she had detected a problem with Eternal's flight path, it was not moving in the intended planned direction.

In the infirmary, Athrun was desperately calling for Kira, though being in two different places, there was no way the other could hear him. The blue haired Coordinator strained himself to get up, desperate to get to his friend.

"Hey, don't do that," Neo warned, picking up the communication panel beside his bed and started punching, "I'll get you connected via the intercom so stay down." At his words, Stellar hurriedly pushed him back down on the bed; he had barely even managed to sit up anyway.

The intercom communication connected and showed up on the screen in the bridge before anyone else could response and it was at this time that Cagalli just managed to reach there, she had caught glimpses of the situation on the way though.

"Kira!" Athrun's voice sounded strained and out of breath, "Please, save Lacus!"

"You don't even have to say, Athrun," Kira replied, straining a smile, "That's what I'm intending to do."

Kira instantly turned to Cagalli, "Can I borrow the Strike Rogue and booster?"

"Eh? Ah, you can…" whatever she was going to say was forgotten as her twin started for the door, muttering his thanks to her.

"Wait, Kira," that stopped him in his tracks, snapping over to face the owner of the voice, Cher, "Use Lucifer," purple orbs widened in surprise. He would never have imagined Cher lending out her precious and treasure to anyone else. "Lucifer's faster, more agile, overall good balance, works the same as any Gundam you've piloted before, and lastly, I've added a new feature. It's bound to be a great help."

"Cher… are you sure?"

"Yes," she returned, "It's not like I need to fight right now or anything, just sent Lucifer back after you reached Lacus and I'll be just fine." She smiled, "Now, go. I'll point you out on the finer details of Lucifer from here; make sure you stay connected to Archangel."

While saying that, Cher rushed to grab Kira by his arms and literally pulled him along. The rest of the Archangel crews stared, still rather unable to comprehend the situation. It took awhile, but Murrue was the first to recover, she immediately gave the order for the opening of the hatch. Cher having dragged Kira all the way to the deck, stopped right in front of her treasured mechanism.

"Lucifer," she whispered, raising a hand to the metallic surface of its arm, "Please help guide Kira to Lacus, protect them."

Responding to its owner's words and thoughts, the dark colored mobile suit's cockpit sprung open. Cher looked to Kira.

"Go, Kira. Lucifer will guide you." She was firm.

The brown haired Coordinator took two steps and embraced her, "Thank you, Cher," before he took for the cockpit of Lucifer. Lucifer was already booted up, simply waiting for him to get on board. "I'll be back soon," he told her as the cockpit started pulling close.

"You'll better!" Cher called to him as she waved her hand, "Be safe!"

With that, Lucifer's cockpit clicked shut firmly into place. The dark colored Gundam stood from its half kneeling position, flapping its large black feathered wings a few times, and took off from the catapult. Cher watched them go.

At the same time that Kira and Cher began rushing out of the bridge, back in the infirmary, Murrue who had recovered from the initial shock of Kira taking off, returned to the screen, "Thank you for your help." She thanked Neo, receiving a "It's no problem," from the said male, before the communication line was cut off.

Satisfied at Kira's answer, Athrun flopped down heavily back on the bed, "Thank you, Major," he managed to whisper.

"I'm not a Major, and my name is Neo Lorrnoke, not who you're mistaking me for." Neo huffed at another case of mistaken identity; Stellar went back to sitting quietly by his bedside, "What's with everyone here and mistaking me for someone else?"

* * *

Cher returned to the bridge just as Kira connected back in via the intercom. The brown haired Coordinator found that piloting Lucifer is a totally different experience. Cher's mechanism didn't need actual commands; it's almost sentineled and synchronizes itself with the pilot's movements. Right now, they're speeding upwards in the direction of space.

Murrue and the other officers were curious as to why Cher had wanted Kira to connect back with the Archangel. They will soon know that despite Kira being a skilled pilot, Lucifer was an exceptional mobile suit. Some of its abilities, requires special methods to be used, especially the special feature she had just added.

"Kira, I want you to activate the new feature I added, the invisibility mode," she told him, "It'll make Lucifer and anything it touches unseen and undetectable to the naked eye and any detection devices."

"Why am I not surprised that you're able to add that in?" Kira was impressed though, by her brilliant idea, and the capability of managing to actually integrate that idea into reality.

"Because you know I could, and that all Zephyrises are, technologically prodigies," that, and the way she said it like it was something plain obvious brought a chuckle not only from Kira, but Cagalli and the entirety of the Archangel who was tuning in.

"Sure, Cher. Now, how to I activate that?" he looked around the area, but could spot nothing that could possibly be the activation device for that ability.

"I'm back at that," Cher rolled her eyes, "Do you see the connection cord by the side of the screen? Make sure it's connected to this screen; Lucifer has to actually hear my voice for it to work. Now, bring down the keyboard by the side of the seat, and type in exactly what I say," she started instructing, and Kira did as he was told, connecting the cord and then typing in a whole series of complicated coding phrases that none of the others actually understand, finally, she gave the order, "Invisibility mode, activate!"

The moment she did, Lucifer disappeared off the radar and detectors of the Archangel. You couldn't even see the Gundam on the zoomed in camera that was following its path, though the intercom communication connecting Lucifer to the Archangel was working fine, still displaying Kira on the screen. The numerous gasps behind and around them confirmed the ability.

"You don't actually feel the effects within, but you've disappeared off all existing radar, detection and cameras!" Cher told him happily, "Of course, you've got the different color radar sphere in there to remind you that you're using the invisibility mode."

The impressed look on everyone's faces didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Oh my god, that's brilliant!" someone shouted.

"As expected from a Zephyris!" another voice.

"I can't believe this could actually be done!" and another.

"You're incredible, Cher!" Cagalli hugged her, beaming.

"Seriously, I know I have a thick hide, but all these compliments are going to flatter me," she said, as she turned back towards the communication line, "Now, you can go through and reach the Eternal without any interference, since there's no one who could know you're coming." She smiled at Kira.

"Yes, it's most helpful, Cher. Thank you again for letting me borrow Lucifer," the brown haired one smiled in return.

"It's no problem, Kira. You can sit back and rest yourself for the upcoming chaos, and leave everything else to Lucifer before you reach the Eternal." She told him, which raised several eyebrows in confusion, "Lucifer, activate auto-pilot. Search out the Eternal, and navigate via the shortest route." The command had Lucifer's engines beeping, as the information was processed and the Gundam started working on its orders, "See?"

"Ahh… I see, what about the equipments?" this was a necessary question. How else could he fight, without a weapon?

"Oh, there's a scythe and a cannon rifle attached to the back of Lucifer, a whip wrapped around its waist, two beam swords each on each side of the shoulder, two daggers stashed in the small thighs on both legs, and a beam shield equipped on the left arm." Cher listed out the various equipments set on Lucifer.

That had everyone else staring again.

"Isn't that kinda overkill?" someone asked.

"I've never heard of a mobile suit, or even a Gundam using so many weapons!" another one.

"That is a lot!" and another.

"Wow…I didn't know Lucifer had so much equipped," this was Cagalli, and she looked impressed.

"Neither did I," Kira added, storing the information of the equipments away for later use.

"Hey! What's with that reaction!" she huffed indignantly, "Lucifer doesn't have any machine guns, bombs, missiles, or any other small projectile. It is only fair, that I added on more equipments as backup!"

"Ah, well, that's true, and most practical," Kira agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

It didn't actually take long for Lucifer to reach the Eternal's current position, and it wasn't hard at all to find, seeing that the crazy masses of ZAKUs and several ZAFT fleets were firing like no tomorrow at the pink spaceship. The Eternal was doing its best to dodge the attacks, and the three supporting mobile suits were working on intercepting as much of the missiles and beams aimed at their mother ship, but it was simply not enough, the attacks continued to rain on.

Seeing that, Kira knew, there was no time to waste, as he urged Lucifer at top speed, zooming past the fleets at breakneck speed, and continued speeding through, swinging out one of its beam sword and in a seemingly casual motion, sweep it through the air around itself, cutting the missiles and beams before they could get past him. Kira then took to intercepting as much of the attacks as he could, because of the significant difference in Lucifer's ability and superior speed provided by its wings, Kira managed to cancel out a majority of them. This had, of course, brought about more than just a few people staring in shock and disbelief, wondering just how exactly in the hell did all those missiles and beams got destroyed. Lucifer's invisibility mode was still activated after all, so no one did actually know, that there's one more ally of the Eternal on the field, and he was one who's probably one of the most skilled pilot in the world.

"Who is it!" the captain in charge was getting agitated, something that no one could see was neutralizing all their attacks, "Come out!" he demanded.

The enemy was in a disarray, and their captain getting hysterical at the invisibly attacker, the Eternal was equally confused. Who or what was this, why did they help them? Meanwhile back on Earth, the crews, Cagalli and Cher, who were keeping close tabs on the Eternal cheered. Cher smirked, as Lucifer continued on to take out a couple of ZAKUs that wandered too close to the Eternal.

Getting irritated, and at the same time, scared out of their wits, the captain ordered for all the fleets to fire a unison cannon at the Eternal at the same time. Kira flexed out the scythe and spin it in a circular motion unceasingly; the effect of the beam edge, spun continuously at high-speed neutralized the cannon beams. The ZAFT troops could only stare.

"Cher, how do I cancel the invisibility mode?" Kira asked, still keeping his attention on the battle field.

"Just keep your hands on the controls and leave the rest to me," Lucifer's owner gave the command, her tone changing instantly, "All systems reset, radar thermal sphere reset, outer shell color return, all equipments materialize," as she listed out each item, she watch Lucifer process it, "Lucifer, invisibility mode deactivate." The tone of authority and command in her voice did surprise them.

True to her command, Lucifer's controls returned to normal, and the dark colored Gundam seemed to suddenly fade out of thin air, as everyone on the Archangel watched with cheers coupling and the Eternal, and the entirety of the ZAFT troops gawking at the sudden appearance of the new mobile suit that had, for the lack of an exact description, faded out of thin air.

Lacus was undoubtedly, the very first person to recover. The pink haired princess abruptly stood, bringing her followers out of their shock and looked keenly at her. She was not only surprised but completely caught off guard at seeing that dark colored mobile suit with feathered wings hovering in front of her ship.

"Lucifer…" she whispered, her blue eyes transfixed at the form of her adopted sister's mobile suit she hadn't seen in a long time.

What amazed her more was that instead of the expected form of Cher, Kira appeared on the screen when Lucifer connected to Eternal's communication screen.

"Lacus!" Kira's voice was filled with worry and anxiety.

"Kira!" she returned the call, amazed and most of all, elated at having seen him.

The other people onboard the Eternal stared at Lucifer, then at Kira in shock. Being loyal followers of Lacus, and sharing her ideals, these people have full knowledge about her background, especially when it came to news about the one adopted sister that had been all over the headlines for weeks at that time. And of course, they knew about Lucifer, being the final creation of the ingenious late Zephyris couple dedicated to their beloved daughter, and the very last of the Zephyris line, Cher. What they hadn't expected was to see it here, of all places and time, when the mobile suit and its owner were declared to have gone MIA since before the last war. As such, it came as a definite shock to see it fading out of nothingness right before their eyes.

"Lacus, let me in," Kira had wanted to make use of the state of confusion and shock this moment.

The songster nodded, turning to the crew on her right, "Open the hatch."

As soon as she saw Lucifer headed into the hatch, she rushed from her seat with only one destination and motive in mind. The deck and Kira. She entered the deck just as Kira dropped down from Lucifer's cockpit. Without another word, Lacus flew into Kira's arms, allowing themselves to indulge in each other's presence by means of an embrace. Even then, they didn't allow themselves to indulge long, considering the current situation.

"Why did you come?" Lacus slowly pulled away from the embrace and looked him in the eye.

"We, I saw on the Archangel, Eternal is under attack. You're in danger," Kira said softly, "I want to be with you, to see you, and you're here."

Lacus smiled. She then looked up at Lucifer, "Why is Lucifer here? How did you find it?"

"Cher lent it to me."

"Cher did? Where is she? Is she alright? What happened?"

"Cher is fine. She's on the Archangel now, Athrun too. I'll tell you about it later. The ZAFT troops are only temporarily in confusion but they will start attacking again soon. And we have to do something about them."

True to Kira's words, the ship started rocking at what was most probably the impact of a couple of missiles. He looked at Lacus whose head was lowered, as if contemplating something. A short while later, she met his eyes having came to a decision, and took his hand, leading him across the deck over to the two hangers on the far end.

Kept inside these two hangers were to mechanisms that looked identical to the ones he had known. Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice, Lacus had called them. They looked remarkably like their predecessor, with several added functions and equipments. Kira turned to Lacus.

"These are…" he trailed off, seeing that she refused to meet his eyes, "Why did you recreate them?"

"…I…" she sighed, "I had them recreate Freedom and Justice at the worst scenario, that we might have to rely on them like in the last war," she finally met his eyes, "But I don't want you to fight again."

Her reluctance was clear in her blue eyes. Kira held her in his arms again, explaining his resolution and decision to her. He was sure she would understand and agree with him.

"Lacus, I know you don't want me to fight. But at things are right now, if I don't we won't be able to protect the peace and everything we worked for." He kissed her head softly, "I fight to protect, just like you do."

Lacus nodded meekly in agreement. Despite her dislike for war and fights, she too knew that sometimes it was also necessary and the only means, to stopping this current war.

* * *

Kira was seated in his newest mobile suit, his hands fleeting over the controls and keyboards to get accustomed to the functions and equipments and its ability. It wasn't that Lucifer wasn't good enough, in fact, Strike Freedom was viably on par with Lucifer in terms of the mobile suit's capacity, and Lucifer was a constantly evolving piece of work that was always tended and saw to by Cher. But he was more comfortable and at ease in Freedom, and now Strike Freedom, the familiar controls suit him better.

The moment the hatch opened again, Kira pushed the booster control and Strike Freedom took on the burst of speed and was out in a second, swinging up its beam sword at expert timing, slicing a passing missile in half before it could reach its destination. Spreading its magnificent steel edged wings, the Gundam was on its maiden flight. Lacus had sent out the complementary DRAGOON system after him, the equip type system, clicking firmly into place around Strike Freedom's waist, and the Gundam was off.

Upon seeing the new Gundam, the whole of the ZAFT troops was thrown into further panic. They started to fire wildly at Strike Freedom, their attention shifted from the Eternal to Kira. Flew through the ZAKUs, disabling the nearest efficiently before continuing on to the next ones. There seemed to be no end though, as more continued to swarm him. It was then that Kira hit the button to release the new DRAGOON units, his eyes flickering around the whole of the screen and radar sphere as the DRAGOON units locked on onto each of the enemy mobile suits he spotted, and firing with high accuracy, only disabling them. Considering that there were still a number of mobile suits left, Kira opted to head straight for the fleets. The captain was panicking and frantic, he desperately ordered for all fleets to fire their cannons. They tried, they really tried to, but seeing that cannons needed to charge, it was no match for the mini DRAGOON units as they destroyed all the main cannons on each fleet, severely damaging at least one. The captain, seeing his defeat, slumped like a dead weight onto his seat, and with a trembling voice, ordered for them to retreat.

Kira waited for them to leave to a safe distance, before returning back to the Eternal, together with the three DOM Troopers following close behind. Lacus looked down at the book DaCosta had found, feeling a slight worry and sadden at the turn of events and how the world was being lead up this change, as she hugged to herself. But her mood instantly brightened the moment she saw Kira floating in through the door and up to her. The brown haired Coordinator smiled at her in return, and they turned to watch the Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, on ZAFT's side, a certain black haired Coordinator was having nightmares. They kept switching and twisting together. He was at the scene of the first destruction field where the very first of the Destroy model was dispatched in his Destiny Gundam. The Destroy, and Stellar, Freedom's pilot yelling at him to stop. He was in frenzy, slashing continuously at the offending mechanism. Eventually, he managed to thrust his sword into Freedom, like what he had succeeded in doing before. But the form of Freedom melded away to show the GOUF that Athrun was using when he was escaping ZAFT. Cher screaming that she wouldn't forgive him for that and the dark form of Lucifer dashing into the sea after the GOUF. Shinn bolted up the moment it exploded in his dream. He panted, disoriented and frantic as the dream still plagued him; Rey had shaken him awake, upon seeing him twist unnaturally in his sleep.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

He was replied with a nod, as Shinn concentrated on calming himself down, Cher's unforgivable words still ringing loud in his head.

* * *

The next day, Shinn was awarded with another medal for his outstanding performance. The black haired Coordinator couldn't find it in him to even show the least shred of happiness at receiving that medal. As much as he was thankful that his efforts were appreciated and remembered by them, it was also another fact, an unchangeable fact that he killed Athrun and Meyrin, and most of all, Cher. How could he feel even happy, that he had killed his friends and the only person who he likes? Even when Gilbert presented two FAITH badges to him and Rey, he couldn't even manage up a smile. After the presentation, Gilbert finds the time to talk with Talia, the Minerva captain had looked rather displeased throughout the entire presentation. She told him that she thinks he had gone too far with the order, and that there was no need for such an extreme case to taking down Athrun, Cher and Meyrin. He was about to reply when one of the lieutenants rushed in and whispered to him about their newest findings. The whereabouts of Djibril had been discovered, Orb.

Djibril, the head of the organization called Logos. They were responsible for quite s number of the unfounded military attacks on towns and cities and they were directly behind the recent massacres using the Destroy models. He had after all, been the one to design the destruction weapon.

Cagalli was shocked; all she could do was to stare. Why and how was Djibril in Orb? Unfortunately, this was confirmed information, and to add on, ZAFT was already aware. And Gilbert were already making arrangements and passing out orders for the ZAFT forces to gather on a all out war against Orb, for hiding him, the Minerva was also sent down to aid in the attack. To say Cagalli was upset, was not enough of a word to describe her feelings right now. Cher tried to comfort her, but even she couldn't find much words of console to say to her. She was feeling upset too, angry at Orb for even accepting Djibril into the country and irritated at the PLANT chairman for using that as an excuse to start a war.

.

.

**A/N:** Yay~ One more chapter down! How was it? I'm hoping to round up this fic in two more chapters… wish me luck, since I tend to get sidetracked in the middle of writing… Most of all, thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing!


	21. The Revealed and Underlying Scheme

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed Destiny is NOT my property!

* * *

**Phrase 21: The Revealed and Underlying Scheme**

With the news of war against them, ORB has stepped up on security and starts their preparation for war. Murrue had given the order to start repairing the Archangel, in the shortest time possible. Back in the infirmary, Athrun kept trying to push himself off the bed but failing miserably, Neo was fed up with telling him to stay still, Stellar was staring at him in such a way that he felt she was feeling sorry for him. On his next try, the door slide open, two pairs of eyes stared at the scene, and one red head rushed into the room by his side, the other walked in with a frown on her face.

"Athrun!" Meyrin was frantic, as Athrun continued to strain himself, "What are you…" she was cut off here by someone else though.

"What in the world are you doing, Athrun?" the edge in the tone of voice Cher used was unmistakably one of irritation, and everyone stared at her, even the struggling Athrun, "Please enlighten me." She stopped right in front of him, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"…Cher…" Athrun met her gaze, "I want to get up, I want to do something. I don't want to keep lying down here while everything is raging chaos out there." He was finally able to prop himself up on his arm, but he was clearly over straining himself, the tremors along his arm were plainly visible.

"Do something? In this condition?" the irritation in her voice was pinching on danger, "What can you do in this condition? You can't even stand. You are no help like this." Though those words were harsh, they were the truth, "Concentrate on getting well for now, don't bother thinking about anything else." She pushed him back on the bed.

"No, but…!" his words of protest were totally ignored by the violet haired Coordinator.

"Rest." Cher's voice was low and threatening, "Or I'll make you." The warning was clear.

Athrun was frightened by the rather black aura that his childhood friend was emitting, and not wanting to irritate her any further, he meekly nodded and obeyed. Meyrin stared at Cher with what seemed to be admiration. Stellar giggled sheepishly, receiving a pat on the head from Cher. Neo was amazed; he didn't expect her to have such a big influence, much less for the extremely stubborn kid that he had been trying to dissuade to settle down just from having her as the one to say those words.

"Yes?" Cher's voice startled Neo out of his thoughts, "You look like you want to say something, Neo, right?"

"Ah…that's…" Neo stuttered, coughing, "I was wondering why you had so much hold over that kid, Freedom's pilot and that girl."

"Asking about my past?" she was direct, that he would give her.

"Erm, well, yes."

"It's not like I'm secretive about my past or anything, you could just asked if you wanted to know." She said, "By that girl I'm assuming you're referring to Cagalli?" a nod from Neo, "And it's Kira, not Freedom's pilot. He has a name, use it."

"Cher, you know Freedom's pilot? And Cagalli Yula Athha?" Meyrin exclaimed in what seemed to be awe and excitement; after all, she hadn't had much time to speak with Cher on the Minerva.

"Since I'm telling him, you might as well be here to hear it too, Meyrin," Cher motioned for her to sit down, "I know Lacus Clyne too. Athrun, Kira, Lacus and I, we're childhood friends. Though at that point of time Kira and Lacus didn't know each other yet," she started on her story, with three listeners.

.

.

In ORB's headquarters, Djibril was having a talk with Unato Ema Seylan, about how people were lacking common sense, if they had the sense, they would be able to see through Gilbert Dullindal's plot to create a world government where he ruled and ORB wouldn't have anywhere to live in. Unato, nervous and frantic, agrees with him. The LOGOs leader than continues to add, that he has to get to the moon in order to be able to expose Gilbert's plot.

"ORB must temporarily be the victor, and you, being such a wise person, should know what to do." Djibril looked at Unato expectantly.

.

.

As ORB broadcasts its reply to ZAFT's accusations, everyone on board the Archangel listened and watched from the bridge, save for the few confined to the infirmary. Cher stood beside Cagalli, she was worried about her. The situation now weighed on Cagalli's mind, the blond didn't eat much, didn't sleep much, all she had on her mind was preoccupied by the crazy turn of events. ZAFT had always deem ORB as a eyesore, and the once neutral country having left the control of the Athha family went haywire, apparently, the many times when ORB had aided the Alliance and LOGOs against ZAFT was needless to say, more than enough reason for ZAFT to label the once neutral country as their enemy. Especially since now that Djibril had gone and fled to ORB, who for reasons no one could comprehend, had accepted him in, ZAFT was given a totally valid reason to launch an all out war against ORB.

They watched as the representative of ORB, Yuuna Roma Seylan completely denied having accepted Djibril's entrance into the country and that since Djibril wasn't in ORB, ZAFT is infringing their dignity by attacking them. Cher clicked her tongue in annoyance the moment she saw his face on the broadcast, she dislike the man, and for good reasons. But what he said was, to put it simply, lame. The entire ship sighed, some even palmed their faces in exasperation.

Murrue frowned, "I don't think that helps any."

"What he's saying is completely useless," Cagalli was plain upset, adding on to the irritation and anger at herself for not being able to do anything.

"Makes you think how and why he can even make it to this point," Cher muttered, "Not only was that entire broadcast just for the sake of saying something like that, it was also utterly useless. I'm sure they'll get a handful from ZAFT, the chairman isn't naive, and he knew that was a lie. The information of Djibril in ORB was already fully justified. How he can still do such a useless broadcast only to try a lie that everyone can see through, I don't know. It a wonder why he can stay at the top political position when that idiot couldn't even realized that."

Cagalli was distressed, but she knew Cher had a point. Murrue could only hope for the best, as everyone on the Archangel sunk into silence.

.

.

Back at the ZAFT headquarters, they had just watched the broadcast. Gilbert had expected as much, considering the uselessness of the Seylans. He knew, of course, that they were clearly lying. He stood up; drawing on his authority, and all the members of ZAFT focused their undivided attention on him.

"They're trying to cover up for Djibril. This is a lie; there is no mistake that ORB was indeed siding with LOGOs. In this situation, we must drag him out in order to make ORB understand. We will attack!" his voice roared over them.

The military personnel and leaders all cheered in agreement.

And then, the attack started, ZAFT having executed the attack with the courtesy of a preemptive warning, a bombing. Despite receiving orders to cause too much damage to the towns, this was a war after all; there was no guarantee that the innocents wouldn't be dragged into the middle of the battlefield. ORB has already sent out evacuation notices to its people.

Cagalli was more than just upset at hearing that, she felt absolutely miserable, even as she watched through the screen the scene of battle, just in time to see two ZAFT Babis flew overhead, destroying a very familiar looking residence, the Seylan's. Murrue was anxious to have the Archangel ready to move out, but she was informed, that the preparations were not yet complete. She urged them to do their best to hurry up. The crews were all anxious too, ORB was their mother country after all, they had been staying there for the past two years in peace and an attachment to it grew. None of them wanted to see the once neutral country, their home go down in flames.

.

.

Yuuna walked nervously into ORB's Defense Headquarters, he knew and could see the ZAFT mobile suits and troops attacking his country.

"Why didn't they pull out? I already said that Djibril wasn't here!" Yuuna asked the head commanding ORB officer.

"That's because he knows it's a lie," the officer told him with a stern look.

"What!" the shock was evident; Yuuna's mouth even hung open.

"Why did the government make such a foolish response?" the officer asked him.

"It is because of the current situation," he said nervously.

"The government and the situation are completely different!" the officer blatantly told him.

The others in the room seemed to be on the commanding officer's side, as they stared at him with hatred in their eyes. Yuuna was sweating under the pressure of the looks, and is desperate to find a way to divert their attention.

"Th-This is not the time to talk about this!" he stutters a little, frantic, "Prepare to defend our country and intercept their attacks!"

.

.

Murrue and Cher had volunteered to accompany Cagalli over to the ORB spaceship, the Kusanagi, where those who had stayed loyal to ORB's initial ideals and the Athha family were gathered. The anxious Cagalli began asking for information of ORB's current situation, and was told that ZAFT had already started attacking with ORB's defensive troops slowly getting into place in their attempt to stop them. With the fear for her country and her people overtaking her emotions, the blond requested for the Murasame squad on the Kusanagi to launch, wanting them to aid ORB's troops in defending the country.

"I'll go too! I still have my Strike Rogue!" Cagalli added, it was plain to see just how desperate she was.

"No, I can't let you; it's too reckless to just rush out!" Murrue refused.

"No! I have to! ORB is…my people are…!" she was getting hysteric, Cher who had been watching her throughout the exchange furrowed her brows in concern, and she was about to take a step forward when Cagalli suddenly turned and fled the room.

"Cagalli!" Cher called as she turned and followed the fleeing girl. She was vaguely aware of the other two sets of footsteps trailing behind.

It didn't take much time for her to catch up with Cagalli, her Coordinator instincts, having surpassed a Natural's abilities, enabled her to overtake the upset girl at the fork of the hallway. Cher twisted her body into the way, blocking Cagalli's road and at the same time, made her stop from the impact of knocking into another body.

"Where are you going, Cagalli?" her voice made the said girl jump slightly, as she looked up apprehensively at the violet haired Coordinator.

"I-I…" Cagalli stammered, "I want to do something! I don't want to just sit there when my country is being attacked! I have to do something!" even as she almost shouted, she sounded unconvincing to Cher, "…but I don't know what I can do…"

Cher softened significantly upon seeing the dejected girl, she moved to hug her lightly, "I didn't mean to reprimand you. I know you're anxious and agitated, but you can't just run off and do something reckless because of that. You are the leader of ORB. It is your job to lead and guide them, out of this mess, out of this war and into peace." She pulled away and looked intently into her eyes, "And that won't ever happen, if you had recklessly gone and get yourself killed."

Nodding shakily, the blond Natural managed a small smile at her, calming down visibly. It was then that the other two following them finally made their presence known.

"Cagalli-sama, whatever you do, always know, that we will be behind you."

"And please listen to what Uzumi-sama has to say before you decide to do anything."

"…What do you mean, what my father has to say?"

"It's his will."

.

.

As the two led Cagalli and Cher to a dark hanger by the furthest corner of the Kusanagi, the control panel by the side was inscribed with the words, 'I hope this door will be opened if ORB became engulfed in flames once again. ' Cagalli reached out a trembling hand to brush over the words. She knew these words; they were the words of her father, Uzumi xxxx Athha. As she did so, the large hanger door sprung open, moving to the side to allow them entrance with the lights lighting up as they enter. And then they saw it, standing vigilantly in the hanger, a huge magnificent golden colored Gundam, the Akatsuki.

All of a sudden, a voice echoed through the hanger, a played voice recording. Cagalli knew that voice, she had longed to hear it again, even when she knew it wasn't possible, that he was already gone, but now, here, she heard it again. Her father's voice.

"Cagalli, I present this sword to you, use it to protect ORB and the people. Live a happy life, Cagalli. I will always watch over you, my beloved daughter."

The two officers bowed down in a last salute solemnly, lowering their heads in utmost respect for the deceased ORB leader. Cagalli broke down, sinking to her knees at her father's words, she missed him so much. Cher bowed in respect and moved to support the Athha heir.

"Stand up, Cagalli," she insisted her voice firm as she pulled the sobbing girl onto her feet, "Now is not the time to feel sentimental or sorrow. As cruel as it sounds, you need to get out there to protect your country, your people and your home."

Tear filled amber orbs gazed at her for a while, before the owner of the eyes wiped away her tears. Determination filled her as Cagalli nodded and proceed to unlock Akatsuki's cockpit. The two officers, seeing their leader's determination, hurried over to their own mobile suits.

"Protect her well," Cher said to them as they passed by her, they saluted in acknowledgement before continuing their actions.

Cher watched as the Athha heir reached Akatsuki's cockpit and climbed in.

"Cher, I'm off," she said, her determination not wavering in the least.

"Be safe, Cagalli. Give it your best; I'll join you when I can. Keep your beliefs strong and going." She replied.

And with that, the cockpit closed, and following moments after, the golden Gundam took off on its first flight, waltzing out of the ship and into the air. Up and up, higher and higher the Akatsuki flew, hovering over the top of the battle field. Cagalli observed them, watching as the ZAFT troops attacked and the ORB troops defending their country brought on a wave of pride in her. They were giving their all defending their homeland, and she would have to do even better than that to be able to lead them. And that's just what she was going to do, spotting the Destiny Gundam, the determined ORB leader made her way over to engage him.

.

.

Shinn was blatantly shocked when he saw a huge golden suit of metal headed straight for him. He had volunteered to launch instead of Rey, but he certainly didn't expect to see an unidentified and bright mobile suit come out of nowhere and attacking him. Jerking Destiny's controller, he swerve to the side to avoid the head on crash that would have otherwise occurred without a doubt.

Flashing out his beam sword, Shinn prepared for direct contact with the unidentified blinding gold mobile suit.

.

.

The ORB headquarters were in a mess. They were hands full just with the ZAFT troops, and now, out of a sudden, there were oncoming groups of Murasame that were tagged with the ID of the already sunken ship, Takemikazuchi along with an unidentified mobile suit. It didn't take long for them to find out that the new mobile suit was piloted by their leader. Cagalli connected to the headquarters and explained the situation, with the two officers backing her in the explanations, seeing that the Akatsuki was busy engaging the Destiny Gundam. Yuuna started sweet talking her, but Cagalli didn't spare him a single glance, more concerned about her fight on hand and the overall wellness of ORB. While attempting to hold Destiny back, the blond gave out several orders, rearranging the battle line, the troops and the strategy.

They were amazed at how well it worked. The ORB as well as ZAFT commanders became slowly aware that the latter were being pushed back. Satisfied with the results, Cagalli cut off the communication and focused back on her own fight against Destiny.

.

.

The Archangel is finally ready for launch, all viable hands on board preparing for the oncoming battle. The door to the bridge slid open unexpectedly and in walked a very awkward looking Meyrin, supporting Athrun who still looked half dead. The concern crews requests for him to go back and rest, but the stubborn blue head refused.

"I'm okay… I can at least sit in the CIC," he insisted though he sounded and look anything but fine.

The crews were about to protest to his insistence, but they were overshadowed by another voice, firmed and positively irritated.

"Just what do you _think_ you're doing, Athrun?" The said Coordinator stiffened uneasily at that voice. It could only belong to his childhood friend.

And sure enough, the violet colored hair that symbolizes Cher came into view as the other Coordinator stopped right in front of him. Athrun swallowed nervously as he slowly looked up at her.

"Cher…" he gulped, his heart pumping crazily under the criticizing gaze of his friend.

"Well?" Cher demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I-I can't just lie there when a war is going on outside!" he burst out, dropping his head.

The crews and Meyrin were silent; they didn't dare to interrupt, having known of the other similar outburst. They had thought that Cher would have scolded Athrun senseless and dragged him back to bed. But Cher did otherwise. She slapped a hand lightly on his head and with a deliberate jerk of his hair began ruffling them, it wasn't till none of the strands of blue hair remained neat did she stop.

"! What are you doing!" he demanded back, trying to smoothen down his messed up hair with one good hand, and failing rather miserably.

"That's just typical of you, still as stubborn as always." She wrapped her hands around his head and pull him close.

The blue head flushed significantly, the others chuckled at him.

"Just promise me you'll just _sit_ here you stubborn mule," she warned as she started smoothing down his ruffled hair, "Or else…" she left the threat hanging.

Mutely, Athrun nodded vigorously in acknowledgement, not wanting to offend her any further.

.

.

Neo was of course, shocked when they released him from the cuff. He, as well as Stellar was brought to the outside of the Archangel, with a Sky Grasper readied there. He saw Murrue, as well as some other soldiers standing there.

"What's going on?" he dared himself to ask.

"Your wounds have healed right? And Stellar is fit enough. It's a war zone out there, and if you continue to stay on the Archangel, you'll all be dragged into the war and be wounded again." Murrue said, a little agitatedly, Neo stared in surprise, "This Sky Grasper is a military unit, but it's the best we have and I have prepared it for your escape. Leave!"

The Archangel captain was already in tears by then, turning around and leaving the area, all the while sounding like she was trying to convince herself, "You're not Mwu, you're not Mwu at all…" as she ran off. Neo, with Stellar clinging to his arm, looked on sadly.

.

.

In the bridge, Athrun was trying to get Meyrin to get off Archangel and stay at the docks where it was safe when Murrue entered. As soon as the Archangel launches, they will have to fight against ZAFT. He didn't want to drag her on anymore. Meyrin on the other hand, looks to be on the verge of crying, she didn't know anyone else besides Athrun and Cher, and there was nowhere she could go by herself.

"But…! I've…!" the red head wanted to protest, but she couldn't seem to form words.

"Let her stay," Cher's voice overpowered her, "You can't just drop her off and expect her to have somewhere to go? And we were probably branded traitors and spies after leaving ZAFT, you can't expect her to go back either. As much as we'll be opposing ZAFT to our last breath, I still think, that Meyrin is safest here."

"She has a point, Athrun," Murrue had agreed with Cher.

He finally gave up and agreed to have her stay on board.

The Archangel then launched, lifting off into the air and moving past where Neo and Stellar were still at. Murrue spared him a last glance, before giving out orders for Archangel to move full speed ahead.

.

.

Meanwhile Talia orders for Minerva to prepare for battle. The ORB troops had been on the verge of collapsing, up until that troop of Murasame together with the unidentified gold mobile suit entered the picture. From that point on, they quickly recovered. It was unbelievable how they had been on the border of losing just moments ago.

.

.

In the fight against Destiny, Cagalli was determined to shoot it down. She knew, from Cher, that it was Shinn piloting it, and she knew that Shinn was a talented pilot, what she also knew was it's power, and how it would affect ORB should it get past her.

Akatsuki fired continuous shots at Destiny, to which it dodges and shielded itself with its beam shield. Shinn, ever short tempered in battle and against anyone who wasn't his superior, his friends, and most of all Cher, was getting frustrated. He fired Destiny's laser cannon at the gold suit of metal, only to scramble to the side to avoid the return cannon as it bounced back upon hitting Akatsuki. Cagalli had specifically angled it for the effect. Surprised, Shinn aimed his rifle at Akatsuki's head, but it reflected harmlessly off again. Narrowing his eyes, the black haired Coordinator went for his sword again. Cagalli looked worried, when she saw a group of Murasame flew in to hold down Destiny.

Shinn snorted; did they seriously think a couple of Murasames were enough to down him? He lifted his beam sword and slashed down, chopping into one of them as the group flies past him. Turning Destiny around, he made quick work of the rest of the group without much effort and once again focus his attention back at Akatsuki.

Cagalli bit her lip at the group's sacrifice and pulled out her own beam saber, both Gundams flying in for the move, their weapons clashing against each other's.

"So, you're the commander unit? But your skills are nothing special!" he taunted as he pushed on his sword, swinging it down heavily, pushing Akatsuki to the side.

.

.

The Archangel finally approached the waters around the ORB headquarters and found out, that the Minerva was in the area, it came as a surprise to them. Not as much for Minerva, seeing as they hadn't managed to destroy the Archangel that time when Shinn destroyed Freedom, and Talia was almost sure that they would continue to intervene them.

On the Archangel, everyone's attention was diverted away when Milliaria suddenly reported that the Akatsuki was in close combat with Destiny. At the same time she reported it, she sent the image up on the main screen, which shows the melee fight between the two Gundams. Athrun was shocked and worried at the same time. He knew Cagalli was at a disadvantage, as any Natural would have, against a trained Gundam pilot who was a Coordinator. Cher wasn't exactly surprised, she had a hunch that the Minerva as well as Shinn would show up here, seeing that it was Chairman Gilbert Dullindal's orders for the attack after all. But what had her concerned was the fact that Cagalli was the one engaging against Destiny. She certainly didn't want to see the blond girl that was almost like a younger sister to her injured, but neither did she want to see Shinn on that side either.

It would seem, that despite both being Gundams, Cagalli clearly had a drawback using melee attacks against Destiny. Shinn on the other hand, was relentless in his attacks. It didn't take long for him to go through Akatsuki's defenses, slicing through the gold Gundam's shield. That being done, he had a plain target. Whipping out beam boomerangs, he chuck one with aimed precision that took off Akatsuki's shield arm, he then threw the other one as the first boomerang rounds back towards the gold mechanism. Cagalli was unable to react in time.

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted, fearing for her.

While Cher jumped to her feet abruptly, her eyes wide in horror, the same sense of dread filling her once again, 'No, Shinn, don't make me unable to ever forgive you!' her mind screamed.

.

.

On Minerva's bridge, there was a sudden report of something coming down from space.

"They might be mobile suits…" he rechecks his report again and corrected himself, "-They're too fast to be certain, captain!" Talia was completely taken by surprise.

.

.

Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, as well as Lucifer were glowing bright red from the sheer heat and speed they were traveling at. The three Gundams had descended from space down to the Earth, hand in hand. Needless to say, Minerva wasn't the only one who spotted the three signals. Cher transfixed her attention at the three spots, she knew that one of them was Lucifer; she could sense it, along with her two childhood friends she knew was in the other two mechanisms. As the three spots continued their descend into the clouds, the Archangel received an unexpected communication request from an unidentified unit. It was strange that anyone would actually bothered to request for communication with the Archangel no less in the middle of a brewing war, but Murrue ordered to accept the request anyway. The moment the transmission request went through, Kira in his blue pilot suit appeared on the screen.

"Murrue-san! Cher!" Kira's voice rang through the communication line, though the brown haired Coordinator looked more surprise at seeing Athrun sitting in the bridge, "Athrun?"

"Kira!" calls of his name echoed through the bridge.

"How's Lacus?" the blue head asked anxiously.

"Lacus's fine. She's in the other mobile suit with me. Speaking of which," he suddenly turned solemn, "Cher, could you get Lucifer to activate the invisibility mode, get Lacus back on the Archangel. I have something I need to do." His eyes met hers for a second, and she didn't need words to know what he meant.

"Go, Kira." She replied gravely, resolved, "Be safe."

The dubbed ultimate Coordinator nodded and with an assuring smile, shut off his link and focused on the problem ahead. He signaled and nodded to Lacus, who replied him with a nod, and released his hold on the reddish mechanism's hand, putting on extra speed to accelerate Strike Freedom even faster, heading straight on for his destination.

Directly after Kira had cut off his line, Cher instantly turned to the nearest IC, "I'll be borrowing your position for a while," she told him, to which the IC, having seen what she could do, nodded in consent and gave up his seat temporarily.

The Zephyris descendent took a single glance at the controls and instantly identified the model and the usage easily. Her fingers danced over the keys expertly, the others watched, amazed as Cher started keying in a complex and coded message before she sent it to Lucifer. The entire procedure barely took a minute. The next instant, a voice line to Lucifer was successfully opened. Putting on the headset, Cher gave her command to Lucifer, as they all watch the screen carefully. The three mechanisms emerged from the clouds, with Strike Freedom breaking away from the other two. And just as a couple of stray ZAFT units flew close to examine or attack, Cher's command took effect, as Lucifer together with Infinite Justice disappeared, literally, into thin air. People on the Archangel cheered at the save, knowing that the two mobile suits would be back in the ship very soon, and also, for the frantic swings the ZAFT units were doing in a vain attempt to find the vanished mechanisms. People on the Minerva were bewildered at the act, it was simply just impossible for huge chunks of metal to simple dissolve into nothingness right in front of their eyes. Though in Talia's case, she wasn't just shock from the disappearing act, she thought she had caught a glimpse of black feathered wings just before they disappeared.

Kira fired two shots from the two railguns on either side of his mobile suit just in time to blast the two spinning boomerangs that were aiming at Cagalli into smithereens just in time before they could even scratch the gold Gundam, though the Akatsuki was knocked back as a result of the impact from the explosions. Shinn was undoubtedly surprised, he tried to spot the interfering unit but due to the speed it was travelling at, he couldn't exactly see past the shape that told him it was a mobile suit. Strike Freedom shot down the air and pulling out both beam swords, Kira slashed at Destiny, which dodged just in time to avoid damage. Kira pulled up his Gundam in front of Akatsuki, his swords still out. Strike Freedom's uncanny similarity to Freedom singled it out from any other suits. By now, everyone was staring at the newly arrived unit in both shock and incredulity. The former was more applied to the entirety of ZAFT, seeing as they had been sure they had seen Shinn destroy that very unit with Impulse. The latter was suited to the whole of the Archangel, they had known that Kira had came in a new and unidentified suit when he had contacted them, but they hadn't been able to see it yet and were astonished to see the new suit with almost complete duplicate features to his prior one.

Shinn went from shock to confusion and then finally his emotions settled on anger. Why was it here? He had destroyed it! He had seen it explode! So why and how in heaven's name was it here? Cagalli wondered and asked, even if her voice wasn't heard if that was Kira inside, and as if her twin really heard her, Kira appeared on her communication line.

"Cagalli," he called her name, "I'll take care of things here, go, go to the ORB headquarters. Go and complete what you came here to do."

Cagalli nodded in determination, and turn to fly in the direction of ORB's headquarters. Shinn saw his target leaving and made to chase it.

"Hey! Stop right there! Don't you run from me!" he yelled as he brought up his sword to swing it at the Akatsuki.

And he would have succeeded, if he didn't forget the presence of the other Gundam. Kira moved Strike Freedom to intercept and engage Destiny in combat. The two Gundams clashed swords against each other, flying around and repeating the clash in an attempt to bypass the other.

By then, Lucifer, hand in hand with Infinite Justice still covered in the invisibility mode, reached Archangel. Cher, knowing this, turned to tell Murrue about their arrival, and the captain immediately gave out orders to allow them entrance.

"Murrue-san," Cher stood from where she had sat, "I'll be launching too, when the time is right." She told her.

"I acknowledge that. I've heard from Kira about you," she smiled, "Please go, and assist them!" she urged her.

Nodding, Cher rushed out of the bridge, heading straight for the hatch. Athrun got up unsteadily from his seat, aided by Meyrin, with the full intention of following his childhood friend's actions.

.

.

Talia decided to press forward in their attack, seeing as the Archangel was, after all, the strongest enemy. She gave out orders to open fire against their nemesis. At the exact same time she did, Murrue, seeing the situation and having predicted Minerva's course of action, gave her own orders for open fire. And the two ships went against each other, firing and dodging.

Distances away, Kira changed from his swords to his rifles, which he combined the two halves into a whole and fired it at Destiny. Shinn raised its beam shield and blocked the attack, then returned fire with Destiny's cannon. That was, however cancelled out when Kira fired Strike Freedom's cannon in return.

The battle between ZAFT and ORB continues, the damages done to both sides continued to increase. Cagalli returned successfully to the ORB headquarters without problem, except for maybe the couple of ZAFT GOUFs she had to take out on the way. Up above the area of the battle, a metal pod dropped like a meteor straight for the ground, landing with a huge dust cloud. It cracked open to reveal the three DOM Troopers that had been part of the Clyne fraction, and the three proceed to help the battle, wiping out the ZAFT troops coming their way. The Archangel crews were informed, by Lacus from her location in the hanger that those three were on her side, thus they should be treated as their allies.

.

.

The pink haired princess swung her head towards the entrance as the door slide open to reveal the one person she had been waiting to meet.

"Cher!" she exclaimed, at the exact same time Cher called her name.

The two sisters promptly rushed towards each other, meeting halfway and embracing each other in both relief and elation at being able to see the other safely again. It took a few moments for them to get their overwhelmed emotions under control and pulled away from each other, hands still clutched together. And that was what Athrun, accompanied by Meyrin saw when they turned into the area. The echo of their own footsteps they hadn't been aware of carrying over to the two sisters, making them focus their attention towards them. Meyrin was needless to say, shocked beyond anything. She hadn't been expecting to see Lacus Clyne here, in the Archangel, not when she was more than aware that she was in ZAFT together with the Chairman. But this Lacus Clyne somehow looked different, and it wasn't just because of her clothes, hair or accessories. Her gentle and knowing gaze and the way she carried herself was significantly opposite to the one she had knew back at ZAFT. It was as if... she were a totally different person altogether. She barely heard the deep sigh of assured relief that Athrun had let out by her side.

"La-La-Lacus C-Clyne?" she squeaked, her mouth dropping.

Cher raised an eyebrow at seeing Athrun, trust that stubborn idiot to strain himself, then made a mental note to explain to the confused Meyrin about the problem of Lacus and Meer. Lacus looked at the unfamiliar red head, then turn to lock gazes with her ex-fiancé.

"Lacus, you're alright," he murmured.

"I am, Athrun. But the problem is, are _you_ alright?" there was nothing but concern in Lacus' voice and she wasn't just referring to his physical state.

That was a question that both sisters were waiting for the answer to. There was nothing they could do for him now, he has to come to terms and face his own inner feelings by himself. Meyrin was by then, bewildered. The confused girl could only keep looking from one to the other, but no one was able to explain anything to her under this atmosphere. Athrun cowered inwardly under the two pairs of scrutinizing blue and silver eyes belonging to the two adopted sisters who happened to be two amongst the small handful who knew him inside out. And because they knew him, all his strengths and weaknesses and of course, his little quirks and habits, they could easily learn his answer even if he didn't speak. And he didn't. Athrun hesitantly averts his eyes away from them. That action in itself already told them a thousand words – he's not alright, not yet, not at all.

That brought about immediate change of expression in the two sisters. Lacus' expressions instantly turned sad, her eyes down casted. Cher too looked saddened, she however unlike Lacus, knew what he was going through, the issue of Shinn was more than evident, but knowing and being unable to do much besides watching over him was hard.

.

.

Outside, the battle continued to wedge, neither sides gaining any advantage over the other. The fight between Strike Freedom and Destiny was no different, despite both pilots entering into their SEED modes. Minerva and Archangel continued to fire, intending to deal as much damage as they could to the other.

On board the Minerva, Talia were giving out new orders to aim at Archangel's engines when she received a line from Rey. The blond asked her to call Shinn back seeing as the entire situation has now changed, gone for the worst maybe, since the reappearance of Freedom. She had requested for him to launch together with Lunamaria to aid, but Rey was eminent about having Shinn return before launching. They couldn't win if Strike Freedom wasn't taken down. Talia agrees.

.

.

In a war field, there was nowhere safe, and this was once again proved, when the shelters that housed Unato and ORB's other ruling members were pried open; at the same time, something drops into another shelter that housed the innocents, they were all killed. Djibril ran down the corridors with five ORB soldiers guarding him, he had only one aim, to reach the aircraft and make his escape.

While that was happening, Shinn received Rey's line, ordering him to retreat. The black haired Coordinator initially refused to, but upon seeing Destiny's energy gauge: thirty percent, adding onto the question from Rey if he could take down Freedom before Destiny's energy ran out, he couldn't gave an answer. Resigning, Shinn could only retreat. Kira was surprised at his retreat, but he wasn't about to complain, there were more important things that he needed to do right now, than fighting him.

.

.

Cagalli finally lands in the headquarters, taking out a couple of offending soldiers, still in her pilot suit. The ORB headquarter was under heavy attack, and she was desperate to get to the main control room. She was, greeted with a weird scene upon entering the room. One with several ORB officers surrounding a handcuffed Yuuna whose face looked swollen, probably from being at the receiving end of some punches from the irritated and furious looking officers. However, she couldn't say she felt sorry or even much pity for the man.

Yuuna pleaded and begged with her, "Cagalli! That was too cruel! It's too much, Cagalli! I did my best to take care of things while you were away…" whatever he was going to say was cut off, by a flying fist to his face.

Holding his newly formed swell, the man looked up at the puncher, who turned out to be Cagalli herself. The blond was more than irritated, "Stop trying to gain pity and sprouting crap that no one believes! Did your best to take care of things? Don't make me laugh! You went ahead and joined with the Alliance during my absence despite all the efforts I made to stop that, and subsequently, the LOGOs. How many people have you sent to their graves by sending them out to start a stupid fight that we shouldn't even be involved in! And now, by providing a hiding place for the wanted LOGOs leader, you just turned ORB into a freaking war zone!" she hollered at him who shrunk back from shock and fear, "I know you're not the only one to blame, your father and the others of the board were equally guilty for supporting and voting for these series of problems, and I'm equally guilty, for not being here when I should have." she took a deep breath as she glared at him, her hands clutched into fists and her body shook with anger, "But what the hell is this! I would have thought that despite all our differences in the management and the future of ORB, our feelings to protect our country, our people were the same! So why did this happen!"

The ORB officers were surprised at her open display of rage though they all knew, that she had bottled it up for too long, and that Yuuna simply deserves what he gets. The said man was cowering under the intensity and pressure of the irate Athha.

Cagalli hauled him up by the front of his shirt, "I only ask this once. Where is Djibril? Are you still going to cover for him after all these?" she demanded. In return, the man, scared out of his wits at Cagalli's rage, told her, truthfully, that Djibril had been at the Seylan mansion, but he didn't know where he was now.

She 'tsh-ed', flicking her tongue in her mouth to form an irritated kind of sound, and threw him to the side in disgust, "You're useless."

Ordering soldiers to take him away, Cagalli gathered the commanding officers and start out another plan. If they couldn't get hold of his locations, they just have to search for Djibril themselves, as soon as possible.

.

.

Lacus had gone to get changed, and Cher had ushered the steadily confused and bewildered red head back to help out at the bridge, seeing that Athrun had somehow looked stronger and was able to stand without needing much help. The violet haired Coordinator stopped beside her childhood friend.

"How are you now? Seriously?" she asked her eyes staring at the same thing he did, Infinite Justice, her voice just barely louder than a whisper but she knew he could hear it.

"I…" his voice was hesitant, "I…don't know. I really don't know." He sighed and turned to look at her, and as if she could sense that, Cher tilted her head to meet his eyes, "Some part of me still finds it hard to believe, that all these hadn't happen, but the truth is it did. Despite all the things he did, I still want to believe in the Chairman."

It was now Cher's turn to sigh, though she did so good naturedly, "You never change do you, Athrun." She laid a hand on his arm, "I know you want to believe in the good of people. I know you want to believe that what the Chairman did was right. But what has happened has happened, there's no way to change it. He may think what he is doing is right, but it wasn't, and it probably hadn't been for the world since the start of it. I'm not asking you to change your beliefs directly, but you have to come to terms and accept it. Accept that the Chairman wasn't who you had thought to be, and accept that everything, all the battles that we may be involve in from this point on, are the result of his plans."

"… I know…" Athrun said softly, "But what about you? What about Shinn?"

"…" Cher turned away, "As things are, there are no returns, for me or him. I'll tell you the same thing I have told Kira." She turned back to him, "He has chosen to believe in the Chairman, in ZAFT. And I'm not ever leaving the side of you, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and I know what all of you have been working so hard for. He has chosen his stand, and so have I. As long as this war continues, as long as he still stands by the Chairman, and as long as my friends are all here, we'll never be anything."

"Cher…" he started.

"No, don't say it. He nearly killed Kira, nearly killed you, and nearly killed Cagalli. I'm not sure I can really let that go too." She let out a deep breath, "But you, on the other hand, better get yourself back together. I'm not gonna sit around forever waiting for you, you know. I still have to push you for a decision. At this point of time, it's now or never, you'll have to decide for yourself." She shrugged her shoulders, gesturing to the red mechanism, "Lacus has gone through the trouble of bringing you this."

"?" Athrun was confused, how did she know if the mobile suit was intended for him? He looked up at the immobile Gundam, "…Justice?" for it was indeed what this suit looks alike to.

"Yes." It was at this moment, that Lacus once again came back into the area, dressed in her own clothes. She stopped beside Cher, both sisters glancing at each other with a smile, before having their attention back on Athrun.

"For me…?" he voiced that question, he was still perplexed by what Cher had said just now.

"That is for you to decide," she said just as softly.

"For me to decide?" Athrun was surprised, he hadn't expected that, but as unexpected as that comes, he was still pushed for a decision. Suddenly, the blue haired Coordinator couldn't help getting frustrated and angry at his childhood friends, even when he knew, that he shouldn't have, even when he knew deep down, that they were just trying to help him overcome his current situation.

"Did you… Do you think I'm only capable of being a warrior too! That I'm only capable of fighting, bloodshed and war?" those words burst out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Cher felt a slight bit of déjà vu when she heard that, she know she had heard that before, though it wasn't directed at Athrun. She remembered where she had heard that the next second, and sighed sadly as she murmured a soft response, "Kira, Lacus and I, we knew you since we were kids, do you really think we thought of you like that? Besides, being a warrior has different meanings. Athrun, I know that the Chairman has said that about Kira, but he didn't and never knew Kira. Thus, what he said is only to compliment his own ideals. That is why he wanted to the Archangel, Kira and Lacus eliminated."

Athrun was taken by surprise by her words and feeling a little ashamed of himself, he turned to the side, he couldn't face them. Lacus, understanding Cher's intentions, took a step forwards.

"That is also for you to decide," Her voice made him turned back, "I know you are frustrated with all the things that has been going on and with some of the choices you made before. I had initially thought it wasn't the right time to present it to you," she gestured to the Infinite Justice, "While Kira agrees with me on that, he understands how painful it is to not have the means when you want to do something. I understand that too."

Athrun was staring at Lacus in shock, and Cher moved to stand between the two, taking one of Athrun and Lacus's hands, holding them together with her own pair, the stunned boy flicked his eyes to her.

"Power is simply power," Cher started gently, "Remember what we had told Shinn when he unthinkingly killed the ORB troops?" he nodded numbly, "Power is nothing, if you can't utilize it properly. You are a warrior, a fighter, and so am I. Everyone's a warrior, Athrun, even Kira, Lacus and Cagalli. Right now, Kira and Lacus, and the whole of Archangel are fighting to stop this war from spreading. Right now, Cagalli is fighting to defend her country. And I have always been fighting for all my precious friends. We all live to fight for something, and we need to, in order to survive." His eyes widened as comprehension started to sink in, and a growing emotion started to sparkle.

"While you may be a warrior, you are still you, Athrun." Lacus added just as gently, "Just like Kira is Kira, Cher is Cher and I am myself. Never forget who you are, before you think of yourself as anything else. You will always be you. That is what we will always see, and that is what you should see, especially when you have friends to support you."

.

.

The battle between the Archangel and Minerva still continues. The Archangel shot down the missiles launched by Minerva, but unfortunately, missed a few. Murrue knew that they wouldn't avoid it in time, and had the entire ship prepare for impact. It would result in severe damage, seeing that they were aimed at the Archangel's engines. But those missiles never reached their target. The flying figure of a Sky Grasper swooped down and shot them down. And then, the Archangel received a communication transmission, to which someone Murrue hadn't thought she would see again, seeing as she had sent them off, appeared on the screen.

"Sorry if I did something unnecessary." Neo was on the screen, and everyone was staring at him in disbelief.

"Wh-wh-what? Y-yo-you…" Murrue was so flabbergasted that she couldn't even speak properly. She was sure she had sent him off, so what was he doing here!

"But you know, that Minerva ship, I really don't like it," he added, the way he said that and his attitude now was so like Mwu, that Murrue was caught by surprise.

"Stellar wants to help too!" the blond Extended piped from behind Neo's seat.

"It'll be alright. You'll win. After all, I'm the man who makes the impossible, possible!"

Murrue's eyes were wide open, stunned by those words. Mwu had said the same thing. The Archangel Captain had to calm herself from the warring emotions by taking deep breaths.

In ORD headquarter; Cagalli was still trying to find Djibril. But the wanted man was in some sort of hanger, accompanied by some soldiers. Apparently, he was going to launch if only to save himself.

Outside, Kira was still taking down mobile suits, both beam blades out.

.

.

Once the resupply of Destiny was completed, the fuming Shinn stormed for his Gundam. The concerned Lunamaria had made to follow him, but she was stopped by Rey. Rey outright ordered her to stay. The blond had regarded her as an obstacle, a block in his way. He made it clear, that if Shinn was distracted, he'll lose, and that she was simply hindering and in the way before he leaves. The elder Hawke dropped her dead heavily, she was really hurt.

In Minerva's hanger, Shinn and Rey got onto their respective Gundams, powering them up and preparing for launch. The latter was getting the former to calm down. If Shinn was so easily provoked, he would lose himself and wouldn't be able to defeat the enemies that he normally could have, otherwise. Shinn seemed to understand and indeed calmed himself down. The pair of ZAFT Gundams then launched, with the sole intention of taking down Strike Freedom, for good.

.

.

Hearing all those things from his childhood friends made the difference. He had been hovering between his decision and his feelings, but those words made the impact of clearing off his doubts. Finally decided, he took a step towards the Infinite Justice. Lacus and Cher nodded in approval. As he looked back, he found the two sisters smiling at him. He was finally able to make his choice. He continued to step forwards, until he reached his designated Gundam, though he has trouble getting on. Rolling her eyes, Cher rushed forwards to help him.

"You only need to ask, you know," she told him as she helped him up into the cockpit.

"Cher…"

"I know this is your choice, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I should have confined you to the infirmary for being in this condition…" she trailed off as he started to protest, "But knowing you, you wouldn't stay down even if I make you, you stubborn mule." She poked him on the nose, then turned and jumped down to join Lacus on the ground, "That's why, I'm launching too. I can't exactly leave my half dead best friend out in the battle field by himself, can I? Just don't push yourself too much; you're still actually an invalid. Please Athrun, don't do anything stupid before I get out there." she teased.

"Thank you, Cher," was he ever grateful to have her as his friend. Athrun smiled once more before he shut the cockpit and boot up the system, and launched from the hanger promptly. He has things he needed to do.

After watching the red Gundam took off, Cher turned to Lacus and wrapped her arms again around her adopted sister, with the latter returning the hug.

"I'll be going too, Lacus," Cher whispered into her ear.

"Go on, Cher, keep him safe," Lacus nodded.

Pulling away, she offered one more sentence, "We have a lot of catching up to do after this!" Lacus beamed at her. Grinning back, Cher then hurried towards the exit of the hanger, calling her trusted partner, "Lucifer!" the dark colored Gundam reacted instantly, flying towards her. The violet haired Coordinator jumped onto Lucifer's outstretched hand and hopped gracefully into the cockpit.

"Let's go Lucifer," she murmured and the black feathered wings flapped, propelling them out of the hanger and into the skies.

.

.

Neo sighed, as he attempted to land the now unstable and rather damaged Sky Grasper back in the Archangel as smoothly as he could. He had flown the small mobile armor plane unit to counterattack Minerva after saving the Archangel from sustaining certain damage. Though he has Stellar to thank for, or else the Sky Grasper wouldn't be able to get away with just damages, they both could have died. The blond had actively pointed out the angles and directions, supporting him from the seat behind him. And he also was thankful, that the Archangel had actually approved permission for him to land. As he walks out of hanger damaged plane with Stellar in tow after landing, he started to have flashbacks of something he didn't remember doing, but was so vivid that he couldn't deny it having happened. But it was so familiar, and the person in the flashback, it was undoubtedly him, or so he thought, without the scar he has now. As he continues down the too familiar corridor, he wondered if that guy in his flashback was the 'Mwu' that everyone had been waiting for.

.

.

Back at the battle field, Kira was facing both Destiny and Legend while still in SEED mode. He had aimed at the constantly aggressive Destiny, since the said Gundam kept slashing at him randomly, but Legend kept interfering, sending out his miniature beam guns that reminded Kira so much of the late Providence Gundam that he had defeated in the last war. While Strike Freedom was engaging Destiny in melee, Legend snuck up behind it, directing all its gun beams straight at Strike Freedom's unprotect back. It should be heavily damaged at least, or so he had thought. But before the beams reached, Kira activated the beam shield across and even Rey saw his beams smashed straight into the beam shield with absolutely no effect on Strike Freedom itself, save for the impact of the blast, which blown it slightly ahead. Shinn, never one to let such opportunity go, took Strike Freedom's moment of weakness and attempted to fire Destiny's cannon aimed at its cockpit.

Cher, who had just left Archangel in Lucifer with its invisibility mode activated, was still far from reaching that area. She had instantly put a search for both her childhood friends; the first result to be shown on her screen had her nearly stopping from shock. Destiny with its cannon aimed directly for Strike Freedom's cockpit. There was no possible way she would be able to reach them in time, even as she urged Lucifer at full speed. But the sudden flash of red on the corner of that screen made her stop Lucifer. A click of a button enlarged the red speck, and it turned out to be the other friend she had been locating. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw the Infinite Justice drew out its side beam boomerang and promptly flung it.

Athrun had found Kira, just in the nick of time, seeing that Shinn was about to pull the trigger to shoot his cannon. He yelled a "Stop!" and drawing out a boomerang, flung it at the offending mobile suit, causing Destiny to nearly lose its grip on the cannon as the beam boomerang strike it on the hand and then rebounded back towards the mobile suit which threw it. That action however, drew the attention of all Gundams on the field to him, both friends and foes.

However, as shocked as they were, they had never expected to see Athrun's face appear on their intercom screen. The stunned state of Shinn and Rey was shown through their Gundams, seeing as both were suddenly motionless. Cher slowly and stealthily flew closer, thought she remained outside of their range of detection, watching the scene silently. Kira smiled, he had expected as much.

"Stop this, Shinn! Do you really know what you're attacking?" Athrun posed the question, "Isn't the purpose of this war to the tyranny of the LOGOs? So why attack ORB? To destroy the country that he came from?" he could still remember clearly, perhaps too clearly, how in the last war, ORB was burned down, and he didn't want to see that happen again, not when he has the power to prevent it, "Please, Shinn, think through very carefully about what it is that you want." He urged.

Shinn stopped short, that really had gotten him thinking, what did he want? Rey was annoyed at that, and moves Legend forward to attack Infinite Justice.

"Shinn don't be deceived by him. He's a traitor who won't die and has the guts to show up suddenly." Rey advised while continuing to fight Athrun.

Kira intercepted just in the nick of time, offering to buy him time as he distracted Legend away from Athrun, giving the latter time to persuade Shinn. Athrun turned his full attention back to Shinn, he would stop him, and he has to. Pulling out his weapon, he yelled, "You mustn't attack ORB!"

Kira fought Rey, effectively keeping it from interfering with Athrun while Athrun continued his persuasion.

"You shouldn't only harbor all the anger towards ORB, or even us, without fully understanding the current situation!" Athrun said.

"I understand, alright! You betrayed me; you betrayed ZAFT and the Chairman! And you just had to drag Cher into it! You! You're the cause of everything!" the black haired boy yelled.

Still out of the detection of any radar or sensor in Lucifer's invisibility mode, had tuned in to the weirdly off and turning violent conversation. She shook her head sadly at Destiny's direction even as Athrun still didn't give up persuading him.

"You still don't get it. To understand the situation doesn't mean blindly listening to a one-sided idea and sticking to it!" Athrun was getting anxious; it didn't seem to be working, of any at all.

"No! You're a traitor! And it is you who didn't understand the true situation! I don't know why you had lived, but you had caused Cher's death!" it was apparent to both Athrun and Cher, that despite seeing the former still alive in front of him, he had still thought her to be dead. "I'll take revenge for her! I'll sent you off!" he was more than agitated; all he could see was how Athrun had involved Cher and consequently Meyrin into his escapade and betrayal of ZAFT.

Sighing in disappointment at the outcome of his attempted persuasion, he engaged Destiny in a fight. Rey, getting too frustrated at not being able to land a hit on Strike Freedom, pulled out his javelin and charged at it. Kira readied his own sword to meet him.

.

.

Meanwhile, as the ORB soldiers escorted Yuuna to the shelter, Yuuna's effort to escape brought about his end as a ZAFT GOUF crashed into him from above. All the while, a very impatient Djibril had been waiting at the space shuttle for the Seylans.

As Minerva tried another approach at the Archangel, Murrue cleverly ordered for her crews to submerge the Archangel. Talia was flustered at her tactics, seeing as Minerva couldn't go under water, and hastily ordered for her ship to be moved away from the waters, but was completely unsuccessful seeing as Murrue then ordered for open fire whilst under water, with the strikes scoring direct hits against the ZAFT ship.

When his concern for his own safety finally out ran his patience, which wasn't much at all, he couldn't care anymore for the Seylans and told the soldiers with him that he couldn't wait for them any longer, as he has much more important things he needed to do, to get to the moon.

Cagalli was getting very worried for they still could not locate the LOGOs leader at all. Archangel continued to take down ZAFT ships and submarines from under the surface of the sea.

.

.

Shinn, having completely lost it, goes into SEED mode, knocking hard into Infinite Justice, jostling Athrun and sending the entire Gundam sideways at having been caught off guard. But Athrun regained control just as Destiny thrust out its beam saber to slash at him, pulling out his own beam swords; he slashed through Destiny's arm before the latter could even attempt a strike at him. Needless to say, Shinn was very surprised and dumbfounded at this; Rey on the other hand, was starting to look worried, even as he continued to fight against Kira. He, being the complete obedient child to Chairman Gilbert Dullindal, had shared all his ideas and opinions but have never once considered the fact that the skills that the soldiers who fought in Patrick Zala's war could be actually overwhelming. Cher had already moved next to the red suit by this time. And when she saw Destiny firing its cannon in defense, she moved Lucifer forwards and with her sword, slashed through the incoming beam, diverting it to the sides harmlessly. Seeing as Lucifer was still in invisibility mode, none could see her, except for the sole exception of Kira who had been under that mode with experience and Athrun, whom knew about it when he saw her used it earlier. The former smiled knowingly, while the latter was slightly surprised. Shinn however was staring incredulously at the length of blank space between Destiny and Infinite Justice, what in the world just happened? Rey was shocked, how was that possible?

"I thought I told you to not overdo yourself?" Cher appeared over Infinite Justice's screen.

"Cher…" Athrun was grateful at her appearance regardless.

"Well, we'll talk about that later. It's time for me to face him," she said, sounding rather solemn.

Cher then gave the command for Lucifer to deactivate the invisibility mode. And for the second time since its implementation, the form of the dark colored metal body and black feathered wings fade in from seemingly thin air. It came needless to say, to the shock of the two ZAFT Gundam units to firstly, see a mobile suit appear out of nowhere, and secondly, that said mobile suit was none other than Lucifer.

"Cher…!" Shinn exclaimed as she appeared on his screen, he couldn't believe his eyes, she was there! She was alive!

"Shinn," the voice had wanted to hear so much called his name.

"Cher! It's really you! You're alive!" he burst out his emotions overwhelming at seeing her safe.

"…" she was silent for a moment, "Shinn, I want you to know, that whatever actions I did, or things I do, I did it all of my own volition. Athrun didn't drag me into anything."

"You…you'll go that far just for a friend?" Shinn's initial elation turned bleak.

"I'll go as far as they need me to, Shinn. To me, my friends are my life." She said softly.

"You'll betray ZAFT, betray the Chairman and even me?" he choked out.

"…If you want to put it that way," she sighed, "Firstly, I have never joined ZAFT, so I can't betray something I'm never a part of. Secondly, I have never trusted the Chairman, not any at all, so it wouldn't be right to say I betrayed him if I have never even trust him in the first place." Her eyes never wavered, "As for you, Shinn, I can only say I'm really sorry, if I made you think I've betrayed you."

"What is that supposed to mean? Then, what about me? What am I to you?" Shinn was getting upset.

"…" she paused, then continued, "You are who you are, Shinn. I said I couldn't and wouldn't trust the Chairman because I can guess what he's trying to do. And it is in no way under my comprehension to follow him. I disagree with the things he's doing. What about you, Shinn? Did you never ever questioned or even feel the slightest bit of doubt about the orders he gives? Can you really say you're sure he's always right?" with a gentle gaze she added, "I know your feelings for me, Shinn. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I think I do too." Shinn's eyes brightened considerably, his hopes soaring, only to be crushed by her next words, "But as long as you continue to stay in the ZAFT now, as long as you continue to trust the Chairman and obey his orders, we will never be."

The stunned Shinn could only stare at her. Why did it turn out this way? Was this really what he had wanted?

Rey, irritated that it wasn't only Athrun who had survived that explosion, but the very girl that was Shinn's entire world had too. Shinn had been easy enough to manipulate, with his anger at everything, but now with her in the picture, he couldn't say so. She has a way to make people listen to her, even reconsidering their own choices and following her, and that in itself was a very prominent threat, especially when she wasn't on their side. Even though he didn't hear their conversation, but from how Destiny hadn't move an inch, he knew, that she was also going to be the hinder blocking him, the Chairman and Shinn's way. In other words, she has to go. With renewed vigor, Rey tried to break through Strike Freedom's defenses and take out the annoying Zephyris descendent that Gilbert had told him he was wary of, but was unsuccessful once again.

.

.

While the battle continued, more and more of ZAFT's forces were being taken out. And although Talia was having second thoughts about continuing to attack, the commander of the submarines told her in a transmission that as long as they haven't caught Djibril, it was useless to stop, even when the said commander's submarine was destroyed. As her crews caught the Seylan's shuttle flying up at high speed towards space, Talia immediately sent out Lunamaria to intercept, giving her the order that she had full permission to shoot down the shuttle, as long as it prevents it from going into space. The elder Hawke launched in Impulse and chased after the shuttle in its route, firing at it in an attempt to stop it. Unfortunately, due to the multiple Murasames who came into her way, she was unsuccessful in her mission. Everyone could only watch as the shuttle shot off into the distance.

Knowing the heavy disadvantage ZAFT was at, Talia ordered for a retreat and firing signal flares to the remainder of the ZAFT forces, surprising her vice-captain and her crews. She told them, that their objective was to capture Djibril, not destroying ORB, and seeing that they hadn't been able to locate Djibril's location at all, this entire attack on ORB was completely pointless. Cagalli was also surprised at her choice of retreat, but agreed and ordered all ORB forces to stop their attacks. The Archangel crews watched silently.

.

.

"Just as Athrun said, you have still failed to understand the situation." Cher said, shaking her head, "I don't mean the situation on the Chairman, or Rey's part. They were in it together. What I mean is the situation of everything on the whole. If you can only see a single side of the situation, you can never understand Athrun or my choices."

"What're you…" Shinn was bewildered.

"You're only following the Chairman and Rey, and obeying the orders given blindly, Shinn. Can you really say you understand the situation? No one is absolutely right, and no one is absolutely wrong. It takes two hands to clap, and it takes both sides to create a situation. Where could a problem possibly arise when there was no one to start it? He never did give me a good impression even on our first meeting, but the moment he started dragging in Lacus' name and using that as a figurehead to boost his own popularity, the Chairman has my distrust completely." She was almost hissing near last sentence.

"Lacus?" Shinn murmured absently.

"But he has to use Athrun as part of his scheme, even going so far, as to order to have Freedom and the Archangel eliminated, even when he knew they were our friends. And now, he's using the convenient excuse of capturing the LOGOs leader to attack ORB?" she questioned, to which Shinn has no answer, "I know the LOGOs were the main problem for a time, setting off attacks for no reason, but what about the Chairman? Isn't he trying to do the same things too? Freedom and the Archangel were neutral; they had never taken a side, so why involve them in something that they shouldn't even be in? Unless he considered them a threat in his plans."

At that moment, everyone on the field saw the signal flares from Minerva that signed the retreat of all ZAFT forces.

"At least Captain Gladys still has the logic to not follow orders through blindly." Cher nodded in approval, "What about you Shinn? Will you start to think through about everything? Or will you continue to follow the Chairman?" she asked, "I can't force you to change your mind, but at least, think thoroughly, before you execute any orders given, if the order is logical, or you may end up doing something you regret again." She told him before she turn to move Lucifer around.

"Cher!" Shinn called, frantic, "I know what you mean, but Athrun is a traitor!"

"…" she turned around, "You still don't get it, Shinn. The Chairman and Rey labeled Athrun, Meyrin and me as traitors to ZAFT. But what have we betrayed about ZAFT? What had we given away that can be used against you? Have you give thought on why he labeled us as traitors?" she sighed, "Really, Shinn, you had bought his stories and did as commanded. You have not just once, attempted to kill my friends, and nearly succeeding. I'm trying to make myself forgive you, but I need time for that." Her eyes softened, "Take care Shinn, please think about what I've said."

Shinn was completely stumped, but he was jolted into action when Legend came by, pulling him back in the direction of Minerva. He has time to cast a longing look at Lucifer before being led away.

Lucifer moved just in time to catch Infinite Justice as it suddenly swayed and toppled sideways. Apparently, this short fight and the fact that Athrun was still classified under the disabled category added to the strain of his injuries and what little strength he has at the moment, has taken its toll on him. He would have ended up in the sea if she hadn't been in time to catch him. Casting a look in the direction of Freedom, both Coordinators hurriedly brought him back into the Archangel.

Just looking at the state he's in brought tears to Cagalli, as the blonde all but flew to his side. Kira, Lacus and Cher all had knowing looks on their faces. They knew it was unwise to let him pilot in this condition, but it was also a required step in order for Athrun to truly make his final decision.

"You pushed yourself too much," Kira said, "But I'm glad that you have cleared your mind and made your choice."

"Kira…" he whispered back.

"That's right, Athrun." This time, it was Lacus, "We are all proud of you." She smiled at him.

"Lacus…" he called, as he attempted to push himself up, but failing rather miserably.

"Athrun!" Cagalli was anxious, "Don't get up! Just lie down, or you'll hurt yourself!"

"…" Cher sighed, "Listen to her and stay down, Athrun. What have I told you before about straining yourself in this condition? Or do I have to make you stay down myself?"

"…Cher." He paled slightly and didn't struggle to Cagalli laying him back down on the stretcher.

"Seriously, you always outdo yourself," she shrugged, but a small smile was on her face, "You had better only focus on resting and recovering until you're fully recovered, or you're definitely going to regret ever leaving the infirmary." she warned, the darkly irritated look in her eyes was terrifying.

She received a slight but frantic nod from him, sending everyone into fits of laughter.

.

.

The aftermath of the crazily weird with the true motive of the battle initiated by ZAFT still unknown was needless to tell, disastrous. It was hard to gaze upon the damages done to the once beautiful country, the death rolls which should have been kept to a minimum was unsurprisingly, the exact opposite, seeing that the ZAFT mobile suits did blow up their shelters whole. The remaining Orb soldiers tried their best to repair and savage whatever they could from all the wreckage, picking up the pieces of their country, home and life.

Meanwhile, the ZAFT troops gathered back in their base. Talia, together with Arthur met with Gilbert. The chairman was unsurprisingly, disappointed with how the battle turned out, though he questioned Talia for the reason. The Minerva captain, like Cher had said, had indeed has her doubts. As much as she was equally irritated with Archangel's untimely interruptions, she didn't exactly understand why Gilbert could give the order to eliminate the group of people who had been the, their heroes from the last war. Even she knew that without them, they wouldn't have even lived to see daylights now. And adding on, the sudden branding of two FAITH members he had appointed himself as traitors, and even to the point of starting a sudden war with ORB? She took a deep breath and explained her reasons. Since there was no proof of the LOGOs leader in ORB or the shuttle, and with the additional help ORB was receiving when the Archangel, Freedom, Justice and even Lucifer was giving them, it was completely pointless to continue the battle. Sighing, Gilbert accepted her reason, albeit reluctantly, and dismissed both captain and vice. When the door slid close, a frown instantly stretched over his face. The contents of Talia's report mentioned Justice, and that was a familiar name, one that showed itself in the last war, with it, the famed Coordinator pilot Athrun Zala. Does that mean he wasn't dead? He thought to himself, but found his answer, the moment Lucifer's name flashed across his mind. The Zephyris was undoubtedly getting on his nerves, not only because she was a Zephyris, but also because of her charisma to affect others, just like how Lacus Clyne could. Athrun trusted her completely, without even a hint of hestitation, he could have succeeded in manipulating him if it wasn't for her. And with her becoming a significantly important part of Shinn, she had planted thorns in his plans, which Gilbert was sure, she knew, or rather, suspected. He regrets not getting rid of her like he tried to do to Lacus from the start, but then again, how was he suppose to know, that she would reappear after having gone missing?

.

.

Back in the Archangel, Kira, Lacus, Cher and Meyrin were watching over the sleeping Athrun. Surprisingly, he hadn't managed to degenerate his condition much, as worse as he had looked to be. Cher noticed Meyrin staring with wide eyes at her childhood friends, as Kira had an arm around Lacus' shoulders, holding her close, while the pink princess rested her head against his shoulders. Well, it's not like she could blame her though, since Gilbert did kept promoting the false rumor of Meer who had been playing Lacus to be Athrun's fiancé after all. And then again, no one else but those who participated side by side with the Archangel and their close friends would have known about that. Deciding to do her a favor, she whispered a promise to explain that to the redhead later.

On the other hand, Murrue had found Neo on the deck, with Stellar running about across the edge, enjoying the view of the sea. Neo faces Murrue seriously and relates to her his real thoughts: that he had lost confidence in who he really was and there was no longer a place he could go back to. Adding on to that, he even confessed to her, expressing his feelings for her and his wish to stay by her. Murrue was touched and nods gently, as the pair embraced each other, with Stellar beaming brightly behind them.

.

.

Cagalli arrived at the broadcast centre, intending to show the world her determination and decision as she made her way to the room. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the area and sat down, as the cameras started rolling.

.

.

Meyrin rushed to help Athrun up as he again, tries to get out of bed. And untimely, that was when the door opened and a group of three came in. Cher glared at him.

"What did I say about resting?" she crossed her arms.

"You could have just sit up if you're unable to lie down, you know," Kira sighed, moving over and helped Athrun sat leaning against the headboard.

"Seriously, if you even try to put a finger out of bed again, you're dead." Cher declared, her eyes flashed with dangerous irritation, making Athrun, and even Meyrin shiver at her deadly threat.

"Now, Athrun, I think Cher mean it this time," Lacus added seriously, gesturing to her irritated sister, "You better just listen to her."

"Now, now, you two, stop scaring them," Kira chided, sounding rather amused himself, "You can just watch the broadcast from here," he reached over the punched in a few commands on the small communication link beside Athrun's bed and watched together with the others as Cagalli's face came into view, signalling the start of the broadcast.

.

.

Everyone in the world watched as the Athha heir introduced herself and proceed to openly address the issue of Gilbert's message about eliminating the LOGOs even to the extent of directly giving down the command of attacking ORB. Cagalli was about to continue on to oppose Gilbert's actions when her broadcast was cut off and on the screen, appeared Meer. The overly enthusiastic girl waved and introduced herself, "Everyone! I'm Lacus Clyne!"

To say the world was not bothered was an understatement, especially because of her unexpected enthusiasm towards what she was doing – badmouthing the LOGOs, or more specifically, Djibril. The PLANT chairman casually takes a drink, as he watched Meer's broadcast, he was practically gliming with confidence. Confidence that he would win. Meer goes on talking about Djibril, how he was one of the Blue Cosmos, which indefinitely shows just exactly how evil the man was. The Lacus look-alike continued to list out all the bad things that were already happening in the world now may continue to happen or worst, escalate and expresses how shocked she was at ORB's actions.

.

.

Back in the infirmary of the Archangel, Meyrin was bewildered with Meer's broadcast, not just because of what she said, but moreso because she did look unbelievabily uncanny to the Lacus standing just beside her. Athrun clenched his fists, he couldn't believe that Meer was doing such a thing; was this the reason she didn't want to leave with them? Why did she rather allow herself to be used for such a thing? Kira was silent, though his eyes never leave the screen, squeezing Lacus' shoulder supportinly. Cher hardened her eyes, she knew; this has to stop, now. As much as she feels for Meer, using Lacus' name and face to feed the world black lies that Gilbert only want the world to believe in was simply blasphmy. She couldn't stand, not anymore for them to continue tarnishing her sister's reputation. Looking over, she found Lacus' clear blue eyes locking with her silver ones.

"Let's go, Lacus," she said.

"Yes, it's time," Lacus agreed.

As they moved towards the exit, Cher suddenly turne, "Oh, Kira and Meyrin too, watch after that idiot, and if he even does anything that suggest he's trying to get up, again, smack him." She was smiling, but the seriousness in her eyes before she left the room sent the said two into fits of laughter and the one referred as idiot into a state of shock.

.

.

Meer's broadcast continued to speak of how evil the LOGOs were, but was unsuspectingly interrupted by another, which was Cagalli's initial one, not completely cutting off Meer's broadcast, but simply minimized hers to a small window at the corner of the entire broadcast – thanks to Cher's skills, in order for the next scene to take enough impact on the world.

_I'm sorry, Meer._ Cher thought sadly.

Cagalli was still seated in the same position, when Lacus walked into the picture.

"Don't be deceived by her appearance." Was the first thing she said as she stopped next to Cagalli, the other returning her gaze before they turned back to the camera.

At this, the entire world was thrown into chaos. Two Lacus?

While everyone in Minerva except for Rey, of course, was completely shocked, at the appearance of another identical Lacus. It was only then, did Shinn finally started having bits of doubt: was this what Cher was referring to?

"I am the real Lacus Clyne," Lacus stated through the broadcast, her voice strong and commanding, her eyes blazing.

Talia's mouth dropped in utter surprise, this was the very last thing she was expecting to happen, not that she knew about Gilbert's plan of the fake Lacus. Gilbert on the other hand, slammed his glass on the table and literally jolt up from his seat, absolutely flabbergasted, yelling the one thing that he plainly didn't even thought to consider.

"Impossible! How could she be in ORB?"

* * *

**A/N: **Phew… I'm finally done with this chapter! So sorry I took so long, but alast, it's up! But sadly, the website that I've been depending on for episode summaries to help me recap (since I'm too lazy to rewatch the anime) has been removed. Unfortunately, I've lost my source since I didn't thought of copying them out. As a result, I'll have to really go through the last few episodes to refresh my memory before I can continue, so the next chapter, and possibly the last needs quite some time to be done, hope you understand and bear the next long wait with me. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
